Transformers GX
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Inspired by Peach Wookie's 'The Touch'. Two robot forces battled it on a distant planet centuries ago. Now, their battle has come to Earth but in the form of cards. Two brothers have the cards and a new war erupts! who will stand and who will fall?
1. The Beginning

I'm not sure if this is a crossover or not. YF here with a new story. This is an AU where the Transformers are involved but as cards. The original cast of GX will be in it but they will be named after various Autobots and Decepticons. Also I will be in this story but you will probably not know me but here's a hint; I'll be the troublemaker and have the grudge against Jaden. Also the gang will be in different clothing then in the series. Here's how the cast will be named:

_Jaden Yuki-Optimus Prime (G1)_

_Alexis Rhodes-Elita One (from G1 not Animated!)_

_Bastion Misawa- will later be named Preceptor._

_Jason Yuki (OC and Myself) - Megatron (Older brother to Jaden and also from G1)._

_Syrus Truesdale-Bumblebee later on in the story (G1)_

_Jasmine-will be named Arcee later on in the story (G1)._

_There will be OCs in here named after several Decepticons and Autobots. On with the story! This takes place at the first episode of Season 1 and Jaden's and Jason's Decks will span the generations of Transformers leading up to Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen and that includes the video game War for Cybertron and Animated. There will be an explanation of the origins of the nicknames in the story and if you are wondering what G1 means, it stands for Generation 1. If you are still confused, go to Youtube and type in 'The Transformers'. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or YuGiOh GX nor do I own Peach Wookie's 'The Touch', which inspired this story. _

_Claimer: I only own the OCs and the story plot. _

_The deck that Jaden will use is the first Generation of Transformers and I will use the Transformers Armada Decepticon deck._

The day was sunny and bright as several people walked on the sidewalk in front of Seto Kaiba's company. They are duelists and were on their way to Duel Academy's annual entrance exam. Duel Academy was a school founded by Seto Kaiba and housed the best and brightest students around the world. The main goal of Duel Academy? To train students to become the next King of Games.

One such hopeful duelist was walking to the entrance to the building. His hair was brown around the edges with a sunburst color at the top. His face was rid of any blemishes that a fifteen year old would have to worry about. His chin was triangular, which fitted his mouth perfectly. His eyes were a calm gentle blue that showed mercy to everyone. He wore a white coat with red lining the edge it with coat parting at the bottom. The boy also wore a pair of black jeans with red shoes.

**(A/N: Think of Chumley and Zane's old DA jacket fused together and put on Jaden.)**

It was the back of the jacket that caught most people's attention, though. It was a red face that looked stern but reflected kindness and mercy to the average person. He had a bag slung on his shoulder that carried some clothes he had and several deck boxes inside. On his arm was a duel disk that bore the same face in the center and was red on the edges and white in the center as well as the monster zones. His name was once Jaden Yuki, but he didn't go by that name anymore; the name he went by now was his gang name, Optimus Prime.

A few years ago there was a massive war that spread throughout Domino City. A gang of cultists had banded together in hopes for giving human sacrifice to their shadow god called Darkness. Civilians banded together to create gangs in order to stop the Cultists. Optimus formed the Autobot gang and fought the war with several other people named after various Autobots and survived. Now, 2 years later, he was ready to prove that he was the best at dueling. But as he entered the building, another boy walked toward the entrance exams with dark intentions and had a bit of history with Optimus.

This boy made the air around him feel cold and unforgiving. His brown hair didn't look brown at all; it looked like a mixture of black and brown put together. His jacket was jet black with purple lining the edges of it and a purple face that showed no emotion whatsoever on the back.

**(A/N: Think of Hell Kaiser's coat merged with Chazz's Obelisk coat.)**

His face was stone cold with a triangular chin and a grim set mouth. His eyes were a dull red that showed only anger and fury. He carried nothing on him, but a duel disk that was black and purple with the evil face in the center. His name was once Jason Yuki, brother to Jaden mentioned above. But he no longer responded to that name; His name was now Megatron, leader of the Decepticon gang. He too had served in the Cult War as many people aptly called it. But near the end of the war, Megatron underwent a personality transformation. No one understood why he changed; only he knew what had made him change. He became a cold person then the boy who wanted to help everyone.

At his side was a boy with hair in three different streaks, red, blue and silver. The boy had a square chin and Onyx eyes. He too wore the same coat that Megatron wore. As the two duelists approached the doors, Megatron turned to the boy next to him.

"Starscream, is Soundwave waiting for us inside?" Megatron asked, his voice deep and resonating added in with a cold edge to the tone of his voice.

Normally, an average Decepticon or person would be terrified of the tone that Megatron used, but Starscream wasn't afraid. He had openly declared that _he _should be the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron had always defeated him, but that still hadn't stopped Starscream from trying to take command.

"Yes, _O great leader_!" Starscream said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Megatron turned his head with his eyes all stormy indicating that he was not amused.

"Another outburst like that and I will personally make you molten slag. You seem to forget who holds the Decepticon decks. With these decks I am unbeatable." Megatron hissed.

Starscream didn't show any fear on his face, but he did back away a bit. Megatron turned back to face the sidewalk and saw a door approaching; the two had reached doors to the exams and entered.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Duel Arena**

Optimus walked up the flight of stairs to the balcony that overlooked the entire dueling area. He had finished the written portion of the exam and was now waiting for the practical part of it. Several people were already there waiting for their name to be called for their duel test. He saw two duels taking place; one was a boy who would be mistaken for a child that had light blue hair, the other was a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it. The smaller boy had taken damage from some sort of bug. Optimus was concerned for the boy, but his attention was turned to the other boy who had 4000 life points and a Vorse Raider while his opponent had 1900 and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go facedown trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"Pfft, he's alright but don't forget we went to prep school for 3 years." A raven-haired boy said as he lay back in his seat.

Optimus sighed to himself.

_I see that one boy will be a difficult one. _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a thump followed by a cry of pain. Optimus turned around and saw a girl in a white and blue shirt and wearing a blue mini-skirt on the floor nursing a scraped knee.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I put my bag down! Here, let me help you up." Optimus said as he leaned down and helped the girl up.

"Thanks, but I'm al…right?" The girl said as she looked up at Optimus, her voice trailing off when he met his blue eyes.

Optimus was shocked, to say the least. _She _was the least person he expected to run into here.

"Alexis?" Optimus asked the girl in a surprise tone.

"Prime? Is that you?" Alexis asked Optimus also in surprise.

Alexis Rhodes was a girl with dishwasher blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was rescued from the cults at the age of ten when the Cult War began and they had invaded her home. Her parents, unfortunately, didn't get away even with Prime's help. Her brother had disappeared while at Duel Academy studying to become a pop star duelist.

She had joined the Autobot gang to help fight the cults as a way to repay the debt of saving her. Optimus had said that it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. He nick name when she joined the gang became Elita One. She and Optimus were excellent fighters together; him using his Autobot decks and her using her Cyber Angels to protect him in a tag team match against the cult leaders.

As time went on, they began to feel different toward each other. They soon realized that they were in love with each other and confessed to each other at age 13. But when Megatron went berserk, Prime had gone after him, leaving a dishearten Alexis amidst everyday life.

Alexis was at first shocked to see Optimus, but then got excited. She had always dreamed of meeting up with Prime again but never here of all places. She did the first thing that came to her mind; She wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug and held him close to her as if he would run off again. Prime was a bit startled, but he returned the hug with equal love. A boy with dark blue hair watched the two reunited warriors/couple in silence.

_So…that is the boy Alexis kept talking about when I met her. She was right; he does emanate something around him. A sense of calmness that I've never felt before. _The boy thought to himself.

Just then the P.A. came on and a shrill voice spoke over it.

"**Will a Mister Jaden Yuki please come to Duel arena one?" **the voice said.

Alexis let go and stood up. The Autobot gang leader stood up as well and grabbed his bag, zipping it open and grabbing a deck case. He slid his duel disk on and opened the deck case. He grabbed the deck inside and slotted it into the space where the deck was placed. He looked over at Alexis and smiled a warm smile.

"Wish me luck." Optimus said.

"I'll give you something better." Alexis said with a sly smile.

Optimus felt something warm press against his mouth for a fleeting second before Alexis pulled away.

"Good luck." She whispered as she walked away to stand by the dark blue haired boy.

Optimus was again surprised but then smiled and headed down the stairs to the duel arena. Someone had seen the kiss and instantly took a disliking to Prime.

_I don't know who that boy is, but if he thinks he can just walk up and kiss my best female student then he's wrong!_ The person thought to himself as he prepped his disk.

Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream had reached a boy with an emotionless expression on his face. They had finished with their written test and now waited for their duel test. The boy's hair was a mixture of blue and white and wore a red visor that covered his eyes. He wore the same jacket as Megatron and Starscream wore and a white scarf that hid his mouth. The boy turned to Megatron and instantly stood at attention.

"Hail, Lord Megatron." The boy said in a flat tone that sounded like he was part machine.

"Report, Soundwave. Did you find anyone here worthy of me in a duel?" Megatron asked, his eyes narrow and dangerous.

"Negative, Frenzy is still searching, however." Soundwave replied in the same flat tone.

Megatron sighed but then saw something he didn't except to run into here. Megatron growled when he saw a boy that wore a white coat with a symbol he thought he would never see again.

"Well, well. Looks like my _brother_ is here." Megatron said with malice in his voice.

Starscream and Soundwave stood on Megatron's left and right side; they saw Optimus Prime on the field and they weren't happy. Only he and his wretched Autobot gang could spoil their plans. Megatron didn't look worried though; instead, he looked delighted, though he hid it well. He had always wanted to face against his brother again in the field of battle. But his attention was diverted to a boy that came to his waist ran to him, huffing and puffing.

"Frenzy, what do you have to report?" Megatron asked, his eyes dark and dangerous as the boy approached him and bowed.

The small boy, who had sliver hair and light blue eyes, stood up and looked his master in the eye. He trembled a bit at the tone Megatron used indicating that he wanted an answer that made him satisfied. Frenzy gulped loudly before opening his mouth.

"W-well, my lord, it appears that there are only a handful of duelists that can give you a challenge. Their names are Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, and, of course, your brother." Frenzy babbled out.

Megatron's face contorted in rage.

_Out of all the duelists here and at the island only five match me in power and skill? Unacceptable! _The cruel leader thought to himself.

He was disgusted for many reasons; many of the blues were given the ability to get in to Blue for either going to a special school or buying their way in. Megatron's sense of Darwinism had kicked in big time; he was a fierce believer in survival of the fittest and it made him cross that the school didn't teach that at all. But his face relaxed as he looked down at his brother prepping for his duel. He sat back, watching his brother prepare.

Down on the duel arena, Optimus Prime was making sure that his disk was on when a person who looked like a woman walked out to the field wearing some strange duel disk.

"Excuse me, but is this right? I thought I was dueling some sort of man, not a woman." Optimus said with a slight frown.

The person blew up at the comment.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I AM NOT A WOMAN BUT A MAN! MY NAME IS DOCTOR VELLIAN CROWLER! PART OF THE DUEL ACADEMY BOARD!" Dr. Crowler shouted.

"If he's a doctor, we're all going to need shrinks." Megatron whispered which earned a chuckle from Frenzy and Starscream. Soundwave remained silent as he watched the banter between the two.

"Really? Someone from the board! I guess I must be pretty special huh?" Optimus asked, feigning to be naïve.

Crowler scoffed and then assumed a battle position with Optimus doing the same. The dark blue haired boy looked down at Optimus, annoyed.

"Alexis, I thought you said this kid took dueling seriously. He's nothing but a boy who wants to have fun." The boy said as he looked back at Alexis.

"Zane, that's an act. He doesn't want to show anyone up because his I.Q. is 300. He acts like a kid for people to like him. Only those close to him, like me or his…brother…can see through the facade." Alexis explained, while spitting out the word 'brother' like it had a bad taste in her mouth.

Zane looked shocked to hear that the kid's I.Q. was in the 300s. There was more he wanted to ask, but the sound of duel disks activating cut him off.

"Let's duel!" Crowler screeched.

"Let's do this." Optimus said his tone serious all of the sudden.

Crowler: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"So who do you think will win, Chazz?" the boy with glasses asked.

"Crowler. No doubt about it. This slacker isn't going to last long against that rare card he's got." The raven-haired boy, who Megatron assumed to be Chazz, said in an arrogant tone.

Megatron overheard and began to laugh aloud. The three boys looked over at Megatron and scowled.

"What's so funny?" Chazz asked angrily.

"Your prediction. It doesn't matter how many rare cards that freak has. Prime is a formidable fighter who has strategies that make Yugi Moto's look like a little kid's." Megatron said as he continued to laugh.

Chazz looked like he was about to make some sort of retort but then decided to let Megatron see the error of his ways via the duel. So Chazz sat back and relaxed as he watched the duel begin.

"I'll start." Crowler said as he drew a card from his deck.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He chose another card and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card called Confiscation. By giving up a thousand life points, I can discard one card of yours to the grave."

Crowler:3000/Optimus (Jaden):4000

A group of holograms of Optimus's cards showed up right in front of Crowler. He looked them over with a keen eye and then chose one.

"I'll believe I send this card called Brawl to the Graveyard."

Prime groaned as he saw the somewhat small machine clutch its chest before the card went into the grave. Crowler smirked as he placed two other cards facedown and then grabbed another one. He slapped it into his spell and trap card zone. The spell lifted up revealing some sort of storm with animals and a person flying toward the vortex. Optimus realized what the card was but wondered why Crowler would play it. He got his answer when the teacher's two facedowns were destroyed.

"Why would you destroy your own traps?" Optimus asked Crowler.

"Because they were the Statue of the Wicked. When they are destroyed by a card effect, I get two Wicked Tokens. But they won't stay around for long. Oh no, because I'm sacrificing them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!"

_**(Ancient Gear Golem-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3000 DEF/3000, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spells or Traps until the end of the Damage Step.)**_

A giant made up of gears rose from the earth and groaned. Optimus looked at the monster with a smile on his lips.

"Most impressive monster you got there Doc. But lets see if it holds its own against my Autobots." Optimus said with a smile.

Crowler 'humphed' as he ended his turn. Chazz was shocked to see that Prime wasn't trembling in fear. Megatron chuckled as he looked at his brother.

"Now you'll see Prime's true power." He said with a chuckle.

Back on the duel field, Optimus began his move.

"I draw!" He shouted as he drew a card from his deck.

He glance at it and smiled. Alexis saw the smile and chuckled to herself.

"Show em what you are made of, Jaden." She whispered.

"Alright, you ready for this? I play the field spell card Cybertron!"

_**(Cybertron-Type/Spell/Field, You can Normal Summon Machine-Type monsters from your hand without a Tribute. All Machine-Type monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF.)**_

A planet made up entirely of metal replaced the area where the two duelists played. Crowler took a look at his surroundings and panicked.

"OH NO! WE'RE IN SPACE! I CAN'T BREATHE! SOMEONE BRING ME MY LAWYER SO THAT MY WILL CAN BE MADE!" He shouted which made everyone, excluding Megatron, the three around him (Soundwave, Starscream, and Frenzy), Optimus and Alexis, to fall over anime style.

"Hey, Crowler, you know that's just a hologram right?" Glasses shouted down to the gender-mistaken duelist as he got up.

Crowler stopped panicking and began to blush. He then turned to Optimus to resume the duel. Optimus just sighed while Alexis stifled her giggles. Megatron was disgusted with the teacher's action and he growled. The Decepticons took the growl as a warning tone and backed off. Optimus then grabbed a card from his hand.

"You know that we can now normal summon without tributes so I summon out the machine I was nicknamed after! Optimus Prime, arise!" Jaden roared as he slammed the card down.

**(A/N: when the character that the cast has a Nickname for is on the field I'll be going by their real names. If it's too confusing for ya, I apologize in advance.)**

_**(Optimus Prime-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000 DEF/2500, Type/Machine.**_ _**Leader of the Autobot forces, Optimus Prime believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings and will defend other life-forms till the day his spark stops pulsing.)**_

A red semi-truck with a trailer in the back with the same insignia on the back rumbled out to the field. Halfway to the duel area it fired some sort of jets from its axle area and lifted up into the air. From the lights emerged two blue hands while the back part of the truck became legs and feet with the trailer detaching itself and rolling away. A head rose from a hole above the windows, its blue eyes glowing. A gun appeared in the robot's hand ready to shoot. It then spoke in a gentle tone.

"**I am Optimus Prime." **He spoke as he faced the Ancient Gear Golem and Crowler.

Crowler took the time to notice that both Optimus Prime and his monster had the same amount of attack points.

**A.G.G-ATK/3500, DEF/3500**

**Optimus Prime-ATK/3500, DEF/3000**

"Ha! Both of our monsters have the same attack points meaning if you attack both of them would be destroyed." Crowler crowed happily.

Jaden smirked as he picked up another card and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the equip spell card Autobot Matrix of Leadership!" Jaden shouted as he slapped the card in the slot.

_**(Autobot Matrix of Leadership-Type/Spell/Equip, You can only equip this card to "Alpha Trion", "Optimus Prime" or "Hot Rod". Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 1000. When the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, draw 2 cards. By sending this card to your Graveyard destroy all DARK monsters on the field and "Unicron, Lord of Chaos". This card's effect cannot be negated by other effects.)**_

Optimus began to glow with a light as a small orange Saturn like device with handles on it planted itself inside Prime's chest plate. It fitted perfectly with the chest cavity.

**Optimus Prime-ATK/4500**

"Heh, not bad but you'll only be causing me only 1500 point of damage." Crowler said in a snobbish tone.

Jaden just smirked as he played his final card.

"I activate my Autobots Roll Out spell! This card allows me to play another Machine-type from my deck so I chose Ironhide in attack mode!"

_**(Ironhide-LV/6, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2500, DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as Ironhide remains in play by sending one card from you hand to your grave inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

A red van raced out onto the field and transformed. The robot was slightly shorter then Optimus, but he made the air around him heavy with seniority.

"**Your days are numbered now, freak. **Ironhide said with a bit of an accent, which its origins were unknown.

**Ironhide-ATK/3000, DEF/1900**

Jaden smirked and then brought his hand up to signal that he was attacking.

"Optimus, blast that rust heap into slag! Overdrive Blast!"

Optimus Prime raised his gun at the rusting monster, aimed and then fired an orange shot. The blast flew forward and hit the titan dead center. The Golem let out a low rumble as it blew up, raining debris down onto the doctor, who was running around until a piece of the machine crashed onto his head knocking him down. Jaden smirked as Crowler got back up and dusted himself off.

Crowler: 1500/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"I can still go slacker. I won't let you near Miss Rhodes!" Crowler shouted.

Jaden cocked his head and sighed. He mentioned to Ironhide for him to attack. Ironhide brought up a sliver gun and pointed it at Crowler. The gender switched doctor realized in horror that Jaden had two monsters on the field not one. A bolt of orange energy flew from the gun and hit Crowler in the chest that caused his to stagger back a little bit as his life points dropped.

Crowler: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"That's game. And FYI, doc, we've been together a lot longer then you think." Optimus said as his disk deactivated and he walked back to the balcony above.

Chazz and his minions were shocked to say the least. The kid not only beat Crowler but also without losing a single of his own life points. Chazz was the most shocked until Megatron laughed, breaking the raven-haired boy out of his trance.

"You see? Prime cannot be defeated by strategy alone. You need both strategy _and _power!" Megatron said with another laugh.

Optimus walked to where Alexis and the dark haired boy were standing. Alexis turned to Optimus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You still got it, Jaden." Alexis said with a smile.

Optimus blushed; Alexis only used his real name when she was proud of him. The dark haired boy looked at Optimus and scowled. Alexis noticed and sighed.

"Zane, don't glare. We've known each other a long time. Prime here saved me from the Cults." Alexis said.

The girl was about to go further in her explanation but was interrupted by the PA system.

"**Will a Mister Jason Yuki come down to duel arena one?" **Crowler said.

Both Optimus and Alexis froze in fear. When they heard the name 'Jason Yuki', they both turned pale. They then heard a shout of anger.

"THAT'S Megatron, you pathetic excuse for a duelist! His lordship doesn't waste his time on weak organics such as you!" A boy who stood tall over the rest of the others shouted.

The insult seemed to hit its mark because it made Crowler mad.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON BUT I HAVE A PhD IN DUELING!" Crowler screamed.

"That didn't help you beat Optimus Prime!" the large boy retorted back.

The comment made Crowler shut up and the others all laugh at the man's expense. The doctor then looked at the field and noticed Megatron standing at the end. He freaked when he saw the dull red eyes and immediately babbled something out.

"**This boy's opponent is none other Mister Chazz Princeton!"** Crowler said in a rush as he ran out of the arena.

The raven-haired boy got up and walked down to the arena. He had a smug grin on his face. No sooner had Chazz reached the arena then several boys in jackets like Jason's began to chant.

"MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON!" They all chanted.

The said person raised his hands and they all became silent. He then turned to Chazz and gave a glare that made the devil tremble in the underworld. Chazz started to sweat at the glare, but he kept his cool stare. Optimus gripped the railing that was in front of him so tightly that his knuckles turned three shades of white. Alexis was nervously looking from Chazz to Megatron and back to Chazz. Zane looked at the two with confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"_Him._" Optimus said through clenched teeth as he pointed at Megatron.

"So? What about him?" Zane asked.

"Megaton will utterly destroy him. He cares only for one thing and one thing only; the complete and utter destruction of all who stand in his way. He will trash Chazz, just watch." Alexis said with fear and venom in her voice.

Zane was about to speak but Prime just shook his head and pointed down at the arena where he dueled just a few minutes ago.

"Let's duel!" Chazz thundered as he took his first cards.

"I'll tear you to shreds!" Megatron hissed in his cold voice as he drew his cards.

Chazz: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 4000

"I'll go first." Megatron said as he drew his first card.

The Decepticon gang leader drew his card and looked at it. He smirked which caused Chazz to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, well. It looks like I just drew the Mini-Con I need." Megatron said with a cruel chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, just play it loser. I've got better things to do then duel a novice like you." Chazz sneered.

That was a BIG mistake on Chazz's part; many Decepticons members opened their mouths to speak like they were going to defend their leader, but Megaton silenced them with a glare. The Decepticons backed down and began catcalling Chazz.

"Ohhh, you're in for it now! Megatron is going to decimate ya!" one boy with dark blue hair and purple streaks said.

"Heh, you got that right, Thundercracker. Mega hates it when people call him a novice. This kid is going to be toast." A boy with black hair and the insignia of the Decepticons on his forehead said with a laugh.

"Yes, now that raven hired idiot insulted Lord Megatron it is only logical that your words hold truth, Skywarp." A boy with purple hair said in a tone that was somewhat like Soundwave's.

"Course I'm right Shockwave!" Skywarp hissed.

The three other Decepticons turned their attention back to the duel as Megatron made his opening move.

"I play the Mini-Con Leader-1 in attack mode!"

_**(Leader-1-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/600, DEF/800 Type/Machine/Union. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, Special Summon from your deck or hand "Megatron" to the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to "Megatron" if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to Megatron by this card's effect, Megatron's ATK and DEF increase by 1500 points. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A green panel with an M on it appeared then glowed with in rainbow colors. A tiny robot with a yellow visor on its head appeared from the panel as it set down onto the ground. Chazz looked at it and began to laugh. Several other students except Prime, Alexis, and the rest of the Decepticon gang, laughed at the mini robot.

Chazz was rolling on the ground, laughing his head off and wasn't aware of the purple sphere materializing behind Jason. The Decepticons all smirked knowing that everyone had become silent as a shape appeared in the sphere. The sphere dissipated and the shape slowly descended to the ground. Chazz got up from the floor and laughed some more. But he heard only his laughter echo throughout the arena; everyone was silent as they watched the black shape touch the ground scattering dust everywhere.

"Hey, why isn't everyone laughing with me?" Chazz asked annoyed.

One of Chazz's minions pointed to where Jason was standing. Chazz turned around just in time to see the shape clearly. One thing he noticed was it's size; it was big, bigger then anything he ever saw before. It was green on its shoulders and legs. Black covered joints that connected the arms to the shoulders. Purple hands emerged from sliver arms. The head was horned and had a face that was sliver with red eyes; the same red eyes that was on Jason's face. On it's back was the top of a tank with its turret pointed to the left of its back.

"**URAGHHHHHHH!" **the machine roared as it stood up, energy expelling off of its body.

"**I**

**Am**

**MEGATRON!"**

_**(Megatron-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2600, DEF/2800, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as this card is on the field, once per turn, during your Main Phase, destroy one card on the field. Add the destroyed monster's Original attack to this card's ATK.) **_

Chazz fell back as the roar. Jason smiled evilly as the machine stood up and glared at Chazz. Chazz was scared senseless as he stared at the ruthless robot leader and vile gang leader.

"Leader-1, Powerlink!" Jason shouted.

The little robot leapt into the air and transformed into a miniature tank and hooked onto a metal stud sticking from the top of the tank. The turret came forward and pointed itself at Chazz.

**Megatron-ATK/4100**

Jason smiled wickedly as he saw Chazz shake with uncontrollable fear. Jason grabbed another card from his hand and slapped it into his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Mega Burst! This card is named after Megatron's attack. Guess what it does?" Jason asked with the evil grin still on his face.

**(Mega Burst-Type/Spell/Normal. You can only activate this card if "Megatron" or "Galvatron" is in play. Discard all cards in your hand and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of "Megatron" or "Galvatron".) **

Chazz couldn't take his eyes off the titan in front of him. Jason smirked seeing the fear and terror in the Blue's eyes. Soon Chazz tore his gaze away and saw the spell card.

"W-what d-does it d-do?" Chazz stammered.

Jason smirked again as he slotted all of the cards in his hand into his grave slot.

"Oh, nothing much. It just…INFLICTS DAMAGE EQUAL TO MEGATRON'S ATTACK POWER!" Jason said with a cruel laugh.

"WHAT?" Chazz shouted in terror.

From the tip of the turret came a purple glowing that came out in the form of a sphere. The robot was sent flying back at the force of the blast. It raced toward Chazz at such a fast speed it could circle the Earth 30 times and then still have enough speed to get to the moon and back. It hit the blue duelist with such force that it sent him flying into the wall headfirst.

Chazz: 0/Megatron (Jason): 4000

"Game over." Jason said as the field reverted back to normal.

The gang leader then turned on his heel and walked away. Optimus stared after his brother as he left the arena.

"So it begins." He muttered to himself.

_So?_

_Jaden: "So what?"_

_So what do you think of the story?_

_Alexis: "I think its good._

_G1 Megatron: "I really like how you portrayed yourself as a Decepticon."_

_Thanks Mega. Please read and review! Oh and if you want a visual of Jaden's jacket, go to Youtube and type in YuGiOh and GX love couples. At 1:28 or 1:29 you'll see Jaden and Alexis with Jaden in a different jacket then his trademark one. _

_Please R&R!_


	2. DA's New Arrivals!

Okay, ten reviews all of them awesome. Glad people are enjoying the story and idea. If you still believe this to be a crossover then please inform me. Jaden is still wearing the blazer from the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Transformers or YuGiOh GX nor do I own 'The Touch'. That story is Peach Wookie's.

Claimer: I own the story plot.

The Deck Jaden will use is from The Transformers: Robots in Disguise

A helicopter approached an island that had some sort of structure on it. Optimus looked at the sight with a warm smile as he stared out the window. He felt something shift on his arm and turned to look at the girl that had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He blushed and chuckled nervously as Alexis wrapped her arms around his waist, muttering his real name. She was jolted awake by the crackling of the radio system, which made her grip tighten on Optimus.

"_Alright, kids if you take a look out your window you can see Duel Academy in front of us." _The pilot said.

Several kids clambered over one another to see the prestigious school. Only 30 people didn't look out the window. Prime and Alexis were two while the other 28 were the Decepticons and Megatron; Megatron stared moodily at the seat in front of him as the noise continued around him. The PA came on again with the pilot chuckling a bit.

"_Yes, it's quite a sight isn't it? But would you all please return to your seats? We are about to land." _The pilot said as the radio clicked off.

Optimus buckled up, as did Alexis. After she buckled up, she looped her arm through Prime's arm.

"Ready for your new home?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"Yep." Optimus answered with a smile of his own.

As the helicopter touched down, Optimus was ready for his first year.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later**

"New students, I welcome you to Duel Academy. You have passed the first trial on becoming a duelist. You are the best and the brightest the world has to offer so I hope you are up for the challenge. Now I will let you all go and get settled into your new home." A big man with a receding hairline with a maroon trench coat said with an enthusiastic grin on his face.

After the chancellor gave the opening speeches, all the students filed out of the arena heading in various directions. Optimus came out into the sunlight and sat down on a block of stone that had a picture of a Curse of Dragon on it. He took out a Portable Duel Analyzer, or PDA as it was abbreviated, from his pocket. He opened it up to see what dorm he resided in. A younger kid with sky blue hair and a red blazer sat on the other side of the block and did the same thing. Optimus looked up and saw that it was the boy he saw at the entrance exams. He got up from where he was sitting and went up to the smaller boy.

"Hello. Mind if I sit here?" Optimus asked politely.

"Uh…um…s-s-sure!" the boy said with a stammer.

"Thanks. My name is Jaden Yuki but you may call me Optimus Prime. What's yours?" Optimus asked.

"My name is Syrus. Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said as he stuck his hand out.

Optimus took Syrus's hand and shook it. The boy with blackish grey hair walked up wearing a yellow jacket. He stopped and looked at Optimus with a smile on his face.

"Hello there. I'm Bastion Misawa of the Ra Yellow dorm. And you two are?" Bastion asked as he slightly waved.

Optimus stood up and looked Bastion in the eye.

"My real name is Jaden Yuki but I no longer go by that name. I now go by my gang name Optimus Prime." Optimus explained.

"And I'm Syrus." Syrus said as he stood up.

"What dorm are you two gents in?" Bastion asked as he began a conversation with the two.

"Well, let's see…" Optimus said as he opened his PDA again.

He scanned the contents before closing the small computer.

"It says that I'm in the Slifer Red dorms." Optimus said.

"Say, me too." Syrus said with a sheepish smile.

"Hmmmm. I would've thought that you would be in Obelisk Blue seeing as you defeated Crowler. Oh well." Bastion said with a shrug.

The British boy began walking off when Syrus asked a question.

"Well, I…I guess we'll see ya around the dorms then Bastion?" Syrus asked timidly.

But before Bastion could reply to the question there were several shouts of anger coming from the campus entrance.

"WHAT? THIS IS…THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!"

"WHO'S THE GUY IN CHARGE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"IT'S GOT TO BE THE GENDER FREAK! ONLY HE WOULD DO THIS TO OUR GLORIOUS LEADER!"

"Uh…what's with all the shouting?" Syrus asked.

"It's got to be the Decepticons." Optimus said bitterly.

"Decepticons?" Bastion asked.

"A gang. Their leader is a ruthless kid named Megatron. He duels with several Decepticon decks." Optimus explained.

"Wait, wasn't he the one he destroyed Chazz with the OTK?" Syrus asked.

"Yes." Optimus said as the shouting increased to a furious roar.

"WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON THAT FREAK OF NATURE, HE'S GOING TO REGRET PUTTING LORD MEGATRON IN THE RED DORM!"

"I'VE GOT A BETTER IDEA! WE ALL WILL JUST QUIT OUR DORMS AND STAY WITH HIS LORDSHIP!"

The shouting died down and looked at the boy who spoke. They all turned to one another and nodded.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Good thinking, Blitzwing!" Thundercracker said as he patted Blitzwing on the back.

The chatter became silent as Megatron walked out of the school with Frenzy at his side and holding some sort of device.

"Lord Megatron." The boys said as they bowed to Megatron.

Megatron glared at all the Decepticons until his gaze settled on Jaden. He smirked before turning to his gang.

"Decepticons, let's go. Frenzy has found us a base of operations." Megatron said as he began to walk away.

The rest of the Decepticons got up and walked after their leader. Optimus scowled as his brother's gang disappeared into the forest. But he turned around to Syrus and Bastion.

"Well, let's head to our dorms. See you around the dorms Bastion." Optimus said.

"I doubt that. Your dorm is over there." Bastion said as he pointed to the east and then walked away leaving a very puzzled Optimus and equally confused Syrus.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Slifer Red Dorm**

"This is a dorm house? It looks more like an outhouse with a patio." Syrus complained as he stared at the dorm.

The dorm itself was a two-story building with a staircase on the side. The shingles on the roof were falling apart and the walls were cracked in various places. Optimus climbed up the steps and looked out toward the sea.

"Well, that may be true, but the view here is incredible! Man, I've got to show Elita this later on tonight." Optimus said with a smile.

Syrus walked to where Optimus was and looked out.

"WOW! You weren't kidding, Prime! This view is great." Syrus exclaimed in awe.

The sea glistened when the sun hit it at the right angle. The fish leapt scattering tiny beads of light in various directions. The two new Slifers were awestruck by the beauty that was before them. A giant red and blue robot that had hints of white around its arms and legs appeared next to the dorm and stared out to the sea. The giant bot then looked down at Jaden, his blue optics glowing slightly.

"_Jaden…" _The robot said gently.

"Huh?" Jaden said and then looked around.

He soon spotted the robot and instantly smiled.

"Oh hey there, Ultra Magnus. What brings you out of my deck?" Jaden asked.

"_I've come to tell you that your brother has gone to a dorm that looks abandoned. I suggest you keep people away from that area. Knowing Jason, he'll attack anyone that gets in range of the dorm." _The spirit said.

Jaden frowned and then nodded. He then mentioned to Syrus.

"Hey Sy? How about we go and check our room out?" Jaden asked as one of his duel spirit ally disappeared.

"Okay." Syrus said eagerly.

The two Reds walked around the corner and saw that their room wasn't all that far from the balcony.

"Room 319. Yep, this is the place." Optimus said as he opened the door.

"Wow, first classmates now roommates. You think that we were once like Pharaoh Kaiba and Priest Mahdo in our past lives?" Syrus asked his eyes in upside down U's.

"Ha, ha. I don't think so. But it is a nice thought though." Optimus said as he walked over to where a window was and found it covered by a curtain. "Now let's shed some light in here."

He opened the curtain and let bright sunlight come in. The sunlight hit something in the top bunk and woke whatever it was up.

"ZZZ…what? HEY! THAT WAS CLOSED FOR A REASON!" An angry voice roared.

Optimus quickly dropped the curtain and looked to where the voice was coming from.

"My apologies. I didn't see you up there." Optimus said to the voice.

"Well, can you see me now?" The voice said still in the angry tone.

A bulge came from the top bunk and a head with hair that stood up in the back poked out. The rest of the body followed and Syrus immediately saw that the person was HUGE.

"WAHHHHHHHH! A GIANT KOALA!" Syrus screamed as he grabbed onto Prime's arm.

"Will you knock it off with the screaming! I'm trying to catch some z's here! Huh? Never saw you around before. Oh, you guys must be freshman." The boy said with realization.

"Yep. My name is Jaden Yuki but I no longer go by that name. Just call me Optimus Prime." Optimus said with a goofy grin on his face.

The boy sat up at that comment and nearly fell out of the bed.

"OPTIMUS PRIME! THE Optimus Prime?" The boy said with surprise and shock.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Optimus asked confused at this boy's behavior.

"Oh man, oh man. A war hero right here in the Red Dorms. Sorry for my rude behavior I didn't know it was you. D'OH! Where are my manners? My name is Chumley Huffington." Chumley said in one breath.

Syrus looked at Chumely, then Optimus, and then back to Chumley. He wore a confused expression on his faces until Chumley saw it.

"I take it that you are confused huh?" the giant boy asked the small Slifer.

Syrus nodded and Chumley sighed.

"Well, I know of Optimus because everyone who is anyone has heard of the Cult War and how he and his bro fought to save Domino City from them. Course, it helped that the Cult gangs aired the duels live. After the war, everybody who had seen the televised shows all thought of you as a hero. But then you disappeared from the spotlight and now you're back and here at DA of all places!" Chumley said with a grin on his face.

Optimus grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He had known that he was a hero but didn't know anyone who followed his duels. He looked at Chumley who was explaining the three major dorms of the academy; Obelisk Blue was the top and where the best resided, Ra Yellow were kids who did really well on the Written Exams and Practical Exams. Slifer Red was the dorm that was nicknamed the 'Dropout Dorm' due to the fact that many Slifer reds were so bad at school and dueling that they just dropped out altogether. Syrus looked a little scared at this but Optimus didn't even seem nervous at all.

"Hey Red is an awesome color. Oh! What time is it?" Optimus asked in a hurry.

"The time? Uh, 1:30. Why?" Syrus asked.

"Shoot! Elita is going to kill me if I don't get to the school!" Optimus said as he rushed out the door.

Syrus ran after Optimus after saying a quick good-bye to Chumley. Syrus caught up to Optimus and the two ran off to the campus of Duel Academy.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Obelisk Blue Arena**

"Whew, made it." Optimus said as caught his breath.

"Optimus, what's the big deal? Is this Elita as scary as he/she sounds?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, you don't want to get her mad. Last time, some guy said that she couldn't duel and was a W-word. She was so mad that she beat the living guts right out of the guy." Optimus said with a nervous chuckle.

Syrus's eyes widened at the description. Both of the reds walked around until they saw two kids wearing Blue blazers talking to one another. The gang leader and small boy walked in; Syrus was awestruck by the sheer size of the arena; it was so high that it would've taken 400 of him to touch the ceiling. Optimus was also surprised by the room's size but wasn't as awestruck. The Cult leader's duel arenas were at least 10 times bigger then this but then again, the duels always took place in abandoned buildings that were very big. One of the Blues noticed the two and snapped at them.

"What are you two Slifer Scumbags doing here? This is our turf." The blue said.

Optimus looked at the blue and saw that it was Glasses who always hung around some kid named Chazz. The boy then seemed to recognize Optimus.

"Hey, you're the kid who beat Crowler." Glasses said.

"Yeah. And who might you be?" Optimus asked.

But the boy ignored the question. Instead, he turned around to face someone.

"Hey, Chazz! It's the kid who beat Crowler!" The boy shouted at the stands.

Optimus and Syrus looked up at the stands and saw another boy wearing a blue uniform with raven hair. Optimus recognized him as Chazz. Chazz looked down at the two with contempt on his face.

"Hello…Chazz was it? My name is Jaden Yuki but I go by my gang name which is Optimus Prime." Optimus said with a gentle tone but it reflected a will of iron.

The three boys stiffened when they heard the name Optimus Prime. Chazz was shocked but then became nervous.

_If he's Optimus Prime then that win against Crowler was no fluke. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but I guess I was wrong. The War hero of the Cult war is here. _Chazz thought to himself.

He hadn't heard the two boys saying that Chazz was going to be the next king of games and Optimus saying that he was going to be it. But he did hear a voice he lusted for.

"Are you guys harassing Prime and his friend?" a female voice asked.

Chazz smirked as he looked down at the dishwasher blonde girl.

"Hiya, Rhodes. How's my queen doing?" Chazz asked a bit snidely.

Alexis bristled and threw him a glare. Then she did something that caught Chazz, Syrus and the other two boys by surprise; she marched over to Optimus and planted her lips firmly on his. The Autobot wielder instantly put his arms around her making the kiss go deeper and closed his eyes. The two had always done this in past after they confessed that they were in love with each other. When Alexis pulled away, she shot a glare at Chazz and scowled.

"My name isn't Alexis anymore, _Princeton_. It's Elita One." She snarled with such viciousness that it made Chazz's neck hairs bristle.

Chazz was dumbstruck and then he noticed the girl's wardrobe.

"Alexis, what's with your clothes?" Chazz asked still a little dumbstruck.

"Hey, Prime did you hear something?" Elita said, ignoring Chazz as she put one of her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

Chazz fell over anime style at the ignored question and got back up. He decided to try her other name but was beaten to the punch by Syrus.

"Um, Elita? Why is your uniform for the girls so different?" Syrus asked timidly.

It was true; Elita's uniform was no longer the normal blue and white signifying that she was in Obelisk Blue. Elita's new outfit was a lot like Optimus's only it looked like the Girl's Uniform. It was red at the edges and pure white with the Autobot insignia on the back. Elita smiled at Syrus and then looked at Optimus.

"I decided to wear this for old time's sake. You know, to remember the days of war and…confessions of love." Elita said with a blush at the last part of the sentence.

"UGH! Get a room, Autobot Scrap!" A familiar voice cut through.

All six people looked toward the other end of the Arena and saw two Decepticons standing there. Optimus and Elita recognized them immediately; Megatron and Soundwave, the loyal first in command. Both Decepticons glared, or in Soundwave's case just stared, daggers at the six and then surveyed the arena. After looking the area over, Megatron made a face.

"Pathetic. Just like all of the students here." Megatron muttered as he turned around but stopped at Chazz's snide comment.

"Well, well. If it isn't Novice boy." Chazz said with a sneer.

Soundwave looked at Chazz and spoke in his monotone voice.

"Megatron superior, Obelisks inferior." Soundwave said.

Chazz shook with uncontrollable rage. He was not inferior to this…this weakling!

"Chazz isn't inferior. Your precious Megatron is! He only beat Chazz with an OTK!" The second boy shouted in anger.

Megatron glared at the two boys and they trembled with fear when his red eyes glowed dangerously bright. He smirked and then turned around.

"We will duel again soon, Duelist Wannabe." Megatron said in a voice so low that many would mistake it for a growl.

The Decepticon leader and his First in command left the arena, leaving a very furious Chazz and a glaring Prime. Suddenly there were several beeping sounds coming from everyone's pockets. Everyone grabbed his or her PDA, which the ringing was coming from. The three Obelisks opened their PDA's to see Crowler's face.

"_**All Obelisks Blues are to meet at the Blue dorm immediately for the Welcome Dinner." **_The she-male shouted before cutting off.

"Humph. Let's go guys. Alexis, you coming?" Chazz asked.

"I know that I hear something. Must be my imagination." Elita said loudly.

Chazz again fell over anime style at the answer he got. He picked himself up and tried again only this time he used Alexis's gang name.

"Elita, are you going back to the girl's dorm?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

The queen of the blue dorm gave the three boys the answer they _didn't _want to hear.

"No. I'm heading to the Red dorm with my boyfriend." She replied before walking off with Optimus's arm linked with hers.

The four boys could only watch in surprise as the two went off and then Syrus ran after them. Chazz growled as he watched the two reunited couple share another kiss.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Elita looked at the dorm and smiled as memories of the past came up.

"Reminds me of sleeping in that old house at the end of our street." She said while holding onto Optimus's hand.

"Yeah it does. So shall we head in?" Optimus asked as he stretched his arm out to his dorm.

"Yes. Let's head in." Elita said.

Upon entering, they saw several boys in red blazers sitting at wooden tables with meager plates of fish and beans in front of them.

"This is suppose to be our welcome dinner?" one boy cried as he stared at his food.

"Not only that but look over there! Our headmaster is a cat!" Another shouted.

Optimus looked over and saw that the boys' accounts were in fact correct. A fat orange cat with brown strips on its back stretched out and then returned to its sleeping position. Elita smiled when she saw the cat.

"Awwwww. So cute." She cooed as she picked up the cat and began to stroke its head.

The cat opened one eye and purred loudly. A curtain then opened and a wryly man with square glasses stepped through with a smile on his face.

"Hello children, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I am the headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm." Banner said with a smile.

The headmaster then noticed Alexis holding onto the cat.

"Miss Rhodes? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Girl's dorm." Banner said a little shocked at the appearance of a girl.

"Professor, I'm here with my boyfriend, Optimus Prime. Oh and my name is now Elita One, my gang name." Elita said as she set the cat onto the ground and headed to where Optimus sat.

Banner and several boys were shocked to hear that the Queen of the Blue Dorm had a boyfriend and that he was in the Slifer Dorm. Banner then shrugged and took the floor again.

"Alright, students I would like you to me a bit about yourself." Banner said but was interrupted by a voice.

"Yum! This is pretty good!" Optimus said with a smile on his face.

Elita and Syrus looked at Optimus in amazement. Elita chuckled to herself while Syrus panicked.

"Prime! He said that we needed to tell the guys something about ourselves!" Syrus yelped.

Banner walked over and smiled a warm smile at Optimus.

"Ah, what the heck? Let's eat!" the teacher said.

Everyone began to dig into the food that was laid out before him or her in Elita's case.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**In room 319**

*BURPPPPPP* was the loud sound in Room 319.

"Oh, excuse me." Elita said with a blush.

"Where did that come from, Elita?" Prime said with a laugh.

"I don't know." Elita said also with a laugh.

"I didn't know that you two were together. I thought that you were always single, Alexis." Chumley said as he looked down at the two.

"Well, the war changed that." Elita said with a blush.

"I'll bet." Syrus said as he prepared some tea for everyone.

Just then a PDA beeped from Optimus's pocket. He opened it up and saw Chazz's face.

"_**Hey slacker, what do you say to a late night duel? Meet me in the Obelisk Blue Arena. Winner takes the loser rarest card and gets Alexis as their girlfriend." **_Chazz said as the e-mail was stopped.

If you looked up 'furious' in the dictionary you would see both Prime's and Elita's face. Optimus was mad because Chazz thought Alexis was nothing but a trophy to win. Elita was mad because Chazz was trying to get the one card that could stop Megatron's decks cold. Optimus grabbed his own disk and grabbed a deck out of one of his many deck boxes and slotted it into the deck holder. He then took off for the arena with Elita in hot pursuit.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Obelisk Blue Arena**

"Well, well. The slacker decides to show." Chazz sneered when Elita and Optimus walked in. "Are you ready to be my girl, Alexis?"

Elita didn't reply but faced Optimus and gave him a kiss on the mouth. She looked him in the eye and mouthed something. Optimus nodded and glared at Chazz. Chazz just smirked and prepped his disk. Optimus walked up and activated his disk, as did Chazz.

"Let's duel, Slacker." Chazz said haughtily.

"Get your game on!" Optimus shouted.

Chazz: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"I'll start first." Chazz said as he drew his card.

The Obelisk glanced at the card and added it to his hand. He then chose another card and placed it on the field.

"I summon my Return Zombie in defense mode."

_**(Return Zombie-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/1600, Type/Zombie/Effect. **__**During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and you have no cards in your hand, you can pay 500 Life Points to add this card to your hand.)**_

A zombie that was in a black shirt and mummy wrappings appeared with a moan. Chazz smirked as he placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end."

"My move. I draw!" Optimus said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smiled instantly. Elita saw the smile and grinned to herself as well. Chazz wondered what the grinning was about until Optimus played the card.

"I play Side Burn in attack mode!"

_**(Side Burn-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1700, DEF/1400, Type/Machine. Side Burn is one of three Autobot brothers. He is a smooth talker and an even smoother racer. It is said that when the three brothers are together, a new kind of power is unleashed.)**_

A blue racecar with blue fire on its hood raced onto the field. Elita leapt to the side as the car rushed past her. The car transformed into a robot with red eyes, one of them being covered by a yellow visor.

"**Hey out there LADIES!" **Side Burn shouted with a wave.

Optimus sighed and shook his head. He then grabbed another card and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play Autobots Roll Out! You probably know of its effect from the Entrance Exam. I get to special summon one Machine-type monster from my deck. So come out, X-Brawn!"

_**(X-Brawn-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2100, DEF/1900, Type/Machine. X-Brawn is the eldest of the Autobot brothers. He actions are like that of a Knight from ancients past. It is said that when the three Autobot brothers are together, a new kind of power is unleashed.)**_

A sliver truck roared out to the field at a medium speed. As it neared Elita, it transformed and leapt over her.

"**My apologies, ma'am." **X-Brawn said as he landed on his feet.

Chazz smirked but then Optimus played another card from his hand.

"I play the spell card, Autobot Blast!"

_**(Autobot Blast-Type/Spell/Normal. When "Side Burn", "X-Brawn", or "Prowl" are on the field, destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. Skip your Battle Phase.)**_

"Since you have one card, I'll get rid of it. Say good-bye to Return Zombie."

The mummified beast moaned as several blasts from both X-Brawn and Side Burn hit it dead on. Chazz grimaced as he saw that he was wide open for an attack. Optimus smirked as the two returned to his place.

"I end. And before you ask why I didn't attack its because of the effect of Autobot Blast. I'm forced to skip my battle phase." Jaden explained.

"heh, lucky for me, but unlucky for you." Chazz stated as he drew his card.

The Obelisk looked at it and smirked. He had what he needed to win the match, theoretically.

"I play Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

_**(Chthonian Soldier-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1200, DEF/1400, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**When this card is destroyed by your opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict the Battle Damage you took from this battle to your opponent's Life Points as well.)**_

A warrior dressed in armor and wielding a wicked looking sword leapt onto the field. Chazz smirked as he placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at it and smiled. Chazz wondered what Optimus was smiling about when Optimus played it.

"I summon Prowl in attack mode!"

_**(Prowl-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900, DEF/1600, Type/Machine. The middle brother of the Autobot brothers. He prefers to do things by the book and tries to keep Side Burn out of trouble. It is said that when all three Autobot brothers are together, a new kind of power is unleashed.)**_

A white police car raced onto the field, sirens blaring. The police card transformed and landed next to the other two Autobots.

"**Let's do this by the book, boys. **The brother said.

Optimus then grabbed another card and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Gift of the Matrix! This allows me to summon the super charged forms of X-Brawn, Prowl and Side Burn to the field. But I must send the three to the grave." Optimus explained as he took the three said cards and placed them in his grave. The three brothers started to glow eerily and then there was bright green flash.

"**Side Burn, Power up!" **Side Burn shouted as his armor changed from blue to red.

"**X-Brawn, Power UP!" **X-Brawn shouted as parts of him became green while the rest became sliver.

"**Prowl, Power Up!" **Prowl roared as his white armor became blue.

_**(Side Burn/Supercharged Mode -LV/6, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2900, DEF/2300, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of, "Gift of the Matrix" and tributing "Side Burn". When this card attacks, increase this monster's ATK by 600.)**_

_**(X-Brawn/Supercharged Mode-LV/7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the spell card, "Gift of the Matrix" and tributing "X-Brawn". Once per turn, you can remove 1 card on your opponent's side of the field from the game.)**_

_**(Prowl/Supercharged Mode-LV/6, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2800, DEF/1000, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the spell card, "Gift of the Matrix" and tributing Prowl. When this card attacks a facedown card, destroy the card without damage calculation and inflict damage equal to half monster's DEF.)**_

Chazz frowned as he looked at the changed machines. No matter what monster attacked his life points would still take large quantities of damage.

"I activate the effect of Supercharged X-Brawn! I remove your Chthonian Soldier from the game."

The solider groaned as it became particles of light. Chazz sweated nervously as Optimus raised his arm.

"Side Burn attack Chazz directly."

**Side Burn-ATK/3500**

Sideburn shot a laser blast that raced toward Chazz and hit him dead on. Chazz groaned as his Life Points dropped.

Chazz: 500/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

Just as Optimus was preparing to finish Chazz off, Elita turned her head to the door. She heard footsteps and heard a couple of voices.

"Man, I can't believe it. A whole boatload of new brats. When will this game become a fad?" one voice asked.

"Dunno. Hey, there's the last room we need to check before we turn in. Lets go." Another voice said.

"Optimus! We have to go! Campus security is coming and if they catch us, we'll be expelled. That means Megatron will have free reign of the school!" Elita shouted in terror.

"Well, well. Looks like your win against Crowler was a fluke after all." Chazz said as he deactivated his disk.

"We'll duel again real soon, Chazz. And a word of advice, don't treat anybody like they are property." Optimus said as he jumped off the arena and ran out the door with Syrus and Elita after him.

When the two guards looked in, there was nothing left but an empty arena. Or semi-empty if the two would have checked the stands, for a small boy with sliver hair had recorded the duel with his PDA.

"Lord Megatron will be most pleased and displeased when I show him this vid." Frenzy said to himself.

The small Decepticon member clambered up the wall and disappeared into the night.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Outside**

"Well, that's one way to greet a freshman." Optimus said as he looked at the sky with Elita.

"I'll say." Elita replied as she cuddled into his neck.

The two fell asleep as they gazed up at the stars.

_Sweet! Chapter 2 done._

_Chazz: "WHY? WHY DID MY ALEXIS CHOSE THAT SLACKER?"_

_Because that 'Slacker' saved her form the cultists._

_Chazz: "Wait till I tell Harington about this!" –Dashes off-_

_I don't think so. –Pushes button on computer-_

_Chazz: "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" –passes out-_

_Okay people, please R&R and no that doesn't mean rest and relaxation. And don't ask what I did to Chazz, you'll freak too._


	3. First Day

_Okay, glad everyone is reviewing to this chapter. Now a little background on this chapter; in the canon this would be the third episode, A duel in Love or something like that…anyways since both Alexis and Jaden got together during the Cult war I figured I would show the GX gang's first day at DA (I.E., what classes they have whose in them, etc. etc.) so with further delay, I present First Day!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or GX and I don't own the story The Touch which inspired this story. That is owned by Peach Wookie._

_Claimer: I do own the plot._

_-climbs into strange machine and turns to face audience-_

_The deck I will use with be from the '07 movie version. Now, beam me down!_

_-silent flash of light and is gone-_

The sun rose with a red tint over the ocean. On an island out in the middle of the sea, the red light poured through a window in a run down dorm house. Optimus Prime alias Jaden Yuki, a young boy with brown hair with a red shock on top, felt the heat of the sun on his face and opened his eyes. Even though he would like to sleep in, he needed to get up. Otherwise…

"Optimus, are you up yet?" An angelic voice asked through the door.

Ah, there was the reason why he needed to get up right now. Elita One alias Alexis Rhodes, his girlfriend, would throw a fit if she found out that he was trying to sleep in late. He stretched and swung his legs over the railing of his bed. He rubbed the back of his head and replied to the asked question.

"Yeah, Elita, I'm up. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." He said as he got up and walked into the closet.

"Uhhhh…what time is it?" Syrus mumbled as he got up.

"It's about 5:45." Optimus said from the closet.

He grabbed his white and red jacket and slipped it over his head. He shook his arms a bit and then walked out. He had worn his pants to bed last night after his duel with Chazz. He was still miffed about the Obelisk trying to force Elita to love him and take the one card he needed to defeat his brother, Megatron. He got his red sneakers on and stepped out into the open air. Elita was leaning against the banister with her arms crossed wearing the Autobot uniform. Optimus smiled as he embraced her in a gentle hug; Elita returned the hug while putting her head on his chest. As the two pulled away, Elita pouted.

"Elita, what's wrong?" Optimus asked confused about the pout.

"You know what." Elita said while puckering her lips.

Optimus chuckled and gave his girl a long kiss, which made her extremely happy. As the two pulled away, there was clamor of noise from downstairs. The two Autobot members looked at one another and rushed down the stairs. They opened the door and saw a small blur of black and purple running out with a sack. The two recognized the blur despite the speed it had.

"RUMBLE!" They shouted at the blur.

The said person didn't stop or even slow down. He ran into the forest and disappeared from their sight. Optimus looked inside and groaned.

"So much for breakfast." Optimus grumbled.

"What happened here?" Banner asked as he came out of his room.

"Professor, the Decepticons are responsible for this." Optimus said, snapping at attention.

"Decepticons?" Banner asked confused.

"Another gang, sir. While we, the Autobot gang, want peace for everyone, the Decepticons want to conquer everything." Elita explained.

"Well, I'll have to inform the chancellor about this." Banner said. "But maybe, Miss Dorothy has some food that we can use for breakfast."

Optimus sighed; it was going to be one of those days where everything was going to be hectic.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A bell rang signaling first hour classes. Optimus walked down a hall and looked at the piece of paper in his hand. It was a list of the classes he was taking at DA.

**1****st**** Hour: Intro to Dueling/Doctor Vellian Crowler Rm. 109**

**2****nd**** Hour: Alchemy/Professor Lyman Banner Rm. 304**

**3****rd**** Hour: Dueling History/Professor Stein Rm. 090**

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Hour: Dueling 101/Professor Vellian Crowler Rm. 109**

**5****th**** Hour: Gym/Ms. Fontaine **

He shrugged his shoulders and walked into his first class. After he had entered the door, he ran face first into the back of a large kid.

"Oof! What in the name of the Matrix?" Optimus muttered as he rubbed his nose.

"I don't care if you 'elites' have higher privileges then us, we aren't moving." A cold, cruel voice hissed.

Prime recognized the voice belonging to his brother. His eyes narrowed and he slinked away from the Decepticon he had bumped into. He stood outside of the small group that had clustered around the top. Chazz was there along with a few other blues and his face was a deep red color.

"Look! We Blues have rank over you Slifer Scum." Chazz growled. "So move before I make you move."

Megatron glanced at the raven-haired boy and snorted.

"Is that a challenge?" Megatron asked in a cold, dead tone as he stood up until he was eye level with the blue.

Optimus knew that tone meant one thing and one thing only; Megatron was now angry, really angry. Chazz smirked which made Megatron's unseen anger soar.

"Yeah, it is." Chazz spat.

No sooner had the boy spoke Megatron had his duel disk strapped to his arm. The rest of the Decepticons all looked at one another and smirked.

"I told you we would duel again. Now are you going to duel or are you going to run away like a weakling?" Megatron asked, a cold smile on his face.

"I accept!" Chazz said as his own disk was strapped onto him.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" came Crowler's shrill voice.

Everyone looked at the cross breed and began to sweat nervously. Megatron, on the other hand, made a face of disgust and anger.

"I was about to show everyone that these obelisk blues are worthless as duelists." Megatron snarled.

"WHAT? MY OBELISKS WEAK AGAINST YOU?" Crowler squawked.

"Yes. Weak." Megatron sneered.

"THAT'S IT! CHAZZ! DESTROY HIM!" Crowler screamed.

"With pleasure." Chazz said, a cocky grin on his face as his disk deployed.

"Time to end this." Megatron said as his disk activated when he slotted his deck in.

"Chazz, show him what we Blues are made of." One kid shouted.

"Lord Megatron! Show these pathetic duelists that they are no match for your supreme power!" Astrotrain bellowed.

Chazz: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 4000

"I'll start first." Megatron said as he drew his card.

The Decepticon gang leader looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He then chose another card and placed it in his monster zone.

"I play Frenzy in defense mode."

_**(Frenzy-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/300, DEF/500, Type/Machine/Effect.**_ _**This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When your opponent activates a spell or trap card that targets "Frenzy" negate its activation and destroy the card.)**_

A portable stereo appeared onto the field. Chazz eyed it and burst out laughing along with the rest of the class. The only ones not laughing were Optimus and the Decepticons. Megatron placed a card facedown and looked at the laughing Chazz.

"I end."

"M-my…my move!" Chazz said through his laughter.

He didn't glance at the card he drew. All he did was grab some random card due to his laughter and play it in his monster zone.

"I…I…I play Reborn Zombie in attack mode!"

_**(Reborn Zombie-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/1600, Type/Zombie/Effect. **__**While you have no cards in your hand and this card is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**_

A creature that had flesh and bone arose with a roar. Megatron scowled at the beast.

"I attack!"

The zombie leapt forward with its fist coming down on the tiny sound player. The resulting explosion made everyone nearby fall back onto his or her butts. Optimus shook his head as Elita walked in and saw the explosion. She raced to Optimus and grabbed his hand.

"Jaden, what's going on?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Chazz got Jason mad." Optimus whispered.

That piece of info made Alexis's eyes widen in stark terror.

"You're an idiot. Frenzy cannot be destroyed as a result of battle." Megatron snarled as the dust settled.

"Uh…I knew that!" Chazz shouted after he recovered from his laughter.

"If you knew that, then why did you attack?" Thundercracker asked with a smirk.

"Um…" Chazz said as he thought of a reason.

"Enough! Do you end?" Megatron hissed to Chazz.

"Not until I place these two cards facedown." Chazz said as two cards appeared in front of him. "Now I end."

"About time. I draw." Megatron growled.

The Decepticon leader looked at the card he had drawn and smirked. Chazz smiled to himself thinking that he knew what was going through Megatron's head.

_He must've drawn a powerful card. Well, let him play it. My Mirror Force trap will blast it into the graveyard. _Chazz thought to himself.

"I sacrifice Frenzy for Blackout in attack mode!"

_**(Blackout-LV/6, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect.**_ **_When this card is normal summoned successfully, destroy all spells and traps on the field. As long as "Blackout" remains on the field no spells or traps can be activated. Also you can remove from play 1 monster from your deck. If that card has an effect, it is active during the time it is removed from play._**)

AMH-53 Pave Low helicopter appeared next to the gang leader. At first, Chazz looked like he was going to laugh again until the blades of the helicopter swept back. The entire copter began to rearrange itself until it stood upright on two legs. The size of the Decepticon was very large and it made Chazz do something that made him extremely embarrassed.

He wet his pants.

The giant raised its left foot and then brought it crashing back down to the ground. A blue sphere of energy enveloped the field and vaporized Chazz's and Megatron's facedown cards.

"What the…?" Chazz cried.

"Blackout renders all spells and traps useless and destroys any spells and traps, if their set or not. Now I remove from play one of my cards. And since it has a special effect, the effect stays active." Megatron said as he took a card from his deck and slipped it into his pocket.

Something dropped from the back of Blackout and tunneled into the earth. The Decepticon gang leader smiled as he brought his hand up.

"Blackout! Attack!"

The giant robot looked at Chazz and emitted a strange low sound that many took for a growl. A cannon popped out from the chest and aimed it at the Reborn Zombie. Chazz's eyes widen in shock as a blast from the cannon tore his Reborn Zombie to ribbons. Chazz covered his face as the debris from his monster flew into his face.

Chazz: 2500/Megatron: 4000

"I end my turn."

"My move!" Chazz thundered as he drew his card.

"Have you ever been stung by a scorpion, Mister Princeton?" Megatron asked suddenly.

Chazz cocked his head to the side and then glared.

"You think you can psych me out with random questions? I'm not falling for it!" Chazz snarled.

"It's just a simple 'yes or no' question. I thought you blues had tiny brains but it's sad that you can't even answer a simple question that a donkey can answer." Megatron said with a slight chuckle.

The entire Decepticon gang and the rest of the students began laughing at the blues and at Chazz. Chazz clenched his fists as his pride was shot down and his anger began to build.

"NO! I'VE NEVER BEEN STUNG BY A SCORPION! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SCORPION IS!" Chazz shouted at the gang leader.

"Well, you are about to feel the sting of one right now." Megatron said with a cold smile.

Chazz looked at the evil boy with bewilderment. A tail poked itself out of the ground and a stinger extended from the metal tip. One of the blues saw the stinger and decided to warn Chazz.

"Chazz, behind you!" the blue shouted.

Chazz spun around just as the stinger flew forward. Chazz's eyes widen in shock as the stinger buried itself into his chest right where his heart was. He opened his mouth and let loose one word.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chazz screamed in pain.

The stinger removed itself from Chazz and he dropped to his knees.

Chazz: 1500/Megatron (Jason): 4000

"If you want to know what that was, it was Scorponox. He inflicts 1000 points of damage during the Standby Phase of your turn. I removed him from play with Blackout's effect." Megatron explained, a cruel smirk playing on his lips.

Chazz stood up a little shaky; the sting of the attack had dulled, but Chazz was scared nonetheless. He was scared for many reasons; one, Megatron had the lead over him, two, his spells and traps were out of commission and three, no matter what card he played, Blackout would just vaporize it. Sure, Chazz could play defense and save his life points but that would prove that he was weak. He couldn't do it, but he had no other alternative. Oh and four, during each of his standby phases, he would lose life points.

The obelisk blue looked at his hand and saw that he had nothing with a strong enough effect to take out Blackout. He grabbed a card and placed it in his monster zone.

"I play one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn."

"Humph. Playing defense are you? Too bad it won't work. I draw!" Megatron shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card and smiled a cruel smile. Chazz didn't like the smile one bit because it meant that the gang leader had drawn what he needed. The blue prince was right; Megatron did draw what he needed and now it was time to unleash it.

"I send Blackout to the grave along with Barricade in my hand to the grave to special summon…the one…the only…MEGATRON!"

_**(Megatron-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 Machine-type monster on the field to the grave and discard**__**ing 1 Machine-type monster from your hand. On the turn this card was Special Summoned, you cannot enter your Battle Phase. **__**Once during your turn, by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field, increase the attack of this card by the original ATK of Tributed monster, until the End Phase of this turn.)**_

A strange jet flew out of the holographic card and transformed in mid flight. The machine was at least the same height as the MH-53 but it made the air around it thick with hunger and anger; hunger for conquest and anger for mingling on a pitiful planet. The Decepticons let out a cheer that made the entire classroom quake. Chazz fell on his butt as he stared at the giant machine. It had six claw-like fingers and it appearance was similar to a skeleton. Its eyes were red with sharp teeth in its mouth. Jason smiled wickedly at the fear that radiating from Chazz. He grabbed another card and slotted it into his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Decepticon Matrix!" Megatron roared.

"No way." Elita said, shocked.

"How? How did he get that card!" Optimus hissed also surprised.

_**(Decepticon Matrix-Type/Spell/Equip. This card can only be equipped to "Megatron" or "The Fallen". Negate the effect of the equipped monster and increase the equipped monster ATK by 400 for each card in your card graveyard.)**_

A device that was black with a red crystal center came out of the card and slid into Megatron's' chest compartment. The giant robot roared as an red aura surrounded him. Jason grinned as the ATK of his monster soared.

**Megatron-ATK/4200**

The side compartment of Jason's duel disk and Jason placed a familiar field spell.

"I play Cybertron! Now both of us can normal summon Machine-type monsters without a tribute. So I'll summon Starscream in attack mode!"

_**(Starscream-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2900, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, you can inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for each Machine-Type monster in the grave. This effect can only be activated during your Main Phase.)**_

**Megatron-ATK/4700**

An F-16 Raptor shot out of the card and soared into the air. It transformed into a robot that was slightly smaller then the Megatron robot. It bowed to Jason while sending a glare in Chazz's direction. Jason smirked as he raised his hand above him.

**Starscream-ATK/3400**

"Starscream, attack his worthless defense!"

The Decepticon second in command transformed its right arm into a missile launcher and launched six missiles from its arm; each one rocketing toward the facedown. Chazz cried out as his card blew up. Crowler and the rest of the class watched spellbound at the dust that had sprung up from the explosion. Jason smirked as the dust settled. Everyone saw that Chazz was now wide open for an attack. Jason raised his arms and made a fist.

"Megatron, end this mockery of a duel." He said coldly.

The Decepticon leader transformed its left hand into a mace and swung it down on Chazz. The Obelisk Prince let out a scream as his life points fell to zero

"Game over." Megatron said as he walked back to his seat.

Optimus sighed; it was going to be a long first day.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Chancellor's office**

Sheppard looked at the TV screen and sighed.

_So they are enemies now and they have brought their war to this tiny island. I just hope that Jason won't discover the secret on the island._ Sheppard thought to himself after he saw Megatron utterly destroy Chazz for a second time.

He opened up a drawer and took a photo out. It showed a family huddled around a campfire with two young boys who could be mistaken for twins, which they were; one boy had a red shock on top of his head while the other had regular brown hair with a few black linings here and there. The two had their arms across their shoulders and were holding a hot dog on the end of a metal stake. Sheppard looked at photo and sighed. His eyes locked onto a man with tee-shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' on it and had his arm around a women with pale blue hair.

"Brother, I'm sorry." Sheppard said sadly.

He placed the photo on his desk facedown and looked out at the sunset. A tear slid down his face as he looked at the Slifer Red dorm and out into the forest.

_Okay, things are looking mighty interesting now but what did Sheppard mean by Brother? Well, you'll have to continue reading to find out! I've got a challenge for you guys…if you can get this story up to thirty reviews by next Monday, I'll post the next chapter. Tell your friends and family who are fans of GX and Transformers. Please R&R! _


	4. The Exams

_Alright, guy's here's Exams. The Deck Jaden will use is Transformers Armada era. So expect Union monsters galore! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or YuGiOh. If I did would I really need to write this stuff? I don't own 'The Touch' that is Peach Wookie's property._

_Claimer: I own only this plot and the card ideas._

It was a bright sunny afternoon on Duel Academy Island. Optimus Prime sat underneath a tree with some books spread out all over the place. It had been a month since he had come to DA; however, he thought that it was just yesterday that he arrived here with Elita and had dueled Chazz. He sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Exams are tomorrow. Elita is busy studying with her friends and Syrus is busy panicking. Ah well, it should be pretty easy." Optimus said to himself.

He continued looking over his books for at least 5 more minutes. He heard someone behind him but didn't look up thinking it was Elita.

He was wrong.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Prime." A cold voice said.

Optimus stiffened. He only knew one person who used that voice. He looked up and saw…

"Megatron! What are you doing here?" Prime asked as he jumped up.

"Simple. I'm here to study for that thing's exam tomorrow." Megatron said as he began to climb the tree.

Prime glared at the shell of his former brother. He still couldn't believe that he had become this cold-hearted monster; the Autobot gang leader knew that his brother former self was in there somewhere. But he knew that Megatron kept his emotions hidden from everyone, including him. Prime sighed as Megatron leaned up against the trunk of the tree at the top most branches and opened his books up. He then sat down and returned to his work, the two brothers working in silence.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Next Day**

Optimus awoke to the buzzing of his alarm clock. He got up and stretched, then walked into the closet and got dressed. While he was getting dressed, he heard someone praying. He poked his head out and saw Syrus kneeling at the picture of Slifer the sky Dragon.

"Please almighty Slifer! Please give me a good grade on today's test!" Syrus murmured as he rubbed his hands together.

Optimus couldn't help but sweat drop at the display. He knew that some people did weird things, but this took the cake. Speaking of food, he heard muffled shouts coming from the direction of the Ra Yellow dorm. He sighed in helplessness; the Decepticons were always making raids on the Slifer dorm, but now they were getting more bold and started making raids on the Yellow dorm for food. Wherever they were based at, it had no food…at least for now. But now wasn't the time to worry about the Cons. The exam was in a few hours and he had to be ready for any and everything.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Three hours later**

"Alright students! Please take out a pencil and paper and we shall begin the written portion of the Exam." Banner said as he passed out the tests.

Optimus grabbed a sheet of paper as the pile went by him and looked through it; he nearly sighed in annoyance once he saw the test, but stopped himself. He grabbed his pencil and began to write. Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were doing the same along with the rest of the students. Unknown to the Autobot and Decepticon leaders, Crowler was lurking behind a door.

"You might get through the written exam dreaming, Prime and Megatron, but the dueling portion will become your worst nightmare!" Crowler said with a laugh as he walked away.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Somewhere on the ocean**

An American Navy ship sailed through ocean at top speed. The bridge was abuzz with activity. The skipper looked through his binoculars to see DA in the distance. There were three men behind the skipper, each carrying a suitcase. One suitcase had DA stamped on the side, but the other two had different symbols; one contained the Autobot Symbol while the other had the Decepticon Symbol. The skipper brought his binoculars down.

"Alright, everyone. Target is in sight. Let's hope DA is ready for their shipment of Rare Cards and remember, look for two boys named Jaden and Jason Yuki. Now let's move out!" The skipper shouted.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Banner's Classroom**

At the time the ship was arriving, Optimus had finished his test and was now sitting back watching the others work. Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons had finished as well and were looking at the clock. Banner also looked up and saw the time. He smiled.

"Alright, everyone. If you please line up at the door, we can go down to the Card shack to get the Rare Cards." Banner said.

Those last two words seemed to wake everyone up.

"They're here?" A random boy shouted.

"Oh boy." Banner said nervously.

The next few seconds could only be described by one word: chaos. Every boy and girl rushed out of his or her classrooms and raced toward the card shack. Optimus looked around and sighed.

"For the love of Primus." He said as he shook his head.

"No kidding, Prime." Came Elita's voice.

The Autobot gang leader looked up at his girlfriend and smiled. Elita smiled back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday by the way." Elita said.

"Thanks." Optimus said as he stood up.

He was about to move when he remembered something. He turned and shook Syrus lightly.

"Sy? WAKE UP!" Prime yelled causing poor Syrus to jump.

"Huh? The answer is C) Dr. Crowler!" Syrus yelled as he bolted upright.

The small Red looked around and saw only Optimus and Elita, chuckling at his expense.

"Well, I say. That was some rude awakening." Bastion said as he walked down.

"Oh, hey Bastion." Optimus said. "Well, I better get down to the card shack to get my gift."

"Gift?" Syrus and Bastion asked.

"Oh! That's right! Pegasus must've sent them with the other cards." Elita said her eyes widening.

"Yep. Since it's my and…Jason's…birthday." Optimus said his voice hesitating at his brother's true name.

"It is? Well, then happy birthday." Bastion said.

"Ditto." Syrus said after Bastion.

"Well, come on." Optimus said. "Last one there is a nasty Crowler!"

The four ran out the door and toward the Card shack. When they got there, they saw everyone, including Megatron, already there. Megatron was standing calmly while everyone was cheering and whooping. A man in a Navy Uniform walked underneath the door to the shop. The door then opened all the way to reveal three suitcases.

"Alright, children. Here you go." The man said pointing to the middle case; the case was open to reveal a pack. Everyone fell back at the sight.

"Is that it?" A boy asked.

"You all know the rules, first come, first serve." A girl said. "And this gentleman was here first."

The girl pointed to a man wearing a green trench coat and a big cap.

"And I got every single card. Including those other cases." The man said pointing to the other cases with the gang symbols on them.

"Sorry, sir but those are off limits to everyone except for two boys." The skipper said.

"WHAT! BUT…!" The man shouted but then shut himself up. "Who are they for?"

"The cases are for a Mr. Jaden and Jason Yuki." The skipper said.

"And we are here." Megatron said as he stepped forward, brutally shoving anyone that got in his way, Upperclassmen or not.

Optimus did the same, only he weaved through the crowd then push, and stood next to his brother. Megatron glared at Optimus but then returned his stare to the front.

The skipper pulled out a photo and looked between Megatron and Optimus and then at the photo. He nodded and then grabbed the cases.

"Mister Pegasus says Happy 14th birthday." The skipper said as he handed Megatron the Decepticon case while handing Optimus the Autobot case.

"Tell Pegasus that I said thanks." Megatron said as he took the case.

The skipper nodded as Megatron walked off with the case in his hand. Optimus received the other case and said the same thing.

Everyone watched as he walked out with the case. He stopped when he was out of everyone's line of sight and then opened it up. Inside was a deck of cards; Prime grabbed it and leafed through it. He smiled to himself as he saw the new Transformer cards.

_Looks like Pegasus saw the show. _Optimus thought to himself.

He took the deck out and grabbed a spare deck holder from his jacket; one thing about the uniform was the many _hidden _pockets inside, all filled with deck cases. He then slotted the deck in and put it away. He looked up at the hallway and smiled; it was time to duel.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Obelisk Blue Arena**

"We're sorry Chazz." The boy with glasses said, his head bowed.

"I send you to do one measly thing and you come back empty handed!" Chazz snarled.

"Hey, it's not our fault. Some sticky fingers got the cards before we did." The other guy said.

"I don't care, Louis! You and Terry messed up!" Chazz said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Chazz." Came another voice.

The trio turned around and saw the man from before. Terry and Louis immediately recognized him.

"That's him Chazz! That's the sticky fingers that took all of the rare cards!" Terry shouted.

"It is I!" The man said throwing off the hat revealing…

"Dr. Crowler?" Louis asked.

"You should've kept the disguise on." Chazz said as he turned away.

Crowler fell over at the statement but quickly regained himself.

"Humph. I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. Anyways, feast you eyes on theses!" Crowler said throwing open his coat.

Terry and Louis gasped in amazement; inside the coat were rare cards! Chazz looked at Crowler with a scowl.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Chazz asked.

"I'm going to set you up against that Jaden boy in the practical exam. These cards should give you an edge over him. If you win, which I'm certain you will, Miss Rhodes will fall for you." Crowler said with a smile.

Chazz immediately perked up; thoughts of Alexis dumping Jaden when he won began to fill his head. He smiled at Crowler and then nodded.

"Alright. You've got a deal." Chazz said.

They didn't see a small boy with black hair with red streaks behind them record everything on his PDA. Rumble smirked as the exchange took place.

"When the chancellor sees this, Crowler will be a cafeteria lady." Rumble said with a chuckle.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Optimus stood on the floor of the arena where the duel exams were to take place. He had chosen a favorite of his and it had the same cards Megatron had used on Chazz at the entrance exams except that they were Autobots. He looked around and saw Elita with Syrus and Bastion. He waved to the group and smiled.

"Prime!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Optimus said as he turned around.

He was a bit shocked to see Chazz standing there with a smile on his lips.

"What's going on here? I thought I was dueling a Ra!" Optimus said surprised.

"I was able to pull a few strings so that you could duel the prince of DA." Crowler said as he pranced onto the field.

"Oh really? I guess then I should accept." Optimus said with a smirk.

"Heh, this time you'll lose and Alexis will be mine!" Chazz roared as his disk activated.

"Get your game on!" Optimus shouted.

Chazz: 4000/Optimus: 4000

"I'll start!" Optimus said as he drew.

The Autobot leader looked at the card he drew and smiled. He played it in one of his MZ (Monster Zone).

"I play Jolt in attack mode!"

_**(Jolt-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/400, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Union.**___ _**When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, Special Summon from your deck or hand "Hot Shot" to the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to "Hot Shot", if it is face up, as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to "Hot Shot" by this card's effect, Hot Shot's ATK/DEF increase by 500 points. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A small red Helicopter appeared on the field and transformed into a robot. A red orb appeared behind Optimus and a yellow sports car roared out of the orb.

"Thanks to Jolt's ability I can special summon Hot Shot from my deck." Optimus explained as he took a card from his deck and placed it on one of his MZs.

_**(Hot Shot-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1000, DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is equipped with "Jolt", this card can attack your opponent directly.)**_

The yellow sports car transformed into a robot with light blue eyes. Optimus smirked as he spoke up.

"**My name's Hot Shot and I take no prisoners!" **Hot Shot said with a grin.

"Now I combine Jolt to Hot Shot and give him a 500 ATK bonus."

The red helicopter transformed back into its vehicle form. It landed on a metal stub on Hot Shot's back. His rear tires became a cannon of sorts while a targeting system came down over his eyes.

"I play one card facedown and end." Optimus said as he placed a card facedown in his Spell/Trap card zone.

"Alright then, my move!" Chazz shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and smirked. He added it to his hand and then grabbed another card.

"I play the spell card Magical Mallet!"

_**(Magical Mallet-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Add any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck.)**_

"I add three cards back to my deck and shuffle it. Then I draw three new cards. Now I'll play another one and return one card back to my deck and shuffle. Then I draw again. Next I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

_**(V-Tiger Jet-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1600, DEF/1800, Type/Machine. **__**This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks.)**_

A jet with a tiger's face flew down onto the field and landed next to Chazz. Optimus got the feeling that this was just the beginning of a powerful monster. Chazz smirked as he grabbed another card.

"I play Frontline Base. This card allows me to special summon a union monster from my hand. So allow me to introduce W-Wing Catapult!"

_**(Frontline Base-Type/Spell/Continuous. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Union Monster of Level 4 or lower from your hand.)**_

_**(W-Wing Catapult-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1300, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "V-Tiger Jet" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 400 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)**_

A monster that had looked a fighter jet roared onto the field and landed next to Chazz. He smirked as he took the two cards and placed them in his pocket.

"I now remove my two monsters from play to summon out…VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!"

_**(VW-Tiger Catapult-LV/6, Attribute/Light, ATK/2000, DEF/2100, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization"). By discarding 1 card from your hand, change the battle position of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**_

The two monster roared off into the sky and combined together. Chazz smirked as he held his hand in the air.

"VW, attack his little sports car!"

The monster launched several missiles at Hot Shot. The missiles hit the Autobot and blew up. Optimus let out a yell of pain as his life points dropped and as the Jolt equip card blew up.

Chazz: 4000/Jaden: 3500

"I'll end this turn with a facedown." Chazz said as he slotted a card in his spell/trap card zone.

"My move then!" Optimus shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then grabbed another and slammed it onto one of his MZs.

"I play Longarm in attack mode!"

_**(Longarm-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Union. If this card was Summoned Successfully, you can Special Summon "Red Alert" from your Hand, Deck or Grave. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "Red Alert" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 600 points. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)**_

A small crane arose onto the field from a green panel. Chazz knew that another Autobot was coming along with the Mini-con.

"Red Alert, let's ride! I'm putting you in defense."

A red and white ambulance raced onto the field with its siren wailing. It stopped and transformed. A robot with blue arms, legs and a head came and knelt down.

_**(Red Alert-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. During your Standby Phase, if there is a Machine-Type monster in your grave, Special Summon it to the field in defense mode.)**_

"**Greetings." **Red Alert said.

"Next I'll equip Long Arm to him and switch Hot Shot to defense mode."

Optimus looked at his hand but saw he could do nothing else.

"I end my turn."

Red Alert-ATK/2200, DEF/2600 "My move." Chazz said with a smug grin as he drew. The blue prince looked at the card he drew and smiled darkly. Optimus didn't like the way Chazz was smiling and his resolve was only hardened when Chazz played a new card. "Alright playtime's over! I summon X-Head Cannon to the field in attack mode!"

_**(X-Head Cannon-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1800, DEF/1500, Type/Machine. **__**A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters.)**_

A monster that was colored blue and maize arose onto the field. It had two cannons on its shoulders and a spiked ball at the bottom. Chazz smirked as he held his hand in the air.

"I activate the effect of my VW! By sending a card in my hand packing, I can force the position of one of your monsters! And I'm choosing your Hot Shot!"

A tractor beam shot out of the tiger's mouth and forced Hot Shot to stand. Optimus's eyes widen in shock; Chazz smirked and pointed at Hot Shot.

"VW, make that 'Hot Shot' hot snot!"

The catapult fired several missiles at the now attacking Hot Shot. All the missiles hit and made debris fly everywhere like shrapnel. A holographic bit hit Optimus in the leg.

Chazz: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 2500

"ARGH!" Optimus shouted.

"I'll set down a facedown and leave you alone for now."

"Alright then my move!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The Autobot leader looked at the card he drew and smiled. He had all he needed but with the VW Chazz could easily take the monster out. So he had to wait till next turn when the VW was gone, since he didn't know what the facedown did. Hot Shot came back and kneeled down again. He smiled but then frowned; the next turn he was going to take a lot of damage.

"I end."

"About time. My draw." Chazz said as he drew.

He looked at the card and instantly smirked. Optimus got a sinking feeling that Chazz had what he needed.

"Alright, I activate Frontline Base to special summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!"

_**(Z-Metal Tank-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.).**_

"Wait a minute, he has X and Z? Then that means…" Syrus began with his eyes wide.

"Next I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted! This trap allows me to revive one monster that's in my grave. So come back Y-Dragon Head!"

"He has it!" Bastion said surprised.

"Prime!" Elita shouted in alarm.

Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons had passed their exams with ease and had joined the other kids up top when Optimus's match began. Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons watch with interest; well, the other Cons did but Megatron was glaring at Crowler who was smiling like no tomorrow.

"I now remove my three monsters from play to summon out my XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

_**(XYZ-Dragon Cannon-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/2800, DEF/2600, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. By discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field.)**_

The three monsters transformed and combined together to form a tank like beast. Chazz smirked when he heard everyone gasp including Alexis/Elita.

"Now I know some people say that two monsters are better, but I disagree. One monster is all it takes to destroy your opponents! So, by removing VW and XYZ from play I bring forth my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

_**(VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000, DEF/2800, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**_

The two monsters flew up into the air and rearranged themselves and combined to form a large robot that stood on two legs.

"Lord Megatron, how did he get that rare card?" Thundercracker asked in surprise.

"I can take a guess…and he looks like a girl who went through liposuction." Megatron growled as he turned his attention back to the duel.

Megatron glared at Chazz who smiled widely at Optimus.

"Now I remove your Red Alert from play."

Red Alert disappeared in a display of lights. Longarm blew up and Optimus placed the Mini-Con in his grave.

"And then I'll attack your Hot Shot once more! Oh, and thanks to the effect of VWXYZ its forces him into attack mode!"

Hot Shot stood up despite Optimus's pleas.

"Now fire!" Chazz roared with a wild gleam in his eye.

The giant machine fired two rounds from its cannons and blasted the Autobot into oblivion. Optimus howled in pain as the explosion ripped past him.

Chazz: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 500

"Well, well. Looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all." Crowler said quietly.

"Give up slacker?" Chazz asked snidely.

"N-not on your life!" Optimus shouted. "Besides, this is too much fun!"

"Ergh, I end." Chazz said disgusted.

"Then it's my move." Optimus said as something began to glow from his chest.

Megatron saw the glow and smiled wickedly; he had done the same thing in his duel when his opponent brought out his top card quickly.

Optimus drew while the glowing grew in intensity. Chazz saw the glow and was blinded by it for a few seconds.

_W-what is that glow! _Chazz thought.

Optimus looked at the card he had drawn. His heart stopped glowing and his mouth dropped as he looked at the card he drew. He had drawn the one card he needed! He shook off the stunned expression and immediately smiled.

"Alright you ready for this? I play the spell card Power Fusion! Now this works a lot like Polymerization and Power Bond all rolled into one. I send Jetfire, Optimus Prime and Overload to my grave to bring out…Jet Magna Convoy!"

_**(Power Fusion-Type/Spell/Normal. Send Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Machine-Type Fusion monster from your field or hand to the grave and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster gains ATK equal to its Level times 500. During the End step of the turn inflict damage equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned monster and destroy the summoned monster.) **_

The three Autobots appeared in the sky and transformed. Optimus Prime, a red truck cab, became a body with his legs becoming an extra pair of arms, Jetfire, a space shuttle, became a pair of legs and Overload, a large artillery truck, became two shoulder mounted cannons. All three came together and formed a monster that was the same size as VWXYZ. Chazz could only stare in shock at the monster in front of him.

_**(Jet Magna Convoy-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/3400, DEF/3000, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "Optimus Prime" + "Jetfire" + "Overload". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, decrease the targeted monster ATK by 500 for each Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot attack your opponent directly.)**_

Everyone was in an uproar around the arena balcony; most of the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students were surprised and impressed. The Obelisk blue students, with the exception of Elita, were downright shocked that a Slifer Red of all people was holding his own against one of their own elite. Crowler's face was in a deep-set frown like he was a very unhappy clown. Megatron smirked; it wasn't over with yet. Optimus smirked as he looked at all of the commotion.

"And that's not all folks! Thanks to my Power Fusion, my Jet Magna Convoy gains 500 additional attack points times his level! And since he's a level ten…"

"That means he gains 5000 attack points!" Bastion shouted over all the noise, somehow hearing Optimus.

**Jet Magna Convoy-ATK/8400**

Other Yellow and Red students caught Bastion's voice and stopped what they were doing; when they heard the attack boost, they could only stare at the Jet Manga Convoy.

"But I'm not done yet; I play the spell card Mini-Con Distress Call! This card allows me to special summon one level 3 or below Machine-Type Union monster, so come on out Sparkplug!"

A yellow sports car appeared on the field and transformed into its robot form.

_**(Sparkplug-LV/2, Attribute/Light, ATK/300, DEF/900, Type/Machine/Union. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "Optimus Prime", "Super Optimus Prime", "Jet Optimus Prime" or equip it to your "Jet Magna Convoy" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 1000 points. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.).**_

"Next I activate my facedown, Mini-Cons Unite!"

_**(Mini-Cons Unite!-Type/Trap/Normal. Special Summon from your Deck, as many as you can, monster(s) that are level 4 or below and are Machine-Type. At the end phase of the turn destroy the Summoned monsters.)**_

"I bring out Comettor, Rollout, High Wire and Grindor to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Comettor-LV3/, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1000, DEF/1100, Type/Machine/Union. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "Jetfire", "Jet Optimus Prime" or equip it to your "Jet Magna Convoy" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 900 points. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.).**_

_**(Rollout-LV/3, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1200, DEF/800, Type/Machine/Union. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "Overload" or equip it to your "Jet Magna Convoy" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 1500 points. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.).**_

_**(High Wire-LV/2, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800, DEF/700, Type/Machine/Union. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to 1 Machine-Type monster on your side of the field as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 800 points. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.).**_

_**(Grindor-LV/2, Attribute/Earth, ATK/500, DEF/1200, Type/Machine/Union. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to 1 Machine-Type monster on your side of the field as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 500 points. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.).**_

Four other monsters arose on the field in a flash of light from several green panels. Optimus smirked as he brought his hand up.

"Now I'll equip all four Mini-Cons to my Jet Magna Convoy!"

"What? You can't do that! Only 1 union monster can be equipped at a time!" Chazz interjected.

Optimus pressed a button on his disk and a hologram of Jet Magna Convey one of the cards he played sprang up. Chazz looked over it and smirked.

"Why are you showing us this? Everyone knows the union monsters rules." Chazz said snidely.

"Take a closer look. Does it say only 1 union monster can be equipped at a time?" Optimus asked.

Chazz looked through the card's effect again; but when he came to the bottom his jaw dropped.

"This is…this is impossible!" Chazz stuttered.

"Oh it's very possible. Now to end this duel!" Optimus said with a smirk. "Everyone, PowerLinx!"

The towering Autobot brought out several missile launchers from the shoulders when High Wire was equip to its right shoulder and when Grindor equipped onto its left. Comettor, when he equipped to the right arm, brought out a gun in the form of a rocket launcher. When Sparkplug equipped to the back, a barrel gun of large proportion shot out and landed into the right arm of the Jet Convoy. When Rollout was equipped on the back of the shoulder-mounted cannons, two smaller one popped out and charged up with the main ones.

Jet Magna Convoy-ATK/13,100

Chazz could only stare in disbelief of the attack power of the giant in front of him. Optimus smiled.

"Jet Magna Convoy, attack his VWXYZ!"

VWXYZ-ATK/0

"What the?" Chazz asked in shock.

"When Jet Magna Convoy attacks a monster on your field, it loses 500 ATK for each Machine-Type monster in my grave. I count six; Jolt, Hot Shot, Longarm, Optimus Prime, Jetfire and Overload." Optimus said.

The Autobot targeted the giant machine and fired every single weapon it had. The blasts came in the form of a rainbow with the missiles making the trails of smoke glimmer with lights. The blasts all converged and ripped the machine to shreds. It let out a groan as it collapsed into a pile of molten metal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chazz screamed as most of the molten metal fell on him.

Chazz: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 500

"That's game!" Optimus said with a laugh.

Everyone in the balcony couldn't believe for a few seconds. Then they all erupted into a loud cheer. Syrus was the first to say a new cheer.

"PRIME! PRIME! PRIME!" Syrus shouted.

Elita caught the cheer and took it up; Bastion, not wanting to be left out, also began cheering. Soon, the entire arena was chanting Optimus's last name. The only ones that weren't cheering were the Decepticons. They had left the minute Optimus had summoned the fusion monster. Crowler stared at the floor where Optimus was waving.

"I can't believe Chazz lost even with all the rare cards I gave him!" he hissed.

"What was that, Dr. Crowler?" Sheppard asked overhearing.

"Un, nothing! I have some papers to grade." Crowler said as he began to walk away.

A beeping was heard coming from Sheppard's left pocket. The chancellor flipped open his PDA and saw that he had a new e-mail.

"Huh, strange." Sheppard muttered.

"What?" Crowler asked as he stopped and turned around.

He opened the file and a video began playing. After a few minutes, Sheppard snapped the PDA shut and he had an angry look in his eyes.

"Crowler, care to explain to me why you gave a series of Rare cards to Chazz?" Sheppard demanded.

The good doctor gulped uneasily; he was in hot water now.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Jaden, never before have we had a Slifer Red beat an Obelisk blue. I herby promote you to the Ra Yellow Dorm." Sheppard announced over the PA system.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you then." Bastion said as he reached ground floor.

"Yeah, thanks." Optimus said absentmindedly.

He had to talk to the chancellor after everyone cleared out.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Chancellor's office****-some time later**

There was a knock on the door to Sheppard's office.

"Come in." Sheppard said as he looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

The door opened up and Optimus walked in. Sheppard smiled like he was seeing a long lost relative.

"Ah, nephew. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sheppard asked.

"Hey, Uncle Shep. I wanted to talk to about my promotion." Optimus said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Of course, of course. What about it?" Sheppard asked as he returned to his work.

"I was wondering if I could still reside in the red dorm but still be a Ra Yellow." Optimus asked. "I mean, I've read in the rulebooks about it and it's not prohibited."

"Hmmmm…you do have a point there. Yes, I believe you can still be a Ra but remain in the red dorm. Any particular reason?" Sheppard asked as he looked up again.

"Yes, I met a young boy named Syrus Truesdale. He has potential but he lacks the self-confidence. And Elita likes the dorm for its comfortable environment." Optimus said with a hint of a blush.

"Ha, ha, I knew there was another reason. All right, you will be granted the privileges of a Ra Yellow Student but you can reside in the Slifer red dorm." Sheppard said.

"Thanks Uncle. By the way, has…Jason…talked to you at all?" Optimus asked, hesitating at his brother's real name.

Sheppard shook his head but then looked thoughtful.

"No, but he did send me a video of Crowler giving Chazz those rare cards. As of now, Crowler is on cafeteria duty." Sheppard said with a stern face.

"Oh, all right then. See you later, Uncle." Optimus said as he walked out the door.

Sheppard waved good-bye and then returned to the paperwork at hand.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorm**

"_Yes, it was an exciting day today when Slifer Red Jaden Yuki AKA Optimus Prime defeated the Prince of Obelisk Blue, Chazz Princeton in the Examination duels." _An announcer said on the computer

Syrus clicked the pause button and looked at Jaden's happy face.

"I knew Prime wouldn't stay in the Red dorm for too long." Syrus muttered.

"Hey, Sy. Make me a grilled cheese sandwich will ya?" Chumley asked from the bed.

"Taking lunch orders Syrus?" a familiar voice said with a laugh.

Syrus whipped around and saw Optimus standing in the door frame.

"Optimus! What are you doing here? Aren't you in Yellow now?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Yep, I'm a yellow but I've talked with Sheppard and made it so that I had the privileges of a Ra Yellow but I can reside here in the Red dorm." Optimus said with a smile.

"Ahhhhhh, Prime!" Syrus said with tears as he hugged the bigger boy around the waist.

"Hey, Sy! Leggo please! I have a bad scar there!" Prime yelped in pain.

"Oh sorry!" Syrus said as he pulled away.

The rest of day passed by as three friends in the Red dorm laughed.

_So now you all know what Sheppard meant by Brother. He is the Uncle to Jaden and Jason. Up next, both Prime's and Megatron's past catches up to them and puts Elita in a dangerous spot. Please R&R!_


	5. An Old Foe Returns

_Hey everyone. Glad that you all are like this story so far…*Coughs* sorry, Sinuses are messed up due to the weather here. Still plan to come out with more chapters though. Anyways, The Deck Jaden will use is comprised of Transformers Animated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Transformers. If I did I would've made Jaden get together with Alexis._

_Claimer: I do own the plot and cards._

_Please give reviews to Peach Wookie's stories since she was the one who first created a GX and Transformers crossover that helped inspire this story. _

The moon shone brightly like the sun on the Duel Academy. A figure dressed in black clothing raced through the forest, their objective unclear. The figure soon reached a dorm that was cracked in several areas and the roof had slightly collapsed, but there were repairs to the walls and there were beams in where the roof had collapsed. Someone was repairing this dorm and it wasn't DA. The figure then reached into their pocket and brought out a single red rose. The figure moved forward stealthily and placed the red rose at the bottom of a gate.

"_Be at peace brother." _The figure whispered before slipping away from the semi-rebuilt dorm.

The figure stole away and everything was the same as before except for the rose at the base of the stone gate; that is, if anyone looked close enough.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorm**

"And as I was reaching for the rare card, a ghostly hand reached up and gripped my arm tightly. _'Come to us, cooome to usssss.' _A woman's voice said. Before I could react, I was dragged down to the water. 'Ah, the water! Not the water!' I cried" Syrus said eerily.

"Come on Sy. You call that 'scary'?" Optimus asked with smile.

"Uh…did I mention it was dirty water?" Syrus said with a sheepish smirk.

The trio had gotten together a deck of random spells, traps and monsters for a special get together at the Slifer Red Dorm, which involved telling scary stories based on the level of a monster drawn.

The new Ra shook his head with a smile on his face. Chumley was back against the farthest wall, his face contorted in fear at the story Syrus told. Optimus then grabbed the top card of the deck and picked it up. He looked at it and saw that it was a four starred Celtic Guardian.

"Hmmmmmmm…I guess…nah. Very bad idea." Optimus muttered to himself.

"What? What's a bad idea?" Chumley and Syrus asked together.

"The story I have in mind." Optimus said as he placed the card facedown on top of a discard pile.

"Tell us! Or we'll let Elita and the other girls get that recording we got of you singing." Syrus said with a small smirk.

Optimus sweat-dropped as he thought of his singing getting to the other girls. He remembered the LAST time he sung; he had a horde of fan-girls after him for months!

"Okay, okay. I'll tell ya." Optimus said. "Its during the Cult war…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**(Flashback)**** Warning! Graphic description!**

_Megatron and I were on patrol, looking for the Cult Leader David. He had invaded the southern part of Domino City and had given several innocents to their god, Darkness. Now, it was our turn to fight back._

"PRIME! INCOMING!" Megatron yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Autobot and Decepticon invasion force scattered and jumped behinds large chunks of buildings as a mortar shell dropped like a stone out of the sky. There was a large explosion and debris fell all around the joint members.

"That was too close bro." Optimus said to Megatron.

"You got that right. Be thankful that Starscream spotted that shell and radioed in before it was too late." Megatron said.

"So what are we going to do?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know…how about…" Megatron said with a smirk.

"The usual?" Optimus asked with a smirk of his own.

"You got it." Megatron said with a laugh.

_Before you ask guys, the cultists had gotten weapons from the Military. Their influence had spread into the government and corrupted many political figures including General Hiroshi who had given the Cultists access to arms. We got access via other militia groups spanning from China and America due to our video reports hitting the Internet._

The two brothers grabbed a canister off of their uniforms and took a pin off. The other Autobots and Decepticons saw what they were doing and did the same thing that the two leaders were doing. As if they were one person, they threw the canisters behind the barriers that protected the Cults from them. A few seconds later, smoke began to come up from where they had thrown the canisters. Bellowing out a battle cry, the entire faction of soldiers ran forward and jumped over the barriers, firing off small side arms in their hands. They ran through the artificial mist they had created and headed toward the building's barricades. When they came through the mist, they saw that the cultists' factions were pulling back with several wounded due to the small arms fire from the two gangs. The gangs didn't stop and kept on running. Optimus and Megatron jumped through the building window.

_That was when we were met with a sight that made us sick to our stomachs. _

Both leaders and many of their comrades stopped dead and looked in horror at the display in front of them. Bodies' lay sprawled out in satanic symbols with blood splashed everywhere; these weren't the normal bodies of strong healthy men and women that the gangs had become accustomed to seeing; the old, the young and the crippled were among the dead with half of their flesh gone. The organs of the 'honorable sacrificed' were gone, taken and eaten by the cultists. Multiple arms and legs were severed and the smell of smoking flesh lingered in the air. Optimus looked at one of the corpses and saw that it was a boy that looked like he was only 1 year old; his eyes and tongue were gone, there was a tiny hole in his chest where his heart once beat.

"By Primus's spark…" Optimus said quietly as he crossed himself over the boy.

"Fragging Quintessons." Megatron swore through clenched teeth.

"Sirs! We got a live one over here!" Skywarp shouted.

Optimus and Megatron raced to where Skywarp was. In the Decepticon's arms was a small girl no more then 5 years of age. She had blue eyes and silver hair; her skin was a pale opal with many scars on her body. She gazed at the two leaders with a vacant, dead gaze; she had only rags on her for clothing. Optimus took her from Skywarp arms and brought her over to a boy wearing a Red Cross symbol on his arms.

"Ratchet, we got a live one, but she's traumatized. Take her back to base on the double. Hurry!" Optimus hissed.

"Sir, yes sir." The medical member said as he took the girl and ran out of the window.

_The rest of the battle that day was a blur to me. I think we won because I saw Megatron handing David over to the authorities. But the sight of the dead would stay with me forever._

**(End flashback)**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Syrus and Chumley held onto one another, scared beyond reason; the description Optimus had given them did not sit to well with them or their stomachs. Optimus, who had his eyes closed during the story telling, opened them and looked at the two Reds.

"So, what did you think?" Optimus said.

"I can't believe you lived through that, Optimus." A voice said behind the trio.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syrus and Chumley shouted in surprise.

The two ran around and dove underneath the tables. Optimus turned to look behind him and smiled.

"Hey, Professor Banner." Optimus said in a cheery voice.

"Ho ho ho…sorry that I spooked you boys. But what exactly are you doing?" The headmaster of the Red dorm asked as he stepped out form the shadows.

"Oh it was just you, I knew that." Syrus said as he poked his head out.

"Could've fooled me." Chumley said as he stood up with the table sliding off of his back.

"So what are you boys doing at this late hour?" Banner asked again as Pharaoh walked in.

"Well, we telling scary stories based on the level of the card we draw. Higher levels equal scarier stories whilst lower levels equal a not so scary story." Optimus explained to the professor.

"Really? May I try?" Banner asked.

"Sure!" The three chorused.

Banner walked toward the deck and picked up the top card. He frowned when he saw that it was a spell card; he discarded the card and then drew again. His frowned deepened when he saw that it was a trap card. He discarded the card and drew once more; he smiled when he saw that it was a Five-Headed Dragon card.

"That's a 12 starred monster!" Syrus squeaked out.

"Oh, not lishus." Chumley muttered.

"What story should I tell you boys? Hmmmm…I got it! Have any of you heard of the abandoned dorm?" Banner asked.

The three boys shook their heads at the professor's question. Banner smiled a sad smile as if he had heard it from other teachers.

"It was special dorm set aside for duelists with unique and rare talents and the dorm dealt with something called Shadow Games." Banner said.

"S-S-shadow g-g-games?" Syrus asked nervously

"Yes, shadow games. In fact I believe that I heard that Alexis's brother once resided there." Banner said.

"What?" Optimus said in surprise.

"But the students mysteriously disappeared for the dorm and no one has seen them since." Banner concluded sadly. "Well, good night boys."

As soon as the professor had left Optimus spoke up.

"Guys, I need to get to that dorm. Alexis has missed her brother for so long it's not funny. There has got to be some proof there that Atticus was there." Optimus explained to the two Slifer Reds.

"I don't know…it sounds dangerous." Syrus said, while looking down.

"In case you forgot, I did fight in a war." Optimus pointed out.

"Good point." Chumley said.

"Then it's settled. We'll check the dorm out for any evidence that Elita's brother was there." Optimus said to the two.

The small group didn't know of the ears that had overheard the conversation.

"Oh hohoho. This will be the perfect chance to get rid of Prime for good." Crowler said with a snicker as he walked away.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Domino City**

A man wearing a mask and a trench coat with a wide brim hat on his head as well as a strange duel disk pointed at a young man.

"Destroy him, my monster." The man said in a dead panned tone.

The beast raced forward and took out the man's life points, which were already low, with a final slash. The man gasped out and then collapsed to the ground in a heap. A ringing came form the masked man's coat pocket; he reached in a pulled out a cellular phone.

"Hello? This is Titan." Titan said into the phone.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Lighthouse**

Titan stepped from his boat onto the concrete pier that jutted out from the island. He turned toward the lighthouse and saw Crowler standing there, hopping from foot to foot in an effort to keep warm. Titan strolled up to the man-thing and looked at him.

"I'm here. Now what do you want?" Titan asked.

"Glad you could make it. There is a duelist here that should be a challenge for you." Crowler said.

"Go on." Titan said, already bored.

"He goes by the name Jaden Yuki, but he goes by another name too," Crowler said excitedly.

"And what is this other name?" Titan asked, wondering how a boy could go by two names.

"Optimus Prime." Crowler said.

The name seemed to wake Titan up. He looked at Crowler with his undivided attention.

"Did you say Optimus Prime?" Titan spat angrily.

"Um…yes?" Crowler said, a little intimidated by Titan's anger.

"Well, you've gotten my attention now." Titan said sinisterly.

"I take it you two have a history together?" Crowler asked timidly.

"Yes, both he and his brother have a history with me. Why, if it weren't for those two brats, I would still have my human trafficking system to the Darkness Cult Leaders!" Titan roared.

Crowler sweat dropped, but immediately his face lit up; this was an enemy of Prime _and _Megatron? It was too good to be true!

"Since Prime is on this island, I shall do this job free of charge." Titan said as he disappeared on a mist.

"Now that's what I want to hear!" Crowler said joyfully.

Neither Crowler nor Titan saw a hawk on top of the Lighthouse. On its left leg was a mini-camcorder, recording everything and sending the information to a Decepticon with a red visor.

"Laserbeak, return to me. Lord Megatron will be most pleased." Soundwave said into a microphone.

The hawk screeched which made Crowler jump a bit into the air. With the swiftness of an eagle, it flew away.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Next Day**

The day was a blur to Optimus. He couldn't remember much since he had his mind on finding Elita's brother, Atticus Rhodes. He had heard stories about the elder Rhodes from Elita herself. Pretty soon, it was time to head out. The Autobot leader checked the equipment and grabbed a flashlight.

"Everybody ready?" Optimus asked.

"R-ready." Syrus said nervously.

"Ready." Chumley said.

"Alright then, let's go." Optimus said as he headed out the door.

They were unawares of the pair of glaring eyes following their every move.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Abandoned Dorm**

"Well, this looks like the place." Syrus said as they had reached the run-down dorm.

"Pretty c-creepy if you ask me." Chumley said.

"Come on. We better get moving." Optimus said.

The group of friends began to move forward when a loud voice came from the dorm.

"!" A familiar voice roared.

"Is that…" Syrus asked, when Prime clapped his hand over the small boy's mouth.

"Quiet! Quick, back into the tree line." Optimus hissed to Chumley and Syrus.

They retreated back into the shadows underneath the trees and remained silent. A group of Decepticons, led by Megatron, came out of the dorm; on their shoulders were empty burlap sacks and Starscream _did not _look happy.

"Why are we doing this at night, _o glorious leader_?" Starscream demanded.

"Because they've increased security at the Yellow Dorm while the security at the Blue dorm is now lax. That means…" Megatron began, but Soundwave took up the explanation.

"It means that we will acquire top premium food from the Obelisk blue dorm." Soundwave said emotionlessly.

The sentence got the entire gang to buzz with excitement, so much so that the smaller Decepticons took off running with the rest of the gang behind them. There was silence for a few minutes; Optimus poked his head out from the shadows and saw that the coast was clear.

"All clear." Optimus said as he walked out.

"Whew. That was too close!" Syrus squeaked.

"So that's what my spirit was trying to tell me…" Optimus said to himself.

A twig snapped somewhere making Optimus spin around with his fists up.

"Alright! Come out, we got you surrounded." Optimus hissed.

"Prime? Is that you?" A female voice asked.

Elita walked out behind the trees and looked at her boyfriend.

"Prime, what are you doing here? Don't you know this place is off limits?" Elita said, her tone scolding.

"I'm here to help you find any clues about your brother." Optimus said, his voice even and firm, indicating that he wasn't going to take 'no' for answer.

Elita's eyes widened in surprised; Prime was trying to help her like he had done in the past. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, now that I know why you are here, I'll let you go inside." Elita said.

"Wait, you aren't coming in with us?" Optimus asked.

"Someone's got to keep an eye out for the Cons in case they come back early." Elita pointed out.

Optimus smiled sheepishly.

"Good point. Alright, guys let's roll out!" Prime shouted as he went toward the dorm with Syrus and Chumley close behind.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Inside the Abandoned Dorm**

"Okay, where do we start our search?" Optimus asked to himself.

"I'll start in the cafeteria!" Chumley said excitedly.

"I-I'll go with Chumley." Syrus said nervously.

"Alright then. I'll check upstairs." Optimus said as he walked up the steps to the upper levels.

He entered a room and flicked his flashlight on. It sputtered and died right away. He groaned as he turned the flashlight toward his face. He shook the torch a few times, when it suddenly lit up. Jaden winced and pointed the light down. He didn't see where he was walking due to the sudden brightness of the flashlight. He walked into something and knocked several items off.

"Ouch…what do we have here?" Optimus asked as knelt down and picked something up.

"It feels like a picture of some sort." Optimus muttered to himself as he bent closer for a good look.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside**

Elita looked from left to right, keeping her eyes on the path. Her attention was so focused on the path, she didn't see the large shadow loom behind her; however, Elita's senses from the war were sending warning signals to her body. Elita tensed and slowly turned around. She saw the shadow glare at her with pale white eyes. There was only thing she could do to warn Prime and the others. She screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elita screamed.

The figure stopped, surprised by the lungpower Elita had, for a few milliseconds before punching Elita in the stomach. Elita gasped and began to black out as the shadow grabbed her.

"The bait is captured. Now for the hero to come to the rescue." Titan said as he walked into the dorm.

There was a thin wire that he snapped as he walked down into the basement of the dorm, alerting a certain black and brown haired boy to an invasion.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside of Blue Dorm**

"Alright, Decepticons. Lord Megatron wants this raid done by the book. So get into your positions…" Shockwave said, relaying instructions to the rest of the members.

Megatron wasn't paying attention; a vibrating from his left pocket tore his attention away from his Second-in-command. He reached in and grabbed his PDA, bringing it out into the cold night air. He opened it up to see the insignia of the Decepticons blinking rapidly. The gang leader's eyes narrowed in fury.

_Someone is trying to break into our base of operations! Could it be Prime? _Megatron thought to himself.

"My lord? We are ready to begin." Shockwave said, snapping Megatron out of his musings.

"Shockwave, take command here. Someone has broken into our HQ. I'm going back to check it out." Megatron said as he turned and raced in the direction of the new Decepticon Dorm.

"Aye, sir." Shockwave said with a salute to the fleeing leader.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Abandoned Dorm**

"ELITA!" Optimus shouted the second he had heard her scream.

He grabbed the photo he had found on the ground and pocketed it. He raced out of the room he was in and toward the stairs. He leapt over the banister and landed on the ground with barely making any noise. He looked up and saw Syrus and Chumley racing out of the room that they were in.

"What happened? We heard a scream!" Chumley shouted.

"Elita! Either the Cons ambushed her or something or someone followed us here!" Prime hissed.

Syrus spotted something near an ancient door. He grabbed it and saw that it was an Etolie Cyber card.

"Hey, is this one of Elita's, I mean Alexis's cards?" Syrus asked as he handed Prime the card.

The Autobot gang leader looked at it and nodded feverishly.

"Yeah this is hers alright. This means that she was taken down through that door!" Optimus hissed as he strapped on his disk and opened the door.

He ran in quickly followed by Syrus and Chumley. The door swung shut behind the three and all was quiet in the dorm.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Megatron reached the slowly rebuilt dorm a few seconds after Prime and his Slifer Red friends went down to the basement. He entered and then wrinkled his nose. He smelled familiar cologne and it was from his past.

"So, _he _is here as well." Megatron spat to himself.

He walked toward the same door that Prime had gone down and opened it up. He stared down at the darkness in front of him before walking in.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Basement of the abandoned dorm**

"Man, I can't see a thing down here." Syrus complained.

"Shhhhh. I hear someone's voice." Optimus hissed behind him.

Sure enough, the trio heard a voice speaking.

"Once Optimus or Megatron get here, they will meet their demise." The voice said with a low chuckle.

"I know that voice!" Optimus whispered with anger in his voice.

"Who is it?" Chumley asked, his curiosity piqued.

But his question never reached Optimus's ears. He was out of the small hallway they were in and out to where Titan was.

"TITAN!" Optimus roared, his blue eyes aflame with anger and rage.

The big man turned around and smiled. He had known that Optimus would come. Elita was in some sort of coffin and she was knocked out.

"Ah, Prime. It's good to see after…how many years was it since you shut me down?…ah yes, 4 years. Glad to see that I got the drop on you for once." Titan said with a smirk.

"Let Elita go." Optimus said coldly.

"No, this girl is to be used to bring about new age of the Darkness Cults. But I'm not so heartless so I'll make a deal with you, Prime. Her fate is to be decided by our duel. I win, she dies and you get sent to the Shadow Realm. You win, I get sent to the shadow realm." Titan said outlying the stakes.

"Fine! Let's do this!" Optimus snarled as his disk deployed and he grabbed the deck Pegasus had sent him.

"Time for you to die." Titan said.

Titan: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"I shall start." Titan said as he drew a card from the strange disk.

The human seller looked at the card he drew and then at his hand. He added the card he drew and grabbed another.

"I play the field spell card, Pandemonium!"

_**(Pandemonium-Type/Spell/Field. **__**Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card.)**_

The entire field changed to a forest with some sort of ritual taking place in the center. Titan grabbed a second card and placed it on one of his MZs.

"I play Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode!"

_**(Infernalqueen Archfiend-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/900, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend/Effect. **_ _**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, during each Standby Phase increase the ATK of 1 "Archfiend" monster by 1000 points until the End Phase.)**_

A female fiend arose onto the field with a scream of rage. Optimus stared coolly at the monster as Titan slotted another card into his spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end."

"Okay then! My move!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He then grabbed another and placed it in his MZ.

"I play Ratchet in attack mode!"

_**(Ratchet-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, you can special summon 1 Machine-type monster from your Graveyard that was destroyed as a result of battle.)**_

An ambulance came racing onto the field and transformed. The robot had a dark gray patch on his chin and a broken horn on its head. There were several patches here and there indicating that the bot had seen a lot of combat.

"**Ahhhh, can't that user see that I was in the middle of my stasis nap!" **Ratchet said irritably.

"Hey sorry old man. But now I attack you queen!"

"**Let's get this over with." **Ratchet said with a sigh.

Two prongs came out of the doctor's arms and purple electricity erupted from the prongs. They snaked over toward the Archfiend when Titan pushed a button on his disk.

"Go Negate Attack!" Titan roared as his facedown came up.

"Argh. I set a card facedown and end."

"My move." Titan said as he drew.

"Hey, shouldn't Titan lose some life points since he's using Archfiends?" Syrus asked.

"Normally, he would. But with Pandemonium in play, that little cost is negated." Optimus explained.

"And my Infernalqueen gains 1000 additional attack thanks to her effect." Titan interjected.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend-ATK/1900**

"Next I summon my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

_**(Terrorking Archfiend-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2000, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend/Effect. **__**You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also, negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster as a result of battle.)**_

A fiendish looking monster wearing a crown on its head arose onto the field. It looked at Prime and hissed. Prime got ready for the impending attack.

"Go my Queen. Destroy that old rust heap!"

"**Rust Heap! I'll show you a rust heap!" **Ratchet snarled.

The queen let out a scream that let loose several ghosts that drifted toward Ratchet. Optimus pressed a button on his disk.

"Go, EMP!"

_**(EMP-Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card if "Ratchet" is in play. Switch all monsters on your side of the field to defense mode. The card's positions cannot change until 2 turns after this card's activation.)**_

Ratchet transformed back into the ambulance and turned blue. The attack hit Ratchet but the blast was redirected back to Titan.

Titan: 3900/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"Humph. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Infernalqueen Archfiend-ATK/900**

"I draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and then at his hand. He added the card he drew and grabbed another.

"I play Prowl in attack mode!"

_**(Prowl-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can attack you opponent directly. The damage inflicted is halved.)**_

A black and gold motorcycle raced onto the field and transformed. It had blue optics in the style of a visor.

"**Hmmmmm. Interesting." **Prowl said aloud.

"Prowl can attack you directly Titan. But I'm not going to do that just yet. Instead I play the spell card, Mod Upgrade!"

_**(Mod Upgrade-Type/Spell/Equip. This card can only be equipped to either "Prowl" or "Oilslick". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 600.)**_

**Prowl-ATK/2500**

"Now I attack your Infernal Queen! Prowl, Ninja Star Strike!"

Prowl nodded and wavered like he was some sort of mirage. He disappeared from everyone's view.

"What? Where did he go?" Titan roared.

The shadow duelist knew that Optimus dueled with Autobot decks, but he had never seen this deck before. He heard a death rattle come form his Infernalqueen and turned to his monster. In its neck was a throwing star of some sort.

Titan: 2200/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"There. Now your Terrorking won't get a power boost." Optimus said as Prowl returned to his side of the field.

"Grrrrrr…You will regret that!" Titan hissed.

"I regret nothing Titan. I set one card facedown and end." Optimus said to the shadow duelist.

"I draw!" Titan roared as a card slid out of his disk.

He looked at the card and immediately smiled. Optimus got a bad feeling that Titan had drawn his signature card.

"I give up my Terrorking Archfiend for my Skull Archfiend of Lighting!"

_**(Skull Archfiend of Lightning-LV/6, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2500, DEF/1200, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_ _**The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3 or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card.)**_

A monster that looked exactly like the Summoned Skull arose onto the field with thunder and lightning around it. It let out a roar that made Jaden flinch just a bit.

"Now, I attack your Ratchet! Striking thunder blast!"

The giant fiend rose into the air and brought its hands together. It let loose a stream of lightning at the Red Ambulance. The electricity coursed through the old bot causing him to yell in his vehicle form. The elder Autobot turned into particles of light and floated in to the graveyard.

"I shall end my turn at that." Titan said with a smirk.

No one, not even Titan, saw in the shadows two dull red eyes glaring at them; Megatron had gotten down to the basement where Prime was dueling. He was analyzing the deck Prime was using so that the deck _he _had gotten from Pegasus had any hope of countering the deck.

Optimus drew his card and looked at it. He smirked when he saw what he had drawn. He slammed the card down on one of his MZs.

"I play Bumblebee in attack mode!" Optimus shouted.

_**(Bummblebee-LV/3, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1500, DEF/1200, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is summoned successfully, add one "Bulkhead" or "Sari - Cybertronian Sister" to your hand.)**_

A small yellow sports car roared onto the field. It transformed and its hands became some sort of stingers.

"**Make way, people! Fast Autobot coming through!" **The young Autobot said.

"Thanks to Bee's effect, I gain Bulkhead from deck and place him in my hand. But he's not staying there for long; because I can special summon him this turn! Bulkhead, let's go!"

_**(Bulkhead-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2600, DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card was added to your hand by the effect of Bumblebee, Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card attacks, destroy 1 monster after Damage Calculation.)**_

An armored vehicle raced onto the field with its siren wailing. The armored car transformed into a large bot with a wrecking ball out.

"**Time to smash some enemies." **Bulkhead said after transforming.

"Alright Bulk, let's take out that Skull…"

"Not so fast! I activate my Threatening Roar card. This makes you skip your battle phase this turn." Titan interrupted.

"Shoot! Oh well, I end."

"My turn." Titan said as he drew.

He looked at the card and smirked. He placed the card in his spell/trap card zone.

"I play a Feather of the Phoenix! By discarding a card of mine, I get one card back from the grave and place it in my hand." Titan explained as he discarded a Desrook Archfiend.

A card slotted out from the grave and Titan placed it in his hand. Optimus got the feeling that it was Terrorking Archfiend. His theory was right as Titan grabbed the card.

"I play Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

The monster reappeared on the field with a furious roar. Optimus flinched at the roar, but held his ground.

"Now I attack your little insect! Thunder strike!"

The Skull Archfiend of Lightning raised its hands with Electricity crackling around them.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Bumble Blast!"

_**(Bumble Blast-Type/Trap/Normal. This card can only be activated if "Bumblebee" is in play. Tribute "Bumblebee" and destroy 1 monster on your side of the field.)**_

"I think I'll chose your Skull!" Optimus said with a smirk.

"Have your forgotten my card's effect? By rolling a dice and if the result is a 1, 3, or 6, you card's effect is negated and your card is destroyed!" Titan interjected as a roulette with numbers appeared. A small orb of fire raced around the roulette. For a few minutes it did that; Prime was holding his breath as the fire started to slow down; it went past the 2, 3, 4, 5 and came to a stop at the…

"6!" Prime shouted in alarm.

"That's right, now for your card to pay its due." Titan said with a smirk.

The trap card blew up, causing dust to scatter everywhere. Prime yelled as the lightning hit him.

Titan: 2200/Optimus (Jaden): 3000

"I shall set one card facedown and end."

"My move then!" Prime shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at it and then at his hand. He saw that he had the one spell card he needed.

Alright, I play the field spell card, Cybertron!"

The ritual area withered and decayed as tall metal spires appeared around them. Prowl and Bulkhead had an aura surround them as the towers continued going up.

**Prowl-ATK/3000**

**Bulkhead-ATK/3100**

"And if you think that's bad, I can summon Machine-Type monsters from my hand without a single tribute. So let me introduce you to the leader of the Autobot Elite Guard, ULTRA MAGNUS! I summon him in attack mode!"

_**(Ultra Magnus-Elite Leader-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/3900, DEF/3500, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card was summoned successfully, add 1 "Sentinel Prime", "Jazz-Advance Ninja Warrior" or "Optimus Prime" to your hand. When this card attacks, negate the target card's effect and your opponent cannot activate any Spells and/or Traps until the End Step of the Battle Phase. If this card is equipped with "Magnus Hammer" this card can attack once more.)**_

An armored vehicle of some sort roared onto the field. Halfway toward where Titan and Optimus were dueling, it transformed into a robot that made the sky tremble with thunder. It gazed at the two monsters on Titan's field.

"**It appears that a new war has begun." **Ultra Magnus said, his voice aged with wisdom and power.

**Ultra Magnus-ATK/4400**

"Next, I equip him with the mighty Magnus Hammer!" Optimus roared as he slammed the card into his spell/trap card zone.

_**(Magnus Hammer-Type/Spell/Equip. This card can be equipped to "Ultra Magnus" or "Optimus Prime". Increase the equipped card's ATK by 1000. When a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster controlled by your opponent, inflict damage equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.)**_

A giant hammer that bristled with lightning around it descended from the heavens. Ultra Magnus reached out and grabbed the hammer as it came close to him.

**Ultra Magnus-ATK/5400**

Titan gazed at the powerful monster in front of him; he was now angry because he was going to lose…that is if he didn't do something about it.

_Time to go. _Titan thought to himself as he pressed a button on his disk.

Immediately, smoke came from around the duelists masking Optimus's view of the Human seller.

"No! TITAN!" Optimus yelled.

Titan was about to grab Elita when the entire room suddenly shook like it was caught in an earthquake. The smoke cleared away revealing a glowing Egyptian eye on the ground.

"What the heck?" Optimus said as he looked around at the eye.

Suddenly he realized that he was in a sphere of some sort. He heard a shout and turned around to see...

"Titan! What are you doing?" Optimus asked angrily.

"ME? I'm not doing anything!" Titan shouted. "I was about to ask you what you did to pull this off!"

"It's none of you or me for that matter. I believe that this has become a real shadow game." A cold voice said behind Optimus.

"I know that voice…" Prime said as he slowly turned around.

"MEGATRON!" Titan yelled.

The large man was about to step forward to attack the young boy when a glob of ooze appeared out of the ground. The ooze had green eyes and looked evil. More appeared around Optimus and Megatron. But as the ooze got close to the two brothers, their decks and hearts glowed with an eerie light. Beams of colored light erupted from them and when the light had died down, a legion of Autobots and Decepticons formed a ring around the two brothers.

"**Autobots! Protect Jaden at all costs!" **a projection of Optimus Prime shouted to the others Autobots.

"_**DECEPTICONS! Protect Jason with your scrap-iron carcasses!" **_A projection of Megatron roared.

The two factions began to fire off their weapons at the strange slime causing it to back up in fear of being vaporized. As this was going on, the two brothers looked at one another; Jaden's eyes in shock while Jason's eyes in anger.

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Titan yelled interrupting the two brothers staring contest.

The slime had multiplied near Titan and had wrapped around the big man. They were crawling up his body and dragging him down. One of the slimes got close to his head and fired some green substance that looked like a mini portal. All of the slimes dove into the portal and disappeared into Titan. There was silence from the human seller for a few minutes; then he lifted his head and Jaden saw that his eyes were a glowing red color.

"_Jaden and Jason Yuki. Because you have disturbed the Shadows, this game has become one of life and death. If you win, Jaden then you and your brother shall live. Failure to win will result in imprisonment in the Shadow Realm."_ Titan said his voice twisted and evil.

"That's okay, because it's still my move. And I declare an attack with the Animated form of Ultra Magnus! Let's do it man! Destroy his Skull Archfiend with Magnus Strike!"

"**Prepare to die, fiend." **Ultra Magnus said as he raised his hammer into the air.

The hammer crackled to life and the Elite Guard Leader swung downward. Bolts of lightning shot through the earth and raced toward the fiend. The fiend groaned as it blew up making Titan get hit with debris.

Titan: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 3000

"_I lost? I cannot lose not to youuuuuuuuuuu!" _Titan roared with anger as he disappeared.

"PRIME! Over here! A crack in the sphere!" Jason shouted using Jaden's gang name.

"On it bro!" Jaden shouted as he dove through the crack.

Megatron followed close behind as the sphere began to collapse in on itself. The ball exploded making it rain with tiny lights. Megatron glared at Optimus a he stood up.

"Hoping to steal something worthwhile, _Jaden_?" Megatron said with venom.

"No, I came here because Elita's brother went missing here." Optimus replied.

"Brother?" Megatron said a little surprised.

"Yeah, Atticus. He disappeared in this very dorm." Optimus explained.

The evil leader looked at Prime for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Get out of here. Consider yourself lucky Prime. I'm in a forgiving mood." Megatron said his voice distanced and cold.

"Thanks." Optimus said as he grabbed Elita and carried her bridal style.

He ran out of the area with Syrus and Chumley close behind.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside the Abandon Dorm**

"Wake up, lazy!" A voice said with a laugh.

Elita groaned as she sat up. She opened her eyes and saw Optimus, Syrus and Chumley standing over her, with Optimus smiling.

"Ughhhh…Prime? What happened?" Elita asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

Optimus's face contorted into a frown.

"Someone from my past ambushed ya and took you prisoner Elita." Optimus said as he took a look at the night sky. "Welp, best get back to the dorm!"

Optimus lifted Elita into his arms and carried her bridal style. The four ran into the woods just as the moon peeked over the trees.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Abandoned Dorm**

Crowler stepped through the door to the basement and looked around the room. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and flipped it on.

"Mister Titan? Were you able to defeat Optimus Prime?" Crowler asked as he stepped through. "Strange…where are you, man!"

The light fell onto a card that was on the ground. Crowler bent over and picked it up.

"Pandemonium? But Titan would never leave this card! Unless…HE LOST!" Crowler cried as he pocketed the card.

Suddenly, a beeping noise made the doctor jump. He fumbled around in his coat pocket and brought out a PDA.

"Y-yes?" Crowler asked as he opened up the PDA.

"_Crowler! It those Decepticons! They're attacking the Blue dorm!"_ Came Chazz's voice.

"WHAT? CALL SERCUIRTY!" Crowler shouted.

"_We've been trying! But the Decepticons have jammed the frequency to DAS!" _Chazz shouted. _"Hey, how did you get past the barricades! ARGH! PUT ME DOWN!" _

The transmission cut off with Chazz's shouts of protest as he was carried off somewhere. Crowler stared blankly at the PDA before running out of the room.

_Okay, next chapter Jaden and Jason get in trouble for going to the Haunted Dorm. And two OCs make their appearance. Please R&R._


	6. Tag Team Tribulations pt 1

_Glad some people are liking the story. I would like to thank Segalovesanime09 for allowing me the use of her OCs, Sega and Isabella._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Transformers. Nor do I own the mentioned OCs; those are Sega's. _

_Claimer: I only own the idea, plot, etc, etc, of the story. _

_Peach Wookie's story 'The Touch' inspired this story._

Crowler had returned to the Boys dorm later on that night, he had found all the boys knocked out by blows to the head and the entire food supply gone. The Security force had rushed to the scene only to find out that they were too late. Now Crowler was bent on getting Megatron and Optimus Prime off the island and he had the perfect idea on how to do it. He opened up his PDA and did something for a few minutes. He pressed a button and sent it to parts unknown.

_Now you no good slackers will be out of my hair! _Crowler thought.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Slifer Red Dorm-Next Morning**

A covered van drove toward the Slifer dorm, with several men and women in green uniforms. The car parked off to the side of the dorm and the group of people jumped out.

"HUP, HUP, HUP, HUP!" The group chanted as they raced up the stairs to a specific room.

"Can't you kids find something quieter to play other then Commando? How about some Uno?" Banner said as he walked out rubbing his eyes.

He looked up to see one of the green uniformed men race up the stairs.

"Oh no! The Disciplinary Action Squad! They only come to a dorm if a student has really acted up!" Banner cried.

The group crowded the door to room 319; a woman wearing a green beret walked forward and banged on the door.

"OPEN UP BEFORE WE BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" The woman hollered.

Inside the room, Optimus looked up from his homework and made a face.

"You and what army?" Optimus hollered back.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad!" the woman replied.

Optimus jumped up and opened the door when he heard that. The woman looked at him with a steely glare before speaking.

"You must be Jaden Yuki…come with us. Chancellor Sheppard wants to speak to you and Jason." The woman said as she turned around.

"Wait, you sent some men to get Megatron?" Optimus yelped as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, why?" The woman asked coldly.

"One reason…Megatron is a fierce fighter who can put the most strongest of men in the hospital and he won't come until he knows what's wrong!" Optimus shouted.

"No one can stand up to my men. They've been trained by the best." The woman replied crisply.

"Well, can we just go and see?" Optimus asked.

"If it will put your mind at ease…" The woman said.

The group got back into the van with Optimus climbing in the back. They took off for the Abandoned Dorm.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**1 mile from the **]**Abandoned Dorm**

The van pulled up just as a something went flying through the air. It whacked right against the grill of the vehicle and tumbled onto the ground. The van stopped suddenly in order not to hit the man that had been sent flying. The group of people tumbled out and looked around; some members of the Action Squad were on the ground, moaning in pain. Megatron stood in the center of the mayhem, his body lowered and his arms raised in a fighting move. He hadn't seen the other squad behind him.

One of the men rushed toward him, hoping to take the gang leader by surprise. Megatron stood his ground as the man raced forward, completely unaware of the man rushing him or so the squad thought; the man threw a punch but Megatron leaned his head to the left causing the man to stumble. The Decepticon gang leader spun around and brought his leg in the air. He brought it crashing down onto the action squad member's back; the blow made the man drop like a stone, winded and unconsciousness claiming him. Megatron glared at the fallen form while turning around to face the group that had arrived. He looked at the group that had gathered and scowled.

"Mind telling me why your weak soldiers invaded the Decepticon Dorm?" Megatron asked his tone acid.

"J-Jason Yuki, you are required to see Chancellor Sheppard immediately." The leader said, a bit nervous.

"Until I know why, I'm not going." Megatron snarled.

"Then we'll have to take you by force then." The woman said as she snapped her fingers.

The group of men launched themselves at the Decepticon gang leader with their arms outstretched. Megatron spun on the balls of his heels, dodging one of the fallen soldiers and slammed his foot into one of the men's faces. The man tumbled back as a CRUNCH was heard and blood began to spill from his nose; however, the man had stumbled back into the other men and caused them to fall back on their rears. Megatron glared at the downed group and then turned back to the woman.

"Now, are you willing to tell me why Uncle Sheppard called for me and Prime?" Megatron snarled.

The woman gulped uneasily as she looked into Megatron's cold, dull red eyes.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Conference room.**

"Expulsion?" Optimus asked curiously.

"That's what I recommend. Jason injured several of my men and Jaden invaded a dorm that was off limits to the students." The DAS leader said.

Megatron stood next to his younger brother, cold and glaring. They had been informed that someone had emailed the DAS and reported them going into the abandoned dorm. It was at that time he spoke up.

"Prime went into the abandoned dorm to look for clues on one of the missing students. His intentions were good and just. Plus, how was he to know about the abandoned dorm being off limits? There was no notice about it!" Megatron sneered.

"You speak out of line, Jason!" Crowler said shrilly, with a smug tone on his face.

"I wouldn't be so smug, Crowler, seeing as how you hired a dangerous criminal to deal with Prime." Megatron sneered as he looked at the doctor.

"Y-you have no proof!" Crowler squeaked out as sweat dribbled down his face.

Megatron didn't reply; he reached into his jacket and pulled out his PDA. He pressed a few buttons and an beep sounded through out the room. There were several beeps around the two brothers as something was sent to the council that had gathered. Each one brought up his/her PDA and opened it up. There was silence for 5 minutes as the video played its short message. As soon as the vid was over, everyone, except Crowler, looked up with shock on his or her faces. The DAS squad leader regained her composure and glared at the doctor who sweated nervously.

"Crowler, you hired this man to take out a student? What prompted you to do that?" The DAS leader growled.

"I…I…I…" Crowler stuttered but no words came out.

The good doctor threw Megatron a glare but then came up with a perfect idea.

"We should really get back to the matter at hand. Chancellor are we going to expel these good for nothings or not?" Crowler asked in an attempt to get the attention off of him.

Sheppard looked at the doctor with a scowl on his face, but then turned to the two brothers. His gaze was sad but then became thoughtful.

"I have an idea. Jaden and Jason are to participate in a tag team duel against opponents of my choosing. If they win, they stay here at the academy. If they lose, then they are expelled." Sheppard said. "I have two opponents already in mind. You two are dismissed."

Megatron stood up and walked out of the room with a glare at Crowler that said 'I'll deal with you later.' Crowler shrunk away from screen as the evil gang leader glared at him as he left the room. Optimus looked at Sheppard who shook his head; Optimus got the message and left the room.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Tokyo, Japan**

In a hotel over in Tokyo, two girls were resting after competing in a dueling gauntlet. Both of the girls were from America and pro duelists. One of the girls had hair that was light brown with her eyes being the same color. She wore a black overcoat with blue jeans and white sneakers. Underneath her overcoat was a black t-shirt that said 'currently going out of my mind. Be back in five'.

The other girl had brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She wore a sleeveless jacket, which had about 25 pockets each filled with various odds and ends, with a white tank top underneath along with dark blue jeans; completing the fashion statement was a pair of red Reeboks. She was currently reading a 'Duel Pro' magazine. Both of their hair went past their shoulders and were pulled back in a ponytail. The other girl was in the kitchen currently preparing their dinner when the phone rang.

"HEY BELLA! COULD YOU GET THAT? I'M BUSY WITH THE FOOD!" the girl yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure, Seg!" Bella, or Isabella as she was properly named, answered.

Isabella got up from the couch that she sitting on and walked over to the wall phone. She picked it up and brought it to her ear.

"Hello? Isabella Suarez and Sega Rivera, duelists extraordinaire speaking, how may I help you?" Bella asked.

"_Hello, Isabe?" _the voice on the other end said.

Isabella winched a little at the nickname that only _**one **_person called her. She quickly got over it as she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Godfather Shep! What's going on over at the illustrious DA?" Bella asked hiding the excitement behind her voice.

"_Everything is going great! Well, except for my nephews that is…" _Sheppard said with a sad tone in his voice.

The news was a shock to her; nephews? Her godfather had NEPHEWS?

"When did you get nephews? I didn't know any of your family members married and had kids." Isabella said in confusion.

"_Yes, my younger brother married and had two boys both mirror identical twins; though one is older by 10 minutes." _Sheppard said the sad tone still in his voice. _"He also had a few others but I never met them." _

"Oh, they moved?" Isabella asked.

"_In a way, yes. Anyways, I'm getting off track here. I need you two to come to DA for a special duel."_ Sheppard said.

"Godfather Shep, we're pretty booked for the month." Isabella said a tad sadly.

"_I think you're going to change your mind after I tell you the opponents." _Sheppard said with a bit slyly.

"Please there are no opponent's who'll…" Isabella began to say when Sheppard cut her off.

"_The opponent's are heroes of the Cult War that occurred over in Domino City, California." _Sheppard said.

Isabella's eyes widened in shock and surprise; the heroes of the Cult War were said to be astounding duelists able to beat decks that had powerful rare cards with decks that were considered weaker then anything. She was dimly aware that she had dropped the phone and yelled one thing at the top of her lungs.

"!" Isabella screamed.

Said girl jumped at the scream and splashed some hot water onto her arm. She swore as she turned the hot water off, switched it to cold and ran her arm under it for a few seconds. She then grabbed a towel and dried her arm off. Still muttering under her breath, the girl walked out with glare on her face.

"What's all the yelling about Belle?" Sega asked.

"! OMGOMGOMGOMG!" Belle said in a hyper fast tone.

Sega tilted her head to the side, like a computer that had been given a odd command. She let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, Bella, no more sweets for you." Sega said as she crossed her arms. "Now can you repeat what you said?"

Isabella caught her breath and then smiled.

"Why don't you get the news straight from the horse's mouth?" Isabella said as she picked up the discarded phone.

Before she placed the phone on the receiver, she pressed a button that had a speaker of sorts with lines coming out. There was booming laughter on the other side as soon as the speaker came on.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA. Still overexcited I see Isabe. Hello, Sega! How are things going in the pros?" _Sheppard asked.

At the sound of the voice, Sega instantly smiled to herself; she recognized the voice of Belle's godfather.

"Doing okay, Sheppard. Aster's still eluding us though." Sega said in a bitter tone.

"_I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways, the reason Isabe is excited is two war heroes from the Cult War have come to DA. Unfortunately they have gotten into a bit of trouble and I'm having them duel in an exhibition match. I was wondering if you would like to duel them in a tag team match." _Sheppard explained.

"Tempting as it sounds; we're booked for the rest of the month so I'm afraid the answer will have to be…" Sega was saying when Sheppard interrupted.

"_Did I mention that the two you would be facing is Optimus Prime and Megatron, leaders of the Autobot and Decepticon gangs?"_ Sheppard cut in making Sega's apology stop mid sentence.

THAT piece of information caused Sega to stop in her explanation and made her and Isabella's jaw drop. The two most famous gang leaders in a tag team duel? If they beat them, their reputation would soar! Everyone had heard of the two and how they were unbeatable in duels due to cards that had the famous Transformers™ designed after them. Sega looked at Isabella who mouthed 'take it!' Sega opened her mouth and spoke up.

"When do you want us there?" She asked.

"_Tomorrow if it's possible." _Sheppard said.

If it had been a videoconference they would've seen the smile that was on his lips. He knew how to get the two to agree with him.

"We'll be there. Later Godfather Shep!" Isabella called.

"_Good-bye, Isab. See you soon." _Sheppard said as he hung up.

The call ended and Sega turned to Isabella.

"Bella, pack. I'm calling our manager." Sega said.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Sheppard's office-same day**** 4 hours later**

Andrew Sheppard looked at the paperwork in front of him and sighed; it was 4 hours after he had called Sega and Isabella, his goddaughter, to the tag team match against Optimus and Megatron. He looked up as the door to his office chimed indicating that there was someone outside.

"Come in." Sheppard said as he looked back down at his papers.

The door slid open and three people walked in. Sheppard looked up and saw Elita, Syrus and Chumley.

"Sheppard, I'll cut right to the chase. Me, Syrus and Chumley were also at the Abandoned Dorm. So I am willing to be Optimus's partner." Elita said, her hazel eyes stone hard showing that 'no' wasn't an answer.

"I was there too! I should be with Optimus!" Syrus cried.

"And don't forget me! I mean, it wasn't lishus for me just to go to the cafeteria and leave Prime alone." Chumley said.

Sheppard sighed after he heard the explanations; Optimus did say that his girlfriend and his newfound friends would defend him. The high principal clasped his hands together and looked the three in the eyes.

"I know, Jaden informed me when I saw him. But the decision is made. Jason has demanded for a rule free request from the winners of the match." Sheppard said.

"Though that is highly unlikely. Those slackers are facing Isabella and Sega, pro tag team duelists." Another voice said.

The group turned to see a strange looking clown that looked like he belonged in the 'It' movie…oh wait, that's Crowler everyone. Crowler walked over to the desk of Sheppard and placed another batch of work in front of him. The 'good doctor' then chortled to himself.

"Soon, those Slackers will be out of my hair and Alexis will dump that loser Jaden once he loses and begin dating Chazz!" Crowler cackled aloud.

He stopped once he got a feeling that there was something dangerous behind him. He turned around to see Elita's frame radiating with anger. His eyes widen when he realized something.

"I just said my plans aloud didn't I?" Crowler asked.

Syrus, Sheppard and Chumley nodded at the doctor who turned even paler then what he was. He looked at Elita with a nervous smile on his face when there was a loud SLAP that echoed in the confined space. Crowler was sent careening into the wall headfirst and was promptly knocked out; on his face was a large red handprint. Elita huffed and looked at Sheppard; she smiled sweetly and then held out her hand.

"Chancellor, I'll take the detention slip now." Elita said.

"I'm willing to say that this incident never happened. Besides, he's in enough trouble with Jason." Sheppard said with a smile but immediately sobered up. "I'm sorry to say this but Jaden and Jason have agreed to be one another's partners…"

Elita's eyes widened in shock and surprise; the two brothers that now fought one another had agreed to something? She was about to speak again when she heard a faint WHUMP-WHUMP of helicopter blades. Sheppard looked up in surprise.

"My, that was quick." He simply said as he stood up and left the office with Elita and the two Slifers following after him. Crowler was still on the ground knocked out.

**Pier**

Sega and Isabella walked out of the helicopter and glanced around. Several people were waiting at the landing strip with several banners saying 'Welcome to Duel Academy, Sega and Isabella!' The student body had been informed of the pros coming ten minutes before the helicopter had landed. Two Obelisk blue boys walked forward with a rose in their hands.

"Miss Rivera/Miss Suarez, it is an honor to meet you in person." The Obelisk blues said. "My name is Mortimer/Jeremy."

Mortimer handed the rose he had to Sega while Jeremy handed his rose to Isabella, who took the rose with a small grin on her face.

"Wow, I could get use to this." Sega whispered to her best friend who nodded in agreement.

"Now there is one thing we ask." The two blues asked in unison.

"Oh? What's that?" Sega asked.

The two blues got onto their knees and brought out a small black box.

"Will you marry us?"

Sega and Isabella's eyes widened for a few brief seconds. Then they reacted like any angry woman would; they kicked the two in the family jewels and ripped their roses up.

"Remember what I said about me being used to this? I take it back." Sega growled.

"The nerve of those two…we're too young for marriage." Isabella muttered.

"Hey there! Welcome to DA!" A young voice shouted.

The two pros turned to the voice and saw a boy with brown hair with a red shock on top, wearing a white coat with red lining it and a black muscle shirt underneath the jacket, black jeans and red sneakers. Next to him was a girl with dishwasher blonde hair and wearing a white uniform with red lining the edges of it. The two looked at one another then back at the boy.

"And you are…?" Isabella asked hesitantly.

"My name is Jaden Yuki…but I prefer Optimus Prime." The boy said.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" the girls cried.

Optimus flinched a bit at the cry and nodded with a sheepish grin. Sega smirked as she looked Optimus over.

"Hmmmm, never took you to be a cute one." Sega purred to Optimus.

The Autobot leader blushed a bit while the girl next to him sent her a steely glare.

"Hey back off! He's MY boyfriend." The girl said acidly.

Sega looked at the girl and put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey I meant no offense. I was only telling the truth." Sega said with a grin. "By the way, who are you?"

"Alexis Rhodes but call me Elita One." Elita said as she looped her arm through Prime's.

"It's nice to meet you, but where is the other leader slash hero of the Cult War?" Isabella asked.

The two Autobot members stiffened and then looked at one another. Optimus frowned, leaned down and whispered something to Elita. After a bit of whispering, the two looked back at the girls.

"Follow me after you meet Sheppard." Optimus said as he turned and walked down a path.

Sega and Isabella looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Prime completely unaware of a hawk soaring overhead; capturing everything it saw in the tiny camera on its leg.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Sheppard's office**

"Ah, Isabe and Sega! Nice of you two to come to DA." Sheppard said as he stood up.

"Godfather!" Isabella cried part of it in joy and the other part in exasperation at the nickname.

"Godfather?" Optimus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Jaden, I was asked to be Isabella's godfather after Jack helped Isabella's father." Sheppard said.

Upon hearing his father's name, Optimus cast his eyes down so that the bangs of his hair hid them. Elita saw this and intertwined her hand with his. Optimus reacted and looked at his girlfriend with a smile. Sega cleared her throat reminding the two that there was an audience.

"So where is the other los…I mean, challenger? I thought there was two of em." Sega pointed out.

"Yeah, there is a second one but he's back at his dorm. Should I and do I…?" Optimus asked as he looked at Sega then at his uncle.

"Yes, Jaden, you do have permission. Since Jason took over the dorm and is rebuilding it, everyone has permission to go to the dorm. Though Jason makes sure no one gets even close to the fence." Sheppard said.

"Alright, thanks Uncle." Optimus said as he walked out.

Isabella was shocked; the nephew that her godfather had mentioned was right in front of her! Sega was also shocked that Sheppard's nephew was a war hero. The two, still in a disbelieving state, followed Optimus and Elita out the door.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**New ****Decepticon Dorm**

When the small group came out of the forest they were stunned; the run downed dorm was brand spanking new! The colors were purple and black with a hologram of the insignia of the Cons in front of the doors. It was at least three times larger then Obelisk Blue dorm and was like a palace and a fortress all rolled into one. Sega looked at it with her jaw dropped.

"WOW! I don't know who the leader of these guys is but I gotta say he's got style." Sega said with a smile.

"No kidding, I thought the boys and girls blue dorms were big but this make them look like sandcastles." Isabella said.

"HALT! WHO ARE YOU?" a voice shouted.

Sega and Isabella jumped at the voice and looked to their left with Prime and Elita. Three boys each wearing the Decepticon uniform stood with dangerous intent in their eyes. They seemed to recognize Optimus and Elita but their attention was on Sega and Isabella.

"Who us?" Sega asked innocently.

"Yeah, you. Why are you here at Lord Megatron's dorm?" one of them asked in an angered tone.

"Jeez, touchy touchy. This is Isabella and I'm…" Sega began when another boy interrupted her.

"Ah, the two tag team champs. Lord Megatron informed us that you would be coming with…_Optimus Prime_." The boy in the middle said, spitting out Jaden's gang name with venom. "Please follow us."

The three started to walk off when Isabella called after them.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Isabella asked.

The three boys turned around and spoke to them.

"I'm Bombshell." The guy on the left said.

"Name's Shrapnel." The guy on the right growled.

"And I'm Kickback." The middle guy said. "The Insecticons. Now come. Lord Megatron does NOT like to be kept waiting."

The three turned on their heels and walked to the doors of the new dorm. Sega looked at Isabella and smirked.

"Wonder what their parents did for a living." Sega said.

"They don't have parents. None of us do anymore." A new voice said in a monotone voice.

The group spun around to see Soundwave standing there with Laserbeak on his shoulder. He glanced at Sega and Isabella through his visor and walked off. The group looked at one another then ran after the three Decepticons.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Inside the Decepticon Dorm**

"Where were you four?" The group of Insecticons shouted.

"Soundwave stopped us and gave us the lowdown of the dorm rules." Optimus said, his face expressionless.

"Ah, well, I think Lord Megatron can overlook your tardiness due to that. Here's his room." Bombshell said as the door opened silently.

The grouped walked in and saw that there was another door.

"HEY! What gives?" Sega shouted at the Insecticons turning around.

But when she looked behind her, she saw that the door had closed.

"WHA? We're locked in!" Sega cried.

"Relax. Megatron is opening the door." Prime said.

True to his word, the door opened with music blaring out of the room.

_(Insert Land of Confusion by Disturbed.)_

Everyone in the group clapped their hands over their ears as they walked in. The room was dark save for a few lights coming from a stereo system that had speakers that covered the wall and would take at least 20 Syrus's to match the height. It was blasting out the music that rocked everyone to his or her cores. Elita noticed a light coming from a TV set a few feet away from the stereo system and tried to tell Optimus, but the music drowned out her voice. Sega was getting pretty pissed off at the noise and marched over to the stereo's plug. The pro grabbed it and yanked it out of the cord just as the music ended. As soon as the plug hit the ground Sega screamed.

"WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS!" Sega roared at the top of her lungs.

"Sega! Calm down!" Isabella hissed.

"Ah, I see that the pros have arrived. I expected more…challenging duelists and not some little girls." A cold voice said from the area of the TV screen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL! I'LL SMASH YOU!" Sega screamed.

"Computer, lights!" The voice said as lights sprang on.

"OW! My eyes!" Sega said after her eyes adjusted.

Isabella and Sega looked to where the voice was and saw a boy with black brown hair wearing a black jacket with purple lining the sides. His face looked a lot like Jaden's but Sega and Isabella were thunderstruck by the boy's eyes; they were a dull crimson red and they were filled with one emotion and one emotion only; that emotion was hate.

Isabella shivered with fear; just by looking the boy in the eyes struck fear into her.

_What the hell is he? _Isabella thought to herself. _How has he held onto so much hatred?_

The boy cracked his neck with a few sickening crunches causing Isabella cringed while Sega just glared at the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" Sega demanded.

"Megatron is who I am." Megatron snarled, his voice colder then anything.

"Really? I thought Megatron was a big bumbling robot." Sega said with a smirk.

Megatron didn't say anything as he glared at the girl with a smirk on his face.

"You know, I expected you to be an outdated console." Megatron mocked after the glare died down.

The vile gang leader had struck a nerve and he knew it. Sega's face flushed red with anger at the insult. Megatron pushed his taunt before the girl could retaliate.

"How dare you mock the oldest and greatest console ever built! I mean, were your parents video game junkies? I bet when your father asked your mother what kind of gift she would want when she was giving you life, she yelled out 'SEGA!' the doctor must've thought that was your name and wrote it down." Megatron mocked.

"Oh no he didn't." Isabella groaned.

"Yeah he did." Optimus sighed.

"Hm? Where did that girl go to?" Megatron muttered.

It was true; Sega was gone. Megatron's eyes narrowed when he heard the girl return. He turned toward her with a neutral expression. In the girl's hands were a knife and a pole.

"You know living on the ranch; I learned a few things…like castrating." Sega said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Humph. Let me help you." Megatron said coolly.

He slid his jacket off and tossed it off to the side; Sega was confused but moved forward, holding the instruments high. Megatron's expression was still devoid of emotion as he took off his black t-shirt revealing his chest.

Isabella choked as she breathed in a strangled breath, Elita's eyes widen in shock and revulsion, Optimus winced as he saw the chest fully revealed and Sega stopped advancing toward the gang leader, the tools dropping to the ground as her hands flew over her mouth; true, she could be cruel to many people who anger her, but she was still a human who could pity or feel disgust.

There, revealed to four people, two strangers, a female who had fought alongside the Yuki brothers in the war and the final one who was the only blood relative Jason had, was a complete mess; scars crisscrossed Jason's entire body, some pink and healthy but others…others were crudely stitched together and whenever he moved, blood slowly oozed out through the stitching. A few pieces of flesh were missing in chunks showing the muscles underneath the flesh near the sides of the leader's stomach. In the center of the boy's chest was the Decepticon face, seared right on; the group could still smell the smell of burnt flesh.

A normal person would've died from the wounds but somehow someway the Decepticon gang leader had survived them all. But there was one more scar that the vile gang leader had yet to reveal; Megatron turned around and everyone saw two large wound slanting in a diagonal across the spine and cross each other in the middle of the spine. It slowly oozed out blood as Jason turned around to show the small audience he had. The dark boy smiled with a dark pleased look on his face when he heard someone speak.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna hurl…"

The person who said it was Sega.

The girl ran from the bedroom and into the private bathroom. The three others were dimly aware of the retching sounds as they stared at Jason's back. The dark leader turned and glared at Isabella.

"You can bring that spirit of yours out now…" Jason said as his own spirits came to him.

Isabella was jolted out of her daze like stare at Jason's voice. Shakily, she opened up her deck case and brought out a card.

"P-Ph-Phantom M-M-Mac-Machine D-D-Drag-Dragon, come out please." Isabella said uneasily.

A dragon that looked like it was part cyborg with a gun for its left hand appeared next to the trembling girl. She was still staring at Jason's body and mentally cringed. She had never seen someone with so many scars and the thoughts on how he got them weren't pleasant either. The dragon looked at his mistress and then at Jason and his spirits. The dragon's eyes narrowed when he saw a bright aura swirling like a gale around the boy.

_**Isabella? **_Phantom Machine Dragon thought to his mistress.

_What…Oh Phantom…what's wrong? _Isabella asked in her mind.

_**That boy…he is on a different level then most duelists.**_ Phantom thought.

_Really? How so? _Isabella thought.

_**His aura…it is filled with such lust…a dangerous lust for power and…and revenge. But that is not all. **_Phantom thought said.

_There is more! _Isabella thought.

_**Yes, his aura is filled with disgust and…sadness…a sweeping sense of lost and horror…like he had seen something that a boy his age shouldn't have seen. **_Phantom said via the mind.

"Well? Does your spirit speak, Isabella?" Jason asked interrupting the two.

"_**Yes I speak. Why? Are your spirits too dumb to talk for themselves?" **_Phantom asked.

"_**Watch your tongue lizard! You are weak compared to us!" **_a robot with wings on his back and guns on his arms said.

"Starscream! Silence!" Jason hissed at the spirit then looked over behind Elita and Optimus. "Ah, I see that the console has come back to the world of the living. Perhaps her spirit is in a better mood."

Sega looked pale and her eyes were devoid of anything after the sight she had witnessed. She got her wits back, however, as she brought a card out.

"Tiburscia, come on out." Sega said.

A white tiger with black stripes and had metal gauntlets on its feet and hands appeared next to Sega. The tiger looked at Megatron and instantly cringed. Sega stared at the spirit in shock; nothing scared Tiburscia! Nothing!

_Tibs! What the hell is wrong with you! _Sega thought.

_**Sorry Sega…but this kid…he has so much darkness in his heart. I thought I saw something glaring back at me, but…**_

"Another silent spirit…what was uncle Sheppard thinking when he brought you two in?" Megatron asked cutting through the spirit's thoughts.

"_**RRRGH! I'm not silent! And Sega and Bella will crush you into the ground!" **_Tiburscia roared.

"My patience is at an end…as is this meeting. Get out." Megatron said as he slipped his coat and shirt back on though not in that order.

The group stood silent for a few seconds before Tiburscia roared and leapt at one of the Decepticon spirits. Sega spun around and shouted.

"Tibs! NO!"

But the cry was in vain as Tiburscia attacked the leader; however, something glowed from Megatron's chest and it sent the tiger spirit hurtling backwards into the wall. Megatron glared at the downed spirit; for a fraction of a second, Sega and Isabella saw a being with red eyes and a giant…scope on his arm also glaring standing over the boy as a shadowy wisp. It turned its glared at the two before becoming a dark mist. The dark gang leader then spoke.

"Get out of my room and out of my dorm."

The voice of the Yuki sibling was so cold and harsh that it made everyone's neck hairs stand on end. The four quickly ran out of the dorm and they didn't stop running until they were far enough away from the Decepticon dorm.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later**

Sega and Isabella collapsed on the couch in the Girl's Blue Dorm, huffing and puffing. Elita also breathed heavily as she looked at the pros.

"What fucking hell is his problem? I mean, I've never met someone that had that much anger in his system." Sega asked.

"I don't know Sega. Megatron…he…just changed right before the end of the war." Elita explained.

"And no one knows why?" Isabella asked stunned.

"Only Megatron knows…and he's not talking."

Elita then stretched her arms and smiled.

"Well, I'm heading back to the red dorm. See ya tomorrow, guys." Elita said with a wave as she started her journey back to Slifer.

Leaving the two pros to looked over their cards for the next day.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Slifer Red Dorm"**

"Let's see…what deck should I use? G1? Movies? RID? Armada? Energon, Animated or Cybertron?" Optimus asked to himself.

"Prime? What's up?" Came Elita's voice as she walked through the opened door.

"Oh, hey Elita. Just trying to figure out what deck to use." Optimus said as he turned to his girlfriend.

"I'm worried…you know Jason will possibly attack you the minute you show weakness." Elita said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know…but I won't be weak in front of him." The gang leader said as he turned toward the girl.

He nearly jumped when he saw how close the girl's face was. He smirked and the two moved their faces closer together when Optimus's PDA went off. Groaning in annoyance, the Autobot gang leader picked up the device and opened it up.

"Yeah? Starscream? What's going on?"

"_Hello, Prime. I've been given a message from Lord Megatron…he will beat the two pros old-school style." _Starscream said on the other end.

Optimus's eyes widen at the old code he and his brother used back during the war. He got his mind back together and nodded.

"Alright, tell him I'll go old-school as well." Optimus replied.

"_Understood. And good luck."_

Optimus hung up after Starscream did and looked at Elita.

"What's up?" Elita asked.

"My decision has been made for me…Megatron is using G1." Optimus said as he left with Elita to go to sleep…him on the couch and her on the bed.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Decepticon Dorm**

Megatron gazed out of his dorm room window with a look of anger.

_Crowler thinks he can get rid of me so easily? HA! He will soon see the power of the Decepticons. I hope for my sake that I'm not scarred for life. _The gang leader thought.

For a few brief seconds, there were several giant beings behind him with the same glowing eyes that he had; in the instant they had appeared they then vanished. Megatron turned around and climbed into his bed. Soon he would be able to use the one card Pegasus had forbidden him to use.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**The Next Day**

Optimus walked to his regular classes like a normal day. The duel was schuleded after the third block of class. He walked in and was met with the one person he despised right at the moment.

Chazz Princeton.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Optimus Prime, the loser of the academy…I hope you get expelled, that way Alexis is all mine." Chazz said in a snobby tone.

Optimus only glared at Chazz as he tried to get to his seat; but Chazz's goons blocked him and Chazz continued to talk.

"I don't know what she sees in you but your nothing but a loser compared to me."

"If he's a loser then why did he defeat you so badly at the dueling exam?" Megatron asked as he walked in.

Chazz couldn't come with a smart comeback as everyone from blue to red giggled at the low blow. Megatron glared at Chazz and frowned.

"I suggest you leave my…_brother_…alone. If I find out that you haven't done that simple task…well, let's just say that everyone will be calling you _Ms. _Princeton."

Chazz subconsciously put his hand in his private area, which unknown to him, Rumble and Frenzy took pictures of and after putting in a funny caption, sent it to the DA's leading gossip letter. Megatron smirked as he watched the two scamper away after the mission was completed. He then schooled his face as he glared at Chazz who shuddered at the glare.

"I suggest you give up on your plans on wooing Miss Elita One…she would rather quit DA if it meant being with Prime." Megatron growled.

The group backed away for fear of the Decepticon leader was great; all except Chazz. He scoffed and went on his way to his desk. Megatron glared at Optimus and sneered.

"I wouldn't let that boy push you any more Prime…if you do then you're a disgrace to those who fell…I wonder how Ultra Magnus would feel if he saw you now." Megatron snarled as he walked away.

Optimus clenched his fist in anger as he watched his brother take his seat; he had thrown a low blow and the Con leader knew it. He sighed as he took his seat. It was going to be a long three hours.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Three hours later.**

Optimus was working at his desk in Dueling History when the PA system turned on and Crowler's voice came through.

"**Will the entire student body along with Isabella Suarez, Sega Rivera, Jaden and Jason Yuki report to the duel Arena for a exhibition duel?" **

Immediately everyone began to file out with Optimus and Megatron in the front. There was a lot of chatter behind the two; many kids were wishing them luck while several Yellows and Reds were placing bets with the blues about who would win; all the blues chose Sega and Isabella while the Yellows and Reds chose Optimus and Megatron. The two brothers drowned out the noises as they went into the locker rooms to prepare for the match of their lives.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Duel Arena**

"You ready Bella?" Sega asked her best friend.

"Yeah. I'm ready…what about you?" Isabella asked.

"Course I'm ready! I've been born ready!"

Isabella couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics; she could tell that Sega was still thinking about Megatron and the horrible scars he had. She hadn't been able to blot them from her mind either; it was a wonder that she was able to sleep at all. Sega was a different story; she had managed to sleep but she had a real nasty dream on how he had gotten the scars that left her groaning in the night. The two steeled themselves when a speaker came to life.

"**Hailing from the United States of America as pro league champions, here to grace us with their angelic appearance and to give the butt stomping of all time to two worthless duelists…it is my sole privilege to give you…Isabella Suarez and Sega Rivera!" **Crowler shouted into the mike he was now holding.

The two female tag pros stepped out of the locker room and were greeted by resounding cheers from the females and catcalls form the males. The girls waved to their adoring public as they walked to the stage. The minute the stood on it everyone got quiet as Crowler was about to announce the other two. Before he could speak though, an air raid siren blared out of the sound speakers.

The lights dimmed down as a holographic logo of the Decepticons and Autobots were displayed.

_(Insert Indestructible by Disturbed.)_

_Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again!_

No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win!

I'll have you know  
That I've become

Indestructible!

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!_

Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret!

My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life!

You will be shown  
How I've become

Indestructible!

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

During the solo, the kids all could watch in amazement as a single figure arose from the ground like a shadow of death with two blazing red eyes that glared at everyone before vanishing.

_I'm indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible!

Indestructible!

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of waaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Chancellor Sheppard's voice cut through the ending of the music.

"**The two contestants are heroes from a war that ravaged a innocent city and where they were forced to grow up faster then they should've. Allow me to introduce the heroes of the Cult War…Jaden and Jason Yuki better known as Optimus Prime and Megatron, my nephews."**

The two boys walked out of the lockers; one glaring at everyone, the other waving at them. The two walked to the arena with several people cheering them; many were from the Decepticons while there where a select few who cheered for the brother due to them saving loved ones. Elita's cheering was the loudest and Optimus blew her a kiss much to the chagrin of the males who were in the blue dorm. The leaders soon reached the arena and looked at their opponents.

The four faced one another as they handed each other their decks. After five shuffles, the decks were returned to their owners and slotted into the disks; the custom disks of Optimus and Megatron and the academy issued disks for Sega and Isabella. The four walked toward the four corners of the arena and deployed their disks.

"Let's duel!" the four shouted.

_And so it begins. Sega and Isabella are gonna be in the fight of their career. Who will this battle of minds and wit? Stay tune to find out next time in Tag Team Tribulations part 2!_


	7. Tag Team Tribulations pt 2

_Okay, glad everyone loved the last chapter. This is the duel between the Gang leaders and the pros to be very intense._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Transformers or any of Sega's OCs. Nor do I own 'The Touch'. That is Peach's_

_Claimer: I only own the plot and storyline._

Sega & Isabella: 8000/Megatron & Optimus (Jason & Jaden): 8000

"I'll start first!" Sega said as she drew her card.

The pro looked at the card and placed it in her hand. She grabbed another card and placed it in her MZ.

"I play Test Ape in attack mode!"

_**(Test Ape-LV/2, Attribute/Earth, ATK/700, DEF/300, Type/Beast/Effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gladiator Beast" monster from your deck.)**_

A monkey with several mechanical parts on its arm and head appeared on the field with a screech. Sega grabbed another card and slid it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine then…it's my move!" Megatron said acidly as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play Reserves. To better understand this card, I can remove one Monster from play during each of my turns. So I'll get rid of one right now."

_**(Reserves-Type/Spell/Continuous. During your turn, you can remove 1 monster in your deck from play. This effect can only be activated during the Main Phase and only once per turn. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon all cards that have be removed by this effect to the field in attack mode.)**_

A card slid out of the gang leader's deck; he grabbed it and placed it in his deck holder. He then grabbed more cards and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Alright my turn!" Isabella shouted as she drew.

She looked at the card and placed it in her hand; Isabella looked at the field and struck a thinking pose.

_Okay…Megatron hasn't played any monsters yet and I don't know what that spell of his does so I better avoid destroying it…at least for now…either he's confident or he's just stupid. Optimus hasn't played anything yet so I better go with a defense. _Isabella thought as she grabbed her card.

"I play Masked Dragon in defense mode!"

_**(Masked Dragon-LV/3, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1400, DEF/1100, Type/Dragon/Effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your deck.)**_

A red and white dragon with a mask on its face arose to the field with a roar. Isabella grabbed another card and slid it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I set a card facedown and end."

"Alright then my turn." Optimus said as he drew his card.

The Autobot leader looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it on his MZ.

"I play Bumblebee in attack mode!"

_**(Bumblebee-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/900, DEF/1000, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as this card remains in face-up attack mode, your opponent's must play with their hands revealed.)**_

A small yellow bug raced onto the field and transformed into a tiny robot that had horns on its head and a white face. It had the chassis of the car as its body with the front turning into legs. It was black and yellow much like its name. The tiny bot waved at everyone and smiled.

"_**Bumblebee reporting for duty!" **_The bot said in a cheery voice.

Optimus smirked as he grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end."

"Okay, my turn!" Sega shouted as she drew.

She looked at the card and then revealed it to everyone.

"I play Gladiator Beast Andal in attack mode!"

_**(Gladiator Beast Andal-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Beast-Warrior. This one-eyed warrior bear is an aggressive hunter that strikes down its prey with powerful swipes from its sharp claws. No one can bear the brunt of his tremendously fast and heavy blows.)**_

A large bear with armor and sharp claws appeared on the field with a furious roar; Megatron just glared at it and crossed his arms, already bored.

"Your little teddy bear doesn't scare me…how bout something a little more challenging?"

"Then how about I play the spell card, Pot of Greed. It lets me draw two cards and…"

"Hold it right there…I activate the trap card called Split Winnings!" Megatron interrupted.

_**(Split Winnings-Type/Trap/Continuous. Activate this card when your opponent draws two or more cards from a card effect. Draw two cards during your Draw phase for the rest of the duel.)**_

"What this trap does is allow me to draw two cards instead of one during my draw phase."

"Not bad but you left yourself open…

"Or so you thought…I activate my second trap Thunder of Ruler! What this card does is prohibits you from even entering the battle phase…so you have no choice but to end."

"Damn…" Sega swore as she grabbed another card and slid it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I end."

"About time…" Megatron said as he drew his two cards.

The gang leader looked at them and added them to his hand. He then grabbed two cards and placed them into his S/T zone.

"I'll set two cards facedown and then activate my Reserves card." Megatron said as he shifted through his deck and chose a card.

He placed it into his deck holder and returned his gaze back to the two.

"Next I play Shrapnel in attack mode."

_**(Shrapnel-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1400, DEF/1700, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card is the target of an attack, send 1 card to the graveyard and switch the attack to the controller. During the damage step only, this card gains the damage the player took from a direct attack.)**_

A large grasshopper like bug appeared next to Megatron and transformed; its wings went to side while its legs were placed in an upright position. It had a visor for eyes and carried a gun in its right hand.

"_Insecticons reporting for duty!" _Shrapnel said in an evil tone.

"I'll end at that."

"My…my turn…" Isabella said a little freaked as she drew her card.

The dragon girl looked at the card and then added it to her hand. She grabbed another card and placed it in her MZ.

"I play Elemental Dragon Terra Monton in attack mode!"

_**(Elemental Dragon Terra Monton-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/900, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Effect. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target Dragon-Type monsters for the effects of Spell, Trap or Monster card.)**_

A large dragon with a mountain on its back appeared on to the field with a low growl. Isabella then placed another card in her S/T zone.

"I play the spell card Sacrifice to the Dragons!"

_**(Sacrifice to the Dragons-Type/Spell/Continuous. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to increase the ATK and DEF of all Dragon-Type Monsters on your side of the field by 2000 points.)**_

"I discard one card of mine and raise my dragon's attack power by two thousand…meaning he now has…" Isabella said but was cut off by Megatron.

"Twenty-nine thousand attack points…I know how to add…unlike Console over there."

"HEY!" Sega shouted.

**Elemental Dragon-ATK/2900**

"A pity you won't be able to attack with it…for I use my Energy Stealer Trap!"

_**(Energy Stealer-Type/Trap/Continuous. The controller of this card can reduce Battle Damage to 0 and then increase his/her life points by the same ATK of the attacking monster. This card's effect can only be used once per battle phase.)**_

"Maybe you're a lot dumber then you look, Megs! Bella?"

"Right Sega…Lord Monton, attack Shrapnel!"

"I use the effect of Shrapnel! By getting rid of a card, I can make the attack a direct one. Also, the damage I take is added onto Shrapnel's attack points. But I won't take any damage thanks in part to my Energy Stealer. It reduces all damage to me to zero and then increases the life points both me and my brother have by the attack power of the attacking monster." Megatron said as he discarded a card from his hand.

"No way!" Bella shouted in shock as the attack phased through the Insecticon and hit the gang leader.

There was a blast of smoke, but when it cleared it showed the two still standing.

Sega & Isabella: 8000/Optimus & Megatron (Jaden and Jason): 10,200

"Shoot…I end."

**Lord Moton-ATK/900**

"Okay then my turn." Optimus said as he drew a card.

The Autobot Gang leader looked at the card and added it to his hand. He grabbed another and placed it in his MZ while sending Bumblebee to the grave.

"I tribute Bumblebee to summon…Ironhide in attack mode!"

_**(Ironhide-LV/6, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2500 DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as Ironhide remains in play by sending one card from you hand to your grave inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

The red van roared onto the field and began to change shape. Its chassis changed into a body, while the front changed into legs and the sides became arms as a head came out of the top. A gun appeared in its hand and it looked at Optimus.

"**How are things going, Prime?" **

"Right now dueling to stay in school."

"**Typical of you."**

"Very funny, Iron. I'll use his special ability. By throwing out a card I have in my hand, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you. Later, Sideswipe."

Sega & Isabella: 7500/Optimus Prime & Megatron (Jaden & Jason Yuki): 10,200

"I just set this facedown and end."

"Alright then my move again!" Sega shouted as she drew her card.

The pro looked at the card she had drawn and added it to her hand. She pressed a button on her disk and one of her facedown cards popped up.

"I'll use the card Dust Tornado! Now I'll target your facedown Optimus…"

"I chain it with my trap card, Omega Beam!" Optimus shouted.

_**(Omega Beam-Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card if it is a chain link 2 or higher. Send any number of machine type monsters to the grave and then special summon a Machine type whose level is equal to or less then the sent cards. That monster's effect is negated until your next standby phase.)**_

"I send two of my level five monsters, Jetfire and Ratchet to the grave to special summon…OMEGA SUPREME!"

_**(Omega Supreme-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/4900, DEF/3000, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summon or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned if monster's whose stars are equal to this card level are sent to the grave by a card effect. Special Summon 1 'Zeta Prime' or 'Optimus Prime' from your deck. This effect cannot be negated.)**_

A massive ship appeared behind Optimus and Megatron; the color scheme of the giant ship was mostly black with the insignia of the Autobots stamped on the side. Suddenly, the giant ship began to change shape, shocking everyone as the ship brought out a three finger claw like apparatus on its left, a large laser gun on its right, and from the body, several 'wings' emerged from the back as a head covered by a orange visor popped up.

"_**Omega ready." **_The giant bot said in a slow, monotone voice.

Sega and Isabella just stared, along with the rest of the students, wide eyed at giant being. Optimus's voice then got through to their heads.

"Thanks to Omega's special effect, I can special summon Zeta or Optimus Prime from my deck. I choose Optimus!"

The familiar red truck cab raced onto the field and ignited its rockets underneath its axis. The cab changed into the robot that had defeated Dr. Crowler. After the cab had transformed into its robot mode, it looked at everyone.

"**I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots and guardian of Justice."**

"Shoot…I guess I'll play another monster in defense mode and end my turn with two facedowns."

"Okay, then…my move!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

The Autobot leader looked at the card he drew and then at Sega.

"I'll attack your Andel with Optimus!"

"Not so fast! I use the Trap card Waboku and Chain it with By-pass!"

_**(Waboku-Type/Trap/Normal. You take no battle damage this turn and your monsters aren't destroyed this turn.)**_

_**(By-Pass-Type/Spell/Quick-play. Activate during the battle phase. Skip the opponent's turn.)**_

"Not bad. I end my turn with a facedown."

Isabella drew her card wordlessly as she gazed at the field.

_Okay, Optimus has that freaking huge monster and his signature card on the field with a couple of face downs. Megatron, on the other hand, has only one monster and two active traps, Split Winnings and that Energy Stealer. Not to mention that if I attack his Shrapnel, he'll just make it a direct attack thus using his trap, even though he can only use it once, the damage he would take is given to Shrapnel's ATK making a formidable card. Oh man what are we to do? _Isabella thought despairingly.

"_**Don't panic Isabella."**_ A voice said soothingly.

The pro instantly knew who it was that was talking to her and smirked as she looked at the card.

"Alright…Optimus, Megatron!"

"Yeah/What?" The brothers said at the same time.

"Are you ready for this? I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Dragon Prymas and Monton to summon out…Elemental Dragon Terkalon in attack mode!"

_**(Elemental Dragon Terkalon-LV/5, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Fusion/Effect. "Elemental Dragon Prymas" + "Elemental Dragon Monton" A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While this card is in play, neither players can activate Spells or Traps during the Battle Phase. Once per turn, you can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand to the grave to increase the ATK of all monsters you control on your side of the field by 300 points.)**_

A dragon covered in hardened magma arose with a roar that made everyone a bit uneasy. Megatron glared at it and frowned.

"All that for a monster? This is ridiculous…I have better things to do." Megatron stated.

"Well, good thing I'm not done yet…I play Fusion Recovery to regain Monton and Polymerization."

The two cards slid out of the girl's graveyard and into her hand. Isabella then grabbed another card and showed it to the two brothers.

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! With it I draw two new cards!"

The pro looked at the deck before she drew and prayed to the beings in the sky and drew the two cards. The girl looked at the two and let out a whoop as she saw one of the cards.

"Alright! I play Polymerization to fuse Cyborg Dragon with Terkalon to form…PHANTOM MACHINE DRAGON!"

_**(Cyborg Dragon-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1400, DEF/1300, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 points for each Dragon-type monster on your side of the field and Graveyard.)**_

_**(Phantom Machine Dragon-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2800, DEF/2500, Type/Dragon/Fusion/Effect. "Cyborg Dragon" + 1 Dragon-Type monster. This card cannot be summon except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, send 1 card in your opponent's hand to the grave and activate one of the following effects based on the discarded card: **_

_**Monster: Gain Life Points equal to the Monster's ATK and inflict damage equal to your opponent's Life Points equal to its DEF.**_

_**Spell: Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's graveyard to your side of the field.**_

_**Trap: Increase the ATK of this card by 1000 points until the end phase of this turn.)**_

A dragon, with one of its arms and wings replaced with Cybernetic tech, arose onto the field with a mighty roar. Everyone in the bleachers shivered as they saw the mighty beast drop onto field behind Isabella and Sega. Megatron looked at the dragon with curiosity in his eyes while Jaden was mildly impressed at the sheer power the monster had.

"Next, I activate the effect of my Dragon. Megatron, you're forced to give up one card in your hand. So I chose the middle card in your hand."

Megatron looked at the card and then revealed it to all that it was a monster; a monster known as Frenzy who had 600 ATK and 200 DEF.

"Well, since it's a monster, Sega and I gain life points equal to the discarded monster's ATK while you take damage equal to its DEF."

Sega & Isabella: 8100/Optimus & Megatron (Jaden & Jason): 10,000

"Next, I use the spell card Stamping Destruction!"

_**(Stamping Destruction-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**You can activate this card only when you have a face-up Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card.)**_

"Thanks to this card I can destroy one spell or trap card in play…I get rid of your Energy Stealer!"

Megatron just crossed his arms as the card he had blew up in his face. An aura surrounded the gang lead causing his life points to drop.

Sega & Isabella: 8100/Optimus & Megatron (Jaden & Jason): 9500

"Alright Phantom! Attack Shrapnel!"

The great dragon brought its gun arm up and pointed it at mechanoid Insect. Unbeknownst to all except the Decepticons, Megatron had a small smirk on his face. Sega, on the other hand, was mentally debating with herself.

_Knowing Megatron, he'll save his monster by activating its effect…well, my Divine Wrath Trap with put that idea to dust._

The cybernetic dragon launched an energy beam that went soaring toward the Decepticon machine. Sega prepared herself to activate her trap but was shocked to see Megatron just cross his arms as the attack blasted his monster to smithereens.

Sega & Isabella: 8100/Optimus & Megatron (Jaden & Jason): 8100

"Why didn't you activate your monsters effect!" Sega cried.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Up in the Stands**

"Why didn't he activate his monster's effect, Elita?" Syrus asked.

"I wish I knew…but it may have to do with Sega's Facedown card." Elita explained.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"Because of your facedown Sega…it probably would've negated my monster's effect." Megatron said coldly.

"Oh man…Bella, you end?"

"After I place these cards facedown Seg…" Isabella said as she placed two cards facedown. "There now I end."

"Okay then…my turn!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The Autobot gang leader looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He then grabbed another card and placed it in an open MZ.

"I play Jazz in attack mode!"

_**(Jazz-2**__**nd**__** Lieutenant-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2000, DEF/1500, Type/Machine. Jazz is Optimus Prime's right hand bot. he organizes strike raids and other various missions for the Autobots in the War against the Decepticons. But the most dangerous missions go to himself due to his cool attitude and calm thinking.)**_

A race car with a large four printed on the sides roared onto the field before squealing to a stop and changing into a robot that had an aura of hipness around him.

"**Yo, Jaden! What crackin' little man?" **Jazz asked in a voice that reminded everyone of Hong Kong Phooey.

"Nothin' much Jazz. Just dueling two real good pros." Jaden said with a smile.

"**I dig that. But isn't Alexis going to kill ya for flirting with these two lovely ladies?" **Jazz asked innocently.

The poor boy flushed red and tried to say a reply but no words would come out of his mouth. Instead the gang leader pointed at Sega's Test Ape and got his voice back.

"Jazz, attack Test ape!"

"**You got it!" **Jazz shouted as he brought out a gun that fit perfectly in his hand.

The Autobot commander took aim at the ape and blasted it into hot slag. The poor primate squeaked as it was destroyed.

Sega & Isabella: 6800/Optimus & Megatron (Jaden & Jason): 8100

"Since you destroyed my Test Ape, Jaden, I get to special summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck. Let's go! Gladiator Beast Darius in attack mode!"

_**(Gladiator Beast Darius-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1700, DEF/300, Type/Beast-Warrior/Effect. **__**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can select 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. That monster's effect(s) is negated, and it is returned to your Deck when this card is removed from the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius".)**_

A horse-like man rose onto the field with a roar. It wore bronze and sliver armor while carrying a long whip. Optimus pointed at the new monster and smirked.

"It seems you forgot about Omega Supreme, Sega. Now Omega! Attack!"

"I activate the trap, Negate attack! Sorry but it looks like your attack is stopped cold." Isabella shouted.

Prime looked at his hand and then shook his head. He grabbed a card and slid it into his spell and trap card zone.

"I'll set down a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then!" Sega shouted as she drew her card.

The pro looked at the card she drew and then added it to her hand. She looked over her cards and squealed with delight. She looked up at both Megatron and Optimus.

"Alright boys! Get ready to lose some more life points! I play Gladiator Beast Laquari in attack mode!"

_**(Gladiator Beast Laquari-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1800, DEF/400, Type/Beast-Warrior/Effect. **__**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, the original ATK of this card becomes 2100. If this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it from the field to the Deck at the end of the Battle Phase to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".)**_

A monster that looked like human but had the stripes of a tiger on its shoulders and the horn of a rhino arose with fire swirling around. Megatron glared at the card and shook his head.

"What a weakling. You must be blind to play that card, Omega and Jaden's Optimus Prime are stronger then that thing."

"That's what you think! But I'll use the spell card, double summon! This allows me to normal summon again this turn, so I'll play my Gladiator Beast Samnite in attack mode!"

_**(Gladiator Beast Samnite-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600, DEF/1200, Type/Beast/Effect. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Samnite".)**_

A giant saber tooth cat wearing armor arose onto the field with a mighty cry as it took up an attack stance. Sega smirked as she brought her hand up.

"I activate an effect from my Fusion Deck. By returning Laquari with Andel and Samnite to my deck, I can special summon my signature monster…Gladiator Beast Heraklinos in attack mode!"

_**(Gladiator Beast Heraklinos-LV/8, Attribute/Fire, ATK/3000, DEF/2800, Type/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect. "Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" Monsters. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. You can use this effect during either player's turn.)**_

A large tiger in armor and brandishing a spear arose with a mighty roar. Megaton gazed at the being with a look of excitement in his eyes; now this was a monster worthy of his attention. Sega smirked as she pointed at Megatron.

"Okay Megs. This is gonna hurt you more then us!" Sega taunted.

Megatron didn't react but his eyes did narrow dangerously at the name. Optimus looked over at his brother nervously; that was a warning sign to Sega to shut up. Unfortunately, Chazz didn't know that as he stood up and spoke.

"Ha! Meg! That is a good nickname! Thanks Sega!" Chazz shouted with glee.

Megatron shot a glare at the area where Chazz was. The glare was so striking that it caused many blues to scurry away from Chazz. Megatron returned his attention to the duel at hand.

Sega grabbed another card and slammed it into her spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to take out that Spilt winnings trap of yours. Then I attack you directly Megatron!"

A wind blew away the leader's trap but he wasn't worried. In fact, he was smirking at the two pros as the large monster rushed him.

"Not so fast! I activate Kickback's special effect. By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, I can redirect the damage back to you!"

"Say what?" Sega and Isabella shouted in shock.

Sega & Isabella: 3800/Optimus & Megatron (Jaden & Jason): 8100

"Grrrrrrrr…I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Sega snarled.

"Good it's my move." Megatron said as he drew his card.

The dark boy looked at the card he drew and then at the two pros.

"I remove another card of mine from the deck and then set one card facedown. I'll end at that."

"O…kay. My turn." Isabella stated as she drew a card.

The girl looked at the card she drew and added it to her hand. She grabbed another and placed it in her MZ.

"I summon another Masked Dragon in defense mode. Then I attack Jaden's Optimus with my Phantom!"

The monster's main weapon began to charge as the mighty beast aimed it at the Robot Leader. Jaden just smirked which caused the two pros to go on edge.

"Nice try Isabella, but I activate the trap card, Energy Field!"

_**(Energy Field-Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card during the opponent's battle phase. Negate the attack of 1 monster on the field and increase the ATK of all monsters in play by the same ATK as 1 monster in play for the rest of the turn.)**_

"This field of power allows me to negate the attack of a monster and then add its attack power to all of my monsters till the end of this turn."

**Optimus-ATK/5800**

**Omega Supreme-ATK/7600**

"Oh man…I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn." Isabella said.

"Then it's my move…" Megatron stated with a cold sneer.

The evil leader looked at the card he drew and instantly smiled. Sega and Isabella instantly shivered at the sight of the smile and wondered what he had drawn to make him smile.

"I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my Reserves spell!"

"Wait, what? Why do that?" Sega asked confused along with half of the students.

"Simple. Should my Reserves spell ever be destroyed, I can special summon all the monster cards I removed from play!"

Sega's jaw dropped while Isabella paled; after doing some quick math, she realized that Megatron had removed five monsters from play!

"Arise from beyond the grave, my minions! Arise, Constructicons!" Megatron roared.

Five construction vehicles that had a green paint job on them appeared from bright flashes of light; a dump truck appeared to the far left of Megatron, a steam shovel appeared on the far right, a Cement Mixer right of the dump truck, a Roller right next to the steam shovel and in the middle was a large crane. All five changed into several large and intimidating robots. Megatron smirked at the panic stricken faces of the students and pros.

"Allow me to introduce you to Hook, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Bonecrusher and last but most of all least, Scavenger!" Megatron said, first pointing at the crane, next the mixer, then the dump truck, then at the steam shovel and finally at the roller.

_**(Hook-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/1100, Type/Machine. Hook is a Constructicon that believes he is an artist. The time it takes for him to complete a single objective is long and, more then often, Hook has earned Megatron's wrath.)**_

_**(Bonecrusher-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Machine. One of five robots needed to form the ultimate Decepticon, Bonecrusher will destroy the enemy till it stands no taller then dust.)**_

_**(Mixmaster-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/1600, Type/Machine. One of the Constructicons, Mixmaster is more of an alchemist then a scientist, Mixmaster will use anything to obtain rare ore; be it living robots or ore minerals nothing is safe from him.)**_

_**(Scavenger-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/900, Type/Machine. Scavenger looks to find something of value to prove his worth. But the only thing he discovers are pieces of garbage which makes him the butt of the Decepticons jokes.)**_

_**(Scrapper-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/1000, Type/Machine. The leader of the Constructicons, Scrapper is the mastermind behind many genius plans. However, his motherboard is wired weird and uses live Autobots as the raw materials for many of his plots.)**_

"Now, normally, I would need its sixth member to form one of my many ultimate Decepticons…but I unfortunately don't have it just yet." Megatron said in a mock woe kind of voice.

The statement caused everyone to breathe a sigh of relief; all except for Optimus, Elita and the Decepticons. Megatron smirked as he checked his hand again.

"Oops, silly me…I forgot I had this spell card. I'll play the field spell card, Astral Plane!"

_**(Astral Plane-Type/Spell/Field. When this card is in play, all players may have more then the required amount of monsters in play. (Place the monsters in the Spell & Trap card zone) If a monster is summoned via this effect, that card cannot attack nor defend and has its effect negated.)**_

The area around the four changed drastically; a plane filled with a grid and various stars and galaxies took up the space of the duel arena which made all sigh in wonderment. Megatron smirked as he grabbed another card from his hand.

"The pieces are all here…I play my final Constructicon! Long Haul Arise!"

_**(Long Haul-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/1700, Type/Machine/Effect. When you normal summon this monster successfully, special summon as many Machine-type as you can from your deck or hand.)**_

The new monster, that had the shape of a bulldozer, appeared and it looked like the others; however, instead of it being solid, it was transparent showing all of its circuits and wiring. Megatron brought his fist into the air while wearing a large smirk on his face.

"Constructicons, merge for the kill!"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that the robots began to change again! The mixer and bulldozer became feet while the steam shovel and crane became arms along with the new monster Long Haul becoming a large chest and the final one, the power shovel, became a torso.

All six robots combined together and a head came out with ruby red eyes. It looked down at the two as its height was equal to Omega Supreme.

"_**Prepare for extermination!" **_the mighty beast rumbled out in a low tone.

"Behold, Devastator!" Megatron said with a wicked laugh.

_**(Devastator-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/4500, DEF/3800, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. This card can only be special summoned by sending "Scrapper", "Long Haul", "Bonecrusher", "Mixmaster", "Scavenger", and "Hook" to the graveyard (You do not need Polymerization). When this card attacks, force all of your opponent's cards into attack mode and increase this card's ATK by 400 points times the number of monsters on the opponent's side of the field.)**_

Sega and Isabella could only stare slacked jaw at the mighty behemoth in front of them. Crowler, who had hidden himself by lying next to the arena, wet himself at the mere size of the monster and its raw attack power.

_Just what are they feeding this guy! What is with him and super sized robots! _Crowler wondered.

"Now whenever my giant Decepticon attacks, all monsters are forced into attack mode and my Giant gains 400 additional attack points for each monster in play. Go, Devastator! Crush the masked dragon with Massive Concussion blast!"

The giant being brought out a large gun that was the size of the _Titanic _on its side and as long as the former Twin Towers combined! It took aim at the minute dragon which stood up and roared in defiance. Isabella could only watch frozen with fear as the raw power of the mighty bot began absorbing from the air.

**Devastator-ATK/6500**

"Bella! Snap out of it! BELLA!" Sega shouted when she saw the girl freeze up at the raw power.

"Fall before the might of the Decepticons!" Megatron roared as a blast of epic proportions came out of the gun.

If one could get a better understanding of how powerful the blast was, one must look at Tunguska event that happened in the early nineteen hundreds. An entire forest was wiped out by an unknown explosion. The force from Devastator's weapon had the same effect kicking up a dust storm that encompassed the entire area. Megatron smirked as he viewed the destruction he had caused.

"I believe we'll take that rule-free request now Crowler." Megatron said.

"Not so fast Megatron!" Came Sega's voice.

"What?" The Decepticon gang leader said in shock as he turned to the other side of the field.

There the two pros stood, dusty but undamaged, along with their life points still intact. Megatron's eyes narrowed before he chuckled.

"Great way to think on the fly, Sega…but all you've done is delay the unavoidable. I'll set one card facedown and end."

"Thanks, Megatron. Yeah, my Gladiator's spirit trap has saved my and Isabella's life a few times in a duel. I draw!" Sega shouted as she drew a card.

_**(Gladiator Spirit-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Give up 1 "Gladiator Beast" and reduce all battle damage to 0. (If this card is used in a Tag Duel, reduce all battle damage to 0 for all players).**_

Sega looked at the card she drew and instantly smiled. Megatron and Optimus got on edge when they saw the smile on the fiery girl's face.

"I play the spell card, Lighting Vortex! Now by sending a card of mine from my hand to the grave, I can destroy all face-up monsters in play! Bye-bye, guys!"

Jets of super heated bolts of energy roared down upon the three robots and melted them into scrap parts. Megatron stared at the place where one of his best Decepticons were in quiet unfathomable fury.

"You shall pay for that…" Megatron whispered his voice cold and fierce.

"Whatever, I activate the spell card, Gladiator Power!"

_**(Gladiator Power-Type/Spell/Normal. Send 1 "Gladiator Beast" Fusion monster to the graveyard. Choose 1 monster that has "Gladiator Beast" in its name. Increase the ATK of the selected monster by the amount of ATK or DEF (Whichever is stronger) of the sent monster.)**_

Sega normally didn't do this kind of maneuver, rather she would defeat the opponent with sheer skill; however, something about Megatron from Yesterday and today scared her and she wanted to beat him and beat him bad. She sent Gladiator Beast Gyzarus to the grave and watched her Heraklinos gain twenty-four hundred additional attack points.

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos-ATK/5400**

"Alright, next up I play Gladiator Beast Andel again in attack mode!"

The large bear warrior appeared on the field with a massive roar causing everyone to flinch. Megatron frowned and crossed his arms.

"Get it done already." The boy said sounding defeated.

Optimus whipped his head to his brother with disbelieving eyes; Megatron was giving up?

_No that can't be it…then what. _Optimus thought till his landed on his brother's facedown and realization hit him.

_He played it! The one trap card that has defeated many! This duel is as good as over! _Prime thought in a panic.

"Okay, since you're so eager to lose Megatron...Andel, attack him directly!"

The large bear raced forward with extreme speed despite its size. It clawed Megatron in the face leaving several scars across his face.

Sega & Isabella: 3800/Optimus Prime & Megatron (Jaden & Jason): 6200

"I activate the two trap cards, Reinenforcement! These two copies raise my Heraklinos attack power by 500, but since I activated two, the attack power gets raised by 1000!"

**Gladiator Beast Heraklions-ATK/6400**

"End this Heraklions!" Sega shouted.

"OPTIMUS!" Syrus, Bastion and Elita shouted.

"LORD MEGATRON!" The Decepticons cried in shock.

The giant lion brought its spear up and pointed it at the evil gang leader. With a thunderous roar, it threw the spear straight and true. It appeared to move in slow motion to everyone in the stands; Crowler's chibi self was doing a victory dance at finally getting rid of the academy's two biggest eyesores. The blues were all walking over the reds and yellows demanding their payment for the bets when the spear hit the boy and blew up. The explosion knocked everyone back and kicked up a cloud of dust.

Sega and Isabella brought out their hands in a v-shape and shouted one word.

"VICTORY!" the two pros shouted.

The pros were cheering at beating the two most powerful gang leaders in the world and were dreaming of all the respect they would get from the win…until a purple blast came out of the smoke cloud and struck the two HARD.

Another explosion came from their side as the blast caused smoke to spring up making everyone confused. When the two clouds dissipated the specters got a major shock.

There, standing where Jason had been placed, was the Decepticon Leader himself, Megatron! Everyone began to babble in shock at seeing the tall robot now reduced to human size standing before them with his gun/scope pointed at the two pro's direction. The crowd became even more stirred up when they saw Sega and Isabella laying down on the ground dazed.

"What the! Look everyone! The LP counter!" A random red shouted as he looked up at the screen.

Everyone looked and true enough, Sega and Isabella's LP counter was at zero while the two leaders were still at sixty-two hundred.

"What the hell happened?" Terry asked.

"Simple. I activated the trap card, Battle Armor." Came Jason ominous voice.

"Battle Armor?" Louis asked confused.

No sooner was the question out of his mouth that the screen popped up with the card design and text.

_**(Battle Armor-Type/Trap/Normal. When you activate this card, send 1 card from the deck to the grave and equip the sent card as Armor to the player. The player equipped with this card take no battle damage and when attack directly can inflict damage equal to an attacking monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is stronger). When this card is sent from the field to the grave, destroy all cards in play and inflict damage equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monsters to controller of this card.)**_

"Before I was hit with the spear, I played this trap card and negated the damage before sending it back to you two. Since Heraklions had higher ATK points you lost sixty-four hundred life points ending the duel…as such me and Prime gain a rule free request." Megatron stated.

"Yes, that is correct. Congratulations on winning this intense duel you two! Come see me later on to talk about the rule free request." Sheppard said.

"I have things to do later on _Uncle_. My request is that I can use ONE forbidden card in my deck." Megatron said coldly as the armor disintegrated.

"Alright. And you Optimus?" Sheppard asked.

"I'll tell you later Uncle." Optimus said with a smile.

"Then I say that you two may stay here at DA." Sheppard said as everyone got up and left with the reds and yellows staying behind to collect their winnings from the blues. Megatron left along with his gang before stopping, turning around and looking at Crowler.

"Know this Freak…I will have my revenge." The boy said coldly before leaving.

The ominous warning made Crowler pale and got into a fetal position.

_Okay, that was intense. Now for some info on Battle Armor. It is similar to Syrus's Transformation card used in the Manga of GX with the person gaining whatever the card's art as armor. For example, if Megatron sent Soundwave to the grave, he would gain armor similar to Soundwave, weapons and all. _

_Thanks for reading and I espically thank Console…I mean SegaLovesAnime09 for allowing me to use her OCs. _


	8. A Rocking Break

**Hey, everyone. So sorry for not updating on Thursday. My computer crashed on me yesterday; however, I was able to transfer all my files over to a flash drive before the computer crashed. Okay, a bit about this chapter; a break is needed for the students of DA and Megatron's got a plan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Yugioh or Transformers. Nor do I own the OCs, Sega and Isabella. They are property of Segalovesanime09.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and story line.**

**This story was inspired by Peach Wookie's 'The Touch' **

**Key:**

_Yo- indicates that the Karaoke screen has words scrolling across._

_**Yo- **__indicates major emphasis on the word on the screen_

_(Yo)- shows what other band members must sing on the screen._

It was three days after Sega and Isabella lost to the two gang leaders, Optimus Prime/Jaden Yuki leader of the Autobots and Megatron/Jason Yuki, Optimus's twin brother, leader of the Decepticons. Because of the loss, Sega and Isabella chose to stay at DA so that they could analyze the two. Optimus was glad that they were staying, though his girlfriend, Elita One/Alexis Rhodes, was a bit skeptical due to the comment Sega made three days ago. Megatron was cold about the whole thing; he had said that was what the academy needed, more duelists that could give him a small challenge.

Speaking of the Decepticon gang leader, he was currently at his own personal dorm, the Decepticon Dorm, which was originally the Abandoned Dorm now fixed up. He was in a meeting with his lieutenants from the Cult War and he was discussing something that was planned for tomorrow.

"Soundwave, do we have everything set up in the Auditorium?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron." Soundwave said his voice still monotone.

"Excellent, Excellent. Starscream is that recording ready and has Shockwave broken into the computer system without setting everything off?"

"Yes, O mighty Megatron. The recording is ready and in position and Shockwave has hacked into the computer system without incident." Starscream reported.

"Good. Tomorrow, the students get a break from these so called 'lessons'."

The Decepticons all chuckled, eagerly awaiting for the morning to come.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**The Next Day-third period**

Optimus, Elita, Sega and Isabella were busy with their assignment in Dueling History. Professor Stein was going on and on about how duel monsters was converted over to the card game from ancient tablets which were used thousands of eons ago. Sega, who had known all about this due to a lecture by the maker himself, sighed in irritation.

"Man, why are we stuck with such a lame ass like this guy? I mean, he sounds just like that actor!" Sega grumbled.

Isabella opened her mouth to reply when there was a crackle of life from the PA system with Sheppard speaking.

"**Attention all staff, an emergency meeting is called in my office, details of the emergency will distributed there. All back-up staff are to report to my office as well. That is all." **

The speaker shut down causing everyone to look around in confusion. Professor Stein closed his book and glanced at everyone.

"It appears that I'm needed, everyone. So if you all can continue reading chapters 10 and 11…" Professor Stein said as he left the room.

Optimus shook his head amused with the whole thing, but he stopped when his PDA went off; it wasn't his either. Isabella's, Elita's and Sega's went off as well. The Autobot gang leader opened it up to see an email from Crowler.

"_**Jaden Yuki! Report to Duel Arena 1 immediately!"**_

Optimus looked at Sega, Isabella and Elita who all nodded signaling that they got the same message. The four got up and walked out of the classroom which was not unnoticed by Chazz.

"Slacker, where do you think you're going?" Chazz snarled.

"Crowler sent a message to us; it said he wanted us to meet him in Duel Arena 1." Optimus replied.

With that said, the four left completely unaware of Starscream smirking.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Sheppard's office**

Sheppard was busy with paper work when all of the staff and back up staff marched into his room; Crowler looked both worried and livid at the interruption.

"Sheppard, what's the emergency?" Crowler squawked out.

The squawk caused Sheppard to snap out of his trance and look up at the doctor in shock.

"Crowler, what…Why is everyone here?" Sheppard asked.

"Chancellor didn't you call an emergency meeting?" Fonda Fontaine, the school nurse and P.E. instructor, asked shocked.

"No I didn't…but who…" Sheppard asked when the doors slammed shut and there was an ominous click behind the door.

Everyone turned to the door with a surprised and/or shocked look on their faces. Crowler raced to the door and began to pound on it thinking that would be what was needed to get it open.

"SOMEONE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Crowler screamed.

Unfortunately there was no one on the other side; anyone that was _willing _to help them anyways. Rumble and Frenzy high fived one another and raced away from the door to help Soundwave out with the set up. Megatron smiled cruelly as he materialized from the shadows and heard the pounding.

"Phase one complete…Phase two engage."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Duel Arena 1**

"Well, we're here…but where's the doc?" Jaden asked confused.

"He's probably in the lockers telling whoever that's going to duel you to be aggressive." Elita said.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to hit the snack bar. You guys want anything?" Isabella asked.

"Nah, I'm good Bella."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll decline."

"Same here, Bell. I need to get ready for whoever Crowler has me facing."

"Alright, guess that means a little extra for me…" Isabella said as she started toward the door to get her snacks…

…only to meet the slamming door with her face.

"OW!"

The pro grabbed her nose as it burst into pain. She failed to hear the clicking of the locks or the slamming of the other door. Soon, she was surrounded by the others.

"Shit, Bella. And I thought Chazz was clumsy."

"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt."

"Is anyone else worried about that clicking noise?" Optimus pointed out.

The girls looked up at the Autobot gang lead and then at one another. All four raced to door and pushed on it; it didn't budge even with Sega's furious punching.

"OPEN SESAME!" Isabella shouted as she made her hands in a wave motion.

Optimus and Elita sweat dropped while Sega shook her head at the display. They were going to be in there for a long time. Meanwhile, outside of the arena, Shockwave spoke into his walkie talkie.

"Phase two complete, my lord…Phase three beginning."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Stein's Classroom**

"Man, how long does a meeting take these guys?" Chazz grumbled in annoyance.

His question was answered by Brawl standing up; Brawl was a Decepticon member, had light gray hair and two violet eyes. He wore the same uniform of all the Decepticon members. He shot a glance a Chazz and spoke.

"I better go look…you might be right about that meeting taking too long." Brawl said.

"Now hold on there! I say we all go!" Terry shouted.

No one saw the smirk cross Brawl's face as Terry spoke. The obelisk blue had woken to a note stating that he would get powerful and rare cards if he spoke those same words; too bad for him, Megatron was never known to keep promises, only known for breaking them and killing anyone who he made a 'promise' to.

"Alright, let's go." Brawl said.

As he got up so did the other students with Chazz grumbling. No one saw Soundwave step out from the shadows and bring his PDA up to his lips.

"Lord Megatron, Phase three is done. Commencing operation Jubilation."

"_Excellent, Soundwave. Get over here on the double."_

Soundwave nodded and closed the PDA. He took a quick look outside to see Skywarp and Mix Master leading several other students toward the same destination; the auditorium.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**At the auditorium**

"Hey, what gives? Why are we in the auditorium and not at the Chancellor's office?" Chazz said angrily as they entered the area.

"Because the doors are all locked." Brawl said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Chazz shouted as the doors all slammed shut and there were several clicks indicating that the doors were locked.

Several of the students rushed to the doors and beat their fists against the doors hoping that someone would hear them. Unfortunately, all the staff was trapped in the chancellor's office and the guards were all off somewhere. Brawl watched, a little amused at the scene, until Chazz, the user of the cockatoo hair style, stormed up.

"Why the hell are we here?"

"Simple, I figured we all needed a break from our so called lessons." Came Megatron's ominous voice from behind the blue.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the Decpticon leader. The one thing they all noticed was that he was now sporting a denim jacket with spikes poking out of the shoulders and wrists. He had on ripped black jeans with what looked like steel-toed military boots on his feet, and he wasn't the only one with a wardrobe change.

Soundwave came out from behind the curtain wearing fingerless gloves and spiked shoulder pads with no shirt underneath; this caused flushed faces between the girls. He also wore what would be described as 'ninja' pants as well as black sneakers. He had a bass guitar strapped around his shoulder and swung behind him long ways.

Starscream joined the two with a similar denim jacket to Megatron's on; the only difference was the born to be wild on the back of it with a skull stitched into the back. He wore black jeans with the Decepticon symbols on the kneecaps and he wore black boots to complete the entire outfit. His instrument was already on the stage, a large set of drums if anyone guessed by the way he was twirling the drumsticks around.

Shockwave came out wearing only black pants and brown boots; if Soundwave's chest made the girls' faces flush red then they were redder then a red giant when they saw Shockwave's. He too had a guitar strapped around his chest and hanging limply on his form.

Megatron smirked as he looked at the group of students; his smirk widened even more when he saw the girls face.

"Enjoying the view of Soundwave and Shockwave, ladies?"

All except two nodded, and when they realized what they did they got even redder. The two who didn't nod were Jasmine and Mindy; they had heard stories from Alexis about the cruel child in front of them. But despite the gruesome tales, they couldn't help but be a little interested in the guy; he was a war hero after all. Plus he was acting all mysterious which made the girl's curiosity even more peaked. The Decepticon gang leader walked up onto the stage and picked up yet another guitar and turned to the group.

"Might as well get comfy, kids…because me and the Cons are gonna burn everything to the ground!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he started playing his instrument with Starscream joining minutes along with Shockwave and Soundwave. As the music started up, lights in TV like boxes started to flash with the beat of the drums and other special effects. No one saw a giant television screen behind them with words scrolling by; the screen was hooked up to a large Karaoke machine. The words scrolled across the screen, allowing easy seeing to the Cons who were onstage; Megatron started to sing as the first words scrolled up.

_Well __its midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_

_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_

_Ooooooooo_

_That shit makes me bat shit crazy_

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all in__, balls out__**(Hey!)**_

We're going off tonight

_To kick out every light __**(Hey!)**_

_Take anything we want__**(Hey!)**_

___Drink everything in sight __**(Hey!)**_

After every 'Hey' made by Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave, large search lights switched on bathing everyone in their warmth and brightness. Megatron smirked before returning to the mike and resuming the song.

_We're going till the world stops turning__  
While we burn it to the ground tonight!_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling_

_I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
_

_Oooooo__h!_

_We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced_

_We got it lined up, shot down, firing back__, straight Crown!_

_Ooooooooo__h!_

_We're going off tonight __**(Hey!)**_

_To kick out every light __**(Hey!)**_

_Take anything we want__**(Hey!)**_

___Drink everything in sight __**(Hey!)**_

_We're going till the world stops turning__  
While we burn it to the ground tonight!_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

Megatron leapt onto one of the desks where a majority of the girls were sitting; the students had all sat down after the music started with the girls nearest to the stage. His fingers flew over the fret board as he leaned down so that the girls could see. Almost all of them watched fascinated at the leader's ability to shred the board at lightning fast speeds. The Con leader was moving in time to the beat of the drums which made all the guys jealous. When eerie laughter and voices, came from the stage, Megatron did a back flip while still playing the rest of the solo causing all the girls' to squeal in delight, furthering the guys' jealousy. Megatron landed right behind the mike with streams of fire erupting and the song started up again.

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone_

_Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass_

_Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_

_We got no fear__, no doubt, all in, balls out!_

_We're going off tonight __**(Hey!)**_

_To kick out every light __**(Hey!)**_

_Take anything we want__**(Hey!)**_

___Drink everything in sight __**(Hey!)**_

_We're going till the world stops turning__  
While we burn it to the ground tonight!_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_We're going off tonight __**(Hey!)**_

_To kick out every light __**(Hey!)**_

_Take anything we want__**(Hey!)**_

___Drink everything in sight __**(Hey!)**_

_We're going till the world stops turning__  
While we burn it to the ground tonight!_

As the song came to a close, lights and streams of fire came roaring out as the song came to its explosive end. Everyone cheered as the song ended, with the girls' cheers being the loudest. Megatron brought his fist up into the air which made everyone cheer again. After all the kids had settled down, Megatron spoke.

"Alright, maggots! I'm going to chose one of you guys at random and you'll tell me what song you want to hear! It better be a lot like the song we just played or else! Now, who shall we chose? Skywarp! The randomizer, please!" Megatron shouted behind his shoulder to the boy.

Said Decepticon brought out a machine that looked a lot like the ones that the newscaster used for the lottery. Megatron turned back to crowd and smiled.

"Each of you has a number written on the side of the chair that you're in. The machine behind me will chose a number at random and the person who has that number has two options; option one is yell out the name of the song you want, and no one, I mean, NO ONE is to shout on purpose. Option two is to come down here and sing the song yourself." Megatron explained. "Skywarp, start her up!"

The Decepticon solider flipped a switch on the machine and it came to life. An arrow began to spin around at a slow rate but it was picking up speed. Soon the arrow was a blur to everyone; Megatron gazed at the crowd of students with a wide smile on his face. This smile, however, wasn't the false or the evil one he used; it was an honest to god real smile. For once in the small expanse of his life, he was truly happy. After a few more beeps, the machine let out a shrill whistle, indicating that it had chosen. Megatron came out of his thinking and glared at Skywarp.

"Alright. What do we have?"

"Number 55!" Skywarp shouted.

Everyone hurriedly checked their seats and there were several groans indicating that they didn't have the number. There was a shrill cry of excitement that put Megatron on edge; the cry reminded him of…no, he couldn't think of that…not here and certainly not now!

He looked up to see a midnight blue color of hair stand up. The girl he recognized as Makio Tazuna, a duelist who used Fairy types. The group of students got quiet as she spoke.

"I wanna Rock by Twisted Sister!"

Megatron's eyebrows quirked together before he began to chuckle loudly.

"Going old school huh? Okay, then…we wanna rock!" Megatron shouted.

"ROCK!" The Cons shouted after him.

After the shout, the words scrolled by on the massive screen behind the students. The Cons started to beat out a song that rocked many to their cores when they were younger.

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)  
**__  
Turn it down you say,  
Well all I got to say to you is time again I say, "No!"  
_

_**No! **_

_No, No, No, No, No!_

_Tell me not to play  
Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play,  
I say, "No!"  
_

_**No! **_

_No, No, No, No, No!_

_So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it  
There's only one thing I can say to you  
_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)  
**__  
There's a feelin' that  
I get from nothin' else and there ain't nothin' in the world  
That makes me go!_

_**Go! **_

_Go, go, go, go, go!_

_Turn the power up  
I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song so,  
Let's go!_

_**Go! **_

_Go, go, go, go, go!_

_When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me  
There's nothin' else that I would rather do__**(Rock!)**_

I wanna rock!

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

Soundwave moved down the steps as he started the guitar solo which made everyone jump and began to dance to the solo. Megatron looked out at the crowd as the girls were cheering for Soundwave as he played the solo. The gang leader smirked as he continued playing at the mike.

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_I wanna rock! __**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_I want to rock __**(Rock!)**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**X2**_

As the song ended, everyone screamed with joy. Megatron raised his hands and everyone got quiet as the randomizer went through the numbers. Megatron eyed every one of the students when there was as shrill beep.

"We got…number 10!" Skywarp shouted.

Again, there was a flurry of movement as everyone checked their seats and there were more groans as the kids saw that they didn't have the number called. A yell came from Megatron's left which made the boy turn to the one who screamed. The boy saw that it was Timmy Frankson, a boy who specialized in Zombie-type monsters.

"Land of Confusion!" The boy shouted.

When the band didn't start playing, everyone was confused. Chazz, being his ever so 'I'm-better-then-you' self, shouted down to the gang leader.

"What's the matter Meg? Don't know the song?"

Megatron looked at the boy with an indifferent look on his face before turning to the boy.

"Which version?" Megatron simply asked.

"Huh?" Tim asked in a genius tone.

"Disturbed or Genesis?" Megatron said a little bored.

"Um…Disturbed, I guess."

"Okay then."

The band started up a song that seemed evil with the way the drums were beating while Soundwave broke in with a guitar strum that sounded similar. Megatron smirked as he stepped up to the mike, his voice becoming colder and harsher as the first line of lyrics rolled up on the karaoke screen.

_I must've dreamed a thousand dreams  
_

_Been haunted by a million screams__!  
_

_But I can hear the marching of feet_

_They're moving into the street…_

Now did you read the news today?  
They say the danger's gone away!

_But I can see the fires still alight  
__They're burning into the night!_

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems!

_And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

Ah Ah Ah Ah

This is the world we live in

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_And these are the hands we're given_

_(ohh oh)_

_Use them and let's start trying_

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_To make it a place worth living in__!_

No one seemed to notice that Shockwave's guitar had changed into a guitar that had three fret boards on it and was somehow playing the instrument without any difficulty whatsoever.

_Oh, superman, where are you now?_

_When everything's gone wrong somehow__?_

_The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour__!_

And this is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future!

_But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion__?_

Ah Ah Ah Ah

This is the world we live in!

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_And these are the hands we're given__!_

_(Ohh oh)_

_Use them and let's start trying__!_

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_To make it a place worth living in_

Soundwave started the solo as Megatron began to somehow slow dance to the beat and solo. He looked up through the dome that showed a clear tranquil sky above him. He brought the mike up but seemed far away as he got ready to sing the next verse. Not everyone noticed this; only Jasmine and Mindy noticed and filed it away for information to reveal to Alexis.

_I remember long ago__…_

_When the sun was shining…_

_a__nd all the stars were bright  
All through the night…_

_In the wake of this madness  
As I held you tight  
So long ago__…_

Megatron sighed before gaining his cold glare again as if he had awakened from a dream as the next solo ended.

_I won't be coming home tonight_

_(sha sha)_

_My generation will put it right__!_

_(sha sha)_

_We're not just making promises_

_(sha sha)_

_That we know we'll never keep__!_

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems!

_And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?__!_

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Now, this is the world we live in

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_And these are the hands we're given_

_(ohh oh)_

_Use them and let's start trying__!_

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_To make it a place worth fighting for__!__**This is the world we live in!**_

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_**And these are the names we're given!**_

_(ohh oh)_

_**Stand up and let's start showing!**_

_(ohh ohh oh)_

_**Just where our lives are going to!**_

_(Ahh Ahh Ahh!)_

The Cons all looked at the group as they cheered for the song. Megatron bowed, unaware that two girls were going to release the people that could stop them in their tracks.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel Arena 1**

"Boooorrrrrrrreeeeeeddddddddd…" Sega drawled out in a whiny tone.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here…its obvious Megatron was behind the phony message to us and the staff." Optimus said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but why? I mean, if he wanted to take over the school wouldn't he have done you in or something?" Isabella asked the gang leader.

"Possible but…what's that noise?" Elita asked as she craned her head to hear what she was hearing.

The three others got quiet as well and sure enough heard footsteps coming toward their direction. Sega reacted first by racing over to the locked door and began to pound on it.

"HEY! HELLO! OPEN UP!" Sega shouted.

The footsteps stopped and they heard a female voice speak.

"Who's in there? Why is no one in the classrooms?" The girl asked.

"I know that voice…Annie? Is that you?" Elita asked.

"Alexis? What's going on?" the girl, now named Annie, asked.

Annie Hanson was 5 feet, six inches with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes similar to Optimus's. She had an hourglass figure but she didn't consider herself to be pretty and was very shy to others…unless some poor bloke insulted her friends; then she was a formidable force to be reckoned with.

"Long story…anyways, can you open the door?" Elita asked.

"Um, I think so." Annie said as she continued to gaze at the lock.

The girl looked at the lock that was used on the door and saw that it was a simple chain wrapped a single pole. She grabbed a single chain link and tugged at it; the link refused to budge but she did notice a small crack in the pole. Quickly grabbing a book and a discarded nail that she had picked up so that no one stepped on it, she placed the nail in the small fracture and began to pound the nail in.

After a few seconds, as the nail moved deeper and deeper into the pole, the fractures got bigger and bigger. Annie had to stop to take a quick breath of air before resuming work on the pole.

Finally, after two minutes of hammering, the pole clattered to the ground with the chain hanging limply on the door handle. Annie pushed it open, somehow snapping the chain in half and heard a large smash.

"OW!" came Sega's yell as the door beaned her in the head.

"I'm sorry! I should've told you guys to stay back!" Annie said horrified that she had injured one of her idols.

"Nah, it's alright. Sega's got a pretty thick head." Isabella stated.

"Yeah…HEY! Not funny Bella!" Sega cried indigently.

"It's the truth. Now, where are Megatron and his friends?" Elita asked.

"I don't know…by the way, thanks Annie." Optimus said.

"You're w-welcome." Annie mumbled.

The girl had heard of Optimus, but never met him face to face till now. While she was nervous, she had heard that he was a good friend of Syrus Truesdale, a young boy she had a crush on after meeting him back during the exams.

Their first encounter could be called a crash of fate you might say; she was running late for her duel exam and bowled the short boy over by complete accident. The two had ended up looking each other in the eyes and had felt a slight spark move between the two. Annie had quickly stood up and yelling a quick 'I'm sorry' behind her shoulder went to her exam. After that though, she couldn't stop thinking of the small boy; the way his eyes gleamed in the light as he laid down on the ground. She had knocked off his glasses too so she got to see what his eyes looked like without the glasses.

The young girl was brought out of her daydreaming when he heard Optimus speak.

"Well, better find Megatron and see what he is up to."

"Agreed." The four girls replied.

The five took off wondering where the Decepticon leader could be.

**Near Chancellor's office**

A young girl hummed a little tune as she walked down the hall to drop off her work to Ms. Fontaine, her homeroom teacher. The girl was 5 feet three inches with green eyes and violet hair; she too had a shapely figure similar to both Alexis's and Annie's and wore a backpack on her shoulder. She continued to walk and hum when she heard a pounding on a door.

"IF ANYONE IS OUT THERE PLEASE HELP US!" came a squawking voice.

_That voice…is that Dr. Crowler?__ What's going on? _The girl thought.

"Yeah someone is out here! Why?" The girl shouted.

"Ah, Ms. Haverbrook! Please unlock this door!" Crowler shouted.

"Alright alright! But don't call me 'ms.'! Makes me feel older then you." The girl, whose name is Violet, shouted.

The girl looked over the door and saw that it was not only locked but held together by a pole and chain. She tugged quickly on the doors and saw that it held fast, meaning that she would have to resort to…other means. Reaching behind her, she grabbed her bag and set it on the ground. Opening it up, she grabbed various odds and ends out and tossed them about not sure where they would end up. Before her entire bag could be emptied she found a plastic pink bazooka all folded up for quick storage.

The girl unfolded the entire weapon and grabbed a potato from her bag making the readers wonder where the heck she got it from; quickly placing it in the end of the weapon she spun it around and aimed at the door.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Violet shouted gleefully.

On the other side of the door, everyone who heard that stepped away from the door…except Crowler that is.

_Fire in the hole? What does that mean? _The good doctor asked in his mind.

He got his answer as the doors blew back as a brown object rammed them and crashed into Crowler's pride sending him back about sixteen feet. The teachers all looked to see Violet smirking with her weapon hoisted over her shoulder.

"That's one way to open a locked door." Violet said causing all staff to sweat drop.

The girl took a quick look around and saw one teacher missing.

"Hey, where's Dr. C?"

A high-pitched groan answered her question. Violet looked at Crowler and she began to giggle.

"Well, now we can call you 'Ms' for sure now."

That lone comment got everyone to snicker at the doctor's expense, whom didn't seen mad, just relieved. He looked Violet and smiled.

"Quite alright…at least the doors are open." Crowler said his voice an octave higher then normal.

With that said, the group rushed out intent to find Megatron.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Auditorium**

"Alright, Skywarp whose next?" Megatron asked the Decepticon.

"We got…" Skywarp started but stopped when the doors flew open revealing Optimus and his group along with the teachers with Violet and Annie at the back.

"Hmmmmm…looks like I underestimate some of these kids…no matter." Megatron said.

"Jason Yuki, you will stand down or be dealt with force." A random teacher said.

"Um…I don't think so. I'll take option three, Alex. Decpticons! Move out!" Megatron shouted as he hit a button on his PDA.

The entire room became engulfed with smoke which made everyone cough and sputter. Several teachers tried to get to the stage but due to the smoke, most of them tripped over the kid's legs and landed on their faces. Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream and Skywarp got the equipment out through a back door and ran toward their dorm.

When the smoke cleared, there was not a trace of the group; everyone wondered how the hell they could move the _ENTIRE _drum set out of the room?

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Outside**

Once the leader and the band got out they were met with two small teens. Megatron noticed a bundle next to them and smirked.

"Did you get them?" Megatron asked Frenzy and Rumble.

"Yep. All ready to be put on the pole." The two replied.

"Excellent…began Operation Humiliation now!"

The two began to string the mysterious pieces to a single string of rope and lifting a pole up. Megatron smiled and chuckled darkly.

"Mess with me will you doctor? You are a fool. Decepticons! Move out!"

The team of Decepticons ran into the forest leaving no trace.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later**

The group of students trapped by Megatron and his band walked out into the warm sun with Optimus thinking.

"Well, that was interesting. But why would Megatron play for everyone?" Optimus mused.

"Hey, look at that!" Sega said as she pointed up.

"What the?" Isabella asked as her eyes got wide.

"Wow! Wonder whose underwear are up there?" A blue asked with perverted thoughts running rampant.

It was at that moment that Crowler came out and saw the frilly black undergarments. He gaped like a fish before exploding into a fit of rage.

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU BRATS TOUCHED MY UNDERGARMENTS!" Crowler roared.

There was dead silence as everyone, including Optimus, looked at the doctor with their faces turning green and throwing up in various bushes.

Yes, that was the day all the students were scarred by Crowler's way of dressing.

**Alright, I should've put this up on the ****disclaimers but I don't own any of the songs used above. They are owned by Nickleback, Twisted Sister, Disturbed and Genesis. Please Read and Review!**

**Oh and to reviewer EDK…I always update on Thursdays so if I'm going too fast for you to review give me a holler and I'll slow it down updating every two weeks.**


	9. The Prince VS The Genius

_Alright, I admit that the last chapter was not the most well thought out chapter to date but I was stuck and I asked a friend who is a writer mind you, what I should do and he recommended the songs. But now things are back on track and have been brought to the regular program. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, GX, Yugioh or any OCs. Those belong to Segalovesanime09 and Peach Wookie._

_Claimer: I own the plot and storyline._

It was another bright and sunny day on Duel Academy isle. Many of the kids were off dueling or in their other classes. It was this day that Slifer Red and Ra Yellow held their annual baseball game to see who had what it takes in sports. Megatron and his gang of Decepticons were watching the team of Reds with Ra Yellow Student Jaden Yuki, though he went by Optimus Prime take on his fellow Yellows.

Optimus was up at bat when his buddy Syrus spoke up.

"Prime! Keep your eye on the ball!" The small bluenette said to the gang leader.

"Gonna be tough Sy but I'll try!" Optimus yelled back.

The boy returned his attention to the field which had three reds on all the bases.

_If I hit to center or right field, it'll only allow 1 or 2 of my teammates to get to home…but if I aim for Left of center then maybe all three can get there…that is if they don't change their pitcher. _The boy thought when he noticed something that he should've noticed right from the start.

"Hey, where's Bastion? I thought he was here…" Optimus said.

No sooner was the question out of his mouth did a voice cut through the field.

"Hold on! Time out! Sorry, I was busy doing some equations for one of my classes and lost track of time!" Bastion shouted as he came on to the field dress in the gym uniform all of the boys were wearing along with a yellow bandana around his left arm.

"Can you throw?" A Yellow classmate asked.

"Of course." Bastion replied.

_Uh-oh, this changes things…_Optimus thought worriedly.

"Well, we need a fresh arm."

"Pitcher change! Get in there!"

Bastion ran in and took over the pitcher mound and smirked at Optimus. The boy smirked right back.

"This isn't a written exam Bastion…I hope you know what you're doing…" Optimus stated with a smirk.

"Trust me I've done all the math on this. So get ready for some heat Prime…cuz this is coming in red hot." Bastion stated as he did the wind up.

Optimus didn't say a thing, only got ready to swing.

"Here's something with a little bite!" Bastion roared as he threw the ball at a high speed.

Optimus's grip tightened as he watched the ball come in. He kept a close eye on the ball and swung with all his might. There was a sharp crack on the bat and the ball went flying…before landing behind the foul line.

"Foul ball! Re-pitch!" A red acting as umpire stated.

"What the devil? Oh well, you just got lucky that's all." Bastion stated as the ball was tossed back to him.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I just kept my eye on the ball." Optimus said with a cheeky grin.

"We'll see." Bastion said as he got ready to throw the ball again.

"Bring it on!"

And brought it on Bastion did…or tried to anyways. For every ball he pitched Optimus managed to hit another foul ball. For 15 minutes, Bastion tried every ball pitch he knew; sidewinder, curveball, fast. He tried everything, but Optimus managed to hit every one of the pitches and fouled. Bastion, who was sweating by now, brought his mitt up to pitch again.

_How is it possible? I've figured out the trajectory needed for the strikes as well as the speed…so why hasn't Optimus struck out?_ The young genius thought.

"One more time!" Bastion shouted as he threw with all his might.

Optimus gave a cat like grin making Bastion realize something too late; Optimus had fouled on purpose but why? The top yellow got his answer when Optimus punted the ball and due to it having more momentum, the ball went skidding across the smooth field.

"Thanks Bastion." Optimus shouted as he ran toward first base.

The genius could only stare in shock as he now realized that the gang leader had tricked him by making him lower his guard. Optimus could've punted before but with Bastion's cat-like reflexes, the genius could've grabbed the ball and tossed it to first getting an out. So the leader had tired him out by doing the foul balls.

Bastion chuckled to himself and brought his mind back to the game.

TTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**10 minutes later**

Optimus chuckled as he got the next Ra out. He took a look at the score board and silently congratulated himself for tricking Bastion with the foul ball ploy.

The score board now read 6 to 3 with the Slifer's in the lead. Optimus turned back and saw Bastion at the bat.

"Let me guess, you want a chance for revenge right?" Optimus said with a smirk.

"Too right. I admit that ploy of yours was good Optimus, but the trick won't work twice." Bastion said with a smirk.

"Who said anything about using the same move? You ready?" Optimus asked with a smirk.

"Always."

"Then game on!"

"Soon to be game over!"

They didn't know that Crowler was walking nearby plotting against Megatron and Optimus.

"Sega and Isabella couldn't beat those two and Chazz couldn't beat them…who can beat Optimus Prime and Megatron?" Crowler said woefully before he dimly heard a cry of 'Incoming!'.

He should've paid attention to the warning; out of nowhere a UFBB struck him in the side of his face, namely his right eye. The force of the ball sent him into a stock pile of other sports equipment. Optimus and Syrus ran to where they had seen someone get hit with the ball.

"Man, why do people not take a warning of 'Incoming!' seriously anymore?" Optimus asked himself.

When the two got there, Crowler had managed to dig himself out of the avalanche of sports. Syrus whimpered in fear while Prime just asked himself, 'why me?'.

Crowler glared furiously at the two with the one good eye he had due to the ball still being in his right when he got the idea of who the culprit was that hurt him…at least in his mind.

"YOU! WELL, OF COURSE, WHO ELSE CAN CAUSE PAIN THIS INTENSE?" Crowler screamed.

The sound of cruel laughter interrupted the good doctor's rant. The trio looked up to see Megatron and his gang. The evil kid chortled at the poor man's expense.

"That's one way to keep your eye on the ball…but it really doesn't suit your eyes…mind if we fix it?" Megatron asked with a cruel smile.

"AS IF I WOULD LET YOU TOUCH ME!" Crowler roared.

"Lord Megatron, duck!" Shockwave shouted from afar.

You see, Megatron had seen Crowler get beamed with the ball before anyone else noticed and got a wicked idea in his head. He had ordered Astrotrain, the largest and strongest of his group, to head down to the field and practice his batting. The big Decepticon member caught on and went down to the field. He had picked up a bat and an extra ball; no one on the field dared to challenge the big guy for fear of getting sent into orbit. He tossed the ball into the air and hit with enough force to split a few seams on the ball.

Shockwave's warning was another part of the brilliant plan he had made on the fly. Needless to say, when Megatron ducked, the second UFBB hit Crowler in the Left eye.

"!" Crowler screamed as he went flying back into the equipment again.

"Heh, you're out Crowler. Let's go guys." Megatron said as he began to walk away.

The rest of the Cons soon followed as Bastion ran up.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault. I…what the devil happened?" Bastion asked as he looked at the knocked out Headmaster.

"Megatron…and I thought the underwear flag he did was scary…" Optimus muttered.

"Too right…" Bastion said as he watched the doctor re-dig himself out with both balls giving him a bug like appearance.

"Bastion? Is that you? Here I am looking for a new accomplice and here it smacks me in the face…or rather eye but that's beside the point!" the doctor said with a joyful face…as he spoke to the wall.

"Um, Dr. Crowler, I'm over here." Bastion said.

"Oh! My mistake!" Crowler said as he whipped around to face the boy losing the two balls in the process.

Once the baseballs had hit the floor, the trio saw the damage; both eyes were now black and blue with the left one being a little swollen.

"Please accept my apologies about the one ball hitting your right eye." Bastion apologized.

"No no no no no! There is no need to apologize! I've been meaning to have my contact lens replaced anyways and now I have the perfect excuse! And the perfect new protégé." Crowler said aloud to the group with the last bit then to himself.

"Well, since you have much to talk about you two, we'll leave you alone." Optimus said as he walked away with Syrus in tow.

"That's right! Get out of here you two! Never mind those two, Slifer Slackers, I believe its time to you started to associate more with those of your caliber Bastion. Its time you started to work with me." Crowler said.

"I must say I have to agree…it is high time I moved up in rank…after all, Optimus Prime has taken the top slot as Freshman Star." Bastion mused aloud.

"Wonderful! I shall set up a duel between you and Chazz Princeton immediately!" Crowler stated as he pranced off.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Crowler's Classroom-later**

Chazz was not in a happy mood; he reason for his grumpiness? Two people who should be below him, Optimus Prime and his twin brother, Megatron.

They had not only beaten him on several occasions but had humiliated him as well in front of the Blues and females of the school.

As soon as he entered Crowler's class, he glared at everyone before calling to a few blues talking.

"Yo! Foot Rub, Ice Tea now!" The blue prince roared as he sat at his desk.

"Get it yourself, loser." Came the unexpected reply.

"Wha?" Chazz said as he looked at the group.

"Hasn't he heard?" one of the blues asked with a scoff.

"Guess not." Another replied.

"What? What's going on!" Chazz demanded from the three.

"Uh, Chazz? Where do you think you're sitting?" A blue by the name of Richard asked.

"Uh, my seat." Chazz said sarcastically.

Richard shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry man, but that's not your seat anymore."

Chazz glared at the blue and snarled.

"What are you talking about! My name is right there!" Chazz said pointing at the desk.

When he actually looked at it though, he was shocked to see the nameplate was gone. Richard sighed again before speaking.

"Sorry, Chazz but you were moved."

"Moved? Moved where?" Chazz demanded.

"Way over there." Richard said as he pointed toward where several Slifer Reds were sitting.

Chazz gaped like a fish when he saw where he was placed; it was next to all those…those…those rotten reds!

"This is all…all wrong! There's no way I could be moved way over there!" Chazz shouted in anger.

"Again, I'm sorry." Richard said as he placed his hand on the desk next to Chazz's former desk.

"I DO NOT belong over there with those weaklings!" Chazz roared as he stood up.

It was that time that the blue prince noticed that Crowler walked in.

"Dr. Crowler, tell them that is some sick joke or a mistake! Tell them that I belong up here!" Chazz demanded.

"Oh but this is no joke and you don't belong up there after you lost those duels to…oh who was it? Ah yes…JADEN AND JASON YUKI, TWO SLIFERS!" Crowler shouted turning to face the boy and showing everyone his two shiners.

"Technically, Optimus is a Ra Yellow now." A random student pointed out.

"Details, details…anyways, that is why I've set up a duel for tomorrow between you and Bastion Misawa, the Ra prodigy to see if you're even worthy of wearing that blazer or…if you're just some duelist wannabe. Should you lose, you'll be switching dorms with Bastion." Crowler explained.

"Ah, you mean…I become a Yellow?" Chazz asked in horror.

"Very good, Chazz. Now if you only could duel as well as you listen." Crowler said while clapping.

This innocent statement caused everyone from Blue to Red to laugh at the poor boy's expense. This caused the boy to race out after shoving Richard aside, out of the classroom and down the hallway in a fit of rage.

"I will not be a Ra!" Chazz roared as the laughter echoed through his mind.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Ra dorm-Same time Chazz has run out**** of his class**

Optimus looked up from the book he was read/reviewing for his Duel Physics class when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Optimus said as he leaned back.

The Autobot leader may live in the Red dorm, but on certain days, he stayed at the Yellow dorm just to get away from the noise of all the Reds made when they did their own things; homework, worrying over a little space issue or outright dueling in the dorm. He used the Ra dorm as his personal haven.

The gang leader was surprised when Bastion walked in with Syrus.

"Ah, there you are Optimus. I need you for something." Bastion said.

"Oh, okay." Optimus said as he got up and stretched his arms and legs.

After he was done he left with the two and closed his door; he did this for several reasons with the key one being his work. There was always some guy, no matter how smart they be, always were going to go to any lengths to pass and that included cheating…aside from Bastion of course. The three walked down the hallway when Syrus struck up a conversation.

"So Bastion what did you need me and Optimus for?" the little bluette asked.

"Simple. I need you to help me repaint my room." Bastion said.

"Repaint? But why?" Syrus asked.

"You'll see." Bastion said cryptically.

The three soon arrived at Bastion's room and as they walked in they saw that it was covered in various numbers, equations and who knows what else.

"Whoa…I take it that these are the formulas you use to build a deck?" Optimus asked.

"Yep, those are for monsters, that one for spells and that…well, you get the idea." Bastion said as he pointed at the northern wall, then at the left wall before trailing off at the east wall.

"Most of these I've memorized and as you can see I've run out of room to place more equations. So that's why I got Syrus, Optimus. I need you two to help me clean up." Bastion said as he picked up a broom and a pail.

Soon the trio were hard at work re-painting Bastion's dorm room with white paint. Syrus and Bastion got the four walls while Optimus got the ceiling.

"How the heck did he get these on the ceiling? Did he use what Michelangelo used to paint the ceiling of that church with Abraham and God's fingers nearly touching? What was it again, a scaffolding?" Optimus mumbled to himself before putting his brush in the pail again.

"Hey, doesn't Optimus look like Michelangelo, Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Indeed he does." Bastion said as he looked up before returning to his work on the floor.

"Heh, funny I just said that to mysellllffffffffff!" Optimus shouted as the ladder he was on began to wobble back and forth due to a loose screw.

Prime was able to balance the ladder but had to lose his brush in the process; too bad he didn't see that his brush had flown into Syrus and smacked in the face with white paint.

Optimus's eyes widen and he began to chuckle nervously.

"You know, of course, that this means war Prime." Syrus said with an evil grin if it was possible for the little guy to have one.

"Uh…Sy, wait…let's not act too hasty…it was an accident after all…" Optimus said nervously.

Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears as Syrus brought the paint can up and tossed its contents at the leader.

Thanks to the war, Prime saw what Syrus was going to do before he did it and had leapt out of the way. Bastion got up from the floor, inspecting it, and spoke not knowing that he was going to be in the little skirmish real soon.

"If you two are done, give me the paint please. UGH!" Bastion shouted as the paint covered his face.

Optimus and Syrus looked at Bastion, then at each other and back to Bastion before laughing their heads off.

"Well, you did say to give you the paint Bastion!" Optimus said through his mirth.

"You got that right!" Syrus said with uncontrolled giggles.

Neither of them heard the door open to Bastion's room and heard the click-click of high heeled boots entering.

"Think this is funny eh?" Bastion shouted as he rubbed off most of the paint with the rag he was holding before throwing it at Jaden.

Again, due to the war, his senses were a lot sharper then most people's were and was able to lean his head to the far right, making the rag sail by harmlessly…or so he thought.

SPLAT!

"Yuck!" came a very familiar voice that made the entire boys freeze.

Slowly, Optimus turned to see Elita with a rag on her face and the rag slowly sliding down to reveal an expression that was _wayyyyyyyyy_ too innocent for a teenaged girl.

"Okay, may I ask who threw that?" Elita asked with a sweet, sugary tone that promised something horrible for those who could pick it up; Bastion was not one of these folks.

"I-I did…please accept my…OW!" Bastion yelled in pain as Elita grabbed his left ear and twisted hard making it crack a few times.

"What made you think you could win in a paint contest against Optimus?" Elita said still in the sugary tone.

"I wasn't thinking, I wasn't!" Bastion whimpered.

"Alright…I forgive you this time." Elita said as she let go of the boy's ear.

"Jeez, remind me to never get on Alexis's bad side." Syrus whimpered.

"I'll stamp a reminder on your forehead." Optimus said.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later-Ra Cafeteria**

"So that's why you said you were going to be late for our date." Elita said as she hugged Optimus's arm.

"Yeah, Bastion wanted my help so I decided to help. You know how I am." Optimus said as he dug into a piece of his lobster.

"Agreed. At least with Bastion treating us, I can make him feel more pain for that attack." Elita said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"That was my fault first off…not for the rag! I'm apologizing for starting the whole thing. I swear that they need to fix the ladders around here. They got a few loose screws." Optimus said with his arms up as he saw the gleam in his girlfriend's eyes turn to him. "I lost my brush which hit Sy in the face with paint and that started the entire thing. Sorry."

"Ah, it's alright. Besides, I get to spend some time with you and not dodging my 'fan club'." Elita said with the words 'fan club' in air quotes.

The two munched on their lobster dinner and enjoyed their company for the time that they had before they had to turn in for the night.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Obelisk**** Blue dorm-Boy's Dorm**

Chazz stared at the large flat screen that had two faces on it; one of the faces had jet black hair that ended in four spikes of hair on either side as well as a small black goatee on his chin. He wore a jet black business suit and tie as well. His eyes were onyx colored similar to Chazz's eyes.

The other man had brown colored hair that was neatly cut as well as onyx eyes. He wore a light blue business suit and a dark blue tie with a blue undershirt.

"_So you got it Chazz?" _the one with Jet Black hair asked.

"Yeah."

"_I can't hear you." _

"I said, Yes, I got it."

"_Good. Because the Princeton brothers have a plan; your brother and I are following through so you better follow through with your side."_

"_Come on little bro, the worlds of Politics, Finance and Duel monsters. If we control all three, we control the world!" _the brown haired man said.

"Pfh. Unlike you two, you don't have to deal with a crazy duelist or his brother." Chazz muttered.

"_What was that?" _

"I said, that unlike you guys, I have to deal with these two punks named Optimus Prime and Megatron." Chazz snarled.

The brown haired man's eyes widen before he regained a neutral expression but those who could read a person's face could still see the troubled mind within.

"_Look, I don't care about two wannabes duelists. Be the best Chazz." _the jet black man snarled.

"Fine, Slade." Chazz said as the screen with his brother, Slade, winked out.

Chazz noticed the other man was still there.

"Jagger, what else do you need to tell me?" Chazz replied.

"_Huh? Oh sorry…Chazz be careful around Megatron…he's not a duelist you want mad at you." _The man, now identified as Jagger, said before winking out as well.

_What was that all about? Be the best? How can I be the best if there are lucky punks like Optimus and Megatron around? _Chazz asked himself mentally before looking at his dorm window.

He was greeted with Syrus waiting for someone. Bastion soon came up and Chazz noticed the two heading far to the west.

"Looks like Bastion is heading toward the Red dorm for the night…that means that his dorm room is deserted." Chazz said with an evil smile.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Yellow Dorm**

Chazz dashed across the field to the Ra dorm and jumped in through a left open window due to the A/C blowing out earlier in the same room.

The boy got to room 468A which had a lot of furniture outside of the door and room. Chazz smirked knowing that he didn't have to go into Bastion's room.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Next Morning****-Ra Dorm**

Optimus awoke to the ringing of his PDA which was playing 'The Transformers Theme' by LION at a loud volume. The drowsy leader opened it up and mumbled out a 'hello?'

"_Jaden! Oh so good of you to pick up!" _came a bubbly tone which made the gang leader sit straight up.

"Miss Dorothy? What's up?" Optimus asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Miss Dorothy was a big boned woman who ran the card shack along with her assistant Sadie. The gang leader had run into her the day of the first exams when her car had stalled out when delivering cards to the shack. Prime, being the person he was, helped push the car up the steep hill and made it to the class on time strangely enough.

"_I was at the docks unloading some goods near the shore when I saw them!"_

"Saw what?" Optimus asked not liking the pit forming in his stomach.

"_Cards! Cards tossed everywhere!" _

"What?" Optimus asked as he shot out of his bed and got dressed in a flash.

After he got to the docks, Optimus saw Bastion, Dorothy and Syrus there.

"What's the verdict? And whose cards are they?" Optimus demanded.

"Mine. I was careless. This was the same deck that was in the desk that we moved into the hall." Bastion said.

"Shit…no doubt someone doesn't want you to be a blue." Optimus swore.

"You got that right Prime." Came a familiar voice.

The four whipped around to see Megatron there eyeing the cards.

"What do you want bro?" Optimus asked in a neutral tone.

"To see if Bastion was going to get promoted. But by the looks of things he might not…then again, you always have a back-up don'tcha Bastion?" Megatron asked as he began to walk to the academy but stopped.

"Hey Bastion…" The Decepticon leader asked.

"Yes?"

"Crush Chazz for me will ya? He gives duelists a very bad name with his attitude." The boy said without turning around to face the group.

"I will." Bastion said.

"Good." Megatron said while resuming his walking.

"Come on, Bastion. The promotion exam starts in thirty minutes." Optimus said wondering what his brother meant about Bastion having a back-up plan.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Duel arena**

"Ah, Bastion! You've made it. Oh and I see you brought some friends." Crowler said happily then with distain as he saw Optimus and a small Slifer Red run into the arena with Bastion.

"Heh, hope you duel better then the company you keep, Misawa." A familiar voice said.

"Chazz? So that's what Megatron meant! Since he's your test opponent and since me and bro beat him so badly in front of the school…he'll do anything to stay here including tossing your deck!" Optimus snarled.

"Pardon?" Crowler asked in shock.

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about, Dr. Crowler. I didn't do a thing."

"Oh, is that so?" Came two voices.

"Huh?" Everyone stated.

Five figures were there; two of them were boys while the other three were girls; Elita, Annie and Violet.

"Elita. Megatron. Annie. Violet. Um, who the heck are you? You look familiar but I can't recall you." Optimus asked the tall blue-haired boy from Obelisk.

"That's Zane…my older brother. I think you met him back at the opening exams." Syrus said in a depressed tone.

"Brother?" Megatron and Optimus chorused together.

The two looked at one another with a glare before returning to the land of the listening.

"What do you mean, Miss Rhodes?" Crowler asked.

"I saw Chazz this morning near the water. He tossed in a deck before hightailing it out of there." Elita explained.

"And if you want more proof here's my eye in the sky that caught you at Bastion's room." Megatron said as there was a screech as a hawk flew in and rested on Megatron's shoulder. The hawk cried once before a camera came out of its helmeted head and played back a clip showing Chazz leaving the Ra Yellow dorm with the deck in his hands.

As soon as the clip ended, the dark boy glared at the obelisk blue prince.

"Normally Miss Elita and I wouldn't snitch; however, you messed with someone's deck and that is unforgiveable." The leader said with a glare as the hawk preened its feathers.

"That's low Chazz…even for you." Optimus said.

"Oh come on! Who says that I wasn't dumping my own cards! Bastion and I may have had similar decks! Didn't that ever cross your feeble mind?" Chazz snarled at Optimus and Megatron.

"Liar!" Syrus shouted.

"No one calls me a liar or a thief!" Chazz roared.

"You best remember the warning your brother Slade gave you last night, Princeton…or else you will wake up only to wail with the souls of the damned." Megatron said in a dead tone making everyone's spines shiver…including Zane's.

"Fine, you aren't a thief or a liar. Let's just have our duel shall we?" Bastion said with a glare.

"But how?" Syrus asked as a few lights bulbs went off in Optimus head.

"You've got a spare deck don't you Bastion?" Optimus asked.

"Indeed I do." Bastion said.

"Wow, he's got a back up? Huh…I knew that the guy was smart." Violet said in an off-hand tone.

"You got that right." Annie said.

"Those formulas were for my six other decks and they are as powerful as the next one!" Bastion cried as he opened his blazer to reveal several different decks.

"Yeah, well you can have your six stinking decks cuz all I need is this one!" Chazz shouted as he held up his deck. "Now let's throw down!"

"Of course. Duel disk on! You are just a problem that needs solving, a theorem that must be cracked!" Bastion shouted as he inserted his deck.

"Then bring it on!" Chazz roared.

"DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000/Bastion: 4000

"Hope you're ready cuz here comes the hurt!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

The blue prince looked at it before slamming it onto his MZ.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

_**(Chthonian Soldier-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1200, DEF/1400, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**When this card is destroyed by your opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict the Battle Damage you took from this battle to your opponent's Life Points as well.)**_

A man in black armor carrying a large, heavy sword arose onto the field with a roar before brandishing its sword in front of its body. Chazz smirked as he grabbed another card.

"I set a card facedown and that'll do for now."

"Oh will it now? My draw!" Bastion shouted as he drew.

"Sounds like Bastion has a plan." Megatron said as Laserbeak recorded the duel for its true master to study.

"He works fast." Annie stated.

"Ditto." Syrus muttered.

The British genius looked at the card he drew and smirked.

"I play Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Arise my elemental beast!"

_**(Hydrogeddon-LV/4, Attribute/Water, ATK/1600, DEF/1000 Type/Dinosaur/Effect. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "**_**_Hydrogeddon_**_"__** from your Deck.)**_

A monster made out of brown water came onto the field in rush. It roared at Chazz who glared.

"I now attack your soldier with my beast…finish him off!"

The monster let out a stream of compressed Hydrogen that completely vaporized the monster. Chazz growled as his life points dropped.

Chazz: 3600/Bastion: 4000

"Thanks, cuz now I can use Cthonian's special power…which inflicts damage directly to you equal to the amount I took."

"Not too shabby." Zane said.

"Yes, but Hydro has a power too…it allows Bastion to summon another one from his deck." Optimus stated.

"So that's why he attacked. Not only to destroy Chazz's monster but also to summon another one from his deck!" Violet said.

"That's right. Thanks to my monsters own effect I can summon another Hydrogeddon directly from my deck. So rise my monster!"

In another spurt of liquid hydrogen another dinosaur arose onto the field with a roar.

"And my battle phase is still active so my second Hydrogeddon shall attack you directly! Go Hydro Gust!"

The second Hydrogeddon monster launched an attack directly at Chazz. The boy cried out in shock as the attack nailed him and caused him to lose his balance.

Chazz: 2000/Bastion: 3600

"You'll pay for that…" Chazz snarled as he drew another card.

The blue prince looked at the card and added it to his hand. He looked at Bastion and scowled.

"I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted! With it I can summon a monster from my grave! That's right, Chthonian Soldier returns!"

In a clash of electricity the revived monster returned to the field with a roar.

"Next up is the spell card Infernal Reckless Summon!"

_**(Inferno Reckless Summon-Type/Spell/Quick-Play. **__**You can only activate this card when 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less is Special Summoned to your side of the field while there is a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 monster on their side of the field and Special summons all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.)**_

Two more Soldiers arrived in clashes of electricity. All three roared as a third Hydrogeddon appeared in the middle of the first two.

"That makes no sense…neither one of them has the attack power to take them all on." Annie mused.

"Unless he is playing Chthonian Alliance." Megatron muttered having seen the move before from a cult leader.

"I play the equip spell card, Chthonian Alliance! Any monster equipped with this card gains eight hundred attack points times the number of monsters with the same name."

One of the soldiers ATK went from 1200 to 3600 and it grow to considerable height making everyone there, except for three, nervous.

"Now Attack!"

The powered up warrior slashed its big sword right through the other Hydrogeddon and with the explosion slashed a majority of Bastion's life points.

Chazz: 2000/Bastion: 1600

"Aw, man. Misawa's life points are nearly gone. He's gonna lose the duel." Syrus said.

"No…he won't." Megatron said cryptically.

"Bravo. Good show. But now it's my turn." Bastion said as he drew.

The boy looked at it and placed it on one of his MZ.

"I play Oxygeddon and then attack the twelve hundred attack power Soldier."

_**(Oxygeddon-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1800, DEF/800, Type/Dinosaur/Effect. **__**When this card is destroyed by battle with a Pyro-Type monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 points of damage to both players.)**_

The big wind like bird let out a cry that completely destroyed the smaller soldier.

Chazz: 1400/Bastion: 1600

"Forget something? You take damage equal to the amount I took." Chazz snarled.

Chazz: 1400/Bastion: 1000

"Then one of my Hydrogeddon attacks your other weak warrior."

The said monster let out another gust of liquefied Hydrogen that wiped out the other monster.

"I am rubber, you are glue, all damage bounces off of me and sticks to you!" Chazz taunted.

Chazz: 1000/Bastion: 600

"Why does Bastion keep attacking when it's hurting himself?" Annie asked.

"Not really…Bastion is playing smart." Optimus said with a smirk.

"Wha?" Violet asked.

"Alliance only works if a monster of the same name is in play…currently the one equipped with it has thirty-six hundred attack points due to the other two being in play. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to destroy it. But since he attacked the weaker ones…" Zane explained.

"He weakens the one equipped monster. To win this game the player must always be ready to sacrifice some life points." Megatron said with a smirk.

"Last I'll play a card facedown and call it quits."

"Will it? I wouldn't be so sure whiz kid!" Chazz roared as he drew.

He glanced at the card and smirked. Bastion, seeing the smirk, frowned.

"I give up my powered Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon…Infernal Incinerator!"

_**(Infernal Incinerator-LV/6, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2800, DEF/1800, Type/Fiend/Effect. **__**This card can only be Normal summoned or Set by discarding all cards in your hand to the Graveyard except this card, and by Tributing 1 monster with 2000 or more ATK you control. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. This card loses 500 ATK for each other monster you control.)**_

Everyone gasped while Megatron looked slightly surprised. Bastion's eyes widened in disbelief at the announcement of the new monster.

"The Infernal Incinerator?"

A large Lizard with a partially melted skeleton on top of its head arose onto the field with a mighty roar. Bastion scowled as he saw the monster. Chazz laughed with apparent victory.

"You're gonna have to find a formula to defeat this monster of mine. Cuz thanks to my Incinerator's effect, he gains two hundred attack points times the number monsters on your side of the field." Chazz said with a smirk.

"Since Bastion has three monsters, then the Incinerator has thirty-four hundred attack points."

**Infernal Incinerator-ATK/3400**

"Shit! No matter what Monster Chazz's attacks with, Bastion's going to lose!" Elita said in shock.

"Not unless that trap card can negate the battle phase." Optimus said.

"Go my Incinerator! Attack his Oxygeddon! With Fire Maelstrom!"

The monster roared as it let out a stream of blood red fire toward the wind-bird. Bastion suddenly smirked making Chazz realize too late about the facedown card Bastion had played.

"Go, Amorphous Barrier!"

_**(Amorphous Barrier-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only if your opponent declares an attack while you control 3 or more monsters. End the Battle Phase.)**_

Several pillars of what looked like glass rose up and blocked the attack. Bastion smiled as the fires died out.

"Due to this trap, your battle phase is at an end." Bastion said.

"Aw, so what? One turn is all you bought. Next round you're all mine!" Chazz said with a grin.

"There is no next turn for you." Bastion calmly replied.

"Say what?"

"This is the end Chazz." Bastion said as he drew his card and looked at it.

The genius smiled and then slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Bonding-H2O!"

_**(Bonding-H2O-Type/Spell/Normal. Tribute 2 "Hydrogeddon" and 1 "Oxygeddon". Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.)**_

"By giving up both of my Hydrogeddon and my Oxygeddon I can create a new monster…Water Dragon arise!"

_**(Water Dragon-LV/8, Attribute/Water, ATK/2800, DEF/2600, Type/Sea Serpent/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard.)**_

A pillar of water came forth like a tornado and when it pulled back it revealed a dragon made up entirely of water. Bastion pointed at Chazz's monster with a glare.

"And since my monsters have decreased, so does your monster's attack points."

**Infernal Incinerator-ATK/3000**

Chazz smirked as he glanced at the attack power of the Liquid dragon.

"Like it matters, my monster's attack points are still higher then your dragons." Chazz said with his eyes closed.

"I believe that you should re-do your homework…because I've done the entire math!"

"What?" Crowler shouted.

"It appears that Bastion had this all planned out from the start." Megatron said as he turned and left.

He had all he needed.

Back at the arena, a large tidal wave of water crashed into the fiery fiend making it moan in pain as steam rose.

**Infernal Incinerator-ATK/0**

"The attack points!" Chazz shouted.

"That's my dragon's effect. The attack points of all fire attribute and Pyro-type monsters instantly become zero. Now my dragon attack!"

The large dragon spewed out a surge of water from its mouth that crashed into the weakened monster. Against a surge of pressurized water the monster was crushed on impact.

The force of the water knocked Chazz off the arena and flooded the entire floor.

Chazz: 0/Bastion: 600

"Aregh! You just a got lucky draw!" Chazz shouted in anger.

"Luck comes to the prepared…it didn't matter what deck I would've used you would lose. But then again, you would deny it; just like you denied throwing my deck into the sea."

"I told you I didn't do it! But if I did, prove it!"

"If you insist; here's a card I fished out of the water with a formula _I _wrote on it. Of course you could say that you wrote it but then the math would be wrong and I can assure you it is not. You lied, cheated and lost. You deserve to be demoted." Bastion said.

"Aghhhh…this…this can't be!" Chazz whimpered out.

"Bastion Misawa, congratulations and I welcome you to Obelisk blue." Crowler said.

"I'm sorry but I must decline that invitation."

"What? But why?" Crowler asked shocked.

"When I first came to DA, I swore I wouldn't enter Blue until I became the best…however, there are two others that surpass me…Optimus you are the first one…your brother is the second person. So until I can defeat the both of you, I'm not worthy for blue."

"So you want to settle this right here, right now Bastion? Seeing you two duel really got my blood pumping." Optimus asked.

"Sorry, but not now." Bastion said.

"Let me guess…you need to create a formula to beat both mine and Megatron's decks right?" Optimus asked.

"Yep."

"Well, here's to who wins our match!" Optimus said with thumbs up at the Ra genius which Bastion returned.

_Well, hope this was better then the last chapter. Please R&R._


	10. Battle of the Primates

_Okay, glad everyone liked the last chapter. Now Sega and Peach's OCs won't be making a lot of appearance until the Shadow Rider arc. Sega and Peach needed them back so I had to give em back. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Yugioh or Transformers. They are owned by TV Tokyo, Hasbro and Konami._

_Claimer: I do own the plot and story idea._

_The deck that Optimus will use is Beast Wars._

Night had fallen on the island of Duel Academy. Everyone was in their respective dorms fast asleep in their nice cozy beds; however, there was another building that not even the DA staff and Chancellor were aware of.

Deep within the forest near the base of the active volcano, a camouflaged square building stood tall and proud. If one could get inside, they would hear the sound of breaking glass inside.

"Code red! I repeat code red!" A man's voice shouted over an intercom.

Within mere seconds of the warning, men in uniforms scrambled around the entire complex.

"Move it! Secure the perimeter! Do not let him escape!" a man in a business suit carrying a gun stated to the men.

"The specimen cannot escape…no matter what." The man said to himself as he checked the gun's cartridge.

The said specimen was a monkey decked out with wires, a helmet, armor and a duel disk. The monkey ran toward an elevator where a guard was waiting to join his team. Said guard got the shock of his life as the monkey leapt on his back then through a vent.

Quickly climbing onto another elevator that was going up, the primate leapt through a glass window, shattering it. He raced along the wall line and then leapt into the tree line escaping the guards and the man.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Morning-DA Campus**

The morning sun was brightly shining on the campus of DA making everyone there smile. Well, all but one.

Chazz Princeton, former prince of Obelisk blue, was walking out of the main entrance of DA with a scowl on his face. Over his shoulder was a bag filled with all of his things including his cards. The young blue turned and looked back at the school.

"Blasted Optimus and that damned Megatron…because of you two, stinking duel academy demoted me and laughed at me. Well that is it…no more! I've had it! You won't have me to kick around anymore!" Chazz roared to the sky and school, cursing the two duelists that brought about his humiliation.

The young boy continued to walk away from the school unaware that Fate was not done with him and this school just yet.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**First hour class**

Syrus Truesdale ran through the hallways dodging reds, yellows and blues. He had to tell Optimus the news!

The young sky-blue boy ran through the door to Crowler's class and ran toward he saw Optimus sitting, avoiding eye contact with Megatron, Optimus's twin brother.

"Optimus! Optimus! It's terrible! Chazz is missing!" Syrus shouted.

"And that's terrible how?" Optimus asked as he looked up from his notes.

"Um, gee I don't know…maybe cuz he's your duel rival?" Syrus said.

Optimus shook his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Sorry, Sy. But my biggest duel rival is my bro…I haven't won against him yet…but then again neither has he." Optimus explained to the young red then mused aloud.

"Now that you mention it, I saw Chazz packing his stuff up late last night." Terry said to two other blues and a few yellows who were listening in.

"Know why?" Louis replied.

"Hm?"

"Cuz he lost to that duel to the Ra Yellow…what was his name again?" Louis asked.

"Bastion Misawa." Megatron stated coldly.

"And don't forget he lost to Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime!" Hook exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you can't beat the Ketchup and Mustard team, then good riddance." A random blue said.

"I suggest you take that back or else!" Scrapper snarled.

"Or else what?" Terry snarled back.

"Perhaps I'll turn my dueling prowess on you weaklings." Megatron stated as he glared at the three.

The promise made the three stiffen, then shrink away.

"I thought so." Megatron said as he left the class.

"Hey where's he going?" Terry asked.

"Lord Megatron already knows most of this stuff…he's turned in all the work from the chapter and the next. Due to this, he is allowed to leave the class. Sheppard's orders." Mixmaster explained to the three blues.

"Um, Prime?" Syrus asked.

"Hum?" Optimus said absent minded.

"I know that Chazz has been a pain in the rear in the past but what if he's in serious trouble?" Syrus said worriedly.

"Hmmmm…you got a point there…alright, let's go look for him." Optimus said as he too stood up and left the class.

Everyone was going to question why the Autobot leader left when they remembered why Megatron had left. They thought that Optimus had done the same as Megatron and turned in the work early which was in fact the case.

Elita looked at a red headed girl on her right and then at a black haired girl on her left. The blue queen nodded to the two girls. The two got the message and followed after the two.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Outside**

Optimus crawled through the small crawlspace that he had discovered a day ago when the classes were let out early. The gang leader looked around and then whispered behind him.

"All clear Syrus. Let's move out." Optimus said as he scrambled out of the crawlspace.

The Slifer student followed quickly after the gang leader and brushed himself off of any dirt that had gotten on his uniform. Optimus, doing the same, looked around wondering why he had the feeling that he was being watched.

"You know, the school does have regular doors." A female voice said behind the duo.

Optimus whipped around and settled into a fighting stance called Muay Thai, an ancient martial art that he had studied from a book he found, while Syrus yelled in shock. For a few tense seconds, Optimus stared right in the face of his adversary until he recognized her and the two with her.

"Elita…don't ever do that…you know how I am react to surprises now." Optimus scolded as he dropped the stance.

"Sorry, Prime…I forgot." Elita said sheepishly.

"Anyways, let me guess you're out here to find Chazz right?" Optimus said.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I've applied to everyday life is this…a gang is nothing but a big family when it's under the right leadership. I've taken that to heart and applied to the blues. Chazz is Obelisk blue and we take care of our own." Elita said with a smile when she said the quote.

Optimus smirked as he recalled telling her that the first day she joined. But for her to apply it to her new family was remarkable.

"Okay, let's go look for the guy." Optimus said.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Forest-Later**

"Chazz! Where are you Chazz!" Optimus shouted.

"Chazz, come on out!" Syrus yelled.

"Yeah, we're worried about you! Ya scrub!" Optimus shouted.

The group had been searching for 20 minutes for the former blue prince. Elita, tired of the guy trying to be funny, decided to use a more direct approach.

"That's it…"

Optimus, hearing that line, quickly put his fingers in his ears making the three others confused.

"CHAZZ, YOU LITTE TOAD, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU! YOU GOT THAT?" Elita screamed making a few birds fly away and the three others fall back onto their butts.

Optimus took his fingers out of his ears and looked at his girlfriend.

"Do you really think threatening him will make him come?" Optimus asked.

Elita smirked coyly at the gang leader.

"No. But I did want to make him shit himself." Elita said with a way too innocent smile.

That made Optimus smirk and shake his head at the way his girl got revenge for the attempts at wooing her. He turned to the others and sweat-dropped as he saw the swirls in their eyes.

"Guess I should've warned them about how you get when mad."

"Yeah, that would've helped. You know, there should be a logical explanation as to why Chazz ran off." The red head girl stated as she stood up.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me flowers! My Chazzy's so romantic!" The black haired girl said with stars in her eyes.

Syrus looked at Optimus, who shrugged his shoulders, himself confused. The red head looked at the black haired girl with a weird look.

"Chazzy?" Syrus mouthed to himself.

"Mindy, you like Chazz? Last week, it was Bastion. Whose next? Little Syrus? And after that? Megatron?" The red head asked.

"Well, Syrus is kind of cute and Megatron is a major hottie with his bad ass attitude, Jasmine." Mindy said with a dreamy gaze in her eyes.

"Hey could you keep it down? Can't a gang leader get some rest around here?" Came an annoyed voice from the trees along with blaring music.

The group looked up to see the said Decepticon leader up in the trees; however, they noticed that he was trying to doze off. His back was against the bark of the tree and his legs were lying out on a thick, sturdy branch. His eyes were somewhat closed and in his ears he had two buds and connected to the buds was an IPod blaring out hardcore music. The gang leader glared at the group before returning to his sleep state.

Elita didn't notice this; she was focused on the bush in front of her. Optimus, seeing his girlfriend tense up, spoke.

"Elita? What's up?" Optimus asked quietly.

"There…in the bushes ahead of us. Something's moving." Elita said pointing at the bush just a few feet ahead.

The others heard the rustling sound and turned toward it with Megatron glaring at the bushes. The branches moved a little making a rustling sound.

"Chazzy?" Mindy asked the rustling bush.

"Must be." Syrus said.

"Alright…game's over Chazz, now come out." Optimus said as he moved forward to capture the blue.

Only what jumped out was NOT what the group expected. A screaming simian jumped out making Optimus fall back while the others screamed in surprise waking Megatron up again. The monkey jumped off of Optimus shoulder but miscalculated his trajectory by a small margin. He had jumped into the tree Megatron was in and then crashed into the leader's chest.

Megatron let out a whoosh of air at the impact before he felt the weight leave him and knock him out of the tree. The evil gang leader grabbed the branch he was sitting in and swung back up onto it. He looked on as the monkey landed on the others raising a large dust cloud making it impossible to see what was going on. Megatron did know one thing though; the monkey was going to pay for waking him up.

A blur rushed out of the cloud holding something and vanished into the bushes again. The cloud receded showing Optimus, Elita, Syrus and Mindy on the ground.

"Not Chazz." Optimus hissed.

"Not human either. What was that?" Syrus asked before yelping as three figures came out.

A man wearing glasses and a black suit carrying a gun came out and looked the group over while a taller man wearing bi-focals and a gray suit came behind the first man. A shorter man with all of his face covered in hair and wearing a tan suit arrived shortly after the taller man. The one with the bi-focals looked around before growling.

"He's not here." The man muttered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a female voice screamed.

"What? That was Jasmine!" Elita shouted.

"There in those trees!" Optimus yelled.

Everyone caught a glimpse of Jasmine rapidly disappearing body and screams through the thick trees line.

"It's what she always wanted. A guy to come in and sweep her of her feet." Mindy said.

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey!" Syrus shouted at the ditzy girl.

There was a rush of leaves and another blur came out of the tree line. Everyone gasped as Megatron planted his foot on the taller man's head before taking off through the trees. The man, caught by surprise by the move, fell back and could only watch as Megatron leapt through the trees like an acrobat. Optimus looked at Elita and both nodded.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Elita said with a smirk.

Jasmine, meanwhile, screamed at her captor.

"Put! Me! Down! This! Instant!" Jasmine shouted in broken sentences due to the monkey jumping from branch to branch.

"There he goes sirs!" The man with glasses shouted.

"Well, don't just stand there! Follow him!" The taller man shouted as he got up, which made the younger man respond by going after the three with the two other men and two DA students following close behind.

Optimus and Elita climbed up one of the tree trunks and began to do the same thing that Megatron was currently doing minus the jumping off the man's head. They too were racing through the trees after Jasmine, the monkey and Megatron.

_Kick off, handspring, duck, kick off, jump, handspring…_was the mantra in Megatron's head as he leapt among branches, leaves and trunks avoiding most of them.

The feeling of flying through the air briefly reminded him of the travel the two gangs did when the Cultists had overrun the streets with cars, debris from buildings and various other things making it impossible for the gangs to travel down them. As such the gangs had to jump from rooftop to rooftop whenever they came across a clogged street or road. The gang leader looked back and saw Optimus and Elita doing the same thing and they were catching up fast.

"I'm telling you I'm not your type!" Jasmine shouted making Megatron look up from his search back.

He saw that the monkey was now using one of his hands to swing from limb to limb of the trees. The boy's eyes widened slightly as he saw the tree line clear out to reveal a brook with some stepping stones.

"My friends are much cuter!" Jasmine cried in an attempt to get the monkey to let go of her.

"Are you sure you want the chimp to drop you? After all, that's a fast moving brook." Megatron roared at the girl.

Jasmine stared shock at what she saw; Megatron leaping through the trees and yet was doing it with the grace of a cat!

"Megatron! How? Wha?" Jasmine stuttered out as she gazed in awe as she watched the gang leader do a hand spring off of a branch keeping his momentum strong.

"Questions later! I've got a score to settle with that primate!" Megatron shouted.

Being reminded of her situation, she yelled at the monkey again.

"I'm high-maintenance! Please let me go!" Jasmine shouted not realizing that the monkey had set her down on the trunk of a tree.

When the girl did realize it she looked down and let out a whimper at the distance she had to travel before she hit water. All she knew was that it was a looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggg way down.

"Please don't let me go! Please please please!" Jasmine blubbered out.

"Got you!" Megatron snarled as he landed on the ground.

He glared at the possible relation of the human race and gritted his teeth. He was stopped as Optimus and Elita dropped from their highway traveling.

"Aim the tranquilizer at him and prepare to fire." Came the tall man's voice again making the three turn.

"Man…when…you…guys…travel…you…guys…travel!" Syrus panted out as he met up with the others.

"Help, get this monkey off of me!" Jasmine wailed.

"Blast! We can't tranq him or else he'll drop the girl!" the man said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Megatron asked coldly.

"Watch your mouth kid." Shades said.

"What are you my parents?" Megatron asked Shades before turning back to the man. "Again I ask, who the fuck are you."

"I'm Dr. Victor Epstein." Victor said.

"Hey isn't that a duel disk?" Syrus asked after he caught his breath.

"Yeah…or else it's a weird banana." Mindy said.

"That's no banana!" the shorter man shouted as he turned around.

Elita gasped as she saw the man closer now.

"That monkey's name is Wheeler and he is a trained dueling monkey!" the man said coldly.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Somewhere in Old Domino City**

A blonde haired man sneezed twice before feeling the urge to hurt someone.

_Somewhere out da here, someone is calling me, Joey Wheeler, a duelin monkey! When I get my hands on dem they better hope they got a good dental plan! _The man thought before returning to his work on entertaining his baby daughter.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTF

**DA**

"Sir…" Victor said.

"Huh? Oh right, top secret." The shorter man said.

"Wait…Professor Archibald?" Elita asked.

"Hum? How do you know my name?" The professor asked turning around again to face her.

"I guess you don't recognize me or Jaden do you?" Elita said.

"Jaden? But that can't be…he vanished after the Cult war ended." Archibald mused.

"Wait, I remember now! I, along with my brother, rescued you and several others from the stadium." Optimus said with a smirk.

"Yeah…huh! Jaden? Alexis? My god, how you've two have grown. Where's Jason?" Archibald said with shock.

"He's right…huh? Where did he go?" Optimus said.

It was true; the Decepticon gang leader was gone from their sight. Optimus looked left and then right before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well, anyways back to the matter at hand, I bet if we dueled he'll give Jasmine back with too much of a fight." Optimus said.

"You're saying duel him?" Archibald asked.

"We don't have any other choice! But fine, if you want to tranq him, go ahead. But it'll be on your head if she dies." Optimus pointed out.

"Good argument…alright, I'll let you duel Wheeler." Archibald said.

"Alright. Wheeler!" Optimus shouted.

"Oh ha?" Wheeler chattered confused.

"Here's the deal, bud; we duel and if I win, you let Jasmine go!" Optimus said.

"What should happen if you lose?" Jasmine shouted.

"Then Wheeler keeps you." Optimus said with a straight face.

The simple statement caused the monkey to chatter happily. The rest had shocked expressions on their faces aside from Elita.

"Is he serious? I think your boyfriend has gone off the deep end Lex." Mindy said.

"No, Prime's just appealing to Wheeler's motive. Sides, I think Megatron's got a plan of some sort." Elita said.

Wheeler placed Jasmine down which made her whimper in fear.

"What a weird first date…" Jasmine whimpered out.

Wheeler walked over to a large stone and activated his disk with an angry chatter. Optimus smirked as he brought out a deck and slid it into his disk.

"Get ready to get your game on, Wheeler!" Optimus shouted.

"I have a shot!" Shades shouted as he aimed his tranquilizer gun at Wheeler.

"No! This duel could be the field test we need…" Victor said with a grin.

_Time to get down to business…monkey business that is. Boy, Elita would either kill me or laugh at the corny pun I made. _Optimus thought with some mental laughter.

"Alright, Wheeler, its time to duel!"

"_Duel!_" Wheeler said in a robotic voice shocking Prime and everyone else.

"Whoa! He can talk?" Syrus asked.

"No, it's the helmet. What it does is read Wheeler's thoughts and then the helmet speaks for him. After all, a monkey actually talking? It's absurd!" Archibald stated with a laugh.

"Huh…no matter! Let's throw down!"

Wheeler: 4000/Optimus Prime (Jaden Yuki): 4000

"Alright, I'll start first!" Optimus said as he drew a card from his deck.

The young gang leader looked at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed another and slammed it into his MZ.

"I play Cheetor in attack mode!"

_**(Cheetor-LV/4, Attribute/ Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. This card is also treated as "Beast-type" while face-up on the field. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card attacks your opponent directly, increase this card's ATK by 500 during the Damage step only.)**_

A large cheetah appeared next to Optimus. The large cat growled before changing into a machine that stood on two legs.

"**Awwwwww Yeah! Look out world, the fastest machine to hit this planet is here!" **Cheetor said with a laugh.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn. Your move Wheeler."

"_My Turn! My Turn! Draw._" Wheeler said in his machine voice as he drew his card.

Wheeler looked at the card he had drawn and then at Optimus.

"_Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!_"

_**(Berserk Gorilla-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2000, DEF/1000, Type/Beast/Effect. **__**If this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. The controller of this card must attack with this card if possible.)**_

A large gorilla made up entirely of muscle arose onto the field with a thunderous roar. Optimus glared at the monster while Syrus decided to make a quip.

"What the? A family member? Well, at least we know who got the good looks." Syrus said.

"_Berserk Gorilla attack Cheetor!_"

The large primate rushed the small cat with a roar eliciting from its mouth. Optimus smirked as he watched the monster rush his.

"I activate the trap card, Transwarp!"

_**(Transwarp-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate when the opponent declares an attack. Remove the attacking monster from play and take half of the monster's ATK points as direct damage.)**_

"What transwarp does is tear a hole in space and send your monster halfway across the galaxy; however, transwarping is highly unstable so I take damage equal to half of your removed monster's attack points."

The large animal roared as the vortex appeared above it and absorbed the monster. Optimus groaned as streaks of lighting hit him.

Wheeler: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 3000

"_Set one card facedown, facedown! End turn! End Turn!_"

"Alright then…my move!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at the card he drew and instantly smirked once he saw what it was.

"Okay, I play Rattrap in attack mode!"

_**(Rattrap-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Machine/Effect. While this card is face-up on the field, its Type is also treated as "Beast-Type". Once per turn, you can add 1 random Trap card to your hand.)**_

A tiny rat appeared next to Cheetor and was looking around quite nervously as it transformed into a robot that came to Cheetor's knees.

"**What in da name of my great-aunt Arcee is goin on out here! I was eating a lovely piece of energon pie and hittin on a great broad!" **Rattrap said his Brooklyn accent coming through.

"I activate Rattrap's effect. He allows me to gain one random Trap from my deck. Let it rip, Rattrap!"

The rat's tail flicked out a random card from the deck and Optimus caught it in his hand. The boy looked at it before adding it to his hand.

"Alright, I attack you directly with Cheetor. And thanks to his effect, he gains 500 additional attack points during the damage step only."

The young Maximal raced forward and punched Wheeler in the face making the poor monkey cry out.

Wheeler: 2000/Optimus (Jaden): 3000

"Next, Rattrap attacks you directly."

The robot transformed back into its rodent form and raced forward. He bit Wheeler's tail making the monkey scream in pain.

Wheeler: 1000/Optimus (Jaden): 3000

"I'll set down a facedown and end my turn."

"_My turn! Draw!_" Wheeler shouted as he drew a card from his deck.

The primate looked at it and then added it to his hand. He chose another and placed it on his MZ.

"_Play Acrobat Monkey in attack mode! Monkey!_"

A robotic monkey rose onto the field with a somersault and landed on its own two feet. Wheeler then spoke.

"_Activate trap, DNA Surgery!_"

_**(DNA Surgery-Type/Trap/Continuous. **__**When you activate this card, declare 1 Type of monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters become the Type you declared.)**_

"DNA surgery? Thanks to that trap, that monkey can make both his monsters and mine whatever he wants!" Optimus said.

"_I chose Beast! Beast!_"

There was a flash of light changing Acrobat monkey into a beast-form of its former self. Cheetor and Rattrap didn't change much making Wheeler and everyone confused.

"Thanks to their effects Cheetor and Rattrap are treated as Beast-types." Optimus explained.

"Ah." Everyone said.

"_Next is spell, Wild Nature's Release!"_

"Thanks to that spell a beast-type or beast-warrior-type gains attack power equal to its defense power." Elita said in shock.

**Acrobat Monkey-ATK/2800**

"Ah man, that means big trouble for Prime." Syrus said.

"_Acrobat Monkey, attack Cheetor! Somersault Smash!"_

The now powered-up simian leapt into the air and began to spin around. Optimus smirked making Wheeler afraid.

"I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! This stops your attack cold Wheeler!"

The monster crashed against an invisible barrier and sent it hurtling back onto Wheeler's side of the field. Everyone gasped as the powered monkey got vaporized.

"Um, tell me what just happened?" Syrus said.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used, it destroys the targeted monster at the End Phase. Just like Mother Nature to create and then destroy something so harmful." Optimus explained.

"_Your move! Your move!_"

"Alright I draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at it and added it to his hand. He grabbed another and held it high.

"Alright Wheeler! You ready for this? I play…wha?" Optimus said aloud then in confusion as he heard chattering.

The group looked everywhere before spotting a family of monkeys behind various rocks.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle…" Optimus muttered understanding.

"Uh-oh, more monkeys." Syrus said.

"There's like a whole tribe of them!" Mindy said in alarm.

"Wheeler…is that why you grabbed Jasmine? As a way to get back to your family should those guys try to hurt you?" Optimus asked.

Wheeler looked directly into Optimus's blue eyes and then slowly nodded. Optimus smiled and then smirked.

"I know how you feel. I've been there, man. But I need Jasmine back or else I'll never hear the end of it from Crowler. So, sorry Wheeler, but I give up Cheetor and Rattrap to play Optimus Prime's descendant, Optimus Primal!

_**(Optimus Primal-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2800, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as this card is face-up on the field, it type is also treated as Beast. Increase the ATK of all Beast and Machine type monsters by 500 and decrease the ATK of all non-Machine and non-Beast type monsters by 400. once per turn, you can special summon 1 Beast or Machine-Type monster from your deck.)**_

A large gorilla arose onto the field taking up the place of where Cheetor and Rattrap once were. It transformed into a crude form of Optimus Prime while missing the visor on its face.

"**Hmmm, it appears that a new war is being raged." **Optimus Primal said.

"Next up is the spell card, Gift of the Sparks!"

_**(Gift of the Sparks-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 card on your side of the field. Increase the selected monster's ATK by half of the combined ATK of all monsters in both players' graveyard. Then increase your opponent's life points by that amount.)**_

"This spell increases the total ATK of Primal's ATK by half of our entire combine monster's ATK that are chilling in the grave and then it gives you life points equal to that amount."

**Optimus Primal-ATK/6050**

Wheeler: 6550/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"But why do that? All that'll do is leave Wheeler with a five hundred and fifty life points."

"Now I play the spell card, Mage Power! This equip spell increases Primal's attack power by 500 times the number of spells and traps I have.

**Optimus Primal-ATK/6550**

"Primal! Attack!"

The large robot rushed the tiny monkey, who was chattering up a storm as a fist drove into him.

Wheeler: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"Fair's fair. Time to let Jasmine go okay?" Optimus said as the holograms faded.

Wheeler chattered his understanding and ran toward the girl. He picked her up bridal style and set her down on the ground. The blue princess ran away from the monkey a little terrified of him.

"Jasmine!" Syrus and the two girls said with joy.

"He reeked of bananas." Jasmine wailed.

"Nice going Prime." Syrus said.

"Thanks for saving me Optimus. But…what happens to Wheeler?" Jasmine asked.

"Alright you flea bitten failure time to go."

"Victor!" Archibald said in shock.

"Consider this your resignation professor." Victor said.

"Hold on there." Came a familiar voice.

"Megatron…boy never thought that I would glad to see you with the Calvary." Elita said as the gang leader appeared with the rest of the Decepticons behind him.

"Don't worry Wheeler, we got your back! No way will we let that guy take you back!" Syrus shouted.

"Because if they do…" Optimus said with a sneer.

"We'll tell the TV stations and Newspapers. I wonder how PETA will react to this." Elita said.

"Get out of the way!" Victor shouted as he shoved Optimus aside.

"You think your threats scare me punk? You're just a kid. Who would ever believe you? Sides, the research will not only continue but grow larger as well." Victor said with an evil smile.

"Why's that?" Syrus asked afraid of the answer.

"Cuz I'm taking them all with me. So I ask you again who would ever believe you?" Victor said with a laugh.

"Because I'm a war hero. Ever hear of the Cult war? Well, I'm the same guy, Optimus Prime." Optimus said.

"What? Archibald tell me he's joking?" Victor said now afraid.

"It's the truth Victor…Jaden Yuki is Optimus Prime, leader of the disbanded Autobot Gang, hero of the Cult War." Archibald said with a cold gleam.

"Sides, your gunner is now fish food." Megatron said.

"What?" Victor shouted before turning to where Shades was…only to see that he was gone!

But before he could demand where Shades was a cat came out of nowhere and pounced on his head.

"ARGH!" Victor shouted as he held his head.

"Pharaoh! You naughty kitty!" came a distinct voice.

"Huh? Professor Banner?" Everyone asked.

"Urgh…who are you?"

"Oh you know, your average teacher, duelist…and animal lover. Not to mention chairman of the Asia division for PETA." Banner said making the man pale three times over.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later**

"Glad that dude's been taken care of…but I've got to wonder. Did Jason really kill that one guy?" Banner asked.

"Maybe…maybe not. Knowing Megatron, he's got spies everywhere so that guy was a possible spy." Optimus said.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A few miles from the group, Megatron smirked as Shades revealed himself.

"Well done, Shockwave. We dealt with those pests." Megatron said congratulating his second in command.

"Thank you, lord Megatron." Shockwave said as he knelt before the gang leader.

"Now let's go." Megatron said as he left the area.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"By the way, professor why were you out here anyways?" Syrus asked.

"I wanted to tell you all that Chazz is all right." Banner said with a smile.

"Nice." Optimus said, a smile on his face.

"Alright." Elita said as she looped her arm with Optimus's.

Jasmine and Mindy giggled happily while Syrus smiled.

"Unfortunately there is some bad news. It's better if you all come with me." Banner said.

The group looked at one another with confusion and worry crossing their faces.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**At the Docks**

"Pharaoh tracked Chazz to the docks, but when I got here Chazz was already heading out to sea on his family's personal yacht." Banner explained.

"If that's the case, then why do I get the feeling that DA isn't done with him just yet…" Elita muttered to himself.

Mindy had other ideas.

"My Chazzy…" She moaned.

"Well, he made things interesting around here in the least." Syrus commented.

"Yeah, but something tells me he isn't done with DA, me or Megatron just yet." Optimus said in a cold tone.

"Well, that doesn't matter. What does matter is catching Jasmine, Mindy and you Syrus up with the classes that you cut. Elita and Optimus, you're excused." Banner said.

The comment made the two girls groan while Syrus began to panic much to Elita and Optimus's amusement.

_Okay, to those who were expecting Jaden to get the Beast Wars and Beast Machines deck in season two sorry, but if you recall I told you on the first Chapter that the decks would span from the first generation to the new movies with everything in-between. This meant that Beast Wars and Beast Machines are included. Please R&R._


	11. A Dangerous Soul

_Man oh man…this story is getting really popular._

_*Walks into computer room*_

_What the? Who left the lights off?_

_*Flips on lights*_

_GX cast: "SURPRISE! HAPPY 19__TH__ BIRTHDAY YF!"_

_GAH! I was hoping they had forgotten…oh well. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Yugioh or Transformers nor do I own the OCs, Sega, Isabella, Annie or Violet. Sega and Isabella belong to Segalovesanime09 and Violet and Annie belong to Peach Wookie._

_Claimer: I own the plotline and timeline of this story._

_Spiecal Thanks to Peach for creating the first Transformers/GX crossover, 'The Touch'._

Darkness had fallen across the island. Many were gone for winter break and those that were still there were unaware of a force that had been torn from another universe and was now seeking vengeance for its summoning.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Forest**

A boy raced through the trees panting from fear and exertion of his body's fuel reserves. He looked back over his shoulder like something or someone was chasing him.

"Help! Helppppp!" The boy screamed to the night air.

_I…I cannot believe this is happening! I thought that cloaked man was pulling a joke on us! I didn't expect HIM to come alive! And what's worst is that he took my friends! _The boy thought in panicked thoughts.

The boy groaned in anger before yelling once more.

"Please someone help!"

But there was no one to hear the boy's plea…except for a ghostly figure.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Elsewhere**

Snow fell lightly on the now quiet island. Optimus Prime stared at the graying sky with a scarf around his neck and simple gloves covering his hands. He sighed before smirking as he felt a presence behind him.

"Hard to believe that everyone left for the winter break, Elita." Optimus said as he crossed his arms without turning around.

"I know, but that just means we have the entire island to ourselves. And in case you forgot, Megatron and the Decepticons are still here." Elita One pointed out.

"Yeah, but Megatron is not welcoming us nor does he come out of his dorm, Lexi." Optimus said using her nickname as a means of dropping the subject.

"Alright, alright. Come on, Banner has some food for us." Elita said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and began to drag him away from the clearing in the forest.

They didn't know of a boy watching them through the covers of the trees.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Slifer**** Red Dorm**

"I've never seen the campus look so…empty." Syrus said nervously.

"Yes; however, that just means all the more dueling for you all." Banner said with a smile at the bluenette.

"Yeah! And all the more Cafeteria food too!" Chumley said with excitement.

Syrus was holding his PDA and was dueling against the computer while Chumley and the professor were over some hot coals with two marshmallows on them. Banner pondered on something and then came to a realization.

"Which makes me wonder why all we eat are marshmallows?" Banner said trying to imply something.

"Un, because we ate all the grilled cheese." Chumley said as if he were discussing the weather.

"We? Don't you mean you Chumley?" Came Optimus's voice as he was dragged by Elita.

"Ah man! My opponent just summoned Elemental Hero Clayman! What do I do what do I do!" Syrus said in a panic stricken voice.

Everyone watch with some humor in their eyes at the tiny Reds antics. Unbeknownst to them, Banner's marshmallow was getting bigger and bigger. The only one who noticed this was Pharaoh and was looking at the blown up puffy goodness until it exploded right in the poor cats face!

Pharaoh seemed to stiffen as the gooey aftermath coated his fur before letting out a frightened yell. Everyone whipped around and saw the poor kitty trying to lick the residue off and getting his paws sticky much to their comic relief.

Outside, the boy who was running before came out of the bushes and staggered toward the cafeteria door.

"Someone…help…" The boy said weakly before collapsing.

The sound of tinkering glass brought everyone to full alert; they checked to see if they were alright before turning to the crash site. They noticed the boy, pale and panting, on the ground.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you've run an Iron man." Optimus said as he helped the boy up.

"No, but I have seen a ghost." The boy said weakly.

"Come again?" Elita asked with suspicion.

"Jinzo, the dueling card spirit…" He said as he leaned on Optimus for support.

"Banner, get ready to call the school nurse. I think he injured himself pretty badly." Optimus said to the professor as he walked up.

"Wait, I know you. You're Torrey. You are in my Para-duel class." Banner said with shock.

"Yes professor. Everything you said about duel spirits is true!" Torrey said.

"You better make that the school Psychiatrist." Elita said concerned at Torrey's condition.

"Just slow down and explain everything to me." Banner said to the boy.

"Yes of course Professor."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Flashback**

"_A while back I told my friends about the Para-duel class and how under certain conditions duel spirits could come into our world. Well, we tried to create those conditions even though the Academy forbids it. Well actually, at first we didn't want anything to do with it…that is until that cloaked man came. He told us that we three had the potential to summon a spirit to this plane and told us how to set everything up and he gave us a card to try and summon. At first, nothing happened that was until last night before we left for break. The cloaked man came to us again and told us that we needed to say a special chant to bring out the card's spirit."_

Torrey and two other males, one that had glasses and big lips and another that was shorter then Torrey or the other boy, placed a blue stand with a single card on it next to an Ouija Board. The three looked at one another and nodded. They all placed their hands on the mystic box. A man in the back watched with anticipation from the rafters above.

"_**From vapor to flesh, from wind to a roar, come Jinzo from the land of yore!**_"

The man leapt down to see what the answer would be rattled the book case he had landed on. A random book fell causing the cloaked man to curse to himself as he regained his bearings and watched as the three looked around to find the source of the noise. When they didn't see anything they looked at the board and gasped in shock. The scurrying glass moved on its own! The three watched as the glass land on…

**End Flashback**

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"The board said 'give me three and I shall be free'. We all thought it meant three cards. But…it really meant three souls." Torrey said with a whimper.

"Oh my. This is not good."

"S-s-s-s-souls?" Syrus said with a shudder.

"That's not lishus." Chumley said.

"This isn't good. This is just like the cultists trying to summon their card spirits…lucky for us, the spirits were too disgusted by the culties to be summoned." Optimus said.

"First it was one, then the other…now I just know I'm going to be next!" Torrey said with cry.

"AH!" Syrus screamed when he head Torrey wail.

"Are you sure that they didn't just go home?" Elita asked.

"I thought that too until I called their parents. They didn't know where they were and I doubt they could've left the island. Cuz when I tried to leave, he was there waiting for me. There's no escape from him!" Torrey said as he began to cry.

Banner pondered while Optimus had his own thoughts.

_We seem to be safe here but for how long? _Optimus thought as the lights died out.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Now what?"

"Easy, guys. It was probably just a fuse." Banner said as he tried to make his way over to the box.

"Yeah, or maybe it was just a bulb." Chumley said hoping to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"_**Or maybe it was me!" **_came a robotic voice from behind the crew.

The gang spun around to see something in a trench coat covered in bindings and a great big hat. Optimus scowled at the spirit as everyone took a step back in fear.

"Let Torrey go, Jinzo." Optimus snarled.

"_**We had a deal!" **_Jinzo said as he ran off.

"Not if I can help it!" Optimus shouted as he took off after the spirit.

"Optimus!" Elita shouted as she ran after her boyfriend.

"Hey wait for us!" Syrus shouted following the two.

"Aw, not running!" Chumley whined.

Banner didn't say anything; he just ran after the kids. They didn't see Megatron in the tree tops looking at the scene with interest.

"So you can summon spirits to this plane but it requires souls…wish I had known that…then I would've kept those culties around. Oh well. Best watch this duel so I can determine Prime's threat level again." Megatron said as he leapt through the trees silently following the group.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Forest**

"Blast it all. I lost him." Optimus shouted in anger as he stopped in the same clearing he was at a few minutes before with Elita just a few seconds behind him.

"Man, that isn't good. If Megatron finds out about this, he'll have a whole army of spirits at his beck and call." Elita said.

"That's why we've got to stop Jinzo. If he is discovered by bro, he'll recruit him and figure out how to summon more from the guy." Optimus said with anger.

They were interrupted by the yowling of Pharaoh and the others catching up to them.

"Pharaoh what is wrong?" Banner asked his now arched cat.

Optimus got an idea as he saw Pharaoh arch his back in one direction.

"I betcha Pharaoh can track Jinzo! Come on!" Optimus shouted as he ran in the direction Pharaoh was pointing.

Optimus ran through brush that Pharaoh was pointed at. The rest of the gang followed after the gang leader, praying that they didn't find Torrey in the worst case scenario.

"What is that?" Optimus asked as he spotted a great black shape in front of him.

"It looks scary." Chumley said with a shudder.

"We've got to find Jinzo." Elita hissed as she ran forward with Optimus not too far behind.

"Aw, not more running." Chumley muttered.

The group entered the strange complex when Syrus asked the question that was on their minds.

"What is this place?" Syrus asked.

Banner looked around before gasping in shock.

"This is the main power station that powers the entire island…but I don't see Jinzo anywhere." Banner said.

"That's a relief. Now we can go back to the dorm right?" Chumley asked.

"Wrong. Jinzo may not be here but Torrey is. Look on the ground." Optimus said.

True to the gang leader's word, Torrey was on the ground passed out in the center of the power station.

"Don't worry Torrey, you're safe now." Elita said as she walked forward.

A bright flash of light cut in front of her causing Optimus to spring into action. He grabbed Elita by the waist and dragged her onto the ground with him. Electricity soared out of the generators and crashed where Elita once was standing. The ghostly form of Jinzo appeared to them all in his terrible glory.

"_**None of you are safe!" **_Jinzo screamed while laughing wickedly.

Optimus got up from his position and glared at Jinzo. Syrus looked at Banner with confusion on his face.

"Professor how is it that Jinzo is appearing here in front of us?" The tiny red asked.

"It must be the energy in the station. He is using its current to give him a physical form. Oh he is a clever one." Banner said in a little bit of fear.

"Why don't you leave Torrey alone you half-bit spirit? If you want a third sacrifices so bad, then take me instead." Optimus shouted.

"Jaden!" Elita shouted in alarm.

"_**Hmmmm, an interesting offer. You have more life energy then this pathetic boy…alright; I shall take your life energy instead." **_Jinzo said while stretching his arm out.

"Not so fast. In order for you to get my energy, you gotta duel me. If I win, you must give back the others; however, should I lose, then you can have my energy." Optimus snarled making Jinzo pause.

"_**Hmmm, a duel eh? Very well, I should be sustained in this electric limbo long enough for one duel." **_Jinzo said with glee. _**"First, I'll beat you then I shall consume you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"We'll see about that. Its time to duel!" Optimus shouted as he grabbed his animated deck and slid it into his disk.

Jinzo: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Tree line**

Up in the trees, Megatron watched the duel with fascination on his face as the spirit brought out a surge of electricity.

"Don't disappoint me Prime." The gang leader said as he settled back to watch the duel.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"_**Let's begin." **_Jinzo said as six holograms of his cards appeared in front and Optimus drew his hand.

The spirit looked at his hand and then chuckled as a card glowed.

"_**I first play Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!" **_

A tiny doll carrying an ax rose onto the field with an evil laughter that sounded like a child's.

_**(Malice Doll of Demise-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1600, DEF/1700, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_ _**If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard during your Standby Phase.)**_

"_**Next up is the spell card, Ectoplasm! This spell card forces us to give up monsters at the end phase of our turns and inflicts half of the attack points of the sacrificed monster as damage."**_

A wisp of white smoke came out of the doll's back and soared right at Optimus. The gang leader groaned as the wisp floated around him draining him of his life points.

Jinzo: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 3200

"Oh man, Prime's already behind." Syrus said worriedly.

"That's not all; the Malice Doll of Demise comes back to Jinzo's field due to the continuous spell card, Ectoplasm. That means every time that creepazoid ends his turn, Prime's going to lose eight hundred life points." Elita said.

"Alright, its my turn!" Optimus yelled as he drew.

The gang leader looked at his hand and frowned. There was only 1 monster in his hand but it would have to do.

"I play Bumblebee in attack mode!"

The yellow sports card came out with a roar before transforming to its robot form.

**Bumblebee-ATK/1500, DEF/1200**

"Bee's effect activates so I gain Bulkhead from my deck but I won't use Bulkhead's effect. Next up, I attack with Bee. Go Stinger assault!"

The youngest Autobot's arms and hands transformed into several stingers before blasting the evil spirit with them. Jinzo roared in pain as his life points plummeted. Optimus smirked as he grabbed his other cards.

Jinzo: 2500/Optimus (Jaden): 3200

"I set three cards facedown and then play my own continuous spell card, Cyber Illusion!"

_**(Cyber Illusion-Type/Spell/Continuous. This card can only be in play if there is a Machine-type on your side of the field. During your opponent's standby phase, draw 5 cards. At the end of your next turn, you take 1000 points of damage times the number of cards drawn by this effect.)**_

"Now I'll use your Ectoplasm's card effect against you. I give up Bee and you take the sting of half of his attack points."

A ghost-like form of Bumblebee rose from his body and stung Jinzo again making the spirit scream in agony.

Jinzo: 1850/Optimus (Jaden): 3200

"That's my turn. Now we got a game."

"_**A game that you soon shall lose. Remember what that girl said about my doll? Well, it returns right now since it was given up by a continuous spell effect!" **_Jinzo roared.

"Speaking of spells, my own activates. So now I draw a new hand but next end phase I'll lose a thousand life points times the number of cards I drew. But that's not gonna happen because I activate Emergency provisions!"

_**(Emergency Provisions-Type/Spell/Quick-play. **__**Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.)**_

"I give up Cyber Illusion to gain an additional thousand life points."

Jinzo: 1850/Optimus (Jaden): 4200

"_**A valiant play, but now I summon the Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode."**_

A reaper rose onto the field with a might growl that made Syrus nearly wet himself.

_**(Emissary of the Afterlife-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1600, DEF/600, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, each player selects 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Deck, and adds it to their hand after showing it to the opponent. The Decks are then shuffled.)**_

"_**Since you have no monsters in play, I can wage a direct attack! Go sickle slash!"**_

"Would've it have hurt to play a little defense!" Chumley asked.

"Nice try but I activate the trap card, Dimension Gate! This trap works a lot like A Hero Emerges; however, instead of you getting to chose from the hand I get to chose from the deck. So I play Prowl in attack mode! Unfortunately his attack points are the same as your attacking monster."

_**(Dimension Gate-Type/Trap/Normal. Special summon 1 Monster from your deck. The card summoned by this effect has the same attacking points as the attacking monster.) **_

**Prowl-ATK/1900-300=1600, DEF/1500**

The reaper tried to stop its attack in time but Prowl jetted forward and smashed into the monster causing both to blow up. Jinzo laughed as he brought his hand out.

"_**Since you destroyed Emissary, we both get to chose a level 3 or below monster from our decks. I chose Thousand eyes idol."**_

"I don't have a level three or below normal monster but that's okay. My deck is shuffled and who knows? I might just gain the card I need." Optimus said as he shuffled up his deck.

"_**Now my doll attacks you directly!"**_

The wooden monster threw its ax at Optimus. The blade cut through him making him groan in pain.

Jinzo: 1850/Optimus (Jaden): 2600

"_**And don't forget about Ectoplasm. You take another eight hundred points of damage." **_

Jinzo: 1850/Optimus (Jaden): 1800

"_**Hehehehehehe…you were right about having this duel…Optimus was it? It is so much better to enjoy things slowly then just taking it all at once." **_

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked.

"Jaden! Your legs!" Elita shouted in alarm.

"What?" Optimus said in horror as he looked down and saw that his legs were becoming ghostly.

The gang leader looked at Jinzo with anger in his eyes.

"What's going on!" Optimus demanded.

"_**I'm merely collecting on our deal. Since you lost more then half of your LP, I've started to collect your energy." **_

Prime's balled his fists before glaring at Jinzo.

"I am NOT just going to let you take me Jinzo! HEAH!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card before placing it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Say good bye to that Ectoplasm. Next I play Blurr in attack mode!"

_**(Blurr-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2000, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can be normal summoned without a Tribute. If summoned this way, this card gains the following effect, When this card attacks, halve the damage the opponent would've taken during the damage calculation only.)**_

A sleek blue racing car rose onto the field before transforming to its robot mode.

"**Huh?What?Where?" **the robot said in a hyper fast tone as he looked around.

"When Blurr attacks, you only take half of the damage. So Blurr hit him hard with hyper kick!"

The robot monster raced forward so fast that he vanished making everyone blink and missed the reappearance of the Autobot kicking Jinzo in the head.

Jinzo: 850/Optimus (Jaden): 1800

"_**Argh…"**_

"I'll set one card facedown and end."

"_**It's my move!" **_Jinzo roared as his card appeared.

Once the spirit saw what it was he began to cackle madly. Optimus didn't like the way Jinzo was laughing and he braced himself for whatever was coming.

"_**I revive my doll due to its effect; however, it won't stay there. I give it up to play…JINZO!"**_

"What?" Syrus shouted.

"Shit, that's going to be a problem." Optimus muttered as the ghost vision vanished before reappearing on the field.

Sparks of lightning crashed onto the area where the card had been played and the spirit formed in front of Optimus.

**Jinzo-ATK/2400, DEF/1600**

"Hey, that's not far! He can't draw himself!" Syrus shouted.

"_**I just did! And now I can attack Optimus personally with Cyber shock blast!" **_

A ball of lightning appeared in Jinzo hand before the monster threw it at the blue Autobot. Blurr tried to run away from it only to be blasted into scrap metal. Optimus groaned as his life points dropped.

Jinzo: 850/Optimus (Jaden): 1400

"Alright, my move!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

The gang leader looked at it and smiled once he saw the card he had drawn. He placed it on his MZ.

"I play Arcee in defense mode and there's a reason I played her but you'll see in due time. I'll end my turn."

_**(Arcee-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle add 1 "Cybertron" Field Spell card from your deck to your hand and 1 Level 5 or above Machine-Type Monster.)**_

Arcee was a pink and black robot before transforming into a pink and black hovercraft and turning blue. Jinzo chuckled as another card appeared in front of him.

"_**Ready for more pain, mortal? I summon the Spirit Caller to the field in attack mode!"**_

A man with white robes arrived in a flash of light next to the deranged spirit.

_**(Spirit Caller-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Spellcaster/Effect.**_ _**FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field.)**_

"_**I attack your Arcee with Cyber Shock Blast!" **_Jinzo roared as he sent the wave of Dark energy at the fembot.

The hovercraft exploded making Optimus smirk as two cards came out.

"Whoops, guess what? My monster's effect activates! Now I get the field spell card, Cybertron and a level five or above monster added to my hand."

"_**But not on the field. So that means my Caller can attack you directly! Go Scream of the Damned!"**_

The man's eyes turned red before he let loose a scream that made the others cover their ears. Optimus cried out as his life points were zapped away and his body became even more ghostly.

Jinzo: 850/Optimus (Jaden): 400

"Prime's not looking too good." Banner said.

"Aw man. Hang in there Optimus!"

_**Finally, I shall equip myself with the spell card Amplifier!**_

_**(Amplifier-Type/Spell/Equip. Equip only to "Jinzo". While this card is equipped, the equipped monster's effect does not negate the effects of its controller's Trap Cards. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.)**_

A helmet appeared on Jinzo's head sparking out electricity. Optimus growled as he glared at the card.

_Thanks to that spell, Jinzo is free to use Traps while I'm still stuck in neutral. It comes down to these next turns. _Optimus thought while Jinzo placed a card facedown.

"_**I end my turn."**_

"Alright, my draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card and thanked whatever being was in heaven for allowing him to this card.

"You ready for this! I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I get to draw two more cards from my hand."

Optimus looked at the two cards he drew and added them to his hand. he grabbed another card and raised up high.

"I now play the spell card, Cybertron! What this card does is increase the attack points of all Machine-Type monsters by five hundred and allows us to summon higher-level machines without a sacrifice."

Spires of metal appeared around the two duelists making everyone wonder what Optimus was up to.

**Jinzo-ATK/2900**

"_**Hahahahahahaha! Thanks for the power boost, Prime!" **_Jinzo roared.

"I'm not done. I play Optimus Prime in attack mode!"

_**(Optimus Prime-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2800+500=3300, DEF/2500+500=3000, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card attacks, negate the effects of Monster, Spell or Trap effects on your opponent's side of the field. If "Cybertron"**_ _**is in play and this card is summoned with its effect, this card cannot attack until the next turn.)**_

A fire truck roared out onto the field disengaging from its rear and transformed into a robot with thin legs but a burly body. A head with blue optics rose from the chest. An ax appeared in the bot's hand.

"**Autobots, roll out!" **The new Prime shouted.

"Due to Optimus's effect, since he was summoned via Cybertron's effect he can't attack this turn. But I equip him with Energon Barrier!"

_**(Energon Barrier-Type/Spell/Equip. this card can only be equipped to a Machine-type. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can destroy this card instead and reduce all damage to zero.)**_

A blue outline surrounded the young bot as Jaden grabbed another card and set it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I end my turn with a facedown. Your turn Jinzo."

"_**And it shall be my last Turn!" **_Jinzo shouted as he drew.

The spirit looked at the card and laughed triumphantly. The laughter made Optimus tense up.

"_**I play the spell card Gift of the Martyr! By giving up my Caller, I then gain attack points equal to the full amount! Making me strong then your monster! I attack with Cyber Shock Blast!"**_

The caller vanished into light only to be absorbed by Jinzo and he gain a buffer physique.

**Jinzo-ATK/3900**

The spirit shot a blast of the energy he had gathered and watched with glee as it caused the area where Optimus stood to blow up. He laughed with apparent victory…until he heard Jaden's voice.

"What are you laughing about? This duel just got interesting!"

"_**Impossible!" **_

"Not really, Jinzo. Energon Barrier protects Jaden's monster and his life points. All Jaden had to do was send the equip card to the grave." Elita explained.

"And your gift only lasts this turn so good-bye power boost." Jaden pointed out.

"_**ARGH! I end my turn." **_

"Good! Now I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card he drew and slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the equip spell Autobot Jetpack!"

_**(Autobot Jetpack-Type/Spell/Equip. This card can only be equipped to "Optimus Prime". The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and can destroy 1 spell or trap card when it attacks.)**_

A large jetpack equipped onto the young robot leader and made him look like he was ready to fly.

**Optimus Prime-ATK/3800**

"I'm not done yet! I play the Magnus Hammer and equip it to Optimus!"

_**(Magnus Hammer-Type/Spell/Equip. This card can be equipped to "Ultra Magnus" or "Optimus Prime". Increase the equipped card's ATK by 1000. When a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster controlled by your opponent, inflict damage equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.)**_

The blue hammer descended onto the ground and went into Optimus's hands after the Autobot dropped the ax he was carrying. Thunder rolled as the Autobot held the hammer in the air. Jaden smirked as he pointed at Jinzo.

**Optimus Prime-ATK/4300**

"Now I attack with Optimus and thanks to the Jetpack he now wears I can destroy one spell or trap card in play and I chose Amplifier!"

"_**What? NO!" **_Jinzo roared as the helmet crumbled to dust and he blew up.

"That's right! When Jinzo is equipped with Amplifier and the spell gets destroyed, Jinzo is destroyed as well." Elita said with excitement.

"_**No…it can't end like this! Not when I'm so close!"**_

"Hey look!" Syrus shouted.

The group noticed Torrey stand up with a groan.

"Torrey! Are you alright, man?" Chumley asked.

"_**I am not Torrey…I am Jinzo! And I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted to resurrect me." **_Jinzo said using Torrey's voice.

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card, Solemn Judgment! What this card does is negate your traps activation and then destroys it at the cost of half of my life points!" Jaden roared.

Jinzo could only stare in shock as the card he was activating blew up. Jaden smirked before pointing at the now possessed Torrey.

Jinzo: 850/Optimus (Jaden): 200

"Optimus, hit him hard with Judgment Storm!"

"**You got it little buddy!" **Optimus shouted as he raced forward.

_**A spirit? But how!**_ Jinzo thought in shock as the hammer came down on him.

Sparks flew as the hammer made contact with the spirit causing Jinzo to scream in agony as the electricity coursed through him. Jaden smiled as the LP counter hit zero; however, just after the attack a dome of white power covered the entire area making everyone, including Megatron, blind. The group all yelled in a panic as they were consumed by the power.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Optimus awoke to the sound of birds chirping and he looked up to see that it was now day. He scratched his head before getting up…that is until he felt a weight on his chest. The gang leader looked down and saw a sea of blonde hair and he recognized as Elita's. The others were napping just a few feet away but they too were coming out of the induced sleep.

Elita's eyes opened and she glanced at Optimus.

"Hey what happened? Are you okay, Prime?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Huh?" Optimus said before looking over his shoulder.

The gang leader saw three guys there all sleeping like the others. Banner, who was now up, walked over to the sleeping teens to check them over for any injuries.

"They are all back safe and sound." Banner said with a sigh after checking them out.

"Are you sure they remember any of it?" Elita asked Optimus.

The gang leader looked at the three and began to think to himself.

_Probably not. I know I would want to forget it but I can't. Duel spirits not only exist they are dangerous._ Optimus thought.

"Let's leave them be. I bet their spirits are really tired." Optimus said not realizing he had just made a pun.

Banner and Elita caught it and began to giggle amongst themselves. Optimus looked at the two and noticed what he had said. He joined in on the laughter unawares of the cloaked man gazing at the group.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Bush**

_Drat, I thought Jinzo would've been released to deal with both Optimus and Megatron. Oh well, back to the drawing board. _The cloaked man thought to himself as he vanished from sight.

_All right, everyone please R&R._


	12. Elita's Courtship

Late morning light came through several windows in the gym court where a new kind of game was getting underway.

"Alright kids! Ready to get your game on? Your tennis game that is!" A 30-something female with maroon hair and onyx-gray eyes asked in a too happy of a tone.

Several kids responded by beginning their games; Optimus laughed as he batted the yellow ball over the net to his two opponent's who were Mindy and Jasmine, who were now named Arcee and Moonracer due to an argument Elita posed a week after the girls got back from break.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Flashback**

"_Optimus, you in here?" Elita asked as she opened the door to the Slifer Red room._

"_Over here, Elita." Optimus said from his desk._

_The gang leader looked up to see his girlfriend with Jasmine and Mindy behind her._

"_What's up Elita?" the Autobot gang leader asked though for some reason he had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with his now disbanded gang._

"_Prime…"_

_**Uh-oh, I know that tone…**__Optimus thought to himself._

"…_I know that the Cult war is over and that you disbanded the gang as a sign of peace; however, Megatron kept his gang around! I think it's high time you put another gang together." Elita said in a tone that showed she wasn't joking._

"_Well, as soon as you can find people who can sneak and war-hardened then I'll consider it." Optimus stated._

"_Prime, look. The war is over and done with, yes, but the battle with Megatron isn't! And it's a new kind of battle…a battle of wits. Megatron is up to something and you and I are just two people against an army of former comrades. We need new people! That's why I brought Jasmine and Mindy with me. I want to form an all Female Autobot brigade so we can keep an eye on the Cons."_

_Optimus could only stare at his girlfriend in shock; she was never this passionate about anything! Looking over the facts though, he saw that she was right; Megatron was up to something and he didn't know what! He needed to recruit new people and form a new Autobot gang soon!_

"_Alright, alright, you've convinced me." Optimus said._

"_But Prime can't you see…what? You…you agree!" Elita asked shocked._

"_Of course, we'll need a new gang to combat Jason…so Mindy, Jasmine…I, Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobot Gang, accept you both as Honorary Autobots." Optimus said as he dug into his closet and brought out a piece of paper._

_Laying the paper out, he showed the two new Autobot members the uniform of the members._

"_Take this to Miss Dorothy and tell her its from Optimus Prime. She owes me and the Autobots for protecting her while she getting supplies to us in our darkest hour. Now, we'll need two covert names for you…hmmmmmm…Jasmine?"_

"_Yes sir!" Jasmine asked/shouted as she snapped to attention._

_Optimus chuckled before speaking. _

"_At ease. Your codename shall be Arcee while yours, Mindy, shall be Moonracer." _

"_Thanks Optimus." Mindy said with a smile._

"_Now of course, this means you can't pursue Megatron as a Boyfriend. Are you sure you want this?" Optimus asked remembering the Wheeler fiasco._

"_Yeah. I know that but hey, he's not interested for some reason." Moonracer said._

"_Alright then…Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus shouted with a pumped fist._

**End Flashback**

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Present day-Court**

Optimus watched as Moonracer hit the ball and bounced it back to his side. He could only sweat drop as Syrus panicked before feebly hitting the ball he looked at his two operatives and smirked.

"Someone want to tell me what Tennis has to do with Dueling?" Skywarp griped.

"Uh hello? It's everything! Taking turns, thinking on the fly, and the harder you play, the better you do!" Moonracer shouted from her court.

Skywarp smirked as he saw the ball coming at him and he had a perfect shot of Elita One's head.

"Oh really? If that's the case then…HEYAH!" Skywarp said then shouted as he leapt into the air.

Everyone stopped as the Decepticon hit the ball…but sent it in the wrong direction! Optimus's eyes widened when he saw where the ball was going to end up.

_Shit! No time to get over there…gotta warn Elita! _Prime thought.

"ELITA! HEADS UP!" Optimus shouted.

"Huh?" Elita asked turning her head to the warning before gasping in shock as the ball of doom hurtled toward her.

Skywarp snickered while watching with pure joy.

_That'll teach you to turn me down for a date and go out with the goody-two shoes Prime. _The gang member thought.

A shadow suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a racket in hand and blasted the ball back away from the female Autobot member who could only gaze in shock. The ball skidded across the ground before angling up where Dr. Crowler was seated over looking the games and talking to the Maroon haired teacher.

"That's _doctor _Crowler to you, Ms. Fontaine and don't you forget it! huh! AUGH!" Crowler shouted as the ball nailed him in the right eye.

Skywarp cursed once he saw that he hadn't hit Elita.

_Damnit! Whoever that punk is I'm gonna deal with him later…Lord Megatron may be pleased though that I managed to hit Crowler…best report it to him. _Skywarp thought as he ran out of the court.

Meanwhile, the shadow who had saved Elita stood up as Moonracer and Arcee joined up with their commanding officer.

"Elita are you alright? That ball nearly creamed ya!" Arcee stated.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks to this guy and Prime." Elita said.

"Are you sure you're alright? If you want I can carry you to the nurse's office." The guy, who had dark red hair, stated as he turned around showing onyx eyes and a smile that screamed cuteness…at least in his mind.

Moonracer and Arcee had hearts in their eyes after seeing the kid's face; Elita…not so much. Something about this guy made her feel like she was being eyed like a piece of candy.

"That's alright, but no thanks." Elita said with a smile.

"Heh, huh?" the boy said before gazing at Elita's eyes.

To him a colorful background filled with bubbles was behind the girl as he gazed at her beauty. He blushed lightly with twinkles in his eyes.

_That's Alexis Rhodes…_the boy thought to himself as images appeared in his head about the goddess in front of him.

"Uh, do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?" Elita asked making the boy snap out of the thoughts he was having and making everyone laugh.

The boy laughed sheepishly before looking Elita in the eyes again.

"Hehe, no, I'm good. It's just…I know you from Obelisk Blue. Not that I've ever had the pleasure of talking to you." The boy said as he took Elita's hand.

Seeing the gesture, Moonracer and Arcee stiffened as they felt something tingle down their spines. Knowing that what ever it was, it didn't bode well for the boy.

"That's…a little sweet." Elita said as she let out a bit of killer intent at the boy who didn't seem to notice it.

The boy, realizing that he had grabbed something, immediately let go of the hand and his eyes became big 'O's while his pupils dilated.

"Let alone touch you…hehehe…anyways, back to my match…what was the score again? 'Love' something wasn't it?" The boy said as he walked back.

Elita could only watch the boy go before sighing.

"Optimus is NOT going to like this one bit…" Elita muttered before looking for the gang leader.

"Wait, where did he get to?"

**Nurse's office**

"But Dr. Crowler…I was not the one who hit you with that ball!" Optimus said in exasperation.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'VE CROSSED A LINE THIS TIME MR. YUKI!" Crowler shouted at the Ra Student.

But before he could yell some more at the gang leader some more, his head was violently turned so fast that his neck cracked.

"A little harder next time? My vertebrae is still intact!" Crowler griped at the Nurse, Ms. Fontaine.

"You know doctor Crowler, I saw the entire ordeal and Jaden was not the one who hit you if you know what I'm saying." Fontaine said with an icy tone.

"Though the black eye is an improvement…again." A cold voice came from behind Optimus.

"Huh? Megatron? What are you doing here?" Optimus snarled as he faced his brother.

"Was on my way to class till I heard yelling. Thought I'd come in and take a look. But now that I see it's just Crowler I'll be going." Megaton said as he left the office.

"But I do mind! Because that Slifer slacker started it all! I saw it with my own two eyes! Well, my one eye but that's beside the point!" Crowler shouted.

Ms. Fontaine shook her head and cast an apologetic glance at Optimus. The gang leader just waved his hand and mouthed, 'I'll deal with it.'

"In case you forgot Teach, I'm a Ra yellow now…" Optimus pointed out.

"I don't care! In fact, I know just the perfect punishment for you…you shall join the school's tennis team! And I'm very sure that Harrington will put through the paces!" Crowler roared.

All Optimus could do was wonder who the heck Harrington was.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Girls Locker Room**

Elita was just putting away her gym suit when she heard her name.

"Elita!" Arcee shouted.

"Huh? What's up guys?" Elita asked.

"We found out who that tennis guy was…but we better talk someplace private…too many ears here." Arcee said while gesturing to two other girls.

"Alright, let's go." Elita said as she and her new comrades left the lockers.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Hallway**

"Okay, spill. Who was that guy and why the hell was he hitting on me?" Elita demanded.

"The guy's name is…" Arcee began but was interrupted by a cold voice.

"…Harrington Rosewood, Heir to the Rosewood sports Corporation…with stores all over the globe…Parents are Jean Claude Magnum and Marissa Rosewood. He is a third year student of Obelisk Blue." Megatron stated as he looked up from his walking.

"Megatron…what are you doing here?" Elita asked with a glare.

The cold leader glared back at the girl before looking Moonracer and Arcee. His eyes narrowed at the Autobot uniforms and he sneered.

"I see that you're recruiting new members to the Autobot's cause…pity. I was hoping to see most of the originals…beggar's can't be choosers though." Megatron stated as he resumed his walking before stopping suddenly as Syrus ran through the halls.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Where's the tennis team?" Syrus shouted as he dashed from one way to the other and then began to run in place.

"What's Syrus spazzing out to?" Moonracer asked.

"Don't know and I especially don't care…" Megatron stated as he resumed his walk down the hallway, his destination unknown.

"Alexis! Do you know where the tennis team meets?" Syrus asked.

"At the courts…why? What's up?" Elita asked before realizing that Sy was no longer there.

"No questions, Elita…he'll be back." Arcee said.

True to her word, the tiny Slifer raced back panting but still able to form sentences.

"It's the most unfair thing! Crowler's sent Optimus to the tennis team and the captain's bossing him around for hitting him with that ball!" Syrus shouted.

"What?" came Megatron's quiet and cruel voice.

That quiet tone just made the halls seem to reverberate with darkness.

"How is that unfair?" Moonracer asked.

"Cuz the captain is the guy who really hit Crowler and flirted with Alexis!" Syrus shouted as he ran down the halls.

"Who's the captain?" Moonracer asked.

Elita looked at the two girls and nodded.

"We better follow Sy…if that guy is beating up on Optimus, I'm NOT going to be happy." Elita snarled making the two back up in a bit of fear.

They had seen what Elita could do first hand to a person when angry. The three ran after Syrus with Megatron walking behind the group. He had the feeling that the duel would be nothing more then a sideshow of weakness.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Tennis Courts**

"Service!" Harrington shouted as he hit the ball with his racket.

Optimus ran to where he estimated the ball was going to land and blasted the ball right back. Harrington whistled before hitting the ball back and grabbed another one. Optimus nailed the first one but nearly missed the second one. He was grateful for his reflexes that saved him countless times in the war.

He resumed running after the first and second balls but missed a third ball that Harrington had bounced in. Optimus fell to one knee and panted lightly.

"You know, I thought Crowler said that I was to play tennis…not run around in circles." Optimus said at the captain.

Harrington didn't reply; instead, his helper, a blonde haired female, handed him another ball which he threw into the air and blasted it with his racket.

Optimus swore under his breath as he leapt up and hit the ball back. After landing on his feet, he glared at the boy.

"Man, what is with this dude…he just not letting up!" Optimus said as he regained his footing…or so he thought.

Harrington had tossed another ball that knocked Optimus in the head. The Autobot leader yelled as he fell back onto his former injuries. After he hit the ground, saliva and blood sprayed out of his mouth, which Harrington did not notice. Smirking haughtily, the captain walked over Optimus's body.

"Come on Jaden…no pain means no gain! You got to hustle to build up some of that muscle!" Harrington said.

_You try living with the pain of losing friends, family and loved ones and see how much you gain. _Optimus though as he struggled to get up.

"Alright, Harrington…you can lay off the sports clichés though…ACK!" Optimus shouted as he coughed up more blood.

"There is no 'I' in Team Jaden! In fact, that's the first rule of Tennis!" Harrington said as Syrus, Megatron, Elita, Arcee and Moonracer arrived on site.

"Really? Even in singles?" Optimus said with a smile.

"Moving on, it's time to work on your forehand and backhand…I believe a thousand strokes will make Tennis more your racket. Get it? Get it!" Harrington said with laughter while Optimus groaned.

"I got it alright…this guy is a total nut. The sports clichés, the way he goes on and on about teamwork. This guy is obsessed with sports." Syrus mumbled with a depressed look.

"You may be right, short stuff…he is a bit obsessive." Arcee said with disgust.

"Maybe it would best if he didn't obsess about me." Moonrider said a little freaked out at the behavior.

Syrus and Arcee looked at the girl in shock. Mindy looked back at them with a confused look.

"What?" Moonrider asked.

"Mindy, are you okay? I mean, you're usually swooning over a hot or cute guy." Arcee pointed out.

"Hey, being apart of the Autobots, Elita told me that I can't look at things face-value anymore. Jeez, can't a girl just learn a life lesson without being harped on?" Moonrider said with exasperation.

Optimus hit balls both forehand and backhand for well over 45 minutes. His wound, however, acted up again and he landed on the ground panting and leaking blood out of the side of his mouth.

"Got…one…hundred…and…fifty…done." Optimus gasped out as he tried to catch his breath.

The ball that he had recently hit had sailed over to Elita's feet. She was quietly fuming at Harrington for harming her boyfriend and leader. Picking up the ball and clenching it in her fist, she walked forward. Arcee noticed this and decided that Harrington needed a lesson in not messing with Optimus.

"Hey, Alexis." Arcee said loud enough for Harrington to hear.

The plan worked; Harrington turned around and smiled with a gleam of his teeth.

"Alexis? Hey, sorry that I'm all sweaty but I've been kicking this loser's…huh?" Harrington tried to explain only to watch in total surprise as she ignored him and went right to Optimus.

"Prime, you okay?" Elita asked as she knelt down beside the boy.

"Yes and no…yes, I'm fine because this is the most training I've ever gotten and no, because I've reopened my back wounds." Optimus muttered with a grimace.

The gang leader got up shakily and managed to stand up straight. He faced Elita with a weary smile before stretching his arms.

"So what's Megatron doing here? And how are Mindy and Jasmine adjusting to life as gang members?" Optimus asked with a pained smile.

Neither one saw Harrington really burned up; if one could picture it, Harrington's body would be surrounded by flames.

"A bench warming loafer like Jaden talking to a girl like Alexis? No way! Time to run some interference!" Harrington hissed as his eyes burned red hot.

Optimus smiled when he had heard Elita's report; Mindy and Jasmine were adjusting just fine to gang life. But he frowned when the second part of the report came; Elita had no idea why Megatron was at the courts or what he was after. His thoughts were interrupted by a boy surrounded in fire.

"Time out! You cannot talk to a first round pick like Alexis! I mean, you can't even return a Bucky whip with some top spin! So just stay away from my Obelisk pixie!" Harrington roared.

"Obelisk pixie? I wonder what that would look like…" Syrus mused aloud.

The image of tiny Obelisk the Tormentor's with wings on them gathering pollen from flowers filled the small red's mind. The boy shook his head and with a disgusted look, muttered.

"On second thought, I really wish I didn't hear that."

"I'm warning you Jaden, step away from the beautiful girl before I go athletic on you!" Harrington roared.

"Cool your jets, me and Elita are just talking." Optimus said before he winced.

Harrington blinked; the fire had died out once he heard the name 'Elita'. The boy tried but failed to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Optimus and Elita demanded at the same time.

"Just…just the way you said Alexis's name wrong! It's A-l-e-x-i-s! Not Ekita or whatever!" Harrington roared.

Optimus sighed and shook his head.

"Elita is Alexis's _gang _name! and Elita is short for Elita ONE who in the Transformers show was the girlfriend to Optimus Prime. Now what was it that you were saying Lexi?" Optimus said with a sigh.

Harrington didn't hear the explanation…he just focused on the word 'girlfriend' and 'Lexi'. His anger renewed, he cut in-between the two.

"Lexi! What is that, some kind of pet name, where did it come from, what is short for?" Harrington shouted getting in-between Optimus and Elita.

Prime took a step back before recomposing himself.

"It's short of Alexis, moron…" Optimus said.

"Hmmmm…bah. Another weakling. And he has eyes of Miss Rhodes…like I told Chazz, Elita would kill herself if it didn't mean being with Prime." Megatron said, speaking up after awhile of not talking.

"Sure, you would like me to believe that but it's not working, I don't believe a word. That's why this huddle is over." Harrington said getting in Prime's face.

"Good, then get lost." Optimus snarled getting in Harrington's face as well.

"You don't understand. When a huddle is done and over with, you got to take a stand and fight rather then run away." Harrington stated.

"Let me guess… a tennis match?" Optimus asked.

"Nope, I want a duel and the winner get's to be Alexis's fiancé!"

"Whoa what?" Elita asked shocked.

"Ditto." Syrus, Arcee and Moonrider asked aloud.

"I've must've lost my hearing for a second…did you say that the winner gets Elita as their fiancé?" Optimus asked.

"Of course!" Harrington said with excitement.

"Then my answer is no! I will not accept those terms." Optimus snarled.

"Wha-? Why?" Harrington asked taken aback.

"Because I will not put such a major decision such as marriage on the line in a duel. Elita is not some trophy to be won or just some prize to be shown off! She is a human being capable of love and emotion. I will not duel for her like she is just some cheap object for your desires!" Optimus said vehemently at the sports star.

Elita could only blush as Optimus defended her with such ferocity that it made her heart swell with joy at choosing the boy in front of her. Moonracer swooned at the way Optimus spoke his words while Arcee lamented in her head about not meeting the guy before. Megatron just shook his head, disgusted and yet reminded of a similar incident several years ago.

_No! I will not, SHALL not, remember! I am Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons and destroyer of all that is good! _Megatron snarled in his mind.

Optimus glared at Harrington before turning around to face Elita.

"Come on, Elita, let's leave. I've got better things to do and I'm sure you got things too." Optimus said as he started to walk away.

"Jaden…" Elita said making the boy stop.

"Yes?"

"You have my permission." Elita simply said.

Optimus looked at his girlfriend flabbergasted at the innocent sentence. He opened his mouth, closed it and then reopened it like a fish trying to gain more oxygen in its last moments of life. He finally gained back his voice and looked at Elita.

"A-a-are you positive?" Optimus asked uncertain.

"Positive. You and I both know that we dreamed about getting married. So I give you permission to duel for my hand." Elita said. "Just…don't lose okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." Optimus said as he attached his disk and grabbed a deck.

"So you're accepting the challenge?" Harrington asked excited.

"Yeah, though I may not like it, Elita gave her blessing so let's duel!"

"Alright!" Harrington said as he laced up his shoes and brought out his disk.

"Here we go…" Arcee said.

"Yeah, and if this guy duels like he plays tennis, Prime's in trouble." Syrus muttered.

"You ready for this? Let's duel!" Harrington shouted.

"It's time to get my game on!" Optimus roared.

Harrington: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

Off on the sidelines, Arcee and Moonracer were talking to Elita.

"Elita, are you sure about giving your blessing on this duel? Marriage is a pretty serious subject." Moonracer pointed out.

"Prime does even better when his love is threatened…trust me. Harrington is not going to come out of this in one piece." Megatron said, remembering an incident during the Cult wars when Prime went mad with rage because some idiot had backhanded Alexis.

"Service first!" Harrington shouted as he drew and interrupting anymore thoughts between the three.

The pro sports player looked at the card he drew and then at his hand.

"And I'll be throwing a spell card at you, Service Ace!"

_**(Service Ace-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Select 1 card in your hand. Your opponent must guess whether it is a Spell, Trap or Monster Card. If they call it right, remove it from play. If they call it wrong, inflict 1500 damage to your opponent, then remove it from play.)**_

"A spell card already? That can't be good." Optimus muttered to himself.

"Here's how it works; I chose a card from my hand and then you have to guess whether it's a spell, trap or monster. Guess right and you're in the clear. Guess wrong and you take fifteen hundred points of damage. This a lot like my power serves and that'll make you sweat." Harrington said as he chose a card from his hand.

_So all I have to is guess huh? Well, that's all well and good but one wrong move and I'll lose nearly half of my life points…glad that I learned how to read the body language of a person. So here goes! _Optimus thought to himself.

"Wow, Harrington was right; that card is making Optimus sweat." Syrus said.

"Ha I bet this most strenuous workout you ever got Yuki!" Harrington taunted.

"I chose monster." Optimus said while keeping an eye on Harrington's face.

The statement caught Harrington off guard and he quickly checked the card he had. Optimus noticed a slight twitch to his eye and he had a feeling it was a monster card.

"You sure about that? You can still change you mind you know?" Harrington said while acting like Optimus was wrong.

"No, I'll stick with my guess." Optimus said firmly.

Harrington growled in anger as he ditched the card and spell.

_Lucky guess, Jaden! But Alexis will be mine! _Harrington thought in anger as he grabbed another card and set it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. Your service."

"Good, and I plan it make it count!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at it before adding it to his hand and then looked over his hand once more.

_Decisions, decisions…hmmm. Since Rosewood doesn't have any monsters in play, I could go for a direct attack…but that facedown could be trouble so I better play a monster that can't be destroyed by a trap. And I know just the bot! _Optimus thought with a smile.

"Alright, I summon Scattershot in attack mode!"

_**(Scattershot-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600, DEF/1700, Type/Machine/Effect. This card is unaffected by Trap cards. If the spell card, "Cyber Planet Key-Earth" is in play, Increase this monster's ATK by 500 and negate the effects of all face-up trap cards.)**_

A blue jeep rumbled out onto the court before changing into a robot that had yellow goggles for eyes and twin antennas over its shoulders. The new Autobot looked around before speaking.

"**What's going on out here? I was helping out Landmine back at HQ." **Scattershot said.

"I now attack you directly with Scattershot! Go missile storm!"

Scattershot launched several missiles from his shoulders and they sailed right toward the sports star. Harrington smirked as he pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate the trap card, Receive Ace!"

_**(Receive Ace-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Negate the attack, and inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. Then, send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.)**_

"This stops your attack cold and then inflicts fifteen hundred points of damage to you." Harrington said with a laugh.

"Heh, so sorry Harrington, but the attack isn't negated. Scattershot is unaffected by the effects of traps. True, you dealt some damage to me. But I inflicted more to you."

"What?" Harrington yelped as the missiles crashed into him.

Harrington: 2400/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

Optimus groaned as a red aura surrounded him draining him of the required amount.

Harrington: 2400/Optimus (Jaden): 2500

"And let's not forget about the final say of Receive Ace…you've got to send the top three cards from your deck to the grave." Optimus said making Harrington grumbled in anger as he threw the top three away.

Optimus looked over his hand again and spotted a trap card.

_Better play this facedown…knowing Harrington's luck, he may draw another spell card that deals effect damage to me. While I'm at it, better boost Scattershot's attack points. _Optimus thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll throw down a facedown and then activate the spell card, Cyber Planet Key-Earth!"

_**(Cyber Planet, Key-Earth-Type/Spell/Continuous. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's cards. This card's effect also cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can add 1 Machine-Type monster OR 1 Spell card from your deck to your hand. You can send this card to the grave along with "Cyber Planet Key-Speed", "Cyber Planet Key-Jungle", "Cyber Planet Key-Giga" and "Omega Lock" to the graveyard to Special Summon, "Primus-Lord of Light" from your deck or hand.)**_

**Scattershot-ATK/2100**

_I don't think I'll need Primus but I can use the spell's effect to gain what I need. _Optimus thought.

Aloud, he said.

"I end my turn."

"About time! I draw!" Harrington shouted as he drew his card.

The pro sports star looked at the card he drew and slammed it into his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Smash Ace!"

_**(Smash Ace-Type/Spell/Normal. Reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Monster Card, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Then, remove from play that card.)**_

"What this card does is allow me to reveal the top card of my deck and if it's a monster you get hit a thousand points of damage!" Harrington explained as he brought the card up.

The sports fanatic smiled when he had seen what he had drawn. Optimus tensed up while inwardly smirking at the trap that lay in wait.

"What do you know? It's a monster! So here comes the ace!"

A giant vortex of wind began to form in air before firing off at a high speed. Optimus smirked as the vortex got closer to him before pressing a button on the disk.

"I activate the trap card, Jamming Signal!"

_**(Jamming Signal-Type/Trap/Counter. Activate this card while "Scattershot" is in play. Negate the effect of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it. At the end phase, draw two cards.)**_

"Thanks to this trap, your spell card's effect is negated and destroyed thus not inflicting any damage to me."

"What?" Harrington shouted as Scattershot shot off waves of high frequencies at the spell card

The card blew up and storm subsided…or so Prime thought. A ball of light rushed out due to it being deflected by Scattershot's waves and blew up in front of the group. Optimus gasped as the smoke sprung up.

"Elita! Guys! Are you alright?" Optimus asked scared.

The smoke cleared away revealing the three crouched aside from Megatron who just stood where he was with his arms crossed. Optimus sighed with relief before turning to Harrington.

"You end?"

"Yeah, I'll end. Your move and you better make it a good one!"

"Oh, I will. My draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at the card and smiled. Harrington seeing the smile, glared at the leader.

"What's matter, got a good card?" the sports star asked.

"you're right, man. I do have a good card. let me show it to ya." Optimus said as he brought the card up and then showed it to Harrington. "I play the spell card Space Bridge!"

_**(Space Bridge-Type/Spell/Normal. Special Summon 1 level 5 or above Machine-Type Monster from your hand.)**_

"Thanks to this spell card, I can special summon…Optimus Prime in attack mode!"

A large red fire truck roared onto the field before transforming into the famous robot. A gun came from the side and the Autobot Guardian grabbed it.

_**(Optimus Prime-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2500, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as this card remains in play, your opponent can only target this card. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, Special summon it to the field in attack mode and reduce this card's ATK/DEF by 500 points.)**_

"_**I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Free Autobots." **_The iconic hero stated.

"Too bad he isn't sticking around though…I give up Optimus Prime to play his Super mode!" Jaden said as the robot leapt into the air and the trailer rose with him.

The back of the robot's feet became detached and swung back to attach themselves to the bottom of his other feet as two containers used for water attached themselves to the backs of Optimus's new legs. The rear end of the trailer changed as well with the two side compartments becoming wings with an assortment of weapons. A visor and two antenna finished off the change before the amped-up leader descended to the ground.

_**(Optimus Prime/Super Mode-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/4000, DEF/3500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned be Tributing 1 "Optimus Prime" on the field. While this card is in play, your opponent cannot select Machine-Type monsters as an attack target. You can negate the activation of a Spell, Trap or monster effect by removing this card from play. If this card is removed by this effect, return it to the deck and Special Summon "Optimus Prime" from the grave ignoring its own effect.)**_

"Alright, Optimus…attack!"

"_**Roger!" **_Optimus shouted as various lasers shot out from the weapon mounts.

The laser lightshow raced toward Harrington who quickly activated a card's effect in his hand.

"I use my Mystic Ball's effect! By sending it to the graveyard, I negate the attack and both of us take a thousand points of damage."

_**(Mystic Ball-LV/1, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/1000, Type/Fairy/Effect. Send this card to the graveyard to negate the attack of 1opponent's monster. Inflict 1000 points to each player.)**_

Harrington: 1400/Optimus (Jaden): 1500

"Huh…oh well, I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"Um, why didn't Jaden attack?" Syrus asked.

"Because Harrington might've had another Mystic Ball on hand…better to play it safe is Prime's idea." Elita said.

"Alright, my turn!" Harrington roared as he drew.

The sports phenomena looked at the card he drew and smirked. Jaden glared at the boy's smirk before getting ready for the assault.

"Okay, I play Blessing!"

_**(Blessing-Type/Spell/Continuous. Increase your life points by 100. Then for each Standby Phase, double the amount.)**_

"Thanks to this little number, I gain 100 life points and every standby phase after this turn I gain double that amount! An example, one hundred becomes two hundred, then four hundred!" Harrington shouted as a green aura surrounded him.

Harrington: 1500/Optimus (Jaden): 1500

"But don't think I'm stopping there! I play Double Ace!"

_**(Double Ace-Type/Spell/Effect. Inflict 1000 points of damage to both players and then send the top three cards from the deck to the grave at the end phase of the turn.)**_

"Thanks to this, both of us take a thousand points of damage."

Two balls of light came out of the card and then blasted the two making them both cry out.

Harrington: 500/Optimus (Jaden): 500

"Now that our life points are tied, I play Deuce!"

"Another spell card?" Moonracer asked incredously.

_**(Deuce-Type/Spell/Continuous. Activate only if each player's Life Points are 1000 or less. Both players can only attack with 1 monster during their respective Battle Phases. When a player inflicts Battle Damage to their opponent, they can put 1 counter on this card and remove 1 counter from this card that was placed on it by their opponent. The player that places 2 consecutive counters on this card wins the Duel.)**_

"Thanks to this card if we have a thousand or less life points, we can battle with only one monster on the field and…life points no longer matter. Because the first on to strike the opposing player twice wins the match." Harrington explained.

"So now it's just a free-for-all huh? That's more my style." Megatron said with an eerie grin.

"Of course, I'm not done with my turn just yet. I play Big Server in attack mode!"

_**(Big Server-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/300, DEF/300, Type/Warrior/Effect. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can add 1 "Service Ace" from your Deck to your hand. If you do, your opponent draws 1 card.)**_

A man with bionic legs and feet in an orange shirt arose onto the field with a roar.

"The reason this guy is a big server is he can attack you directly! So go Big Ace, hit him hard with Big Smash!"

The new monster brought out an iron tennis ball and launched it at Jaden. There was a massive explosion which covered all of Jaden's side of the field.

Harrington: 500/Optimus (Jaden): 200

Harrington chuckled as he looked at his life meter and everyone looked at a green box with two circles in it; one was lit up on Harrington's side of the field while Jaden's were dim.

"There's more…Big Server allows me to gain Service Ace and you get to draw a new card too but let's face it it'll be never as good as this one." Harrington said as he grabbed the spell card while Jaden drew.

Jaden looked at it and saw that it was the second Cyber Planet Key; the Jungle key. He looked at his hand but didn't see the card he needed. His thoughts were interrupted by Harrington.

"I play Service Ace and now you know the drill. Guess away!"

_Alright, it all comes down to this…but I won't lose…I refuse to lose Elita! _Optimus thought.

_This is it…the game, the set and the end of the match. _Elita thought.

"Alright, I guess you chose a monster card!" Jaden said as he watched for the tall-tale signs that he was right.

Harrington scowled as he held up the card. Jaden smiled while Syrus and the new Autobot members cheered.

"You're still in it Prime!" Syrus shouted.

"Not for much longer! I play the spell card Giant Racket!"

_**(Giant Racket-Type/Spell/Equip. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and any damage inflicted to the controller of the equipped monster is reduced to 0. This effect can only be used once per turn.)**_

A large red racket appeared on the back of Big Server who roared in thanks. Harrington smirked as he ended his turn.

"Alright…I draw!" Jaden roared as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at it and added it to his hand. He looked up at Harrington and smiled again, making Harrington go rigid with fear.

"Harrington, I activate the effect of the Earth Cyber Planet Key. Thanks to this card, I can gain one machine-type monster from my deck and I chose Overhaul!"

The card popped out of the deck and into Jaden's hand who then held the card high.

"I give up Scattershot to play Overhaul in attack mode!"

_**(Overhaul-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900, DEF/2300, Type/Machine. A veteran of the Great War, Overhaul loves to do things solo and recklessly. That all changed when Optimus Prime saved him at a fierce battle.)**_

A large open roof jeep rumbled onto the filed before changing into its robot form. Overhaul stood at the same height Optimus did when not in super mode. Jaden smirked as he grabbed another card and slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the Cyber Planet Key-Jungle spell card!"

_**(Cyber Planet Key-Jungle-Type/Spell/Continuous. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's cards. This card's effect also cannot be negated. Increase the ATK of all Beast and Beast-Warrior types by 500. Once per turn, you can chose one card on the field and change its type to Beast or Beast-Warrior. You can send this card to the grave along with "Cyber Planet Key-Speed", "Cyber Planet Key-Earth", "Cyber Planet Key-Giga" and "Omega Lock" to the graveyard to Special Summon, "Primus-Lord of Light" from your deck or hand.)**_

"But I'm not ending there! I now activate an effect from my deck. By giving Overhaul while Cyber Planet Key Jungle is in play, I can special summon Leo Breaker in attack mode!" Jaden roared as a key came out of the spell card and slammed into Overhaul's shoulder.

The result was not one would expect from watching Transformers: Cybertron. Overhaul seemed to change from a jeep to an animal in less then 5 microseconds! The new Overhaul, now named Leo Breaker roared making everyone shudder except for Megatron.

_**(Leo Breaker-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2900, DEF/2400, Type/Machine/Union. This card cannot be normal summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Overhaul" when "Cyber Planet Key-Jungle" is in play. Once per turn, you can equip this card as an equip spell to "Optimus Prime/Super Mode" OR unequipped the card and special summon it to your side of the field. When this card is equipped to "Optimus Prime/Super Mode", the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK points and can attack equal to the number of Machine-Type monsters in the graveyard.)**_

"Next, I equip Leo Breaker to Optimus and increase his attack power by a thousand!" Jaden roared.

The new monster leapt into the air and transformed into a large hand with claws on the end. The jetpack-lookalike detached itself from Optimus and its left arm pulled back to revealed a slot. The lion transformer turned arm attached itself to where the left arm was and its fingers became razor sharp as the jetpack reattached itself.

**Optimus Prime-ATK/4500**

"Heh, like you'll even dent me. Giant Racket prevents my monster from being destroyed AND reduces the damage I take to nothing. So I win!" Harrington shouted as he began to do a victory dance.

"Heh, you wish. Leo Breaker gives Optimus a special effect…" Jaden said with a sly smirk.

"Effect? What effect?" Harrington said after he stopped laughing.

"Simple, for each and every machine-type monster in my grave, Optimus can attack that many times."

"Wait what? Let me think, there's Scattershot, Overhaul and Optimus Prime…so that's…"

"Three attacks, Harrington. Optimus, attack times three!"

The Autobot leader gunned the jetpack and raced forward with his hand outstretched. The Big Server reared its back and managed to deflect the first one with a pained groan. Jaden counted off the attacks after the first one failed.

"That's one attack, here's number two!"

The robot leader raced forward once more this time successfully destroying Big Server and Giant Racket. Harrington roared with pain as his life points plummeted.

Harrington: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 200

The empty circle on Jaden's side became pure white while the second one remained empty.

"And here's the final blast!"

Once more, Optimus Prime raced forward with his jetpack; this time, however, he leapt into the air making the sunlight glint off of his body and cover Harrington with his shadow before bringing Leo Breaker right down on top of the obelisk blue.

"That is game." Optimus said as the robot version of his namesake vanished and the second marker appeared on his board.

Off on the sidelines, Syrus, Arcee and Moonracer cheered in happiness and delight.

"That's that!" Arcee said with joy.

"Alright! Prime's getting married!" Syrus shouted with a fist in the air…before realizing his words.

"I mean, someday he might…" Syrus babbled.

"Whew…I really had to work for that win but that is game. Maybe next time Harrington, you'll think twice before opening that large mouth of yours." Optimus stated before he felt a tingle go down his spine.

_Uh-oh…something is going to happen to me. I just know it…_Optimus thought.

"Jaden Kiyo Yuki…" Elita said in a quiet, neutral tone.

_Primus help me…_

"Yeah? What's up, Elita?" Optimus asked nervously as he turned around to face his girlfriend.

The answer he got from her was the least thing he expected; his eyes widened in shock as Elita took his lips in her own and slip her tongue in a few seconds before stepping away from the now beet red boy.

"Lexi…wha…how…why?" Optimus said in broken sentences and stutters.

"Two reasons…the first was a 'thank you' for sticking up for me and telling Harrington that I was not some object of desire. The second reason is a 'congratulations' for us being engaged." Elita said with a smile on her lips.

They were interrupted by a wail from the other side. The now engaged couple looked over at Harrington who was crying tiny waterfalls.

"She suppose to be my soul mate, my first draft pick, my girlfriend!" Harrington shouted as he ran away.

"Humph…that was pathetic. Why did I even bother watching?" Megatron grumbled aloud as he walked away from the courts.

The three that were there began to congratulate the two before they too headed off to parts unknown.

_Whew. I know slightly different from the canon but hey I think I made it work. Please R&R._


	13. The Copycat King

_Yo, folks! YF here! Sorry that I didn't update last week, recently got COD: Black Ops for my game system and have been playing with friends. _

_Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? Don't own GX or Transformers._

_Claimer: I only own the plot and card ideas._

_Special Thanks to Peach Wookie who made the first Transformers –GX Crossover._

Optimus walked through the halls of Duel Academy, trying to figure out what his brother, Megatron, was up to. The Decepticon leader hadn't been seen for three straight days and his gang was currently missing as well; Optimus didn't like the quietness that had come from the absences…it was a constant reminder that his brother was plotting something while others were relieved from the break of troubles. He heard shouting and looked up from his walking; he had wandered by the card shack and saw a large assortment of blues, yellows and reds. The gang leader walked behind the group and stood next to Bastion.

"What's going on here? It can't be Sandwich day…that was just yesterday." Optimus mused aloud.

"Huh? Oh hello there, Optimus. And you're quite right…it's a duel." Bastion said.

"A duel? Whose throwing down?" Optimus asked curious as he spied a kid with brown spiky hair with orange highlights on the sides.

"Well, the one on the left is Dimitri, a student of Ra Yellow." Bastion said before turning his head toward the right.

"And whose the challenger?" Optimus asked keeping an eye on the boy.

"A boy you should recognize Prime since none of us know him...but he did say that he knew you." Bastion said before mentioning to the right.

The Autobot gang leader turned his head and saw what Bastion meant. The boy wore the uniform and symbol of the Decepticons and currently had a facedown defense card. His hair was dark purple and had a mask on where his two eyes once were. A single optic eye was in the center and it glowed a bright and sinister red.

"Oh shit…that's Shockwave…" Optimus muttered.

"Shockwave? Isn't he one of your brother's Decepticons?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, Shock over there is all about logic. Hell, his deck may even give your six deck formula a run for your money. What's the stakes?" Optimus asked curious.

"See for yourself." Bastion said as he pointed up at the wall behind Dorothy and Sadie.

Optimus looked up and saw several posters of Yugi Muto, the former King of Games. Optimus's eyes widened in shock at the instigation and turned to the British genius.

"A ticket to the showing of Yugi's deck is on the line, right? Glad I picked mine up earlier today. Its going to be a neat date for me and Elita." Optimus inquired.

"Yep. And it looks like Dimitri is about to make his move." Bastion said.

"My turn! And I play Heavy Storm!" Dimitri shouted as he drew his card and then revealed it to everyone.

A gale force wind ripped through the area and scattered Dimitri's two other facedown. Two fiendish monsters rose onto the field making Optimus ponder aloud.

"Wait a second…where have I seen that move?" Optimus mumbled before realizing it was from his examination duel.

"Thanks to the destruction of my two statues of the wicked traps I gain two tokens…but now I sacrifice them to summon the rare and powerful…Ancient Gear Golem!" Dimitri cried while throwing his hand out like Crowler did at the examination.

The ancient monster rose onto the field with a roar and making everyone gasp in shock and amazement at the card the yellow had. Shockwave just sighed and then pressed a button.

"I activate my facedown trap card, Threatening roar…now thanks to this trap you are forced to skip your battle phase." Shockwave said a tone that made him sound like the professor and Dimitri.

_**(Threatening Roar-Type/Trap/Normal. Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.)**_

An ear shattering roar erupted from the trap causing everyone, aside from Prime and Bastion, to jump. Dimitri scowled as he looked at his hand and then sighed.

"I must end I'm afraid."

"Then it's my move." Shockwave stated as he drew his card.

The Decepticon scientist looked at the card he drew and smiled wickedly as he slammed the card in his MZ.

"I play Cyber-Stein in attack mode."

_**(Cyber Stein-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/700, DEF/500, Type/Machine/Effect. Pay 5000 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck to the **__**field**__** in **__**Attack Position**__**.)**_

A cyborg arose on the field with a groan. Optimus, having witnessed Shockwave's duel capabilities from the war, knew what was coming next.

"It's over…Shockwave has won." Optimus muttered.

"What are you talking about? Cyber's effect can't be used since he doesn't have 5000 life points." A snobby blue stated.

"I play the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master and gain a thousand life points."

Dimitri: 1000/Shockwave: 5000

"But now I shall play another Dian Keto and gain another thousand."

Dimitri: 1000/Shockwave: 6000

"Next up, I shall use the power of my Stein and special summon from my fusion deck, Cyber Doom Dragon in attack mode!"

Dimitri: 1000/Shockwave: 1000

_**(Cyber Doom Dragon-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3500, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. 1 "Cyber Dragon" + 2 DARK monsters. **__**A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack three times during the Battle Phase. If this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.)**_

A black, triple headed dragon machine rose onto the field with a roar that made the earth quake a little. Dimitri looked on in fear as Shockwave pointed his finger at the boy.

"Your reputation as being a copycat precedes you…I prepared for our duel while you just tried to use someone else's ideas and stratagems. Good bye, Dimitri. Cyber Doom, end this mockery."

The being roared before letting lose three beams of black light which arced through the air hitting the golem in the head. The beast groaned in protest before shattering into billions of atoms. Dimitri looked down as his life points plummeted.

Dimitri: 0/Shockwave: 1000

"That is the end for you…" Shockwave stated as the holograms shut off and his disk deactivated.

The Decepticon walked over to where Dorothy and Sadie were and took his ticket. He glared at Dimitri and frowned.

"Copying great duelists and being one are two very different things boy. I suggest you leave DA because you'll never amount to anything. Logic states that those who try to take shortcuts are weak and unable to do anything in life except breathe." Shockwave stated as he left.

"Okay, everyone, show's over please return to class." Sadie stated.

"Jeez, I thought the rest of the Decepticons were weak, but Shockwave just proved me wrong." A random yellow said.

"No kidding, just when I think that I got those guys figure out, they go and prove me wrong again and again." A blue stated with a shudder.

"I'm just disappointed Dimitri didn't face off against Megatron…that guy would beaten him no sweat!" another Yellow stated.

"Yeah, and Shockwave was right too, I don't know why Dimitri is still even here." Another blue stated as the crowd dispersed.

Bastion looked left to right and then at Dimitri.

"Well, I believe the worst is over…" Bastion said but was glared at by Dimitri.

"Yeah, until I lose again." Dimitri snarled as he ran away from the store.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later that night-Ra Yellow Dorm**

"I don't get it…I've watched…studied…and still I lose! Crowler's deck was as useless as the rest!" Dimitri shouted in anger as he tossed his books and papers onto the ground.

He glared at the now empty desk as the rest of his things laid scattered everywhere. His jaw clenched in anger as another thought came to him.

"Kaiba's or Zane's, it doesn't matter…I always just lose! What is there left to do? I mean, if copying the greatest duelists isn't going to help me win what will!" Dimitri snarled as a picture hosting the tour of Yugi's deck came down.

The photo made the boy perk up and smile eagerly.

"It's so obvious…if copying won't work, then I simply _become _the greatest duelist." Dimitri said with a chuckle.

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Optimus continued to stare at the ten decks he had out while Syrus retold the tale of him defeating a yellow today to Chumley.

"And then I told Jared that I was putting his attack in reverse only it sounded a lot cooler, right Prime?" Syrus asked as Optimus had showed up for the final minutes of the duel.

"Huh? What Sy?" Optimus asked as he turned around in his seat.

"Prime, you've been staring at your decks again. What's up?" Syrus asked.

"Just…sifting through old memories…" Optimus said uncomfortable with telling the two about his first encounter with Yugi Moto.

Suddenly, there was a noise outside of the room. Optimus, gearing for an attack, silently rushed over to the door and looked out the square window. What he saw made him go on edge; two Decepticons were just outside and one was not too happy. Optimus opened the door making it not squeak open, a trick he had learned in the early years of the war.

"Damnit, Skywarp. Can you be any louder?" One of the Cons hissed.

"Sorry, Thundercracker. How the hell was I suppose to know about that root there? Anyways, you heard what Megatron needed. He needs us to safeguard Yugi's deck, cuz with Weevil on the way to trash it…" Skywarp said while trailing off.

"I know, I know! But thanks the dim moonlight, we can't see! So let's pick ourselves up and get to the main hall." Thundercracker snarled as he left with Skywarp in tow.

_This isn't good…better go after the two._ Optimus thought.

The gang leader went out the door and leapt over the rail causing Syrus and Chumley to head out and watch him head off into the forest.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Main Exhibit hall**

"Alright Mister Crowler…" A man said but was interrupted by the person in front of him.

"Doctor! Doctor Crowler, if you please." Crowler said.

"My mistake…Doctor Crowler, we've finished setting up. Here's the key to the display case and the exhibit hall." The man continued.

"Thanks for letting us off early. We'll see you bright and early in the morning for the big opening. Good night, Mister…Doctor…" Another man who could be mistaken for the left one's twin, said before fumbling over his words. Luckily the other one cut in for him.

"Uh, good night sir." The left man said before turning around and leaving.

"Yes, good night, good night." Crowler said to the two departing guards before turning and walking down the hall while chuckling. "Quite a good night indeed."

The doctor looked at all the posters while walking down the hall before coming to a big oak door. Taking one last glance around at the posters, he smiled again.

"After all, how many evenings can one say that they are surrounded by greatness of one of the dueling decks of the world." Crowler asked aloud as he walked in.

A single light was on and it shone on where the deck was placed…or should've been placed. Crowler gasped in shock and surprise at the shattered dome that protected the deck and pedestal.

"It's…it's not there?" Crowler asked in shock and fear.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"You know, I didn't know that Crowler was a Doctor." The left guardsman said.

"I didn't know he was a dude." The other stated with a shudder.

Both of them didn't noticed two shadows leap down from the beams and ran down the hall toward the exhibit hall. Nor did they notice a third shadow followed by two others race down where the other two shadows were.

"Hurry up Chumley." Syrus hissed back at the slow moving boy.

The hiss was a little too loud and made the two in front turn around. Skywarp noticed Optimus and turned pale. He tapped Thundercracker on the shoulder and the Decepticon looked at his brother in arms before turning around as well and spotting Optimus.

"Slag…this isn't good…" Thundercracker said as he looked at Prime.

"Huh? What are you blokes doing here?" Bastion asked as he ran up from the other side.

"Great…Lord Megatron is just going to love this…" Thundercracker muttered.

"You're right, Thundercracker…I am going to love this." Came the ominous voice from behind the group.

All of them shivered and then turned to see Megatron standing with his arms cross.

"I guess we weren't the only ones who wanted to see the deck." Megatron said with a shake of his head.

"You were just coming here to see the deck?" Bastion asked shocked.

"Course. Yugi's deck brings back a lot of memories." Megatron said with a wave.

"AGHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed from the hall.

"What in the name of the Allspark?" Optimus and Megatron said at the exact same time.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble." Skywarp said while he and Thundercracker ignored the looks the others were giving Optimus and Megatron.

"Let's go help her." Bastion hissed while he ran toward the door.

"Roger." Optimus stated as he, Syrus, and Chumley jogged down while Megatron walked slowly behind them with Skywarp and Thundercracker at his side.

Once the group got the doors open, they saw a shattered case where the deck was and…

"Crowler…I knew that you were a lowlife but this is unforgivable. Taking Yugi's deck…you disgust me." Skywarp snarled at the doctor.

"How could you, Doctor?" Bastion asked in shock.

"I'll get Chancellor Sheppard!" Syrus shouted as he ran up the hallway.

"No wait!" Crowler shouted as he leapt through the air toward the group.

"Decepticons! Duck and roll!" Megatron roared as he did a somersault under the good doctor while Skywarp somersaulted to the left and Thundercracker dove to the right.

They managed not get tackled by the sailing doctor while the others landed on the ground in a heap. The group looked at the doctor who had buggy eyes.

"Agh…what gives?" Bastion asked the good doctor.

"Please! I know this looks bad but you've got to believe me! I wasn't the one who took the deck!" Crowler said.

"Then who did?" Chumley asked.

"You were the only one here and you were standing right next to the display case." Optimus pointed out.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp! Did Weevil Underwood make it onto the island?" Megatron snapped at his two subordinates interrupting the talk.

"Negative sir…I think that it was someone who was already on the island. A lot of blues were talking about having a deck similar to Yugi's…maybe one of them stole it." Skywarp stated.

"Impossible! My blues wouldn't do that at all!" Crowler shouted at the three.

"Open your ears next time and you might catch something…Thundercracker, alert the Decepticons…inform them that we have a thief on the loose. And they have Yugi's deck on him or her." Megatron barked at the two.

"Yes Sir!" Thundercracker stated as he walked off to relay the orders to the rest of the gang.

The Decepticon gang leader turned to the others and Crowler; he scowled at Optimus before speaking.

"For the moment, we shall have to look for the thief ourselves until my troops arrive. I'll be waiting outside formulating a plan of action." Megatron stated as he walked away.

"Best to follow him…he does know what he's doing." Optimus said as he ran after his brother.

The one Ra and two Reds looked at one another before running after the two gang leaders.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Outside**

"Bout time…alright, till we get reinforcements I think it would be in our best interests to spilt up and search for the thief…that way we can cover a lot more ground then just searching in a group." Megatron pointed out.

"I concur…we need to find this thief and fast. Who knows what kind of trouble this person can cause with Yugi's deck?" Bastion stated.

"Alright, let's move." Optimus stated as the group scattered to search for the thief.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Near the** **Pier**

Syrus raced toward the docks hoping that he could spot anyone there; however, he was about to have a run in with destiny.

Meanwhile, the thief looked at the cards he had and smiled to himself as he looked over the cards he had taken.

"Finally it's done. With this deck, I can't lose!" The thief said with a happy crow.

It was at that time that Syrus showed up and spotted a boy who was standing on the rocks near the pier. Catching his breath, the tiny red managed to yell out to the boy.

"Hey! Yugi's deck was taken from the exhibit hall! Know anything?" Syrus asked the boy, whom he noticed that wore a Ra Yellow blazer.

The Ra turned around to reveal…

"Dimitri? What are you doing out here?" Syrus asked in confusion.

His question was ignored, however, when Dimitri spoke, his voice deeper.

"Stole? Whatever do you mean? This is my deck and if you don't believe me, why don't you duel me right here right now!" Dimitri said as he tossed a disk to the tiny red.

Syrus caught the disk with a groan before looking up at Dimitri. The Ra had placed his deck into the slot and his disk activated. Syrus did the same with a small whimper of worry.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Bridge**

Optimus stood at the bridge, waiting for his brother and the others to show up. he didn't have to wait real long; Bastion and Chumley ran up to the bridge just as Megatron dropped out of the canopy of trees. Bastion spoke as he ran up.

"Dorms are all clear."

"Same with the classrooms." Chumley state as he came up next to Bastion.

"The forests are quiet…no sound of a duel going on." Megatron stated.

No sooner were the statements made that a scream came from the pier's cliffs. Optimus, Megatron and the other two looked at where the scream came from and then began to race toward the scream without so much as a single word to one another. Three of them only cared about seeing to Syrus while the final member was gearing up for facing the deck of the king.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Cliffs near the pier**

Syrus laid sprawled out on the rocks groaning in defeat. A breeze came through the area while laughter was placed on it.

"Ah, it's good to be the king." Dimitri stated with a laugh.

"Sy! Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he reached his friend.

"Prime, he…has it." Syrus said as he readjusted himself.

"Has what?" Bastion asked confused.

"Yugi's dueling deck. And…he beat me with it." Syrus said as he stared at the changed kid.

"You've had your fun, _boy. _Now it is time to return the deck you stole." Megatron snarled as he stood on the rock facing Dimitri.

"Ha! You and what army can force me to part with my deck! You see, I'm not coping the king of games with this deck…I am truly the King of Games with this deck!" Dimitri roared.

"He's gone nutso." Chumley stated with wide eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to remind you them about the might of the Decepticons!" Megatron roared as he got his disk on and slammed a random deck into the slot.

"Let's duel!" Dimitri roared as his disk came to life as well.

Dimitri: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 4000

"I'll start first." Megatron roared as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at it and the placed it on his MZ.

"I play Swindle in attack mode! And with his summoning, I now take control of the skies with Starscream!"

_**(Swindle-LV/3, Attribute/Fire, ATK/300, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Union. When this card is Summoned successfully, Special Summon from the Deck or Hand "Starscream".**__** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to "Starscream" if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to "Starscream" by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 500 points. If the equipped monster is removed by its own effect, this card remains in the spell/trap card zone. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

_**(Starscream-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2600, DEF/2100, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card is attacked by 1 of your opponent's monsters, you can remove this card from play and negate the attack. If this card is removed by this effect, Special Summon it during your next turn and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (If Swindle is equipped to this card, double the damage)**_

A red and black racecar roared onto the field after a green Mini-con panel arose before changing into a robot that was the average size of a human. The night sky, which was silent, began to hear a scream of engines. They all looked up to see a red and white jet roared into the area and transform into a robot. Starscream's yellow optics glowed as he grabbed a sword and swung it into the air. Megatron moved the Mini-con into his spell and trap card zone.

"I equip Swindle to Starscream increasing his attack points by 500!"

Swindle transformed back into his formula car mode and launched itself into the air. Starscream smirked as the monster equipped itself to a metal stud on his back. Twin cannons came forward as Starscream glowed white.

**Starscream-ATK/3100**

"That'll do…for now."

"Will it?" Dimitri roared as he drew.

The impressionist looked at the card he drew and then grabbed two from his deck.

"I fuse Gazelle and Befomet to form…Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast in defense mode!"

A lion-like monster roared as it was fused with a four armed fiend. Coming out of the vortex was a twin-headed chimera with the head of Gazelle and Berfomet; it knelt down growling low.

_**(Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast-LV/6, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2100, DEF/1800, Type/Beast/Fusion/Effect. "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet"  
(This monster is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" monster.) When this card is destroyed, you can select and Special Summon either "Berfomet" or "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your Graveyard.)**_

"I shall end my turn at that."

"Fine. My draw." Megatron stated as he drew.

Over by the rocks, the others were talking about how to beat Yugi's deck.

"Sy, you just dueled Yugi's deck…got any pointers?" Chumley asked.

"None. I tried everything I could think of. Nothing worked." Syrus said glumly.

Chumley took a step back as his eyes widened.

"So, there's a chance Megatron may lose this?"

"It's a good possibility."

"It's more then that…" Bastion and Thundercracker said at the same time.

The two looked at one another before Thundercracker gestured for Bastion to go on. Bastion nodded before resuming his talk.

"Dimitri is a copycat duelist…an easy way to defeat them is to exploit the weakness of the deck he's using. Like what Shockwave did when he used Crowler's deck; however, there are no known formulas for defeating the King of Games deck." Bastion stated ending his talk.

"I'll now summon Crumplezone to the field in attack mode!" Megatron roared interrupting the group's thoughts.

_**(Crumplezone-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/500, DEF/500, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is Summoned Successfully, Special Summon "Cyclonus" from your deck or hand. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to "Cyclonus" if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to "Cyclonus" by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 400 points. If the equipped monster is removed by its own effect, this card remains in the spell/trap card zone. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A green Mini-con panel arose on to the field and brought forth a blue tank. The tank transformed into a robot that was all blue with a visor that was golden as well as golden hands. There was a whipping sound as Megatron placed another card on his MZ.

"It's time to let loose the storm of oblivion…come forth Cyclonus!"

A large white, sliver and purple helicopter burst out of the trees. It transformed to reveal an orange faced robot with jade green eyes. Immediately after touching down, the robot went to sleep. Everyone sweat-dropped at the now snoozing Decepticon while Megatron gained a tick mark on his head.

"CYCLONUS! WAKE UP!" Megatron roared causing everything to flinch.

The giant robot leapt awake before snapping to attention.

"**Sir!" **

_**(Cyclonus-LV/6, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2400, DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.)**_

"I now equip Crumplezone to Cyclonus and increase his attack power."

Crumplezone transformed back into a tank before attaching itself to the back of the Decepticon.

**Cyclonus-ATK/2900**

"I'll set another card facedown and then attack your Chimera with Cyclonus! Go Aerial assault!"

The Decepticon helicopter leapt into the air before aiming its shoulder cannons at the fused monster. Dimitri scowled as the lasers ripped the monster to shreds.

"I activate Chimera's effect! Once it has been destroyed I can summon back Berfomet from my grave in defense mode!"

The four armed fiend roared as it rose back onto the field and kneeling. Megatron scowled but he raised his hand and pointed at the new monster.

"Starscream! Attack his freak with Solar Flare!"

Starscream nodded his head before glaring at Dimitri's monster. His cannons began to glow with white light that was unleashed in a flash. The blast consumed Berfomet and made Dimitri cry out in surprise as a wave of heat hit him.

"It's only a dry heat, Dimitri. I set one card facedown and end."

"My turn then!" Dimitri shouted as he drew.

The boy looked at it before setting it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and then play this! Monster Reincarnation! By giving up a card in my hand, I can regain a monster that sleeps in my grave. So Gazelle return to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Monster Reincarnation-Type/Spell/Normal. Discard 1 card. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.)**_

The lion beast roared as it was re-summoned to the field seemingly glaring at the two monsters before it. Dimitri smirked as he grabbed the final card in his hand.

"I now play the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

_**(Swords of Revealing Light-Type/Spell/Normal. Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.)**_

Streams of light rained down from above covering all of Megatron's side of the field which made him scowl.

"Great…now I can't attack for three turns." Megatron grumbled.

"That's right. So I'll end my turn."

"Alright…I draw!" Megatron roared with fury as he drew his card.

The Decepticon leader looked at the card and smiled wickedly at the card he had drawn. Dimitri felt something nag at him but he shook it off.

"I activate Cyclonus's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field…say good bye to those swords of yours."

"What? No!" Dimitri roared as Cyclonus's blades turned the air into a slicing gale that ripped the spell to shreds.

Megatron smirked as he held a card up high.

"I summon Buzzsaw in attack mode!"

_**(Buzzsaw-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/400, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Union. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 400 points. The equipped card can deal piercing damage. If the equipped monster is removed by its own effect, this card remains in the spell/trap card zone. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

"With this card, neither attack or defense mode is safe for you! Because when I equip this to one of my Machines it gains the power to deal damage equal to the difference of the defense points of your monster and the attack points of mine. So now I equip it to Starscream!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Dark Renewal!"

_**(Dark Renewal-Type/Trap/Normal. **__**Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster(s). Send 1 of those monsters and 1 monster you control to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard.)**_

"Thanks to this trap card, by giving up one of my monsters with your own I can bring back a Spellcaster-Type monster from the grave. So I give up your Buzzsaw and my Gazelle in order to bring forth…"

"Wait, I thought Dimitri didn't have any Spellcaster-Types…" Syrus said.

"He must've discarded one when he used Reincarnation." Optimus muttered.

"Dark Magician! Arise my old friend!"

The two monsters became a dark mist and were absorbed into the casket that had risen from the card. Dimitri smirked as a man clothed from head to foot in purple and carried a staff rose onto the field.

"Oh wow! That's like the high liner of Yugi's deck!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Man, wish I brought my camera!" Chumley said excited.

"Heh, it doesn't matter…my monsters attack power exceeds that of your magician, Dimitri. But just to humor you I'll end my turn."

"Why did he do that? He could've knocked out a lot of Dimitri's life points!" Bastion asked shocked.

"Cuz Lord Megatron doesn't want this duel to end so suddenly. He's always searching for an opponent, be it man or deck that can give him a good fight." Skywarp explained.

"I think I understand…" Bastion said.

"My move!" Dimitri roared as he drew.

The young copycat looked at it and then placed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the magic card, Thousand Knives! And when I play it when Dark Magician is in play I can destroy any one monster on the field!"

_**(Thousand Knives-Type/Spell/Normal. Activate only while you control a face-up "Dark Magician". Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.)**_

"I'll choose your Cyclonus!"

Thousands upon thousands of knives appeared in the air. the magical knives flew through the air before skewering the Decepticon helicopter. The crazy machine blew up in smoke making everyone tense up. When the smoke died down, Cyclonus was still on the field with Megatron smirking.

"It appears you don't know much about Union monsters. Should a union monster be equipped to one of my Machines it isn't destroyed as a result. Instead, the union monster gets destroyed."

"Yes, but your equipped monster loses its attack point bonus." Dimitri pointed out.

**Cyclonus-ATK/2400**

"Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic!"

A wave of green energy came out of the spellcaster's staff and hurtled toward the Decepticon who began to panic. Megatron groaned as the attack struck home and dropped his life points.

Dimitri: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 3900

"I'll end my turn."

"Ah man, Megatron's Starscream is the only one that can stand up to Dimitri's Magician. I hope he knows what he's doing." Syrus stated.

"Well, I think that Megatron is doing very well. Without the god cards, Dark Magician is the only monster in Yugi's deck that has enough attack power." Bastion stated.

"It's my draw." Megatron said as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn but scowled when he saw that it wasn't the one he needed. He checked his hand before growling.

"I'll merely pass."

"My draw then! And I couldn't help but overhear your friend over there. Yes, Dark Magician is one of my better monsters but it's not the cards that define power…it's what you do with it! I play the spell card, Dedication through Light and Darkness!"

_**(Dedication through Light and Darkness-Type/Spell/Quick-play. You can only activate this card by offering "Dark Magician" on your side of the field as a Tribute. Select 1 "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your hand, your Graveyard or your Deck and Special Summon it.)**_

"I give up my Dark Magician in order to Special Summon…Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Dark Magician of Chaos? I don't like the sound of that." Syrus muttered.

"You're right Syrus. It is one of the most mightiest Spellcaster you'll ever meet." Bastion stated as the monster came onto the field.

_**(Dark Magician of Chaos-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2800, DEF/2600, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Monsters this card destroys by battle are removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. If this face-up card is destroyed or removed from the field, it is removed from play.)**_

A monster clad all in black with a light blue face rose onto the field as energy crackled around him. The Ra yellow smiled as he brought out another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"Next up is an old favorite…go Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy Swindle!"

"Argh…" Megatron groaned out as the equipped monster was vaporized.

**Starscream-ATK/2600**

"Now that your pesky equip monster is gone, your monster isn't the strongest card anymore. Dark Chaos Magician, Attack with Scepter blast!"

The monster responded by sending a wave of black energy at the Decepticon Jet. Megatron hissed in pain as his life points dropped again.

Dimitri: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 3700

"Jeez, Megatron is in deep trouble." Syrus said as he looked at the field.

"That's the understatement of the year, Syrus. Not only does Jason have to deal with one of Yugi's best cards but he has to face off against an opponent who has full life points and Yugi's deck as well. He isn't in deep trouble…he's subterranean."

"It's my move. I draw!" Megatron roared as he drew.

The vile leader looked at card he drew and then smirked. Dimitri wondered why Megatron was smirking until he saw a trap flip up.

"I activate the trap card, Robotic Reinforcements!"

_**(Robotic Reinforcements-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card when there are no monsters on your side of the field. Special Summon Machine-type monsters equal to the number of monsters in the graveyard.)**_

"Thanks to this trap, I summon Downshift, Dirt Boss, Mirage and Leader-1 to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Downshift-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1000, DEF/1200, Type/Machine/Union. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 600 points. The equipped monster cannot be the target of Spell or Trap card effects. If the equipped monster is removed by its own effect, this card remains in the spell/trap card zone. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

_**(Dirt Boss-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1000, DEF/1300, Type/Machine/Union. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 300 points. The equipped monster cannot be the target of an attack. If the equipped monster is removed by its own effect, this card remains in the spell/trap card zone. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

_**(Mirage-LV/2, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 200 points. The equipped card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If the equipped monster is removed by its own effect, this card remains in the spell/trap card zone. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

Three racing cars roared onto the field with a familiar mini-tank following right behind the group. All four transformed into tiny robots all assuming fighting positions. Megatron began to chuckle loudly causing everyone, aside from Optimus, to be confused.

"I now send Downshift, Dirt boss and Mirage to the card graveyard…and let's not forget Leader-1's effect. I special summon the one, the only…"

"Here we go." Bastion said recognizing the play from the entrance exam.

"…MEGATRON!" Jason roared as a large tank roared out of the forest before changing into the fearsome robot. The three racer Mini-cons leapt into the air and began to glow with a golden shine. Dimitri covered his eyes as the shine became stronger and stronger. Like a large lightshow the shine continued to grow until a strange new monster took its place. Dimitri and the others all watched fascinated as the…well, there was no real word to describe the thing. It looked like a jet of some sort but it had no engines attached to it. Jason smirked as he brought his hand out.

"Behold the Skyboom Shield!"

_**(Skyboom Shield-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/0, DEF/4500, Type/Machine/Fusion/Union. "Downshift" + "Dirt Boss" + "Mirage". This card cannot be Special Summon except by sending the above cards to the graveyard (You do not need "Polymerization"). **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the DEF by 4500. Negate the attack of an attacking monster and end the battle phase. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

"With this card, I am invincible! I equip it to Megatron!"

**Megatron-DEF/7300**

"A monster that has seventy-three hundred defense points! It's unheard of!" Bastion cried.

"I'll set down another facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then!" Dimitri roared as he drew.

The impersonator looked at the card he had drawn before adding it to his hand. He then grabbed another and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I now play the magic card, Card of Sanctity!"

_**(Card of Sanctity-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Both players draw from their respective Decks until they have each have 6 cards in their hand.)**_

"Thanks to this card we both draw till we have six cards in our hands." Dimitri explained as he drew his cards.

Jason did the same and when he looked at them, he inwardly smiled.

_Soon the pieces shall come together and all shall be…obliterated. _The wicked leader thought with sick glee.

"Since I drew the monster Watapon, I can summon him to the field."

_**(Watapon-LV/1, Attribute/Light, ATK/200, DEF/300, Type/Fairy/Effect. If this card is added to your hand from your Deck by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card on your side of the field.)**_

"But he won't be around for much longer, for I release him to summon…the Dark Magician Girl!"

_**(Dark Magician Girl-LV/6, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2000, DEF/1700, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.)**_

A young girl with blonde hair, a permanent blush on her face, a wand in her hand, wearing navy blue clothes with pink outlines and blue boots flew onto the field with a giggle as she looked at Jason.

"Wow! She's even cuter in person!" Syrus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, not only is she beautiful to look at, but she packs brawn as well. Because for each monster that has Dark magician in its name grants her 300 extra attack points. And now, Dark Chaos Magician, attack his Leader-1!"

**DMG-ATK/2300**

The aforementioned monster roared as it let loose another blast of concentrated energy toward the minute robot. But had Dimitri pay more attention, he would've noticed that Jason was smiling and the Skyboom shield was glowing. But alas, he didn't noticed as the smoke rose from where he assumed the monster was.

"I believe that has brought you down a few pegs?" Dimitri asked before laughing aloud.

His laughter was cut short, however, by booming laughter coming from Jason's side of the field.

"A pity you hastened to attack. Because all you've done is turn control back to me." Jason said as the smoke left showing him, his life points and monster all unharmed.

"What! How can this be! There weren't any traps you played! So how did you block my attack!"

"It's simple." Optimus cut in. "In Transformers Armada, there are nine powerful Mini-cons that can be combined to form three powerful weapons. The Skyboom shield is one of these weapons; it is said that nothing short of its two brothers can destroy it. It basically can block any attacks you throw at it."

"Prime speaks the truth, the Skyboom shield has the effect of stopping your attack and ending your battle phase." Jason said with a sneer. "And now I draw!"

The gang leader looked at the drawn card before slamming it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Holy Blessing. This card lets me regain five hundred life points equal to a level of a monster. I chose the Skyboom Shield."

Dimitri: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 7700

"I then summon Sonar to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Sonar-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1200, DEF/1200, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is summoned Successfully, you can add "Runway" OR "Jetstorm" from your deck or grave and add them to your hand. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 500. If the equipped monster is removed from play, this card is summoned to the field in defense mode. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A VentureStar shuttle arose on to the field before changing into a robot that had a red face and visor as well as a white paint job. Megatron smirked as a card slid out of his deck and into his hand.

"Thanks to Sonar's effect, I gain either Runway or Jetstorm from my deck and add it to the hand. I now play the spell card, Double Summon!"

_**(Double Summon-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.)**_

"Thanks to this spell card, I get to normal summon again this round. So I'll be playing Jetstorm in attack mode!"

_**(Jetstorm-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/500, DEF/900, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is summoned Successfully, you can add "Runway" OR "Jetstorm" from your deck or grave and add them to your hand. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 800. If were to be destroyed by a card effect, negate the effect of the card and destroy it. Afterwards, discard 1 card. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A Concorde SST jet roared in from the sky before transforming into its robot mode and joined its brother on the field. Again, Jason's deck glowed and a single card slid out before joining his hand. Megatron glared at Dimitri as he placed a card in his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll end my turn."

"My move then!" Dimitri roared as he drew.

The Ra student looked at the card he drew and smirked. Megatron scowled wondering what the boy could be up to. His unasked question was answered when Dimitri spoke.

"First, I'll shall switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode. And then I play the spell card, Spider Web!"

_**(Spider Web-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Select and add 1 card that was sent to your opponent's Graveyard the previous turn to your hand.)**_

"Thanks to this card, I can select and add one spell card that was used the previous turn. Such as your Double Summon! Next, I set three cards facedown and then play the spell card, Emergency Provisions!"

_**(Emergency Provisions-**__** Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.)**_

"Thanks to this card, I send the three cards I just played to the grave and gain three thousand life points!"

Dimitri: 7000/Megatron (Jason): 7700

"Yes! That's it! Come on! Show me more!" Megatron said his eyes agleam with a lust for more.

"What in the?" Bastion asked.

"It's finally happen…Lord Megatron is…excited by this duel." Skywarp stated.

"I shall play Celtic Guardian in defense mode and then activate Double summon and play Queen's knight also in defense mode!"

Two monsters, an elf wearing battle armor and carrying a sword rose onto the field before kneeling as well as a woman in ruby red armor armed with a sword and shield did the same.

"YES! MORE, MORE, MORE!" Jason yelled with barely contained glee.

"I shall end my turn."

"I draw!" Jason said happily facing off against such a worthy duelists…even if he had taken Yugi's deck.

The gang leader looked at the card before grabbing another and slamming it into his MZ.

"I play Runway in attack mode!"

_**(Runway-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/900, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is Summoned Successfully, you can add "Sonar" OR "Jetstorm" from your deck or grave to your hand. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 900. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A Boeing Sonic Cruiser arrived from the skies above and joined its two brothers. The trio of Mini-cons made Megatron smirk with glee.

"I now send my Air Defense Mini-Con team to the grave in order to summon the second Mini-con weapon, the Star Saber Sword!"

The three tiny robots leapt into the air and changed their appearances once more. Sonar looked like he was going back to his shuttle form but his legs spread out at the last second making him a hilt of something. Runway and Jetstorm transformed into their jet modes and took off into the sky before combining their engines together to form…something. It wasn't revealed until the cockpit of Jetstrom pulled back revealing a stud that connected it with Sonar. Bright blue energy crackled to life as it consumed Jetstorm and Runway. The sword settled down next to Megatron.

_**(Star Saber Sword-LV/9, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Fusion/Union. "Sonar" + "Jetstrom" + "Runway". **__**This card cannot be Special Summon except by sending the above cards to the graveyard (You do not need "Polymerization"). **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK by 3000 and DEF by 2500. The equipped monster can attack twice per Battle Phase. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

"I now equip the Star Saber Sword to Megatron and increase his own attack and defense points by the amount of the Star Saber Sword!" Jason crowed as the sword was picked up by the robot leader.

**Megatron-ATK/5600, DEF/9800**

"Now thanks to Megatron being equipped with the Star Saber, he can attack twice! So go, Cosmic Slash on Dark Magician Girl!"

The Decepticon robot leader dashed forward while bringing the sword on a downward slash toward the female magician. She screamed as the blade cut through her. Dimitri groaned as he placed the monster in his grave. Jason smiled with insanity as he pointed at Queen's Knight.

"Thanks to the power of my Saber Sword Megatron can attack a second time! Destroy the Queen's Knight!"

The same scene that played for the female Magician replayed again for the female warrior. The Star Saber slashed down as caused the knight to shattered with cry of agony. Jason smiled wickedly as he looked at Dimitri.

"I end my turn."

"It's my move!" Dimitri roared as he drew his card.

The king of copying looked at the card he had drawn and smiled triumphantly before adding the card to his hand. He looked Jason in the eyes with the smile still on his face.

"I end my turn."

"My move then!" Jason roared as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He looked at the decked out Megatron and pointed at the Guardian monster.

"Megatron! Destroy that little elf and then deal direct damage to him! Cosmic slash!"

The giant robot leader rushed forward and slashed the last remaining monster on Dimitri's field. Dimitri scowled but held his ground. Megatron smirked as he pointed at the now defenseless duelist.

"Megatron! Attack Dimitri directly and reduce him to nothing but Slag!"

The robot leader dashed forward intent to strike the duelist down with his sword. Dimitri smirked as he revealed a card to the Decepticon gang leader.

"I activate the effect of my Kuriboh! By discarding Kuriboh, I make all damage to zero."

"It doesn't matter, next round you're mine! I end." Jason snarled.

"I shall continue on for Kuriboh's sake!" Dimitri roared as he drew.

The minute his eyes laid on the card he drew, he smiled. Jason felt a chill go up his spine and he inwardly smiled. Now the true duel would begin!

"I remove from play, Watapon and Kuriboh from my graveyard!"

"Hold up! Pause a rewind for a second. He's doing what now?" Syrus asked.

"That's not good…Dimitri must've drawn _that _card." Optimus said.

"Prime, you know something?" Bastion asked.

"Remember the KC Grand Championship? Seto versus Schroeder? Well, he removed two monsters of different Attributes, Light and Dark and summoned the now forbidden Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End. Well, there was another card equal to in power to the Dragon but it was released with a limit of ten cards which vanished. It's so rare many even think that it nothing but a myth." Optimus explained.

"Well, they're wrong because I have one right here! Rise forth, Black Luster Solider – Envoy of the Beginning!"

_**(Black Luster Solider – Envoy of the Beginning-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 **__**DARK**____**monster**__** in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
● Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.  
● If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.)**_

The monster rose onto the field; it looked just like the monster Yugi had used against Mai Valentine in Duelist Kingdom; But with one key difference it had an aura of true power coursing through its veins. Dimitri laughed as his monster came onto the field.

"I know I can't defeat your Megatron card, Jason. But what I can do is remove your 1 of your Union monsters from play! And I chose the Star Saber Sword!"

A portal opened up and began to suck everything in. The robot leader tightened his grip on the Sword before an explosion took place. Dimitri roared with laughter as he watched the smoke receded. But his laughter was once again cut short by the booming laughter from Jason.

"So sorry! But I used the trap card Bait and Switch!"

_**(Bait and Switch-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card when your opponent targets a monster with a monster effect. Swap the targeted monster with another on your side of the field.)**_

"But there was no other monster on your field! Except…Ah!" Dimitri shouted in horror.

"That's right, Leader-1 was the one that was removed! Now since you used that effect your monster cannot attack! Now it's my move!" Jason roared as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card and then pressed a button on his disk.

"I play the trap card Trap Mimicry! Thanks to this card, I chose one trap in my grave and that card's effect is treated as this one's! and I chose…Robotic Reinforcements!"

The trap became the card Jason had used from five turns ago. Three mini-cons one would find at Cape Canaveral arose onto the field. Jason smiled as the three transformed into their robot modes.

"Behold Payload, Skyblast and Areoscope all in attack mode!"

_**(Payload-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800, DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is summoned Successfully, you can take "Skyblast" OR "Aeroscope" from the deck or grave and add it to your hand. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 500. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

_**(Aeroscope-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1000, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Union. If this card is Summoned Successfully, You can add "Payload" OR "Skyblast" to your hand from the deck or grave. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 1000. The equipped monster can attack the opponent directly at half of its attack points. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

_**(Skyblast-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Union. **__**If this card is Summoned Successfully, You can add "Payload" OR "Aeroscope" to your hand from the deck or grave. **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 900. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

Jason smiled wickedly as he took the three and sent them to his grave.

"I now send the three newly summoned Space Team in order to form the final piece of your doom…the Requiem Blaster!"

_**(Requiem Blaster-LV/11, Attribute/Light, ATK/4500, DEF/0, Type/Machine/Fusion/Union. "Payload" + "Skyblast" + "Areoscope". **__**This card cannot be Special Summon except by sending the above cards to the graveyard (You do not need "Polymerization"). **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK by 4500. When the monster equipped with this card attacks, you can attack all cards on the opponent's side of the field. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

"Uh-oh, this is going to sting." Optimus said.

"Why?" Bastion asked confused.

"The blaster is the final piece that Jason needed to form his most powerful weapon…the Hydra Cannon. You'll see what'll do soon, guys." Optimus said.

Jason smiled wildly as he took the three cards and placed them in his deck holster. He looked at Dimitri with the same crazy grin on his face.

"I now remove the Skyboom Shield, Star Saber Sword and Requiem Blaster in order to bring forth…THE HYDRA CANNON!"

The three Mini-con weapons turned into streaks of light and flew up into the sky. When the three made contact, a star of brilliance shone covering the entire island with cold, unfeeling light. Dimitri gasped as the light faded to reveal a fusion form of the three weapons. The cannon of the Requiem Blaster was now attached to the front of the Skyboom Shield with the hilt of the Star Saber Sword now acting as the handle of the weapon.

_**(Hydra Cannon-LV/12, Attribute/Light, ATK/5000, DEF/5000, Type/Machine/Fusion/Union. "Star Saber Sword" + "Skyboom Shield" + "Requiem Blaster". **__**This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). **__**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a machine-type monster if it is face up as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to a Machine-type monster by this card's effect, Increase the ATK and DEF by 10,000. When the equipped monster attacks, reduce the ATK of all monsters in play to zero (Excluding the attacking monster). (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

**Megatron-ATK/2600, DEF/2800**

"Now I shall attach the Hydra Cannon to Megatron and Increase his attack points by ten thousand!" Jason crowed.

"T-t-ten thousand!" Bastion stuttered out.

**Megatron-ATK/12,600, DEF/12,800**

"Want to know the best part? When a monster equipped with this card attacks…it reduces all the attack points of all monsters in play to zero excluding the equipped monster. Now Megatron, with the power of the Hydra Cannon, attack and send that monster in lightless oblivion!" Jason shouted shrilly.

Megatron roared as he brought the new weapon forward and targeted the BLS. The monster tired to stand its ground but it sagged as its attack points fell to zero. Both the cannon and Megatron began to glow an golden color as Dimitri looked on. The cannon shot out a beam that was over twenty miles wide and thirty-six miles across and raced toward the warrior. Dimitri roared as the beam consumed the monster and him. Optimus and the gang covered their faces while Megatron stood on the rock grinning and staring at the ball of light that was racing over the landscape. The light faded away but not before it was spotted by the crew of the International Space Station who wondered what could've caused the light show down on earth.

Dimitri was kneeling on the ground ready to cry.

"I lost with my…Yugi's deck. I don't get it. how did I lose?" Dimitri asked.

"That's easy." Came a voice neither person recognized except one.

The group looked up to see Zane and Elita walking toward the area.

"Hey, I know you. You're Zane." Dimitri said.

"I gotta say I never saw a duel that intense before. And I think everyone else would agree." Elita said before turning around.

The group, including Megatron, looked back at the cliff to see the entire student body there watching with eager and impressed expressions on their faces.

"Aw, man. Megatron you've really do well with those Machine cards." A Ra said.

"Think you can tutor us? We're failing in that class." A portly Blue asked.

Megatron chuckled good naturally before turning to Dimitri.

"The reason you lost was because your deck wasn't your own. The Heart of the cards can only become real unless YOU put your heart into it and not piggy back on someone else's ideas. Even though you lost, I think you gained a few fans." Megatron said before leavening with Thundercracker and Skywarp in tow.

"Hey Dimitri! Think you can teach us how to use those Spellcasters like you do? We're flunking that class big time." The leader of a group of Ra's asked surrounding the boy.

"Before he teaches anything, I say we get that deck back to its place." Optimus said.

"Right!" Dimitri said with a smile.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Next Day-Exhibit hall**

"Man, I can't believe how intense that duel was. And I'm impressed that Megatron gave Dimitri his respect of all things." Elita one said to her boyfriend who had his arm around her shoulder.

"Got that right Elita. and I'm glad that Dimitri is using spellcasters at Shockwave's advice of not copying Megatron since it would've been hazardous to his health." Optimus said as he looked at the dueling deck that had the king of Games deck once more.

_And Done! Whew, that was difficult. Anyways, before you all go ape shit crazy on me for making the Hydra Cannon overpowered let me explain things. In Transformers Armada for those who haven't seen the show, the Hydra cannon is a weapon that uses the three Mini-con Weapons to power it. with that said, the power of the cannon is enough to wipe out a entire planet hence the 10,000 attack power deal. I figured that since something that could destroy a planet was powerful I decided to do a major power boost. So with my rant done, please R&R!_


	14. A Lovely Maiden

The sun was just rising on the island of Duel Academy and was currently castings its red rays on the Slifer Red dorm where the students were currently eating their breakfast. Optimus Prime was there due to having spent the night there after Dimitri had returned the king of game's deck to the display case which had left DA for the American capital Washington D.C.

He was eating with Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington when Professor Banner walked in.

"If I could please have everyone's attention? Eyes forward everyone. CHUMLEY STOP CHEWING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN!" Banner said, yelling the last part which made the bigger red blush.

Optimus looked up at his former headmaster as he then smiled as everyone looked at him.

"Excellent, now please join me in welcoming our new transfer student, Blair Flannigan." Banner said with a smile as he stepped to the side.

A boy with a large hat wearing the Slifer uniform and gray baggy pants with the red sneakers on walked forward, looked at the class before looking back down at the ground.

Chumley looked disgusted as he looked at the new student.

"I had to stop my chewing for a transfer? Totally not lishus." Chumley grumbled.

Syrus had other views on the new duelist.

"Aw, man. He is shorter then me, dresses funnier then me…my sidekick gig is up." Syrus said in a depressed tone.

Optimus, on the other hand, chuckled before standing up and looked the newbie down.

"Be nice guys. I'll go introduce myself to him." Optimus said he walked forward.

Blair noticed that Optimus was walking toward him and he stiffened as the taller boy knelt down to his level.

"Hey there. Welcome to Slifer Red. It's a pretty neat dorm once you get to know everyone. And at least we aren't like those snobby blues who looks down on everyone. Oh, before I forget, my name's Jaden…Jaden Yuki." Optimus said with a serene smile.

Blair looked at Optimus's smiling face before he looked away with faint red dusting his face. Banner smiled at the way Optimus presented himself and then spoke up again.

"Optimus, Blair won't be staying here for long. He scored nearly perfect on his exams and therefore will be placed in Ra Yellow by this month's end." Banner said.

Optimus looked at the teacher then back down at Blair.

"Oh, so you're going to be a Yellow soon huh? Well, let me be the first to welcome you to that dorm." Optimus said as he held out his hand.

"Blair, Jaden is a Ra Yellow too but he talked to the Chancellor and has resided here so that he didn't leave a good friend behind." Banner explained when he noticed Blair's confused look.

"Professor, I think he would have extra space if he crashed in my old dorm room. What do you think?" Optimus asked realizing that there wasn't enough space in the other dorm rooms.

"I agree. Blair, please say hi to your two new roommates, Syrus and Chumley."

Said boys stood up knowing that when Optimus spoke to the kid, they would be roped into the ordeal.

Blair looked at the short boy and the kola-looking boy and smiled slightly if uneasily.

"Hello." Blair said gently.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later-during 3****rd**** block class**

The first three hours of school had gone by fast. To the new student Blair, it was overwhelming at first by he got used to it. He, along most of the student body, were standing in front of a large TV Screen when Chancellor Sheppard's face showed up.

"**Settle down everyone, attention please…CHUMLEY STOP CHEWING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN!" **Sheppard roared making everyone from the reds to blues laugh at the portly kid.

Optimus glared at the students before returning his attention to his uncle who had just cleared his throat to continue his announcement.

Megatron and his gang stood off from the rest of the students, slightly glaring at everything and everyone. Blair noticed this and began to wonder who the black/browned haired teen was and why he was glaring at everyone. He also wondered what dorm he belonged to; his staring didn't go unnoticed, however, by Syrus who was going to tell Blair about Megatron when Sheppard spoke again.

"**Good. Now our big duel with our rival, North Academy, is coming soon. For those who remember last year, our student rep, Zane, whooped them pretty good. And I aim to win again this year."**

Blair looked at Zane with admiration in his eyes, which Syrus caught as well.

"Hey, Blair? Did you know that Zane is my older brother?" Syrus asked with a smile.

"Really?" Blair asked surprised.

"Yep, although, Mom says I got the looks of the family." Syrus said with a shrug.

Sheppard resumed his speaking after letting the news sink in.

"**Now we still haven't decided who the rep will be this year, so if you keep hitting the books and dueling hard you may just be the who gets the honor. That is all!" **Sheppard said as the screen went back to the DA symbol.

"Heh, I wonder if it'll be me this year…" Optimus mused aloud.

"Hey, for all we know it could be me Prime! But I think it'll be Zane again this year." Syrus stated with his arms crossing his chest.

"Oh, why's that?" Optimus asked.

Blair at this time was looking at Zane standing with a cold indifference.

"Because he's awesome." Blair said dreamily.

"Uh-oh…I just thought of something…Megatron." Syrus said with fear in his voice.

"Oh Primus. I forgot! If we have equal chances, so does he." Optimus muttered.

"Megatron? Who's he?" Blair asked.

"Someone mention me?" Came the cold voice behind the group.

Blair whipped around to see the black/brown haired youth glaring at the group, but when he saw those ruby red eyes stare at him, he had the urge to run; however, something was causing him to stand absolutely still for fear of being struck down. Megatron looked down at the new red and scowled.

"Whose this twerp?" Megatron growled.

"Blair Flannigan, a transfer, _brother._" Optimus snarled at his twin.

Megatron glared at the smaller boy before scowling.

"Great, just what this school needs…more fodder." Megatron snarled disgusted.

"Hey you take that back!" Blair hissed.

"Or what? Unlike you, _kid, _I don't fear anyone or anything! I am Megatron, Leader of the Decepticon gang. And you best stay out of my way before I reveal your secret to the school board." Megatron snarled making Blair freeze at the telling of the implied secret.

The Decepticon leader smirked as turned around and walked away. Blair looked down before he felt Optimus's hand on his shoulder.

"Just ignore him…Megatron is always looking down on others." Optimus said reassuringly.

Blair gave a small smile at the kind gesture before getting ready to put his plan into action.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Outside**

"I can't believe my brother doing that to Blair…poor guy. I've never seen anyone shake like that before." Optimus said as he walked outside.

"I know. I thought Megatron was heartless but that was a new low. It still made me a bit mad that he did that." Syrus stated.

"Not lishus on your bro's part." Chumley stated.

The group conversation was interrupted by the sight of Blair running off somewhere.

"Huh? What is Blair up to?" Optimus asked aloud.

The other two didn't answer, just watched as the mini-red ran off into the woods. Optimus scowled as he recognized the direction to the Boys' Blue dorm. He ran after the new red before yelling back at Syrus and Chumley.

"Gonna check something out guys!" Optimus yelled as he ran in the same direction of the Blue dorm.

He didn't noticed Laserbeak above recording the ordeal. The hawk cried out once before banking in the air to report to Soundwave and Megatron.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Boys' Blue Dorm**

Optimus arrived at the blue dorm just in time to see Blair leap from a branch onto a balcony of a blue's room. Optimus scowled as he watched on.

_Something doesn't add up…first, Blair made that comment about Zane, Megatron then said something about a secret that spooked Blair out and now he's sneaking into the blue dorm. I better go check on this. _Optimus thought as he ran over to the tree.

The Autobot gang member climbed up the tree before grabbing the second branch and then climbing up onto the branch that was over the balcony. After landing, like a ninja onto the balcony, he glanced around before moving forward. He glanced inside and saw Blair grabbing a deck case and opening it. The boy took out three cards and looked at them. Optimus's eyes narrowed as the boy looked at the cards.

"Just what is he doing with that deck…huh!" Optimus asked himself before gasping in shock as something dawned on him when he saw Blair hold the cards in a hug.

_Blair is a girl! How could I not notice! The way she acted around the other guys back at the red dorm, the comment on Zane. Megatron threatening her! Man, Bro saw through her façade and I didn't! I really need to retrain myself in looking underneath the underneath. _Optimus thought before he over heard something.

"Hey, Zane you mind if we hang upstairs with you?" A voice asked.

Optimus spun around and looked down on the ground; he spotted three first-year blues with…

"Zane! Oh slag this is not good! I've got to get Blair out of here right now or she'll get in trouble!" Optimus hissed as he ran inside.

"Blair! You've got to get out of here or else you're going to be booted out of the school for trespassing!" Optimus shouted as he ran in.

"When did you get here!" Blair asked shocked.

Optimus didn't answer as he grabbed Blair's hand and yanked her toward the window. Her large hat fell off along with a bronze hair clip. Optimus didn't look back to confirm his suspicions; he just got Blair to the branch and watched her jump down onto the ground. The gang leader spun around to face the four that were coming.

"Hey! Take a wrong turn on the way to detention?" A blue asked as he spotted Optimus standing at attention.

"Hey Zane look we found hanging in your room." Another blue stated as the Kaiser of DA walked in. The king of DA looked down along with the third member and saw the cards scattered about.

"Not just hanging out, but looking through your cards too. Looks like we'll have to teach this slacker a lesson about messing with other people's decks." The third member stated as he cracked his knuckles.

Optimus didn't say anything except slide into his Muay Thai stance. The three smirked thinking that numbers would overpower the lone Autobot member. The trio rushed him with their fists raised ready to punch some sense into Optimus; they got a big shock as he dodged the first punch, grabbed the second one with is hand and raised his knee to block the third punch. The three blues were shocked that the slacker in front of them had blocked all of their hits, but their biggest shock came when Optimus started to move in a flurry.

He jumped about a foot in air before delivering a punch to the middle Blue who caught the fist in his face. He was sent flying back onto the ground out cold. Optimus then spun in mid-air and delivered a kick to the blue's neck on the left. He didn't see the blue fly back into the couch that was placed there because he was focusing on the final blue. After he had landed on the ground, he spun around with his right leg out and knocked the final blue's feet from out from under him. The blue landed on the ground still in a shocked stated at being beaten by an underclassman. Optimus stood up listening to the groans that were coming from the three that had tried to attack him.

He walked over to where Zane stood and picked up the hair clip that had dropped from Blair.

"Sorry about intruding, Zane. A transfer student snuck in and I was trying to get her out…well, she came disguised as a boy but when I shoved her out her hat fell off along with this." Optimus explained as he looked at the jeweled piece.

"So you were just trying to prevent her from entering my room?" Zane asked in a monotone.

"Pretty much, yeah. Chances are she's going to challenge me to a duel to keep this quiet…could you inform Elita to be over at the red dorm later on tonight?" Optimus asked.

Zane looked at Autobot gang leader with a bored look and nodded. Optimus gave a small smile at the third year before he departed from the blue dorm.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Red Dorm-Night time**

"Alright, Optimus, the outhouse is all yours." Syrus said as he entered his room.

The tiny red, however, noticed that the Ra Yellow student was no where to be found. Chumley got up from the bunk and looked down at Syrus.

"I thought they were with you, Sy." Chumley stated.

"I hope not! I was in the shower!" Syrus said in embarrassment.

"This isn't good. I hope those two are alright." Chumley said worriedly.

What the two didn't know was that Optimus and Blair were talking near the atoll of the red dorm.

"Listen, Jaden, the fact that I'm a girl must remain a secret." Blair said harshly.

The gang leader looked at the young girl confused.

"But why, Blair?" Optimus asked.

The young girl didn't say a thing except lightly groan. Optimus cocked his head the side before his eyes widened in surprise. He smiled lightly and chuckled.

"Whoever the lucky guy is, I'm sure he'll learn to like you Blair." Optimus said while keeping on eye on her body language.

The younger female's head snapped up to stare at Optimus with shock on her face. Optimus smirked as he brought out his disk.

"Unless you want me to tell him, I suggest that we duel. If you win, I keep quiet about the entire deal. If I win, well, I'll find out more about you in the duel so if I win you'll have to tell the guy." Optimus said as he handed her a disk.

"A duel? Alright! You're on!" Blair said.

Up on the top of the cliff, Chumley and Syrus watched the two.

"Well, we found them. But what are they talking about? It looks serious." Chumley stated confused.

Syrus, acting as he usually does, jumped to conclusions.

"I knew it! Optimus has found a new guy to pal around with!" Syrus wailed.

"That's not it Syrus." A monotone voice said behind the two reds.

The two reds looked behind them and nearly jumped out of their skins at Zane standing there along with Elita One.

"Zane? What are you talking about?" Syrus asked.

"Because Blair isn't a guy…she's a girl. Obelisk Security cameras caught her sneaking into my room…" Zane stated.

"But they don't explain why she was in your brother's room Syrus." Elita finished the third year's explanation

"I wonder how Prime's gonna figure that one out." Chumley said when two voices cried out from below them.

"Duel!" Blair and Optimus shouted.

"Guess that answers that." Elita said with a smirk.

Blair: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"Alright, get ready…!" Blair shouted as she drew.

The young girl looked at the card she drew and then checked her hand. She smirked when she saw what she had before placing a card onto her MZ.

"…to fall in love! I play Maiden in love in attack mode!"

_**(Maiden in Love-LV/2, Attribute/Light, ATK/400, DEF/300, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. This face-up Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles an opponent's monster, place 1 Maiden Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step.)**_

A young female monster appeared on the field with a yellow dress. The girl opened her eyes and smiled cutely which made Syrus blush.

"She's cute!" Syrus exclaimed.

Chumley glared at the tiny red before returning his gaze at the duel.

"That's it for me. Your move, Jaden!"

"Alright, it's my turn!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at the card he drew and then at his hand. He sighed at the small amount of monsters he had.

"Not a lot of choices but no matter! I play Hot Shot in attack mode!"

_**(Hot Shot-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1600, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is summoned successfully, add 1Machine-Type monster from your deck to your hand.)**_

The familiar yellow race car drove onto the field; however, he was different from before. Unlike from the Armada deck, he was the same height as Red Alert and he didn't have Jolt next to him. There was a orb on his left shoulder which held the Autobot insignia within.

"Thanks to Hot Shot's effect I can add one Machine-type monster from my hand to the deck."

A card slid out of Optimus's deck and was moved to his hand. The gang leader smirked as he pointed at the single monster on Blair's field.

"Go! Attack the Maiden with Firestorm Blast!"

At the sound of the attack, Syrus got depressed.

"My poor, helpless Maiden…" Syrus mumbled.

Chumley glared at the tiny red again and growled.

"Hey who said that she was yours, Syrus!" Chumley griped.

Elita sighed and shook her head.

"How about we leave the monsters to the fighting?" Elita asked.

Several guns appeared in Hot Shot's arms and fired at the single attack monster. Red explosions consumed the field while a cry of pain came from Blair.

Blair: 2800/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"You may have broken my Maiden's heart but she lives to love another day thanks to her effect! You see as long as she remains in attack mode, she can't be destroyed as a result of battle!"

Optimus was confused when he felt a tingle go down his spine. He turned around and saw a large red robot shaped eerily like Hot Rod from his G1 deck.

"Rodimus? What are you doing out of the deck?" Optimus asked.

"_Jaden…you better take a look at this." _Rodimus stated with a pointed finger.

The gang leader looked as the background seemed to change to a rainbow hue and gain bubbles. Optimus's eyes widened when he saw Hot Shot bow down to the younger girl.

"My lady, are you alright?" Hot shot asked.

"_**Maybe…maybe not." **_The female monster said in Spira.

"What in the name of Primacron? Hot Shot, you're supposed to be in attack mode not in love!"

"In love? What is Prime seeing?" Elita wondered to herself.

"Looks like you and me got some competition, Chumley." Syrus said not hearing Elita's musings.

"Ah, can it get any worse?" Optimus asked aloud.

At the asked question, Blair smirked and then giggled.

"Yes it can actually. The monster that attacked her gains a Maiden counter!" Blair exclaimed.

"A Maiden counter? This is not good at all!" Optimus hissed knowing what counters could do to a monster.

The maiden monster blew a kiss at the robot warrior which then became a heart on his chassis. Optimus glared but sighed.

"I end my turn."

"Good, moving on." Blair said as she drew a card.

The newbie looked at the card she drew and then at her hand. she grabbed another card and slid it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I play the equip spell card, Cupid's Kiss!"

_**(Cupid's Kiss-Type/Spell/Equip. If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster with a "Maiden Counter" and you take Battle Damage from that battle, take control of that monster at the end of the Damage Step.)**_

A small fairy pulled himself out of the card and kissed the girl on the cheek. Optimus got a pit in his stomach about the card. Blair smirked as she brought her hand out.

"And now I'll have her attack your Hot Shot!"

The background changed again revealing the female monster running toward the Autobot with a smile on her face.

"**Oh mister Hot Shot, sir. Come out come out wherever you are! I want to give you a hug!" **Maiden said with a giggle.

Hot Shot blushed before stepping off to the side making the monster fall onto the ground. The girl looked up at the Autobot with tears in her eyes.

"**Why did you do that? You're so mean!" **The monster blubbered out.

Hot Shot quickly knelt down next to the crying monster.

"My Lady forgive me please." The robot said.

"**Well…alright." **The monster said before kissing her fingers and placing them on Hot Shot's cheek.

The Autobot blushed deeply much to Optimus displeasure.

"Give me a break…I really wish I didn't have the ability to see spirits." Optimus grumbled.

"**Now, how about doing me a little favor mister Hot Shot?" **

"Anything."

"**Wonderful! See him? Take him down!" **The Maiden said while pointing at Optimus.

"Done!" Hot Shot shouted as he readied his weapons at the gang leader.

"What? Oh Slag!" Optimus shouted in shock.

Blast of red blazed out of the Autobot's weapons and struck Optimus head on. The leader groaned as his life points plummeted.

"Hot shot! Snap out of it! That monster is only using you!" Optimus shouted.

"She can use me anytime!" Syrus exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye.

_I've never felt this way before without a grill cheese around. _Chumley thought to himself.

"Sorry, Jaden. But when a monster is equipped with Cupid's kiss and if that monster should attack a monster that has a Maiden counter that card becomes mine. Sure, it took a bit out of me but I activate the spell card, Dian Keto the cure Master."

Blair: 2800-1200=1600+1000=2600/Optimus (Jaden): 2800

Optimus glared as Blair smirked at taking control of his monster. She grabbed another two cards and then placed them in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Alright, its my move!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

_Hot Shot's fallen for that Maiden and I'm falling behind. _Optimus thought before looking at the card he drew.

His eyes widened when he saw that he had drawn his signature card. he looked at his hand and smirked when he saw the card he needed was in his hand.

"Alright, you ready for this! I play the field spell card, Cybertron!"

Towers of steel and metal arose around the two duelists which made Optimus smirk.

"Thanks to this spell, I can normal summon a level 5 or above Machine-type monster without a sacrifice. So I now play my star card, Optimus Prime!"

_**(Optimus Prime-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is successfully Summoned, Special Summon, "Fire-1", "Copter-2", "Digger-3" and "Sub-4" to the field in any open Monster Zones.)**_

"Now that I've summon Optimus Prime from the Energon arc I can summon to the field, the Prime Force! Fire-1 roll out!" Optimus roared as he placed a card onto his MZ.

_**(Fire-1-LV/1, Attribute/Fire, ATK/100, DEF/100, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can negate the effect of 1 Spell or Trap card and destroy it.)**_

A orange fire truck roared on to the field its siren blaring and stopped on the right side of Optimus Prime. Jaden smirked as another card was placed onto his MZ.

"Copter-2, take to the skies and hit her monsters high!"

_**(Copter-2-LV/1, Attribute/Wind, ATK/100, DEF/100, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can return 1 Set Spell or Trap card on the field.)**_

A helicopter flew onto the field and landed on the left side of Optimus. A third card was placed onto the far left MZ.

"Digger-3, tunnel below!"

_**(Digger-3-LV/1, Attribute/Earth, ATK/100, DEF/100, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can attack the opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage, the controller of this card can add 1 Machine-Type monster from their deck to their hand.)**_

The earth rumbled and then shifted as a large digging machine broke out of the earth. Finally, Jaden grabbed another card from his deck and placed it on his final MZ.

"Sub-4, prepare to strike from the sea!"

_**(Sub-4-LV/1, Attribute/Water, ATK/100, DEF/100, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, the controller of this card can draw two cards. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack.)**_

The water's edge foamed and bubbled as a submarine broke the water and landed next to the digger. Jaden smiled as he brought his hand into the air.

"If you think I'm going to attack with each monster then your wrong! I send Optimus Prime and the Prime Force to the graveyard in order to form…Optimus Prime, Super Mode!"

_**(Optimus Prime/Super Mode-LV/9, Attribute/Light, ATK/4500 +500=5000, DEF/3000+500=3500, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "Optimus Prime" + "Fire-1" + "Copter-2" + "Digger-3" + "Sub-4". This card cannot be summoned except by sending the above cards to the graveyard. (You do not need to use "Polymerization".) This card can attack twice per battle phase and gains 500 attack points during the damage step. If "Energon Star" is equipped to this card, you can send one card to the graveyard to destroy all monsters whose ATK is equal to or less then this card's DEF.)**_

The five monsters rose into the air; once there, Optimus's hands pulled in and his feet folded up. Fire-1 attached to his left arm while Copter-2 attached to his right arm. Both of them became new arms and hands. Digger-3 became attached to Optimus's left leg while Sub-4 became attached to his right. Both brought their fronts up into new feet and legs. The robot leader's chest opened up revealing a chamber where his spark was and his radio transmitter became a helmet. The now larger monster descended to the ground and brought out a white gun. He pointed it at the ground while looking at Hot Shot.

"Alright, sorry to do this Hot Shot but you are either with or against me! Super Optimus, attack Hot Shot with Supreme Hailfire!"

The large leader brought its single gun to attention and aimed it at Hot Shot. Jaden smirked as several red streams of light went from Optimus body and sailed toward the young warrior. His smirk vanished, however, when Blair spoke.

"I activate the trap card, Defense Maiden! Now the attack goes to my Maiden. But don't think I'm going to stop there! I activate the spell card, Shrink!"

_**(Defense Maiden-Type/Trap/Normal. While you control a face-up "Maiden in Love", your opponent must select that monster as an attack target.)**_

The female monster moved in front of Hot Shot as an aura surrounded Optimus weakening him greatly.

**Optimus Prime/Super Mode-ATK/2500**

Blair: 650/Optimus (Jaden): 2800

"A pity you won't get Optimus next turn…" Jaden stated.

"Why's that?" Blair asked confused.

"Because even though Prime may have a Maiden counter, he can attack a second time! Go, Supreme Hailfire!"

The Autobot leader struck out once more with his lasers. Blair, on the other hand, slid a card into her graveyard.

"I activate the effect of my Beautiful Maiden! Thanks to it's effect, any damage I would take from battle is reduced to zero for three battle phases and all my monsters stick around."

_**(Beautiful Maiden-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. You can activate this card during either player's turn. By discarding this card when an opponent targets a "Maiden in Love" as an attack target you can reduce the battle damage to 0 and all cards are not destroyed as a result of battle. This effect remains active for three of your end phases.)**_

Jaden could only groan as the attack hit but no damage was dealt nor was the monster destroyed. The young gang leader looked at his hand and placed a card facedown onto the field.

"I can't do anything else except end."

**Optimus Prime/Super Mode-ATK/5000**

"Good, then its my turn." Blair said as she drew her card.

The girl's eyes widened with glee at the card she had managed to draw. Jaden felt the pit in his stomach return again as the girl brought the card into the air.

"I play the spell card, Happy Marriage!"

_**(Happy Marriage-Type/Spell/Equip. Equip only to "Maiden in Love". Select 1 opponent's monster you control. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK.)**_

"Thanks to this spell card, Maiden in love gains attack points equal to a monster I control; however, thanks to my beautiful Maiden I wouldn't be able to take control your monster…at least not in the normal way."

"You mean with Cupid's kiss?" Jaden asked the young girl.

"Yes, so I'll play the spell card, Cupid's Arrow!"

_**(Cupid's Arrow-Type/Spell/Continuous. This card can only be played if there is a "Maiden in Love" in play. Take control of a monster that has 1 or more Maiden counters on it. This card's effect can only be used once per turn.)**_

"Thanks to this continuous spell, I can take control of a monster that has a Maiden Counter. So I'll take that Optimus Prime of yours Jaden."

The same fairy that had kissed the Maiden popped out of the card before pointing his arrow at Optimus Prime. The tiny monster fired the arrow in its bow and struck Optimus in the area where Maiden counter was. The giant robot walked over in a trance before turning around to face Jaden. The young leader grimaced as he looked at the three monsters.

"You see, Jaden? You can't beat me because I'm dueling in the name of love!" Blair shouted.

"Shouldn't she had said 'dueling with love'?" Zane asked confused.

Elita gasped as she put together what Blair had said and her actions.

"Zane, she is dueling in love." Elita said.

"What?" Zane asked the Queen of Blue.

"Think of it…she sneaks onto our school in disguise, goes into your dorm and is currently dueling so Optimus won't reveal something that she doesn't want revealed." Elita said.

Syrus and Chumley got shocked looks on their faces as they put the pieces together.

"She's in love with you, bro!" Syrus said in a panicked tone.

The group's attention was turned back to the duel as Blair squealed with excitement.

"Now I'll have your Optimus Prime attack you directly and win this duel! Optimus, attack Jaden with Supreme Hailfire!"

The robot leader brought forth its weapons and aimed them at Jaden. The Ra Yellow student grimaced as the weapons began to power up. Zane sighed and shook his head.

"He was a fool to summon that card…it'll be his undoing." The third year muttered.

Elita whipped her head around and sent the older boy a glare that spoke of high hell for the ones that dissed her boyfriend.

"Don't ever underestimate him. Jaden is a lot stronger then anyone can comprehend." Elita spat out with venom.

Whatever retort Zane had died in his mouth when he heard Jaden's shout.

"I activate the trap card, Negate attack! Thanks to this counter trap card, I can stop the attack and end the battle step."

"Huh, you've only delayed your defeat Jaden. I end my turn."

"My draw then." Jaden said as he drew his card.

The Autobot leader looked at the card he drew and his eyes widened in shock.

_Elita one! Of course! It was a big mistake of mine to send 'male' bots at this girl when I should've used 'female' bots like Arcee, Moonracer or Elita. But this more then makes up for it…oh slag! I forgot. Her Beautiful Maiden's effect is still in play; however, it just protects her from battle damage not effect! Meaning I've got this game good and won! _Optimus thought with glee.

"Alright, I summon Elita One to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Elita One-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, add 1 "Moonracer" OR "Arcee" from the deck to your hand.)**_

A pink and White female robot appeared onto the field. Her blue optics looked at the scene in front of her and she brought her face into a scowl.

"Uh-oh, it's Elita One!" Hot Shot said in fear.

Optimus finally spoke up as he eyed his robotic girlfriend.

"_**Elita, I know this looks bad but…" **_Optimus said before he was cut off.

"_Save it! You two are really pathetic! You can't even beat a little girl and her weak monsters!" _Elita shouted at the two males.

"You go get them Elita. And now I can summon Moonracer who I added to my hand via Elita's effect." Jaden said as he placed another monster on his MZ.

_**(Moonracer-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/1000, Type/Machine/Effect. If "Elita One" is in play you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned you return two monsters on the field to the hand.)**_

A light green and white female robot appeared next to Elita. the female looked at Hot Shot and Optimus and sighed.

"**Let me guess, they fell from a cute little monster?" **Moonracer asked.

"_Yep. Honestly, how can my big hunk of a bot be taken down by a teeny tiny girl?" _Elita moaned.

"**Blame Pegasus. He made the stupid thing." **Moonracer pointed out.

"Alright, ladies enough. You want revenge? Well, you'll get it. But first, I'll use Moonracer's effect and return Optimus and Hot Shot to my hand. Trust me guys you'll thank me for it." Jaden said as the duo machines were warped away from the field.

Jaden could distinctly hear the two talk as they were added to his hand/Fusion Deck.

"_**Guy pact! This never happened and will never be mentioned to the rest of the deck!" **_

The statement caused Optimus to snicker lightly before getting serious.

"I now return Elita One and Moonracer to my deck in order to summon…Elita One/Powerlink Mode!"

_**(Elita One/Powerlink Mode-LV/7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2900, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "Elita One" + 1 other Machine-type monster. This card cannot be summoned except by returning "Elita One" and 1 other machine-type monster to the deck. Once per turn you can discard 1 card in your hand to activate 1 of the following effects:**_

● _**Inflict Damage equal to half of this monster's ATK.**_

● _**Destroy 1 monster on the field.**_

● _**Your opponent cannot conduct their battle phase next turn.)**_

Moonracer transformed herself into a pair of legs while Elita One changed herself into a torso with arms. Her head popped right out of the top and combined to Moonracer's legs. The new warrior landed and glared at the tiny girl. Jaden smirked as he brought his hand up.

"I figured out how to beat you Blair. You see, your monster only protects you from battle damage but not from effect damage. And with only six hundred and fifty life points, you lose. I discard a card from my hand to the grave in order to activate Elita's first effect which inflicts damage to you equal to half of her attack points!"

"But that means…" Blair said in shock.

"That you lose…go Elita. Power Storm Barrage!"

"_With pleasure!" _the female bot said as she began to swing her torso around and around causing a gale force wind to erupt.

Blair and the Maiden whimpered as the wind blew off her hat and bandanna revealing long hair. She groaned as the wind felt like it was slashing through her and her life points.

Blair: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 2800

"I lost…guess I'll have to you my secret then…" Blair said with sorrow in her voice.

"Not really. I kinda figured out the why back when you snuck into Zane's room. This duel was to help our spectators figure it out." Optimus said as he pointed at the group who were now joining them.

"You bet we did Prime. Didn't we Zane?" Elita asked.

The boy looked at Elita and frowned. Blair blushed lightly as he looked at the boy of her dreams. Zane saw the look and sighed knowing that this would break her heart but he had to do it.

"Look Blair, I'm flattered that you like me. But I'm afraid I have to decline." Zane said.

"W-what?" Blair asked shocked.

"I'm saying it just won't work out. Sorry. Oh, and you best be getting of the island. Since you're still in the fifth grade you can't be here. Good-bye and I hoe you find someone soon." Zane said as he walked away.

"Sheesh, talk about being harsh…" Elita muttered.

"That's okay…I think I need to hear that anyways…bye everyone. I'll come back next year you can count on it!" Blair said as she ran off for the docks.

The four remaining students waved good-bye to the young girl unaware of her thoughts.

_I'll especially come back for you…Jaden. _Blair thought as she ran off.

_Okay, glad that's over. Now the reason for the fifth-grade thing is this…in the canon she's a second-grader but how in the hell did she get so tall in the English dub of the second season? A second grader becoming sixteen is totally impossible! Thanks 4kids for slaughtering the show! Okay, my rant is done. Please R&R…oh! I nearly forgot. Everyone, updates will be every three weeks if not longer due to me starting at a community college on Jan 11__th__, which is next week in my time zone. So I apologize and I'll work on the chapters during my off days. _


	15. Face Off pt 1

_Sorry, everyone. College is taking up a good chunk of my time and I've got other people on my butt to update another story. So her e is Face-off pt 1._

_Disclaimer: I no ownie GX or Transformers._

_Claimer: I own the story plot._

_Credit to Peach Wookie for creating the first TF-GX crossover._

It was another peaceful day at Duel Academy Island. The sun was shining and the there wasn't a cloud in the sky to block out the warm rays. Miss Dorothy, the woman who ran the card shack, was down at the dock getting some food supplies and cards off of a ship that had arrived once every week.

"Alright, come on fellas, booster packs go over by the boat shack and Starter decks go over by the wharf." The portly woman stated as directed several workers carrying boxes.

There was a bubbling sound beneath her which caused the woman to spin around and look at the water for a few minutes. When the bubbles didn't resurface, she shrugged and returned to the work at hand.

"Let's go! This isn't break time you guys! Move it, move it, move it!" Dorothy shouted at the men to get them moving.

She nor any of the workers noticed a shadow move away from the ship and head for the lighthouse to avoid the eyes of the group. The shadow made its way to an atoll and a man wearing a wetsuit climbed up onto the stones. He removed the mask he had on and looked up.

"There it is, Duel Academy. The scoop of the century is there, I know it!" The man said with a gleeful face.

He spied the towers of the school and smirked to himself.

"Now time to see what kind of dirt I can dig up and make my fortune." The man said as he got rid of the top half of his wetsuit.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Chancellor's office**

The calm morning that had graced the school was ruined by a cry of 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?' from someone who was not happy.

In Chancellor Sheppard's office, a group of teachers began to clear their ears out at the screech that Dr. Crowler had made at the announcement.

"Are you out of your mind! The School Duel between North Academy and Duel Academy is the biggest match of the year! We cannot take any chances!" Crowler pointed out before getting a big grin on his face.

"So, it's _clear _that Zane is our best choice!" Crowler finished.

Sheppard calmly clasped his hands together while staring the doctor down. Oh, how he wished that he could fire the man-thing in front of him. It was bad enough that he was looking down on the other students but with his nephews on the island and the doctor trying to get rid of them made his patience wear thin. He knew what Megatron do if he didn't know already; should he ever be kicked out of DA he would go to the press and expose something that the previous chancellor had tried that earned him his firing from the school and shamed DA. If that got out…he didn't want to think about it.

"While it is true that Zane is our best student, he is a third year and North Academy is using a first year." Chancellor said without any of the anger in his voice.

"Why on earth would they do for?" Crowler asked shocked.

"I do not know…but I believe in the name of fairness so we shall use a first year as well. You understand right, Zane?" The man asked his former student.

"Of course, Chancellor." Zane said to the headmaster of DA.

"Now the only problem that remains is who the first year shall be. Any suggestions?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, I know that my blues will thrash the rep so I'll start my search immediately!" Crowler said but was interrupted by Zane.

"Chancellor if I may?" Zane asked the man.

"Of course." Sheppard said wondering what the boy was up to.

"Jaden _and _Jason Yuki." Zane said.

The two names made Crowler fall back onto the floor clutching his heart. His best student, suggesting slackers! It was like his tiny world was crumbling around him. Sheppard looked at Zane surprised.

"Zane? Not that I disagree, but why both of them and not just one?" Sheppard asked.

"It's because of their dueling prowess. Jaden duels like no one else can and Jason duels the same way. Both are smart, think on their feet and as of currently have no loss against any one of the students from the other dorms…myself and Alexis Rhodes excluded of course." Zane explained.

"Agreed. Chancellor, I've seen the way the two brothers duel. Jaden duels with a gusto that can't be matched by anyone; however, Jason duels with a ruthless air and utterly destroys his opponent's. It's a difficult decision." Banner pointed out.

"I agree with Banner but more toward the Academics side. My student, Jaden Yuki, is heads over the rest of my students equal and rivaled to Bastion Misawa, another student of mine, and Zane." Professor Sartyr pointed out.

"An excellent point, Sartyr. It's a difficult choice indeed; Jason is the same way in the academics side. Therefore a duel off shall be held. Anyone else want to give a suggestion?" Sheppard asked.

_Urgh, the Yuki brothers. They continuously made a fool out of me and Jaden is dating the Queen of the blue dorm and corrupting her to his ideals. There must be someone who can…_ the doctor thought.

"Wait, I've got it! Bastion Misawa!" Crowler said in a joyful tone.

"The genius of Ra Yellow? Just what are you up to Crowler?" Sheppard asked actually curious.

"Everyone knows that Bastion outshone everyone in the academies tests aside from the mention two of course, but he was also came close to being accepted into Obelisk Blue without needing to attend the prep school. I would like to see what he can do." Crowler said with a smile.

"Hmmm, you do have a point…all right, we'll have a round robin. Bastion shall face-off against Jaden first. We will then allow a half hour break between that duel and then Bastion shall face off against Jason. Whoever wins both of those matches shall face off for the right to duel North academy. Sound fair, Zane?" Sheppard asked.

The Emperor of the blue dorm closed his eyes and nodded, wondering what the fight between the two brothers would be like.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Random Hallway**

The strange man from the rocky atoll snuck around the corner before ducking into a spare supply room. He smirked as he saw a row of lockers. He ran over to one and picked open the lock. He grabbed a red uniform and fingered it with a smile.

"Gotta blend in with the crowd." The man said with a smile.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Banner's class**

"You mean it, Professor Banner?" Optimus asked as he pointed at himself.

"That's right. You, Jason and Bastion have been chosen to duel for the position of the rep for the School Duel. I look forward to seeing a great match between all three of you." Professor Banner said with a smile.

Optimus returned the smile before looking up at Bastion and smirked at the fellow Ra. Bastion returned the smirk with his own before looking over at Megatron along with Optimus. The evil gang leader shot a glance at the two with a bored expression on his face but both of the contenders saw a ghost of a smirk on his face before he returned to his IPod, listening to 'Lullaby for a dead man' by Elena Siegman. Banner knew of the tension in the air and he needed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand.

"Alright, everyone let's open our books…" Banner said.

**Later-After Class.**

"Wow, Prime! I can't believe your gonna be in the School Duel!" Syrus said in excitement.

"No first year's ever been chosen for the duel before! You'll go down in Duel Academy history!" Chumley said excited.

"Provided he gets by Misawa." Megatron stated as he walked up, his IPod tucked away.

Optimus scowled at his brother before speaking.

"I won't only get by him but I'll be ready to throw whatever he has back to him." Optimus stated with determination.

Bastion had walked down and stood off to the side waiting for the argument to end before he spoke up. Megatron spotted him out of the corner of his eye and turned to the Yellow Genius.

"Good luck trying to break our deck codes…I assure you it'll be difficult." Megatron said as he walked away.

The group watched the gang leader walk off to god knows where. Bastion turned back to the Autobot gang leader and smiled.

"Well, may the best duelists win, Bastion." Optimus said with a smile.

"Best decks you mean." Bastion corrected. "Which I assure you shall be mine. I've been working on a new deck to counteract both yours and Megatron's decks since my duel with Chazz."

"Well, I've got a piece of advice for you. Do not underestimate either me or Megatron. He didn't gain the name 'Decepticon' for nothing. One thing those guys are good at is deception." Optimus warned.

"Thanks for the advice. And I'll be sure of that. I'll finish up that deck I was telling you about. Later." Bastion said as he walked up.

Optimus watched him go up the stairs and smirked.

_I best get ready for a fight of my lifetime! I'm getting excited! _Optimus thought.

"Wow! Bastion has built a deck just for you!" Syrus said with a smile.

"I don't know if you should feel honored or scared." Chumley said.

"Guess we'll find out in the duel. Let's go guys! I gotta look over my cards!" Optimus said excitedly as he ran out of the room.

The two fellow Slifers smiled at one another before running after the gang leader.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Hallway**

The strange man was not having the best of luck; he had tried to talk to two obelisk blues for info on Duel academy, but was brushed off the two. He was now trying to talk to a Ra Yellow when Optimus and his two friends walked up.

"Hey there, fellow student! What's happening?" The guy asked.

"Move it, Slifer Sludge!" The Ra spat out venomously as he pushed the new guy out of the way.

The guy turned at the guy and brought his hand out.

"Hey wait! Man, why won't anyone talk to me?" the guy asked himself.

Optimus and the group stared at the newbie; well, Syrus and Chumley stared while Optimus glared. He had seen this guy from somewhere, but where? It didn't matter to him, he walked forward to greet the new guy.

"Hey there." Optimus said making the guy spin around.

"Oh! Hi…" The guy said with a nervous smile.

"You're older then anyone here…too old to be a Slifer…who are you?" Optimus interrogated…err…I mean, asked.

"Um…I'm Gerard." Gerard said uneasily to the gang leader.

"Name's Jaden Yuki. Come on, old timer, I'll show you around." Optimus said as he grabbed the older students arm and began running.

"Wait up!" Syrus shouted as he ran after the two.

_Aw, not more running! _Chumley thought as he too raced after the three.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Slifer Dorm**

Gerard could only look at the tray in front of him with slight apprehension as the three around him ate their rice.

"You know, you better hurry and eat or else you won't get seconds." Syrus stated as he gobbled one of his fried fish.

"Seconds?" Gerard asked.

"Or thirds!" Chumley stated as he hurriedly ate his rice.

Optimus shook his head as he watched the two friends eat hurriedly.

"It's first come first serve here, Gerard. The Slifer dorm is the least worked on dorm on campus with Obelisk Blue being the most worked on…stupid Crowler using all that money to fix his dorm up and not leave any for us." Optimus said with disgust.

Gerard cocked his head to the side as he looked at Optimus; needless to say, to Gerard Optimus looked familiar. Shrugging his shoulders, he brought a fish with rice to his mouth and gobbled it down.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later**

In his former room, Optimus was sitting at the desk looking over his various decks. He had a feeling that Bastion was going to have a few tricks up his sleeve so he wanted to be ready for anything. Syrus and Chumley watched with interest as he took cards out and then prepped them back into the separate deck they came from. Gerard glared at the three as the huddled.

"Wow, your decks are looking good Prime." Sy said in a whisper due to Optimus saying to the two to use his gang name in a whisper around Gerard.

"Yeah, you nervous?" Chumley asked.

"No…not against Bastion…but I'm more nervous about Jason…I still don't know what that rule-free request he has when he talked to Sheppard about." Optimus said as he placed the final card on his last deck. "There, done."

Unknown to him, he had dropped a card from his deck and it had floated onto where Gerard was sitting. The said man was thinking to himself.

_How can I get my scoop if I keep hanging out with these twerps? _Gerard thought to himself when he spotted the dropped card.

Curious, the reporter picked the card up and looked it over; a twisted orb of metal with various parts glowing blue was the card artwork that greeted him.

"Cybertron…wait a minute!" Gerard said to himself with realization.

"Hey, where'd it go? I know that Cybertron was in my deck…it must've fallen off of my deck." Optimus said as he turned around to look for the missing card.

Gerard stood up and put the card out in front of him.

"Here…Optimus." Gerard said with a smirk.

The gang leader glared at the man before taking the card and placing it in his deck.

"I thought I told you never to interfere with my life again, Gerard." Optimus said with venom.

"Yeah, well, I need to make a living somehow." Gerard stated with a smile.

"By ruining the lives of those innocents and the deceased…that's why I got fed up with you and threw you out." Optimus snapped.

"Hey, don't go blaming me! It was your psychotic brother of yours! If you ask me, he should've died on the battlefield like a mangy dog!" Gerard shouted back.

Mistake; _VERY BIG _mistake. Optimus's eyes flashed a hostile red before Gerard found himself kissing the wall with a large fist imprint on his cheek. The hostile ruby red vanished and in its place was a cold, numbing sea of blue.

"Get it out…I don't want to see your face ever again." Optimus spat out.

The man glared back at the gang leader but suddenly withered when he saw that same flash of red. He didn't know what Optimus was hiding but it sure scared the heck out of him. He got up from his landing and walked out of the door. Optimus continued to glare at the man as he left. As soon as the door had closed, Optimus slumped into a chair. Syrus and Chumley had watched the little spat with curious expressions. Optimus caught the expressions and shook his head.

"Don't ask cuz I will not tell you." Optimus hissed before returning to his decks.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Outside**

"Argh…man, I forgot how much force Prime can put into his punches…this is going to sting a bit." Gerard stated as he walked into the forest away from the red dorm and Optimus.

He was currently putting a bit of peroxide on the area where Optimus had punched him. He wasn't unaware of his surroundings, however; his thoughts were if Optimus was at the school that could only mean that his twin was there as well. He spotted two figures, silhouettes against the forest. Gerard slipped into a bush and got a look at the two.

"Hey, Prime." A female's voice said.

"Hey Elita…" Optimus said in an annoyed tone though he tried to hide it.

"What's wrong? You seem upset about something." Elita pointed out.

"Remember that reporter that interviewed us and twisted our words?" Optimus asked.

"Oh boy do I. If I ever meet him, he better get ready for a gender swap because what he said about me being abandoned by my family and brother was the straw that broke the camel's back." Elita spat out. "What was his name again?"

"Gerard. And he's here on the island, no doubt digging up about the abandoned dorm that Megatron turned into his personal dorm." Optimus stated to his girlfriend.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Elita asked in a cold tone.

"I had planned on meeting with you but Gerard stuck to me like glue, following my every move. I didn't want him discovering about the revamped dorm." Optimus explained earning his girlfriend's forgiveness.

"Alright, let's get to the Decepticon dorm and pay my respects to my missing bro." Elita said as she took his arm.

The two walked off in the direction to the dorm. Gerard crawled out of the bush he was hiding in and smirked.

_When in Rome, do what the Romans do. _The sleazy reporter thought.

**Decepticon dorm**

Elita stood at the side of the gate leading to the Decepticon's main HQ. She placed a rose at the edge of the gate and looked at the dorm that was reconfigured to Megatron's desires. Optimus was up in the trees watching for any patrolling Cons and for Gerard, who unknown to Optimus was just about to walk on his girl.

"Be at peace brother, wherever you may be." Elita said to the stone and rose.

As soon as she spoke the words of her prayer, the leaves rustled behind her. The female Autobot turned around to see Gerard walking out of the forest.

"Hey there." Gerard said with a wave.

What he got in return for his greeting was kick to his loins with the pointed heel from Elita. The guy squealed in pain, alerting Optimus Prime. He leapt down from the tree he was in and spotted the downed reporter.

"Nice shot Lexi. Alright, what were you doing here Gerard?" Optimus said, praising his girlfriend and then turning drill sergeant on Gerard.

"I came here to interview her and get some info on some missing students." Gerard said in a high-pitch tone.

"Ruining more lives…business as usual for you. Well, we got news for you. Those missing people aren't your concern. It's mine and Elita's. Her brother, you know the one that so called 'abandoned' her vanished here. Their disappearances aren't for your or anyone else's amusement, Gerard. C'mon Elita…let's go home." Optimus said as he walked away from the downed reporter unaware of two ruby eyes staring at the incident.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Decepticon Dorm-Megatron's room**

Megatron glared at the three people that were just outside his dorm's boundaries. He had watched with an indifference look as Elita preformed her ritual like she did that fateful night several months ago. He had then spotted the reporter from his past and he scowled as the man made his appearance. His face of anger turned into one of cruel laughter at the man's misfortune to say something wrong and get struck in the pride of all men by Elita's heeled boot.

After he watched the couple leave and saw the man do the same, he turned around and brought out a jewel encrusted container that glowed with a dark aura. Once the gang leader opened the case up his entire room was covered in an overwhelming feeling. No, it wasn't an evil aura or pure killer intent nor was it a despairing aura. But it was an aura that could make the mightiest of man and the strongest of duel monsters tremble in terror and wish for a quick death at the hands of anyone else other then the one excluding the aura.

The aura was a simple but a complex one. The aura was made up of…

Hunger; hunger was the aura that flooded the room, a hunger so intense that most people would've passed out. It wasn't the hunger that the Megatron spirit had. Oh no, this hunger was a simple one; a hunger that when one was hungry they tried to abate it by eating something. Well, this hunger couldn't be abated…for each time the spirit ate, its hunger only grew and never dimished. Two emerald green eyes made themselves known in smoky darkness. Megatron ignored the spirit as he took the card out and looked at it in the moonlight. He smiled wickedly as the light showed a monster that was floating in the never ending expanse of space and seemed what looked like a planet in both of its hands.

"Now that I have told my uncle that the rest of the Decepticons and me can use one forbidden card in our deck, I have long awaited to use you. Now…now the power of the Decepticons can really strike fear into the entire academy!" Megatron said with roaring laughter.

Duel academy was about to meet the great-great-great grandfather of all evil in the duel face-off.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Ra Yellow Dorm**

While the strange card was being unveiled and placed into Megatron's deck, Bastion was busy sitting at his computer in the Ra dorm.

"Countless equations…a myriad of theorems…and I still haven't figured out the problem of both Jaden's and Jason's decks!" Bastion said as he typed in some commands into the computer.

A picture of the robot leader, Optimus Prime, showed up and the computer showed the various eras as well. Bastion placed his chin in his hand as he looked over the card.

"Ah, Jaden's namesake, Optimus Prime. While the G1 variation is a vanilla monster it's attack power is equal to at least one of the Blue Eyes White dragon while the other generations of Prime have powerful effects and even then the decks are a mystery. Plus there are other forms of the Autobots constantly created to keep up with the newer generation. And I mustn't forget about the Cybertron field spell card either. That allows both him and Jason to summon higher level machine-type monsters without a single tribute. I must somehow prevent Optimus from summoning those monsters…" Bastion mused as he leaned back. "And it isn't just Jaden…Jason's Decepticon decks are similar to Jaden's. His Megatrons' span the eras of Transformers and the first one is till a puzzle for me to solve since he sent it to the grave during his duel between Sega and Isabella."

Bastion leaned back into his chair, trying to figure a way to beat the two brother's decks.

_Think, Bastion, think. How can I defeat the two brother's decks? I could use THAT card and see how it works since I've never got a chance to field test it…_Bastion thought

"I could assemble a deck that counters both of their monsters…but that would leave too much to chance. I need to stop them from summoning any monsters at all costs." Bastion said he placed his hand in his chin.

It was then that a revelation came upon the Ra Genius. Sitting up quickly, he began to type commands into his computer at a fast rate.

"That's it! Its so obvious! Jaden Yuki, Jason Yuki, your deck codes have been cracked." Bastion crowed to the sky.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Next Morning-Slifer Red Dorm**

"Alright, it's nearly time to get my game on." Optimus said as sat at the table eating his breakfast.

Optimus calmly chewed his food as he sat pondering on what his twin was going to do. He had felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach and that was a signal for something that was of something really nasty going to happen real soon. Syrus sighed but smiled.

"You've got this Prime. You've been training for weeks as well as Bastion! You're ready!" Syrus said.

"But don't forget about Megatron…we don't know how long that guy has trained." Chumley pointed out.

"If I know my bro, its probably been for weeks as well. But it doesn't matter. I'll be dueling Bastion first and then Bastion will duel Jason. That'll give me the info I need. Now, here's a more pressing matter…where the hell is Gerard?" Optimus asked as he looked around.

The three looked at the nearly empty cafeteria and while the two reds were a little worried, Optimus scowled.

_That idiot better not be at the Decepticon dorm. Megatron deals with trespassers very harshly. _Optimus thought.

"Well, let's go guys. I can get in one last hour of training before the match-up." Optimus said as he got up and walked out of the dorm's cafeteria.

The two looked at one another and then got up to join the gang leader outside for some final training.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Main Arena-2 hours later**

The doors to the main arena opened up to the now gathered students; classes had been canceled to allow the students of DA time to get some good seats to view the match-up between Optimus, Megatron and Bastion. Elita watched as the pale light flooded her and the others before the students began to run for the best seats. Elita slowly walked to the seat that Arcee and Moonracer had snagged before the chaos had come. The girl spotted the Decepticons had taken up a single part of the Arena stands and were watching and whispering amongst themselves. Elita then noticed something on their faces; no, it wasn't food particles, it was…dare she say it aloud…fear that adorn their faces. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of Crowler speaking.

"It's time Duelists! To find out…who shall represent our illustrious Academy in the School duel!" Crowler said as he stood proudly in the center.

At the announcement, everyone from the top of the school food chain to the bottom cheered loudly. Crowler held his hand to the left side of the arena and smiled.

"From the Ra Dorm, Bastion Misawa!" Crowler cried as he introduced the Ra Genius.

Bastion stood there with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. Crowler then turned to the left side of the Arena and began again.

"And also from Ra Yellow…some kid." Crowler said making everyone sweat-drop.

Megatron was watching the entire thing from the lock room which was bathed in the unholy hunger that had flooded his room several nights ago. He just shook his head before picking up his PDA.

"Soundwave, make sure that thing is out of there by the time I get to the arena." Megatron snarled out.

"_O-of course, lord Megatron." _Soundwave said with a stutter at being surprised.

Back on the Arena, Optimus smirked.

"Well, here we are. Good luck, Bastion." Optimus said as he got into his ready stance.

Bastion just smirked at the gang leader.

"Thanks for the wish, but with the deck I've prepared I don't need luck." Bastion said as he too got into a ready stance.

"We'll see. Let's get our game on!" Optimus shouted as his personal disk deployed.

Zane sat down next to Elita and crossed his arms.

"It'll be instincts and intellect vs. raw intellect…this should be quite a match." Zane said with a smile.

"It's not this match I'm nervous about, Zane." Elita said with a scowl.

"Oh? Is it when Megatron faces off against Bastion or Jaden." Zane asked quite curious.

"It's the former. I noticed something when I sat down. The Decepticon Gang were looking at one another and whispering amongst them. That isn't good right there. But when I saw most of them look at the area where Megatron is…they had this look of absolute terror on their faces. And the gang fears nothing short of Megatron and even then they hide it from everyone. Something that could scare them that badly is big trouble for both Jaden and Bastion." Elita said.

Zane couldn't help but agree; he saw how the Cons worked and for something to frighten them that badly it was to be taken seriously.

"Well, guess we'll have to find out what it is during the duel." Zane said.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Outside the Main Arena**

Gerard ran past the door and smirked to himself.

"This is too easy! While everyone is distracted by this duel, I can more dirt on those vanished students!" Gerard said.

He soon came to a door that would lead him to the computer commons. He opened it and took a peek inside; seeing that no one was in he quickly entered and closed the door. Running over to a computer terminal he turned it on and smiled as the screen came to life. The screen came to a log in screen that was password protected. Taking out a mini-laptop he flipped it open, plugged in a cord into the back and then inserted the other end into the main terminal of the computer. The tiny machine began to do its magic as it tried various passwords. Gerard smirked.

_Won't be long now. _The man thought.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Main Arena**

"Without further ado!" Crowler said as he got ready to run.

"Let's duel!" Optimus and Bastion shouted as one telling Crowler to get off the stage and fast!

Bastion: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"I'll begin." Bastion said as he drew his card.

The genius looked at the card he drew and then smiled. He slammed the card into his MZ.

"I summon Carboneddon in defense mode."

_**(Carboneddon-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/900, DEF/600, Type/Dinosaur/Effect. If this card is in your Graveyard and there are at least 10 cards on top of this card, you can remove from play this card in your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Hyozanryu" from your hand or Deck.)**_

A large monster made entirely of carbon arose onto the field before kneeling in front of Bastion. The genius looked over his hand and shook it.

"I'll end with a facedown and that is that."

"That's it? Huh, a whole new deck and is that the best you can do?" Optimus asked as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at it before adding the card to his hand. He grabbed another and slammed it onto his MZ.

"I play Sunstreak in attack mode!"

_**(Sunstreak-LV/4, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1500, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can attack twice per turn. This effect is not applied if "Sideswipe" isn't on the field.)**_

A yellow sports card raced onto the field before transforming into a robot that had two horns on either side of the head. It turned and looked around before crossing his arms.

"What in the name of Primacron is going on now? I don't need to be here." The Autobot grumbled.

"Save it, Sun. Now since Sideswipe isn't in play, Sunstreak's effect can't be used. Now I'll set two cards face down and then attack. Voltic Blast!"

The yellow Autobot charged his hands up till they glowed with a yellow white light. He let loose two streaks of lightning that struck the dinosaur in the chest; the monster roared in protest before it blew up in Bastion's face. Optimus smirked and placed another two cards into his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll place a couple of cards facedown and end."

"You didn't waste any time. I like that, Prime." Bastion said as he drew.

The Ra genius looked at the card he had drawn and smiled.

_Here it is, the one card needed to stop Optimus's and Megatron's decks cold. But first…_Bastion thought as he grabbed another card and placed it on his MZ.

"I play Oxygeddon in attack mode!"

The green gas monster from the duel against Chazz materialized on the field with a roar. Bastion smirked as he threw his hand out.

"And now I'll have him attack Sunstreak!"

Crowler laughed while Elita tensed up along with Syrus. But her nerves were put to rest when Optimus smiled.

"I activate an oldie but a goodie, Negate attack!"

The blast of wind that had come from the dinosaur crashed against an invisible barrier. Bastion scowled but then smirked.

"I expect no less from the leader of a marvelous gang; however, you've only delayed your demise. I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

"You think so. I draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew a card.

The leader looked at the card and pumped his fist into the air. Bastion wondered what the leader could've drawn for him to be so happy. He got his answer not a second after he mentally asked the question.

"I play Sideswipe in attack mode!"

_**(Sideswipe-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card gains 500 ATK if "Sunstreak" is in**_ _**play. This card is not applied if "Sunstreak" isn't on the field.)**_

A familiar monster appeared next to the Yellow Autobot. Crowler scowled at the new monster.

"Foul! That card is the same as Sunstreak!" Crowler shouted.

"Get your contacts checked. Sideswipe and Sunstreak are twin brothers." Astrotrain shouted.

"Anyways…thanks to Sideswipe being in play, Sunstreak gains his effect and so does Sideswipe. Now, Sun can attack twice and Side gains five hundred attack points."

**Sideswipe-ATK/2000**

"Next I use the spell card, Block attack!" Optimus shouted revealing another facedown card.

_**(Block Attack-Type/Spell/Normal. Switch the position of an Attack Mode monster to Defense Mode.)**_

"Thanks to this spell card, I can change the position your monster is in from attack to defense."

**Hydrogeddon-DEF/800**

The great beast knelt down making Bastion sweat a little. Optimus smirked as he spoke.

"And now I'll attack your monster with Sunstreak! Go Voltaic Blast!"

The Autobot charged up his hands again and shot the dual bolts of lightning at the now defensive monster. The electricity charged the monster up causing it to roar in pain. Bastion smirked as the attack concluded.

"Oops, looks like you forgot your chemistry class."

"Nope, I know your monster deals eight hundred points of effect damage to both of us should it be destroyed by a Fire attribute monster."

Bastion gasped as his monster became an orb of burning fire that quickly spread out covering the field. Optimus and Bastion growled as the damage took their life points down. Elita and the gang brought their hands up to protect their faces from the intense heat.

Bastion: 3200/Optimus (Jaden): 3200

"Good job Bastion. But you forget that my Sunstreak can attack again this turn since Sideswipe is in play. So Voltaic Blast!"

The attack charged and sent toward the Genius. Bastion quickly pressed a button on his disk revealing one of his facedown cards.

"I activate the trap card, Call of the haunted! Now my Oxy returns to the field in attack mode!"

The gaseous monster returned with a roar which made Optimus scowl. Sunstreak's attack stopped in mid-air before returning to the Autobot. Optimus pointed at the re-summoned monster and spoke.

"I'll have Sideswipe attack your monster then. And his attribute isn't fire so I won't get burned a second time."

The red Autobot pointed a missile at the periodic monster and fired. The missile smashed into the airy creature and caused it to roar in agony as it dissolved away.

Bastion: 3000/Optimus (Jaden): 3200

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"It appears that Zane was correct in his nomination. My nephew does duel with a gusto." Sheppard mumbled to himself.

Crowler was thinking differently on the situation.

_Why did I open my big, fat mouth and nominate Bastion! He's taking a beating while I'm being humiliated! And worst of all, Jaden is looking better then ever! _The doctor thought in a panic.

"Guess you need to go back to the drawing board, man. You'll need some more formulas to crack my deck." Optimus said.

"I've already cracked it, I just need to show my work."

_That is if Prime use the one card in order to enact my master plan._

"Alright, I draw!" Bastion shouted as he drew.

The Ra genius looked at the card he drew and placed it on one of his MZ.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!"

The gush of dirty-looking water brought about another dinosaur like monster which roared as it fully formed. Bastion smirked as he pointed at Sunstreak.

"I attack with Hydrogeddon! Destroy his Sunstreak!"

"Uh-oh." Optimus said as the monster shot out a gush of the chemical it was named for.

The liquid hydrogen smashed into Sunstreak making the Autobot yell.

"Hey! This was a new paint job!" The machine warrior shouted as he disappeared.

Bastion: 3000/Optimus (Jaden): 3100

**Sideswipe-ATK/1500**

"Now I activate my Hydrogeddon's effect. When it destroys a monster as a result of battle, I can summon another one to the field from my deck! Arise!"

A second form of the monster appeared next to the original one that had been normal summoned. It roared as it looked at Optimus. Bastion smiled as he pointed at Sideswipe.

"Since it's still my battle phase, I'll attack your one remaining monster! Go!"

The same scene was replayed; a blast of liquid hydrogen crashed in the proto brother of Sunstreak. He roared in anger as he shattered into various particles of light. Optimus scowled as he placed the monster in his grave.

Bastion: 3000/Optimus (Jaden): 3000

"Looks like they are both tied up." Zane said.

"Come on Prime." Elita whispered.

"Now that I'm in my second main phase, I can play the equip spell card, Living fossil!"

_**(Living Fossil-Type/Spell/Equip. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, and equip it with this card. It loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.)**_

"Thanks to this spell, I can revive Oxygeddon in attack mode! Arise my old friend!"

The air separated to reveal the air monster. Bastion smirked and spoke.

"True, my monster loses a thousand attack points and its effect is negated but its well worth it. Because now I play the spell card…Bonding-H2O!"

"Here we go…" Optimus muttered.

"You all know what happens when two hydrogen atoms merge with an oxygen atom. It makes water! Come forth Water Dragon!"

The three monsters became one and revealed the watery creature. Optimus whistled while Bastion smiled.

"It's your move, Prime."

_And the only way to beat my monster is to use your field._ Bastion thought.

Crowler snickered to himself.

"I was so right to nominate Bastion. He is playing rather well and I'm looking good! And the best part is…Jaden is looking like a fool." Crowler crowed.

"Alright, I draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card.

The leader looked at the card he had drawn and smiled; it his favorite field, Cybertron. Now it was time to really amp things up!

"Alright, everyone! Get ready to meet a blast from the Transformers Past! I play their home world, Cybertron!" Optimus roared as he slid the card into the flied spell slot.

"Not so fast! I activate a counter trap card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden spell!"

_**(Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell-Type/Trap/Counter. Discard 1 Spell Card. Negate the activation and the effect of a Spell Card and destroy it. Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards with that name during the rest of this Duel.)**_

"By giving up a single spell card in my hand, I can negate the activation of your spell card and then destroy it." Bastion said as he sent Double spell to the card grave yard. Optimus gasped as the card shattered in his face. He then scowled at Bastion who just smirked.

"And thanks to that counter trap, I can't use Cybertron for the remainder of the duel. Damn it!" Optimus swore.

"I'm afraid it's true. Without Cybertron you deck is nothing but an average Joe's deck." Bastion said smiling.

Crowler laughed like he had just won a prize while Elita just shook her head at the new turn. Megatron just sighed and shook his head as he watched the duel.

"Misawa, one who knows nothing can learn nothing. While you may think you know me and Prime, you are clearly underestimating us."

Back out on the field, Optimus just shook his head as he grabbed tow more cards.

"Whatever. I'll set two other cards facedown and end my turn."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Computer room**

Meanwhile, Gerard was getting annoyed at the computer system. It had been over a half-hour and he didn't know how long the duel had been going or if it even finished up. He glared at the screen which had another series of stars on it before getting deleted.

"If I can just crack this password, I can gain access to all of Duel Academy's student files." Gerard muttered. "But it's taking to damn…"

Just as he was about to go into a rant, there was a rapid beeping form the computer making the reporter pause. A pass code had been entered in correctly and was granting access to the man. He smiled like a boy that had just gotten the best gift for Christmas, a toy that no one else could get access to. A picture of the three god cards appeared and Gerard accessed the student files hoping that he would gain access. A series of duel monster back covers showed up but just as he was about to click on one, the computer froze and a purple face with white outlining the face showed up. Another bar was underneath the face and Gerard scowled.

"Damn, the Decepticons must've found the files and password protected them. Heh, no matter, I'll just plug in my trusty hacker and…wait." Gerard said with a smile.

The mini-computer went to work again with the reporter waiting. On a screen built into the wall was the duel between Optimus and Bastion. The gang leader was now glaring at Bastion for the removal of his field spell.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Main Arena**

"Without your field spell card, you can't summon your more powerful Machines, like your namesake or any of the other Autobots that lie within your deck. And with my water dragon about to attack you're all washed-up." Bastion said which made Optimus scowl again.

"Just make your move, Bastion." Optimus said bitterly.

"Is Prime giving up?" a random student asked.

"Heh, I knew he wasn't cut out for the school duel." Crowler crowed.

Back in the locker room, Megatron shook his head.

"Idiots the lot of em…Prime is gloating Misawa to attack. If those facedowns are what I think they are then Bastion better pray this move doesn't cost him the match." Megatron snarled

On the arena, Bastion drew his card and then looked at it. He smiled when he saw that he had drawn an elderly man wearing the robes of a scholar and holding a cane.

"I play the Mathematician in attack mode!"

_**(Mathematician-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/500, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. When this card is Summoned, send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.)**_

There was a puff of pink smoke and the elder sage was on the field next to the Water Dragon with a cry. Optimus braced himself for an impending attack. Bastion smirked at the position Optimus was in and couldn't help but make a jostle at it.

"I see you are ready to embrace your defeat. Good, makes it easier on me if you just got ready. Guess I won't have to use my Burning Dragon after all."

"Remember what I told you a week before this? Never underestimate me or Megatron." Optimus shouted with a smile.

"I remember. But it appears I was too much for you. But now to more pressing matters! Like my Water dragon's attack!" Bastion shouted.

The liquid sea serpent roared as it sent a gusher of pressurized water at the gang leader. Optimus pressed two buttons on his disk and revealed a facedown card.

"I activate Rush Recklessly! Now your dragon gains an additional seven hundred attack points!"

**Water Dragon-ATK/3500**

"Thank you Optimus, because now you've sealed you fate with that move! Farewell!"

The blast crashed into Optimus and there was an explosion. But not before Elita, Megatron and Zane saw Optimus activate a second spell card. Zane looked shocked at the card the gang leader had played but then smiled.

"Guess he was thinking ahead after all." Zane said as the blues and Yellows erupted into cheers.

Bastion took a bow at the cheers as Crowler got ready to taunt the poor gang leader. But the cheering was interrupted by electricity crackling around Optimus's side of the field. Bastion spun around to see the gang leader a little worse for wear but still had some life points left.

Bastion: 3000/Optimus (Jaden): 500

"Whew, that was too close." Optimus muttered before looking up at the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"What? Oh, I know. For those of you who couldn't keep up, right before Bastion hit me with the attack I activated Emergency Provisions and sent Rush Recklessly to the grave before it was vanished. I gain a thousand life points from it and only lost thirty-five hundred of them. Then I activated Damage Condenser which allows me to special summon a monster whose attack points are equal to or lower to the amount of damage I took. Since I took over three thousand I play Optimus Prime in attack mode!"

The fabled robot leader roared onto the field and changed into its famous robot mode. Bastion swore in his head at the iconic machine.

_Blast it! I can't believe I walked into that! Now Jaden has his namesake on the field in attack mode! This is bad, but I can still recover! _The Genius thought.

"Well played there, Jaden. I have no choice but to end my turn."

"Alright, then my move!" Jaden roared as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and saw that it could be the one thing that could help him out. He looked over his hand and nodded.

"Alright, I play a new monster, Hi-Q in attack mode!"

_**(Hi-Q-LV/2, Attribute/Earth, ATK/900, DEF/100, Type/Warrior. A scientist from the neutral world of Nebulous, Hi-Q was a master Scientist who along with a fallen partner, created a new form of Transformers…the PowerMasters!)**_

A humanoid monster arose on the field with a lab coat on and a bald head appeared at the foot of Optimus. It looked around and spotted Jaden.

"_Ah, greetings Jaden. How goes this duel of yours?" _the alien asked the gang leader.

"Not good, Hi-Q. I'm down on my last legs and I plan on using your invention to help me out."

"_Understood, let's begin the procedure!" _

"Alright! First I'll have Optimus attack your Mathematician with Overdrive assault!"

The robot leader aimed its massive gun at the tiny Spellcaster and fired. The monster cried out as it was blasted into oblivion and making Bastion roar in pain as he lost a good chunk of his life points.

Bastion: 1500/Optimus (Jaden): 500

"Good show…but all you've done is activate my own trap card, Last Magnet!"

_**(Last Magnet-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only when an opponent's monster destroys a monster you control by battle. Equip this card to that monster. It loses 800 ATK.)**_

A large magnet fell onto Optimus who caught it with his hands. The Autobot leader groaned as its attack power dropped.

**Optimus Prime-ATK/2200**

"Minor setback. Next I'll set down one facedown and then I tribute Hi-Q to special summon…Hi-Q Power form!"

_**(Hi-Q/Power Mode-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1400, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Hi-Q". This card cannot be the target of a Non-machine type monster.)**_

The scientist soon glowed white and became encased in white and red armor. The man stood to his side with his hand out. Optimus smiled as he grabbed another card and slid into his spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

"I draw." Bastion said as he drew.

The genius looked at the card he drew and then showed it to everyone.

"I play the spell card, Pot of greed and now I get to draw two new cards. And now because there are ten cards applying pressure to Carboneddon he turns into diamond so allow me to introduce you to Hyozanryu!"

_**(Hyozanryu-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2100, DEF/2800, Type/Dragon. A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with blinding light.)**_

The dragon made up entirely of diamond and roared as it looked at Jaden and his monsters. Bastion smirked as he played another card.

"I activate the ritual spell card, Ritual of Lithmus! And now I give up my level eight Burstyn to play…Swordsman of Doom Lithmus in attack mode!"

_**(Swordsman of Doom Lithmus-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Warrior/Ritual/Effect. This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of Lithmus". This card cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards. While there is a face-up Trap Card on the field, this card's ATK and DEF become 3000.)**_

A man that wore a suit similar to Spanish bull fighter with two swords in his hands. Bastion smirked at Optimus's face.

"My swordsman gains three thousand attack points if there is a face-up trap card and, look, there is. Last Magnet! Now I play the spell card, A Wing beat of Giant Dragon!"

_**(A Wing beat of Giant Dragon-Type/Spell/Normal. Return 1 face-up Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster you control to the owner's hand and destroy all Spell and Trap Cards.)**_

"By returning a level five or above dragon-type monster, all spells and traps are destroyed. But before you go gloating, I use the second trap card, Shelter!"

_**(Shelter-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card when you play a spell card that destroys 1 or more Spell and/or Trap cards. Your Spells and/or Traps are unaffected by the activated cards effect.)**_

"Thanks to this trap card, my cards are unaffected. Yours, on the other hand, aren't so lucky."

"Good thing I'm chaining it then! I activate the trap card Reinforcements! Now Optimus gains five hundred additional attack points!"

**Optimus Prime-ATK/2700**

The card that was activated blew up after the chain was done along with Jaden's other facedown. No one saw the subtle smirk that had crossed his face as he placed the card in the grave. Bastion just pointed at the weakened Optimus and shouted to his swordsman.

"Go my Swordsman! Attack Jaden's Optimus! Seven Star Slash!"

The monster leapt into the air before performing an intricate movement of strikes with his twin swords. The robot monster groaned as the invisible slashes struck him and made him fall apart literally. Jaden growled as his life points dropped as did the Swordsman attack points.

Bastion: 1500/Optimus (Jaden): 200

"Since your Hi-Q Power Form can't be targeted by a non-Machine type, I'll have to attack you directly with Water Dragon. Go, Tidal Surge!"

The Sea Serpent roared as it sent a gush at the Autobot leader. Elita gasped as the attack neared her boyfriend and she closed her eyes.

"Jaden…"

"I activate the trap that sleeps in my grave, Impervious Alloy!"

_**(Impervious Alloy-Type/Trap/Normal. You can activate this card's effect if it was sent to the grave by a card effect. All battle damage is reduced to zero and the controller of this card gains 500 life points.)**_

A sheen of white armor covered Jaden as the water crashed against it. The gang leader stood firm as the attack washed over him. Bastion just stared in shock as the armor faded and the leader's life points went up.

Bastion: 1500/Optimus (Jaden): 700

"I'll set one card facedown and end. I take it that was one of the cards I destroyed?" Bastion asked.

"Yep, I draw." Optimus replied to the question and felt his chest glowing again.

The spectators and Bastion covered their eyes in shock as the glowing light from the gang leader's chest. Megatron just smirked at the screen and laughed loud and cruelly.

"Now this duel shall come to an end…" Megatron said with a cruel smile.

The glowing died down on the field and showed Jaden with his arm out and a card in his hand. The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and saw that it was the one he needed to end the duel. The gang leader's head snapped up with a smirk adorning his face. Bastion's eyes widen at the smirk.

_What did he draw? Could he have…? No, my formula is flawless. I've won! _Bastion thought.

"Alright, its time to end this, Bastion. It's been fun but it's time. I remove Optimus prime from my grave in order to play a new form of him…behold, Power master Optimus Prime!"

_**(Power master Optimus Prime-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special summoned by removing "Optimus Prime" from your graveyard. If "Hi-Q/Power Form" is not in play, destroy this card. Once per turn, this card can attack a second time.)**_

The famous robot appeared again on this time he looked different; instead of the regular radio antenna that adorned the side of his head, he had twin solar panels on the sides along with a rectangle chest load out. Jaden just smirked as he grabbed a final card and slammed it on his MZ.

"I release Power master Optimus Prime to summon…Power Master Optimus Prime Battle mode!"

_**(Power Master Optimus Prime/Battle Mode-LV/12, Attribute/Light, ATK/4500, DEF/3000, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special summoned by releasing "Power Master Optimus Prime". If "Hi-Q Power Form" is not in play, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster in play and then inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. If you use this effect, you cannot enter your battle phase. This card can attack twice per battle phase.)**_

The battle mode of the super powered robot was much different; blasters of various shapes and sizes were attached to the head, shoulders and legs. Twin blasters rested in the Autobot robot leader's hands. Jaden smirked at the new monster.

"With him, I'm going to win this duel." Jaden proudly stated.

"Not likely. I play the trap card Spirit Barrier. Now with this in play, my swordsman gains back his three thousand attack points! And that's not all! My spirit barrier reduces all battle damage to zero!"

"But what about effect damage? Because that's Battle Mode's effect. He can take out one monster on the field and then inflict damage equal to half of that Monster's attack power. So end this with tri-blaze assault!" Jaden roared.

Bastion was dumbfounded at the words. The boy had found a way to win!

"What?" Bastion asked still in shock as the blasts from the revived Autobot crashed into his swordsman.

Bastion:0/Optimus (Jaden): 700

"That's game. Nice match Bastion." Optimus said as his disk shut down.

"Thank you. I tried my best. But you are something else Optimus. I wish you luck in the school duel." Bastion said.

The two were interrupted by the chancellor's voice.

"With the conclusion of this duel, we will now have a thirty minute break for everyone to get refreshments and bathroom breaks. Jaden, Bastion well done in that exciting duel." Sheppard said with a smile.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Locker Room**

"It'll soon be time." Megatron stated with a wild grin on his face.

The gang leader's empty laughter filled the entire room, forcoming the end for Bastion.

_Please R&R._


	16. Face Off pt 2

_Hey, folks! Sorry this took so long but College is killing me! And I just got hit with a new idea for a story so it'll be a few days before I get the next chapter out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Yugioh or anything._

_I own the plot that's it._

_Credit to Peach for making the first TF and GX crossover._

The half-hour break was over: the students all rushed back to the stadium to watch the match between Megatron and Bastion Misawa. Optimus Prime, Megatron's brother, sat next to Elita One, his girlfriend, and Zane Truesdale. His face was one of grimness; he knew how his brother ticked and what could happen if something went wrong. One wrong word to his brother and he would explode in a monster of unrelenting rage.

"You seem worried Prime." Zane said as he crossed his arms.

"I am…from what you and Elita told me from the reactions of the Decepticon gang Megatron is using something that they all are terrified of. Bastion could be in a real trouble here should Megatron play the card." Optimus said with a frown.

Both Optimus's and Zane's thoughts were interrupted by Crowler getting onto the main arena.

"It's time once again, Duelists. To see who has what it takes to face off against North academy in the school duel! Again, from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa!" Crowler shouted as Bastion climbed up on the arena.

"And from…HEY!" Crowler shouted as he was suddenly lifted off of the floor by several invisible wires.

Everyone could only watch in shock as the doctor was lifted high into the rafters and away from their sight. The spectacle was stopped by the scream of engines coming from above. They all looked and screamed in terror as a fighter jet that was red and white with a yellow cockpit crashed through the dome above, scattering glass everywhere and onto some of the students.

The jet roared through the air for a few seconds before transforming into a robot that had the cockpit for a chest, a black rectangular head with red optics and wings that acted as shoulders. Twin laser guns were on his arms and they pivoted into a 90° angle and two blue hands ended the new robot's appearance. The bot brought out a black microphone and brought it to his mouth.

"**Greetings, fleshings! I am Starscream, your new announcer, and allow me to introduce you to the Lord of Cybertron, the King of Death, the Master of Pain and the Overlord of the Universe…Hailing from the Decepticon dorm, the one…the only…Megatron!" **The robot said with Chris Latta's voice.

As soon as the announcement was done and over with, a familiar air raid siren blared out along with music wafting through the air as a large mass of shadows erupted from the locker room entrance and covered the ground arena. Everyone gasped as the shadows became a sea of darkness and rose up as the music started.

_(Insert Indestructible by Disturbed)_

_Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again!_

No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win!

I'll have you know  
That I've become

Indestructible!

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!_

Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret!

My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life!

You will be shown  
How I've become

Indestructible!

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

During the solo, Megatron walked out of the locker room, walking with a purpose, and with it the unholy feeling that was in the locker room soon struck everyone. The kids all groaned as they held their heads in apparent pain while Optimus sweated heavily. Elita leaned on his shoulder trying to find some comfort but there was none. Zane's knees buckled under him and made his eyes widen in absolute terror.

_What…what is this feeling that's being generated by that boy? _Zane and several other students thought in terror.

Optimus, on the other hand, had different thoughts.

_He's using THAT card! So that's why he wanted the rule free request was! He and the rest of the Decepticons can use a forbidden card now! _Optimus thought as he managed to hold off the despairing hunger that plagued the entire arena.

As Megatron walked slowly, the large mass of shadows that had erupted from the entryway rose into the air and formed mouths singing the final bit of the song.

_I'm indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible!  


_**(Indestructible!)**_

_Indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of waaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

As the song wrapped up, the humanoid shadows flew around the arena before shrinking till they flew around Megatron and then they finally entered his deck; banishing the unruly hunger that came with them. Megatron's cold red eyes glared at Bastion as the Ra Genius got back up from the unexpected attack. The Starscream robot looked at Bastion, then at Megatron before going back to Bastion.

"**Fellow Duelists! Are you ready to Ruuuuuuummmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbble?" **

"Ready Starscream." Bastion said as he deployed his disk.

"Let's just get this done." Megatron said as he deployed his own disk.

Bastion grinned as he took the first five cards from his deck with Megatron doing the same. Starscream launched his jet engines, located under his feet, and flew up into the air and out of the shattered dome. The two looked each other in the eye and shouted one single word to the heavens.

"DUEL!"

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Computer room**

"Damn it! Why can't my computer crack the Decepticon's codes?" Gerard shouted in the empty room.

His computer had been working overtime on cracking the codes to get to the files; however, Megatron had several crack computer hackers, namely Shockwave and Soundwave, who had designed the password system to change every time the system detected a would-be hack and before the final number could be punched in. Megatron was the only one who knew the master pass code since he had inputted it after the system was set up. Gerard snarled as the computer he had failed to crack the code again.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Main Arena**

"I'll start things off!" Bastion shouted as he drew his card.

The Ra Genius looked at it and silently praised the gods of science for giving him the cards he needed.

"Alright, you ready for this? I play Periodic Fusion! What this card does is all me to fuse three monsters, two with geddon in their names and an elemental based monster such as my two Oxygeddon and my Blazing Inpachi to form…Blazing Dragon!"

_**(Periodic Fusion-Type/Spell/Normal. Send three monsters, two that has "-geddon" in their name, from your hand or field to the grave and special summon a monster that has the sent cards listed. The summoned monster cannot be the target of any Spells or Traps. (This summon is treated as Fusion summon.)**_

The three sent monster appeared before spinning together to for a dragon made entirely of fire.

_**(Blazing Dragon-LV/8, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2800, DEF/2600, Type/Pyro/Fusion/Effect. 2 "Oxygeddons" + 1 FIRE attribute monster. This card cannot be summoned except by Fusion Summon. All Aqua-type monsters ATK are treated as 0. This card can attack a second time if there is a Pyro-type monster in the graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon 2 Oxygeddons and 1 Pyro-type monster from the graveyard. )**_

Bastion smirked as he grabbed another set of cards and placed them in his spell and trap card zone.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your move."

"I draw." Megatron said in monotone.

The vile leader looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He grabbed a single card and placed it on one of his MZs.

"I play Bombshell in defense mode."

_**(Bombshell-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1600, DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card is sent from the field to the grave, you can reduce the ATK of 1 monster in play by 1500. This effect can only be used once per duel. When this card successfully destroys a monster in battle, inflict 500 points of damage times the number of cards in play.)**_

A large beetle appeared on the field before turning blue signifying that it was in defense mode. Megatron grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I shall end my turn with a facedown…your go."

"I draw then!" Bastion shouted as he drew his card.

The young genius looked at the card he had drawn and slammed it onto his MZ.

"I play Hydrogeddon in attack mode!"

The gush of liquid hydrogen arrived as the new monster formed itself. It let out a roar as it stared Megatron down. The gang leader just looked at his hand before returning his attention to the duel. Bastion pointed at the lone Monster on Megatron's side of the field and smirked.

"Blazing Dragon, attack his Bombshell with Solar Flare Storm!"

The large blazing inferno that had the form of a dragon let loose a blast of intense stream of fire. The Insecticon squealed in pain as the flames struck him and melted him into slag. Megatron just started to laugh in amusement making Bastion confused.

"Thanks, you just made your dragon weaker. For when Bombshell is destroyed, he reduces the attack power of the monster that destroyed him by fifteen hundred."

"What?" Bastion shouted in shock as his dragon seemed to sag.

**Blazing Dragon-ATK/1300**

"No matter, you can't make a few omelets without breaking a few eggs! So now I'll attack you directly with Hydrogeddon!"

The dinosaur-like monster roared as it spewed out its namesake at the Decepticon leader. Megatron just smirked as he pressed a button on his disk.

"I play the trap card, Energon Overshield."

_**(Energon Overshield-Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card if there is 1 or more Machine-type monsters in your graveyard. Reduce all battle damage to zero. This effect can only be used once per duel.)**_

A dome of green energy surrounded the gang leader as the attack bounced harmlessly off of it. Bastion scowled as he grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. Go."

"With pleasure." Megatron stated as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and his eyes widened in shock. The card he had was a robot that was blue and white with a red visor for eyes. He was crouching on the ground with a gun in his left hand while his other hand rested on a wall of sorts.

_I have one third of the requirements needed…now I just need to gain him and I'll utterly destroy this so called genius! But I can't use Cybertron due to Bastion's duel with Prime. So…I'll spring the trap. _Megatron thought with evil glee.

Grabbing a card, he held it in the air. Bastion, recognizing the move from his last duel, got ready.

_I shall face Optimus again! You can count on it Megatron!_

"I play the field spell card, Cybertron!"

The card slot for field spells opened and Megatron placed the card inside. Bastion quickly pressed a button on his disk, not noticing the smirk on Megatron's face.

"I activate the counter trap card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden spell! Now I send Monster Reincarnation to negate your spell. Now you can no longer use it!"

The towers of metal all rusted before crumbling to dust. Bastion smiled smugly at having defeated the card a second time…until he heard Megatron laughing.

"I must thank you for that because now I can play this; Gold Sarcophagus!"

_**(Gold Sarcophagus-Type/Spell/Normal. Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand.)**_

"This card is similar to D.D. Capsule except instead of staying on the field, it get's sent to my graveyard…after I remove a card in my deck, of course." Megatron explained as he took a card out and placed it in his deck box.

Instantly, everyone could feel the evil aura return from the card and knew that it was going to be trouble for Bastion. Said genius merely grunted at being duped and couldn't help but feel intimidated by the mysterious card. Megatron grabbed another card and slammed it into his MZ.

"I play Venom in defense mode!"

_**(Venom-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1500, DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, you can take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. That card cannot attack during the turn this effect was applied.)**_

A green and orange cicada arose onto the field where Bombshell was. It turned blue as it silently glared at Bastion. Megatron smirked as he grabbed two other cards and slid them into his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Computer room**

"ARGH! DAMN THAT MEGATRON AND HIS DECEPTICONS!" Gerard hissed as he ran out of the room.

He had been trying to crack the computer system for over two and half hours but due to the extra security the gang had placed onto the files he had gotten angry and pounded the keyboard. That was what drove the final nail in his coffin. The random pounding of keys alerted the security force there and made Gerard run for the Arena. Security, fortunately, didn't see his face so he would be safe…for now. Running into the doors, he caught a glimpse of Megatron and that kid Bastion, but he ignored them. He instead ran for where he saw Optimus and that girl of his, Elita was sitting. Hoping that they would accept him, He sat down next to the two.

"Hey there! So did I miss anything?" Gerard asked in a fake happy tone.

The two rounded on him so fast that it nearly made him jump. The two glared at him and sneered at the exact same time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Optimus and Elita snarled.

"I…I couldn't gain access to the missing students…" Gerard said as he began to explain.

But when he said Missing students, Zane also rounded on him with cold, dead eyes.

"What were you going to do with those files?" Zane demanded.

"I was going to sell them…" Gerard said before noticing the man's look. "BUT The Decepticons put in a password system and every time I tried to hack into it, the pass code was wrong."

"Sounds like Shock and Soundwave's work. They are computer geniuses; however, Megatron must have the master password. For once, I'm glad that he intervened." Optimus mused as he returned his attention to the duel.

**Duel**

"I draw!" Bastion shouted as he drew his card from the top of his deck

The Ra looked at the card he drew and then showed it to the gang leader.

"I believe that you recognize this card from Prime's duel. Living Fossil! Come back, Oxygeddon!"

The windy monster returned with a shriek and spread its wings. Bastion just ignored the depleted attack points and grabbed another card.

"I play another Hydrogeddon in attack mode! And now with two hydrogen atoms and one Oxygen atoms in play, I activate the spell card, Bonding – H2O and summon my water dragon in attack mode!"

The Hydrogeddon rose onto the field roaring before being absorbed by the two other monsters to form…the Water Dragon. Megatron scowled at the new monster.

"I now attack your Venom with my Beast! Go Tidal Surge!"

The liquid dragon spewed out a stream of pressurized water that cascaded over the Insecticon. Megatron snarled as the monster was washed away into his grave. Bastion brought his hand up for his blazing Dragon to attack when there was a shout from Megatron.

"I activate the trap card, Decepticon Reinenforcements!"

_**(Decepticon Reinenforcements-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card if a Machine-type monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Machine-type monster from the deck.)**_

"Thanks to this card, I can play Barrage in defense mode!"

_**(Barrage-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1700, DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy 1 card on the field.)**_

A large rhino beetle arose onto the gang leader's field. It turned blue as it knelt down. Bastion inwardly swore; the new monster's defense points were too high to even destroy with his Blazing Dragon. He instead grabbed another card from his hand and placed it on the field.

"I set one card facedown and end."

"Fine. I draw." Megatron stated as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn before the mysterious card that he had removed from play appeared in his hand as a golden glow. The unabated hunger returned though it was slightly less intense then before. But Optimus knew better; the spirit that was housed within the card was simply waiting to be played.

"Not good. Now that Megatrons has that card…this duel is as good as over. Unless Bastion has something else…" Optimus mused.

"I now give up Barrage to play…" Megatron started when he was interrupted by Bastion.

"I play the trap card, Mask of Restraint! Thanks to this trap card, neither one of us to can tribute summon a higher level monster." Bastion shouted as he pressed a button on his disk.

Megatron scowled on the outside, but on the in he was laughing up a storm. This fool was playing right into his hands! He had all the necessary cards but no way of summoning them…yet. The gang leader grabbed another card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I shall set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Right then, my draw!" Bastion shouted as he drew.

The genius looked at the card and instantly placed it on his MZ.

"I play the Mathematician in attack mode!"

The tiny professor-like monster appeared with a puff of pink smoke and it cackled. Megatron just crossed his arms while glaring at the monsters. Bastion pointed at his single monster and smiled.

"Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Surge!"

The stream of water spewed forth from the mighty beast's mouth striking the large beetle. Barrage let out a roar as he was washed away. Bastion smiled but gasped as his Blazing dragon was suddenly extinguished by a fierce wind. Megatron roared with laughter at the shocked expression that the genius sported.

"Because you destroyed Barrage, I had the ability to take out one of your monsters. Granted you gain back your Oxygeddons and Blazing Inpachi." Megatron stated as the three said monsters returned.

"True, but your just wide open! Go, my monsters! Destroy him!"

The four remaining monster all launched their attacks at the same time hoping to strike down the gang leader. Megatron, however, brought his hand up and with it a trap card revealed itself.

"Behold my trap card, Energon Overshield."

_**(Energon Overshield-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card during the opponent's battle phase. Negate the attack of the attacking monster and then end the battle phase. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn after this card was activated.)**_

A barrier of yellow energy sprang up and covered the gang leader from the various attacks. He smirked as Bastion groaned in annoyance. The boy grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I shall place one card facedown and end."

"I draw!" Megatron snarled as he took his card.

The vile leader looked at the card he had drawn and let out a hollow, echoing laughter. Bastion grimaced once he heard the laughter and knew that the boy had just drawn something that could very well destroy him.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**In the stands**

"Why is Megatron laughing?" Annie asked in confusion.

"Don't know, Ann…but something tells me it's not good for Bastion." Violet said seriously which made people look at her like she had grown a second head.

Violet caught the looks from the corner of her eyes and whirled on the people.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME? DO I HAVE A BIG PINK SPIDER ON MY HEAD?" the girl screamed in terror making everyone sweat-drop.

_Yep, that's Violet to a T. _The group thought.

"Are you ready for this? I know that due to your mask, I cannot make tribute summons…but I do have rare spell card that lowers the level of all monsters by two! I play Cost Down!"

_**(Cost Down-Type/Spell/Normal. Discard 1 card. Decrease the level of all monsters in the hand by 2.)**_

Megatron slotted a card into his grave, then grabbed another card from his hand and placed it in his MZ.

"I play Soundwave in attack mode!"

_**(Soundwave-LV/6-2=4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2400, DEF/1800, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is Summoned Successfully, Special Summon to the field, (If there are any remaining MZs open) "Rumble", "Frenzy", "Ravage", "Laserbeak", "Buzzsaw" or "Ratbat". This effect cannot be negated.)**_

A tiny cassette player arose out of the card making everyone laugh aside form the two duelists, Optimus, Gerard, Elita and Zane. The other kid's laughter was cut short as the player transformed into a large robot that was blue and white with a red optics like a visor. A gun was in its left hand and a mini-turret on its left shoulder. He brought its hand up and pressed a button on his other shoulder.

"Thanks to Soundwave's effect, I can summon Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, Buzzsaw or Ratbat. I chose Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak." Megatron stated as several cassettes popped out of Soundwave's chest and transformed into human-sized robots.

_**(Rumble-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/600, DEF/900, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on the opponent's side of the field with this effect. The Monster Zone that the destroyed monster was in cannot be used. (If "Soundwave" is in play and this card is the target of an attack, you can return this card to the deck instead.)**_

_**(Frenzy-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/900, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Effect. You can negate the activation of a Spell and/or Trap card and destroy it. (If "Soundwave" is in play and this card is the target of an attack, you can return this card to the deck instead.)**_

_**(Ravage-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, increase this card's attack by 500. (If "Soundwave" is in play and this card is the target of an attack, you can return this card to the deck instead.)**_

_**(Laserbeak-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/200, DEF/300, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as this card remains in play, your opponent must play with their hand revealed. (If "Soundwave" is in play and this card is the target of an attack, you can return this card to the deck instead.)**_

Two of the four robots looked like twins aside from their color scheme. Rumble was black and red while Frenzy was complete light blue. Laserbeak was a bird Decepticon that was red, white and black with yellow optics. Ravage was like a panther, all black with its joints gray; it growled low at Bastion making Megatron smile.

"I'll activate a spell card called Giant Tsunami. What this card does is force your entire spell and trap cards back into your hand."

True to the gang leader's word, the cards in Bastion spell/trap card zone were washed back into his hand. Megatron simply smirked as he placed another card facedown.

"I end my turn."

"I draw then!" Bastion roared as he drew.

The genius looked at it and scowled. The card he had drawn was not what he needed. His scowl did not go unnoticed by the gang leader.

"What's wrong? Not get the card you need?" Megatron taunted.

"I'll simply place a single card facedown and then attack your Laserbeak! Tidal Surge!" Bastion roared as he pointed at the bird-like machine.

The attack surged from the liquid beast and headed right for the tiny bird. Megatron just shook his head as he pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate the trap card, Waboku. Since I played this, my monsters and life points are not damaged."

Bastion growled in anger as the blast of water was stopped by several women in robes chanting. He clenched his fist but soon cooled off as he remembered his facedown card.

"I shall end."

"Good…it's time to bring this to an end." Megatron said as he drew his card.

"Not so fast! I shall prevent you from summoning whatever it is that you plan to summon with a friend of mine…Mask of Restrict!" Bastion roared as the trap revealed itself.

He smirked, thinking that victory was his. He didn't see Megatron shake his head before pointing at his trap. Frenzy was the one that brought the Ra Yellow out of his reprieve. The tiny robot let out an ear shattering scream that made everyone, including Optimus, cover their ears. The high frequency scream caused the air to distort before the trap shattered. The scream ended making everyone take out their fingers and Bastion to look at the one place where his trap card was.

"Frenzy can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it. Now…everything you know is about to end…I first set five cards facedown…then I give up Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy in order to bring forth a being that rivals the Egyptian gods…a card so feared that Pegasus himself was terrified of it…behold…the destroyer of the Multiverse…UNICRON!" Megatron roared as he slammed the card on his duel disk.

There was silence for few scant moments making everyone wonder if the card was a dud. Then all hell broke loose; Black lightning charged the air around Jason as the elements themselves screamed in protest. The earth trembled making several of the experimental seismographs on the island go crazy as the wind howled like a thousand wolfs baying to the moon. The sky blackened above as several hurricane-like clouds swirled above with the island and school in the center of the eye.

Jason began to laugh, a hollow empty sound that seemed to reverberate throughout the stadium. A shaft of black energy shot up through the dome and into the sky, while Jason's cold laughter came from the shaft. The undying hunger had returned full force…making everyone, from the highest position to the lowest of students crumpled onto their knees holding their heads in pain. Two jade green eyes looked over the scene before vanishing into the shaft.

One single sentence echoed in everyone's mind, including Jason's.

"_**DESTINY…YOU CANNOT…DESTROY…MY…DESTINY!"**_

**Domino City**

Several people stopped and watched in awe as a shaft of blackness shot into the air. They stood still for a few seconds before they were blasted with a gust of wind that was easily could be categorized as an F5 tornado along with a category 5 hurricane. Six people could tremble in shock as they realized something that they thought was locked away for good. A blonde haired woman looked at her husband with terror apparent in her eyes.

"Joey is that…?" The woman asked with fear.

"Y-y-yeah…that's Jason's forbidden card…" Joey Wheeler said as he shook in terror.

Another couple watched the two with concern before looking at the darkening sky.

"Yugi?" A brunette woman asked.

"Yeah Tea?" A tri colored hair man asked in a deep voice.

"Please hold me…"

"Sure thing Tea." Yugi Moto said as he embraced his own wife in a tender hug.

The final wedded couple could only stare at the sky in absolute horror.

"Seto…what is that?" A woman with white hair asked with uncontrolled fear in her voice.

"Unicron…Jason's most powerful card…it easily rivals Yugi's God cards." Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and former duelist, stated with an uncontrolled shiver.

**NASA**

At NASA's HQ, they were picking up what appeared to be a black hole just outside of Earth's orbit. They had heard from the ISS that the black shaft had begun to churn the space as they passed by. The specialists on Earth could only watch in horror as a large…_thing_…came out of the hole and flew toward the tiny planet.

**California, USA**

Edward Maximilian Pegasus watched in horror as the sky suddenly cleared only to reveal a black day…for a single being had blocked out the sun as a solar eclipse. The only thing he could see was a white circle that shone an unholy light on one location.

"What have I created? What have I unleashed on the world?" He asked in absolute dismay.

His only answer was a slight hiss…which made his one remaining eye go wide.

**Duel Academy Isle**

Bastion could only look at the screen in shock at what Jason had summoned. It was a monster alright; a monster that surpassed Jupiter in size! And that was only its planet form…its _robot _form on the other hand made its planet form look tiny! It stood at a whopping 575 miles high with a chest span of 300 miles long! Its hands were clawed like a true demon and it looked eerily like Satan with the twin horns on its head. His jade eyes glowed a deep, dark green and his mouth was full of Razor sharp teeth.

_**(Unicron-LV/12, Attribute/Divine, ATK/?, DEF/?, Type/Divine-Beast/Effect. This card cannot be Special summoned. This card cannot be Set. This card can only be Normal Summoned by Tributing 3 monsters. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell, Trap or Monster Effects. When this card is summoned successfully, destroy all cards in play, (Excluding this card). This card's ATK and DEF are determined by how many cards were destroyed by this card's effect x 2000.)**_

"When Unicron is summoned, he destroys all cards in play excluding him. Then he increases his attack points by two thousand for each card destroyed. I have seven, five facedown and two monsters. While you have…" Jason stated before mentioning for Bastion to continue.

_Let's see…I have two Oxygeddons…that's two monsters…Blazing Inpanchi…three…the Mathematician…four…and…water dragon…that's five…now five plus seven is…twelve! Then twelve times two thousand is…_Bastion thought before inhaling sharply.

"T-twenty-four thousand!" Bastion shouted making everyone pale and scream in terror at the number.

Jason just simply smirked and nodded as his and Bastion's cards warped up into Unicron's mouth. There he sucked them all in and chewed. Bastion could only shudder as the attack meter soared.

**Unicron-ATK/24,000**

The three monsters that made up the Water dragon returned all in kneeling positions. Bastion inwardly smiled; Jason couldn't destroy him as long as his cards were in defense mode. Jason smiled wickedly making Bastion sweat a bit.

"If you think that your safe behind your defense, then let me introduce you to Unicron's personal spell card…behold. Planetary Devour!"

_**(Planetary Devour-Type/Spell/Normal. You can only play this card if "Unicron" is in play. Destroy all monsters on the opponent's side of the field and increase the attack of "Unicron" by 1000 for each card destroyed.)**_

"This card destroys all of your monsters and increases my dark god's attack power by a thousand for each one destroyed…three gone…three thousand added. Do the math…you lose." Jason stated as the final three monsters blew up and was absorbed into the dark god.

**Unicron-ATK/27,000**

Bastion gasped as he was left wide open for the behemoth to strike him down. Jason brought his hand into the air and made a fist in the air. The being did the same exact thing, making everyone a bit shocked. Jason then brought his thumb out and jammed it down indicating that he wanted an attack. The being of darkness reopened his hand and held it so that the clawed fingers were out a little bit. Energy crackled around each of the five digits before shooting into the open space and met in one point. A ball of energy was shown in the middle of the palm. Before anyone could wonder what it did, a streak of lightning came crashing through the dome and blasted the area where Bastion was. An explosion of epic proportions came making everyone cough at the amount of smoke and dust that had sprang up. After everyone's coughing had died down along with the dust, they watched as the smoke was cleared away by the vents. The sight that had met their eyes shocked them to the cores; electricity sparked and crackled as the arena Bastion was on was utterly destroyed. Wires poked out and the holographic system was fried. Bastion was off to the side knocked out. Megatron shook his head in disappointment.

Bastion: 0/Megatron (Jason): 4000

"Pitiful…Crowler! Call the match." Megatron said as his disk deactivated and the monster that blocked the sun vanished showing the bright sun once again.

"The…the winner is Jason Yuki!" Crowler said with a squeak in his voice. "Now after we repair the field…Jason and Jaden Yuki will…"

"I'm afraid it won't happen Crowler." Megatron stated without turning his back.

"Wha?" Everyone asked as one.

"The damage that Unicron did on the Arena is extensive and at the most needs a week to be repaired…and in one weeks time, the school duel shall be upon us. So I regretfully cannot duel my twin. That makes him the rep." Megatron said as he left the arena to a stunned crowd.

Elita looked at Optimus confused.

"What just happened…it did just happen right?" Elita asked.

Optimus nodded slowly.

"Yup…it did."

_Okay, before you get out your pitchforks and torches, I'm not having the two duel just quite yet…when they will duel it'll be epic! So please read and review._


	17. A New Chazz

_Sorry about the long wait folks. I've been struck by inspiration again and we've had to deal with…family matters. So once again, I'm sorry. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Transformers._

_Claimer: I own the plot and story idea._

_Credit to Peach Wookie for making the first TF-GX crossover._

An overcast sky greeted a pure white yacht half sunk into the sea. A spiky, black haired teen wearing a blue blazer and black pants with gray boots looked up at the sky and scowled as he held onto the rail of the unsunken part.

"It's all they're fault…Doctor Crowler…Bastion…_Megatron_…_Optimus Prime_." The boy stated with the last two with biting venom.

Two ghosts of the last two names appeared before him.

"_Yo Chazz! Prepare to duel!" _Ghost Optimus said with a laugh.

The ghost of Megatron remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smirk on his face.

"QUIET! I'll wipe those smirks right off of your face!" Chazz snarled at the two.

"_**Really? Then take your best shot, Princeton." **_Ghost Megatron said while chuckling evilly.

At the challenge, Chazz grabbed his disk and slid it onto his arm.

"If only I could…just one more duel…that's all I want!" Chazz snarled as his disk deployed.

"_Really? That's all you want?" _Ghost Optimus asked with a smirk.

"_**I would want not to be stranded in the middle of the ocean." **_Megatron said as he pulled two water bottles from his blazer. _**"Here Prime…have a drink!"**_

The Decepticon gang leader tossed one of the two bottles and smiled as his brother caught it. The two opened the tops and toasted one another before taking a long drink from their respective bottles. Chazz, in a fit of rage, tried to bat the two away, but they simply vanished making the boy laugh like he was nuts.

"Stranded? I'm not stranded! I'm perfectly fine!" The former blue said as he reached into his knapsack and pulled out his own water bottle.

He unscrewed the lid and took a sip…or rather tried to. All that came out of the empty bottle was a simple drop. He shook it before sighing.

"A little thirsty maybe." Chazz mumbled, making the two ghosts reappear.

"_**Prime, do you know what I'm thirsty for?" **_Ghost Megatron asked Ghost Optimus.

"_No what?" _Ghost Optimus replied.

"_**Another duel in which I kick Chazz's ass…in fact I'm parched for it!" **_the leader said with cruel laughter.

Chazz, now pushed beyond his rage limit, tossed the bottle at the ghosts…which was just out in open sea.

"AH! OH NO!" Chazz shouted as he just realized what he had done.

The former blue prince tried to grab the flying life saver, only to fall into the sea with a splash. He didn't realize that something had been tailing him for days on end. As he descended into the darkness, both in mind and the sea, he had only one thought.

_I'll get you for this you slackers! I'll get you! _Chazz ranted as the darkness took him.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Later**

A steady drip sounded in…whatever it was, that had picked Chazz up. Said boy was lying down next to some seaweed. A tiny ball of light floated around him.

"_Hey! Wake up! Rise and shine!" _the light said in a high falsetto voice.

The light revealed a tiny creature with eye stalks and wearing next to nothing aside from a bikini and its skin tone was complete yellow. It hovered over Chazz face hoping to get a response. When it didn't, it floated down to the face of Chazz. Placing its hands on his face, the tiny creature tired to move the boy's face.

"_Hey, come on! Up and at em! Hmmm. Guess I'm going to have do my wake up dance." _The being stated as it put his butt in front of Chazz's face.

The action got a reaction, though not the one the spirit was hoping for. The boys hand snaked out and gripped the tiny beast hard.

"_AH! What a cruel world!" _the being said before it went back to wherever the thing came from.

Chazz slowly came to and opened his eyes when another voice greeted him.

"Good morning, young duelist." The voice said with wisdom in its tone.

"What the? What's going on?" Chazz asked as he sat up and looked around.

He then spotted a man…or rather what looked like a man.

"AH! Better yet what are you?" The former blue of DA Central asked in shock.

The man or thing in front of the boy laughed quietly before speaking.

"I'm the one that saved your life…that's all you need to know." The man stated before looking at some cards in his hands. "My, you have quite the collection here."

Chazz gasped before looking at his disk in shock. He saw that the deck slot was devoid of his deck.

"HEY! Those are my cards! Hand! Them! OVER!" Chazz snarled as he held out his hand.

"Oh, but of course, how rude of me. Here you are…oops!" The man thing acting like he was handing the cards over when they dropped into a puddle of water.

"AH! YOU JERK!" Chazz roared as he got up.

But before he could do anything to the man, a card was tossed his way. Grabbing the card in mid-air, the boy scowled at the mysterious savior. The man looked Chazz in the eyes…though it was a little difficult due to the mask.

"Relax. That card more then makes up for the loss." the man stated mysteriously.

"Yeah, well…it had better." Chazz snapped before he looked at the card.

What he saw made him furious with a capital F; he had been given an Ojama Yellow card! A monster that had practically no attack points and worthless defense stats!

"Some no name card! Is this your idea of a joke?" Chazz shouted as he got ready to toss the card.

"STOP!" The man thundered making the blue freeze.

Once he saw that the blue had stopped, the man continued.

"That card is the step to changing your life…and to defeating this Optimus Prime and Megatron was it?" The man said in a cryptic tone.

"How the hell do you know that!" Chazz roared as the two ghosts appeared.

"You tend to talk in your sleep…the point is that from what I can gather those two defeated you pretty badly." The man stated.

"They just got lucky that's all." Chazz huffed.

"_**And yet you ran like a coward when faced with that luck." **_The man and Ghost Megatron said at the same time.

"_Hate to say it, but my bro and this guy have got you there. You may be blue, but you turned yellow awfully fast!" _Optimus said with a snicker.

Chazz snarled and clenched his fist at the instigation.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, CALLS CHAZZ PRINCETON A COWARD!" Chazz roared.

The man just stayed silent as the blue ranted and raved. Once the kid had calmed himself, the man spoke again.

"I know that you're rich, Mr. Princeton. And that is what your problem is…you expect that due to your money you can simply become the best. But the truth is you have to earn it. Good luck, young duelist." The man said as he got up.

Water rushed in suddenly making Chazz get drenched after he pocketed the single card he had. The man waded away from the boy but not before giving a final piece of advice.

"Remember to hold your nose."

The water level rose rapidly before the pressure expelled Chazz out into the open sea. But due to his momentum, he went shooting up and broke the surface level. He struck a glacier face first making him roar in pain.

"Crazy kook…he'll hear from my attorney!" the young Princeton hissed before looking up.

He spied what looked like a town off in the distance.

"Well, at least he dropped me off near civilization. Though its kind of low rent…oh well. One call and I'm outta here." Chazz said as he adjusted his blazer and began walking to the town.

**Later**

"Jeez…not a bad spread…course, my pad is bigger." Chazz said as he arrived at the strange place.

"_**Makes me wonder if he and the rest of the males in there are trying to compensate for something." **_The voice of Ghost Megatron said earning snickering from his brother.

Chazz ignored the voice and walked up to the main entrance of the place. He pounded on it a few times.

"Hey! Open up! Is anyone home?" Chazz asked in a loud voice.

"Oh they're home alright." A new voice said.

Chazz spun around and saw a man with a balding head and a rugged beard huddling next to a fire.

"But you need forty cards to get in. That's how things work here at North Duel academy." The man said as he stared into the flames.

"North Academy? So this is DA's arch-rival." Chazz mused aloud.

"That's right. Here, come sit by the fire. I could use some company." The man said as he pointed to a spot.

Chazz walked over and sat down next to the man.

"Judging from that blue Blazer, you're from Central Duel academy correct?" the man asked as soon as Chazz had sat down.

"Yeah, I was…till two stupid Slackers got me kicked out. Anyways, how does one get into North DA?" Chazz asked.

"You have to look for forty cards. There are several located all over the island, in crevices, icy canyons and elsewhere. It's a test of endurance and if you manage to find forty, you get in." The man explained.

Chazz spied a deck in an academy issued duel disk.

"So how many did you get?" Chazz asked curiously.

"Well, I actually have thirty-nine, but it took all my remaining energy. I'm too worn out to find the final card." The man said as he continued to stare into fire.

"Well, great! I'll buy them off of you." Chazz said as he reached into his numerous pockets and pulled out a credit card.

The man looked at the card and instantly jumped back.

"NO! Besides the fire and this tattered coat on my back, these are all I have! They're priceless!" The man said in terror.

Chazz scoffed as he put the card away and stood up.

"Guess I'll have to find my own then." Chazz stated as he walked off.

"Good luck duelist. With the barren wasteland out there….you will need it." the man called after Chazz.

Chazz climbed hill after hill gaining the cards he needed for his new deck. At one cliff, he had spied a Giant rat which would come in handy for one of his newly acquired cards. As he was climbing, he began to think.

_I can't believe I have to search this island to gain forty cards just so North Academy can open its doors. Talk about a school hard to get in to._ Chazz thought in anger as he got another two cards from a ledge.

**Three Hours Later**

Chazz walked back to the entry way and spotted that the man hadn't moved at all.

"Well, I see you've been busy doing nothing." Chazz remarked.

The man stood up and gasped at the sight of the boy in front of him.

"You're back! Did you get them? Did you get forty cards?"

"Yeah, I got them." Chazz stated.

"Well, that's that. I'm glad that you're moving onto better things. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine…at least until the winter." The man stated.

"The winter?" Chazz asked confused.

"Oh yes, these are summer months right now. The fall is nice too, just thirty below…it's the winter that things get…nippy."

"Uh-huh…" Chazz said quietly.

"But don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Really!"

"Cut the crap!" Chazz roared.

"Wha?"

"I lied…true I found forty but I found an extra one so that you could get in there. Hell, I wouldn't wish the winter on my worst enemies." Chazz said as he brought his new deck out.

"Real-really!" The man asked shocked.

"Yep, now take the stinking card…" Chazz said as he grabbed the Ojama Yellow.

He tried to give it to the man, but his hand and arm went one way then another. The man watched on with unhidden anxiety as the hand kept on taunting him.

"Well, are you going to give it to me or not?" the man asked uncertain.

"I-I'm trying to, but my hand has a mind of its own!" Chazz snarled.

Suddenly the tiny Ojama yellow showed up.

"_Hey you can't get rid of me! We're pals, BFFs!" _Yellow exclaimed.

"We are not!" Chazz shouted making the man confused.

"We aren't what?" The man asked.

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"_Hehehehe, you're the only one who can see me, boss." _

"Get out of here!" Chazz shouted as he clapped his hands together.

"What?" The man asked.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry about that, chose the wrong card. Here." Chazz said as he leafed through the deck and chose a different card.

"Thank you, Chazz. I'll never forget this."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get inside; The Chazz likes to make his own entrance." Chazz said as he walked over to the still burning fire and sat down.

"Oh of course. Thank you."

The man rushed inside leaving Chazz to the outside to ponder his next move.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing. I did find forty cards but I gave one of them away so now I've got thirty-nine." Chazz mumbled as he was the one now gazing into the fires.

Ghost Optimus and Ghost Megatron appeared next to the boy.

"_Guess he is a nice guy…I owe you some money bro. But hey! If you do something nice…" _Ghost Optimus said before Chazz punched him causing him to vanish.

Only for the former blue to look down and spot a lone card where the old man was once sitting as the Ghost Optimus continued.

"…_Nice things happen to you." _

Grabbing the card, he slid it into his new deck and stood up.

Chazz stood back at the gates to North School and shouted, "HEY! OPEN UP! I'VE GOT YOUR FORTY CARDS!"

A few lasers checked to see if he did indeed have forty cards. Once the computer inside had confirmed it, the doors creaked open and Chazz walked in. he was greeted with a desert and several rickety buildings. Chazz looked around with disgust on his face.

"This is North academy? What a dump!" Chazz muttered to himself when there was the sound of breaking glass.

Chazz looked to where the sound was and spotted the man from outside being tossed out of a building. He gasped before running over.

"Hey, baldy you okay?" Chazz asked as he knelt down.

"Ugh…did anyone get the license plate of that truck that bowled me over?" 'Baldy' asked dazed.

"Ha, your friend just got the North academy welcome. A Fifty man duel gauntlet." A kid with a Russian accent stated.

Chazz looked up to see a bunch of boys standing around a group of five with four surrounding the fifth member who was in a rocking chair. The boy's hands were clasped and he was smirking.

"Who are you and what's a fifty man duel whatist?" Chazz asked a bit uncertain of the kid.

"I'm the guy who runs things around here. They call me the Czar. And as for the fifty man duel gauntlet, why don't you tell him, Kyle?" The Russian said to a smaller looking boy wearing a gray trench coat.

"Sure thing. You see, new students have to duel fifty students. You start from the lowest rank…" Kyle started when another kid took over.

"…and work your way up. Should you lose…" A kid with a small mustache said before giving it over to a kid with wavy brown hair and glasses.

"…then that's your rank." The glasses wearing teen said before getting interrupted by a teen with crazy hair.

"Unless you don't lose." The kid stated in monotone when Czar picked it up.

"Then you duel me number fifty." Czar said while pointing at himself.

Chazz let out a low growl before another kid spoke up.

"But everyone loses! Your pal right there lost the very first mach we held." The kid in black stated.

"Guess who's on latrine duty now?" A kid with a bad haircut similar to Elvis said with a smirk.

Chazz stood up and laughed.

"So all I gotta do is win fifty times? Sounds like a walk in the park." Chazz stated.

"Easier said then done Rookie!" The Elvis impersonator snarled.

"The names Chazz! And your Czar will soon fall and the Princeton will rise!" Chazz roared while pointing into the air.

**Four hours later**

"Go Limiter Removal! Now destroy him with Toxic Haze!" Chazz shouted as he destroyed the 44th duelist.

The explosion was earth shattering and sent the kid onto a growing pile of defeated students. The four protecting the Czar all glared at Chazz.

"So what?" Kyle asked.

"Beating those amateurs doesn't prove anything." The guy with crazy hair stated.

"Cuz now you've got to duel us…" Moustache stated.

"Before taking on the Czar!" the glasses wearing teen stated.

Chazz looked at the group smugly before speaking.

"Duel you one at a time? That'll take too long! How about you all come at me at once?" Chazz asked with the same smug grin.

"You're on!" The four cried as they got into position.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start first. I summon Marauding Captain to the field in attack mode." A kid that had a moustache cried.

A man that was dressed in light armor sprang out onto the field.

_**(Marauding Captain-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1200, DEF/400, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**Your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster you control as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.)**_

"Now I'll activate his ability. He allows me to special summon another Warrior type monster from my hand as long as its level four or below. So I chose another Marauding Captain in attack mode."

The same monster appeared right next to the one that was summoned.

"If you plan on attacking one or the other forget it. Marauding Captain prevents you from attacking other Warrior Type monsters that are on the field. Next I activate the spell card The A. Forces. With spell in play al warriors gain 200 attack points for each warrior and Spellcaster on the field."

Both the Captains attack power rose to 1400.

"I end."

"Now it's my move!" A kid with glasses sneered. "And I summon a Marauding Captain as well."

The process continued until there were eight Marauding Captains on the field.

"Your move, Princeton." A short kid said.

Chazz looked at all the captains who all had 2800 attack points each.

"My move. I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew.

He looked at his card and smirked.

"I summon to the field Giant Rat to the field in defense mode. Next I place two facedowns and end my turn."

_**(Giant Rat-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1400, DEF/1450, Type/Beast/Effect. **__**When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.)**_

"_Hey boss? When are you going to use me? I can fight!" _ Ojama Yellow whined.

Chazz felt a vessel pop at the spirit and he glared at it.

"Look! I'm not going to use you because you're nothing but a disgusting yellow bellied coward!" Chazz roared.

The Giant Rat went into a gloomy state as Chazz shouted.

The four kids looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Disgusting maybe. But yellow? You need your eyes checked." One of the four stated.

Moustache man drew his card and then said, "I'm declaring an attack on your rodent!"

One of his captains leapt at Giant Rat and destroyed it. Kyle smirked.

"He's wide open! Attack him directly men!"

The large group of captains rushed forward to carry out the order. Chazz just smirked as he brought his hand out.

"I activate Giant Rat's special ability! I can now summon from my deck an earth attribute monster that has 1500 or less attack points to the field in attack mode. I summon Gyaku-Gire Panda to the field in attack mode!"

A panda that carried a bamboo stick appeared onto the field and let lose a roar.

"Heh, look at the teddy bear." A kid that sounded like a four-year-old said.

"This 'teddy bear' gains 500 attack points for each monster on your side of the field. So that means that he has 4800 attack points. Next I'll activate my trap card Ring of Destruction and I chose my Gyaku-Gire Panda! But if you think I'm just going to stand by and take damage as well you are sorely mistaken for I activate my quick-play spell card, Ring of Defense! This prevents any damage that comes to me which means you…go…bye…bye." Chazz crowed.

The ring wrapped itself around the panda's neck and then it exploded which caused the four Chazz was dueling to fall back. When the dust settled the four followers of Czar were sprawled out. Chazz glared at the Czar and pointed.

"Alright granny, get out of the rocker. You're up." Chazz stated.

"Yeah, and your going down. Now way would I ever be bested from my throne by the likes of you?" Czar said as he slid a duel disk on. "It's time for a battle Royal…but first we need to clear the area first so that none of these guys get back at you Chazz."

"Uh…what?"

"Just help me clean up." Czar snapped.

**Later**

"Duel!" Chazz and Czar shouted after they had gotten everyone up and out of the area.

Czar: 4000/Chazz: 4000

"Me first!" Czar said as he drew his first card.

The Czar of North DA looked at the card he drew and grabbed two other cards.

"I play two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary. Now I gain two Metal Fiend Tokens."

_**(Fiend's Sanctuary-Type/Spell/Normal. Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. When this Token battles, the opponent takes any Battle Damage its controller would have taken. Pay 1000 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy the "Metal Fiend Token".)**_

Two faceless fiends rose onto the field which made Czar laugh aloud at the two new monsters.

"But like you they will not be around for very long. I sacrifice them both to summon the fiend monster Zoa in attack mode!"

_**(Zoa-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2600, DEF/1900, Type/Fiend. **__**A monster whose full potential can be achieved when outfitted with "Metalmorph".)**_

A burly fiend arose onto the field and roared. Czar laughed as he slid two cards into his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll set two card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

Once he looked at it, though, he got a little peeved. He had drawn the worthless Ojama Yellow card.

"You again?" Chazz griped.

"_Nice to see you too, boss! Need me to fight a monster?" _Yellow asked before looking at the monster.

His eye stalks widened and he shivered once he spotted the fiendish monster.

"_Whoa…never mind." _

"You know…I think I just found a way to get rid of you…I play Ojama Yellow in defense mode!"

The tiny monster appeared onto the field and cowered in front of the bigger beast.

"_No, please!" _Yellow pleaded.

Chazz ignored the plea as he slid two more cards into his spell/trap card zone.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Time out, some garbage has blown onto the field. Oh wait it's just your monster. But he'll be taken out like the rest of the garbage. I play the trap card Metalmorph and equip it Zoa."

_**(Metalmorph-Type/Trap/Normal. After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster attacks, it gains additional ATK, during damage calculation only, equal to half the ATK of the attack target.)**_

The fearsome monster gained a metal shine before Czar spoke again.

"Next, I give my transformed Zoa for something even more fearsome…the mighty Metalzoa!"

_**(Metalzoa-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000, DEF/2300, Type/Machine/Effect. This monster can only be Special Summoned from your Deck to your side of the field by offering "Zoa" equipped with "Metalmorph" as a Tribute.)**_

The monster changed into a mechanized form of its fiend counter part. It roared as soon as it touched down on the field. Chazz scowled as the two ghosts watched silently.

"Now, I'll play another trap! Call of the Haunted and bring regular Zoa back from the grave!" Czar roared as the first monster he had returned.

"_Man, oh man. Facing down two monsters with over twenty-five hundred attack points. What the heck are you going to do, Chazz?" _Ghost Optimus asked.

"Easy, I'm going to win." Chazz said aloud.

Czar overheard the statement.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of craziness…but thinking that you're going to win? Confirms that you're even crazier! I've watched you duel forty-nine times! I know your deck inside and out!" Czar roared.

_That may be…but you haven't seen all of my cards. _Chazz thought.

"Zoa attack!"

The monster slashed at the tiny beast, causing him to cry out in pain. An explosion rocked the area as Chazz covered his head. Czar just smirked and pointed at the now defenseless Princeton.

"Metalzoa, strike him down a few pegs!"

The monster roared as it slashed its metal claws at Chazz making him roar in pain as his life points dropped like a stone.

Czar: 4000/Chazz: 1000

"A prince's place is at the feet of the Czar. And that's exactly where I'll put you." Czar said with a laugh.

"Yeah? Well, don't bet on it. See, I was waiting for you to attack." Chazz said.

"What?" Czar asked surprised.

"Now I can play this quick-play spell card, Inferno Tempest!"

_**(Inferno Tempest-Type/Spell/Quick-play. When you take 3000 or more Battle Damage from 1 attack, you can activate this card. Remove all monsters in each player's Deck and Graveyard from play.)**_

"Thanks to this spell card, if I take three thousand points of damage, all cards in our graves and decks are taken out of play."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Czar asked dumbstruck at the move.

"If you claim to know my deck like you think you know, then you should know that your reign is at an end." Chazz said as he took all of his monsters from his deck and placed them in his deck box.

"You're wrong! My reign has never been stronger! I have tow monsters whose attack power exceeds twenty-five hundred! You have nothing on the field or in your deck! You've lost!" Czar roared.

"Have I? Then let's see!" Chazz roared as he drew a card.

Once he saw what it was, he smirked. He slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Chaos end!"

_**(Chaos End-Type/Spell/Normal. You can only activate this card if 7 or more of your cards are currently removed from play. Destroy all Monster Cards on the field.)**_

Zoa and its metal form began to crack once the card was played. Czar looked shocked at the cracks.

"W-what's going on?" Czar asked confused.

"That's the magic of Chaos end at work, bub. When I have seven or more cards removed from play, all monsters on the field are destroyed." Chazz explained as the two fiendish monsters blew up.

"What? No!" Czar shouted in vain as his monsters turned to dust.

Chazz just smirked as he pressed another button.

"Now I play a trap card that's a blast from the past, Return from a Different Dimension!"

"Thanks to this trap card, by giving up half of my life points, all the monsters that are removed from play come back to the field! Return my monsters!"

Czar: 4000/Chazz: 500

Four monsters with a thousand attack points each returned to Chazz's field. Ojama Yellow came right next the four.

"_Thanks for bring me back, boss!" _Yellow said in joy.

A tick mark appeared on Chazz's head.

"I meant everyone but you!" Chazz roared making the beast cry.

"No wait!" Czar shouted in a pleading tone.

"Sorry, you go bye…bye! Everyone attack him directly!"

The four with attack power launched all of their attacks at the defenseless Czar. The explosion knocked him back onto his rear end with spiral swirls in his eyes.

Czar: 0/Chazz: 500

"Well done, young duelist." A man in a big coat and scarf said as he walked out.

"What the? You! You're the guy who saved me!" Chazz said.

"That's right." The man said as he took off the scarf and mask revealing…

"Baldy? What the hell is going on here?" Chazz asked bewildered.

"I'm this school's chancellor, Foster is the name. The camp and sub were all plans to get to you, Chazz. I could see something inside that was just begging to be let out. Besides, I never did like Czar anyways. You are now the best at North Academy!"

At the chancellor's words, all fifty students on North DA bowed down to Chazz. But it was Foster's next words that caught his attention.

"You are now the rep for North academy for the School Duel. And I made good on my promise." Foster said earning Chazz's undivided attention.

"Yeah? and what's that?" Chazz asked with crossed arms.

"You shall get to duel this…Optimus Prime you desist so much." Foster said.

All Chazz did was smirk. He would finally get revenge and make Alexis his.

_Please read and review. It'll be some time before I get the school duel underway so please bear with me._

_May God bless and guard you._


	18. School Duel Pt 1

_Alright, YF here with the big matchup between North Academy and Central DA. Sorry for the long wait, but the good news is that I only have two classes per day so I'll be home earlier to work on the chapters. Onward to the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own GX or Transformers._

_Claimer: I only own the plot and idea._

Night had fallen on the School of North DA. Lightning flashed across the sky, providing a bit of light for the students as they gazed up at the highest pillar of the school. Foster looked down at the group of students and began his speech.

"Students of North Academy! I present to you, North DA's new top duelist! Chazz Princeton!" Foster said as he presented a boy wearing nothing but black.

The boy nodded with a smirk on his face.

"And I give to him, North DA's top dueling cards! With them, we will triumphant! With them, you shall Chazz it up!" Foster concluded.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" the students chanted.

The chant continued as Chazz accepted the cards and looked at them. He turned toward the chanting group on the group and yelled.

"Duel Academy is finished!" Chazz roared while raising his fist in the air.

Everyone roared as they raised their fists into the air as well before resuming their chanting.

Chazz smirked and thought to himself.

_And Alexis shall be mine. _The boy thought with glee.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**DA Island**

Elita felt a shiver go up and down her spine, knowing that someone was thinking of her and not in a loving way like Optimus did. She just shrugged it off and resumed her work.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Main DA – Next Day**

"Alright guys, come out of the decks." Optimus said as he sat in his room.

One by one, the spirits of the Transformers from the first generation to the current one, Transformers Animated, appeared before the Machine duelist. He smiled and got up from his seat.

"I'm really glad that you guys are with me on this. I know it was difficult to choose any of your decks due to your various effects. But I'm happy that you all agreed for me to use the Cybertron era deck. They are the sweetest monsters second only to G1 and with them, we'll beat North academy's rep big time." Optimus said to the spirits.

"_We're glad that you have confidence in all of us, Jaden. We'll do our best against the opponent." _Vector Prime said with wisdom and truth in his aged voice.

"Optimus?" A feminine voice asked.

"Come in Elita. I was just giving and receiving a pep talk from my spirits." Optimus said.

"Really? Mind if I ask them something?" Elita said as she walked in and saw the various spirits surrounding her boyfriend.

Yes, Elita can see duel spirits. It was an ability that she awoke during the raid the Dark Cultists did on her home after she saw the gruesome way her mother died before Prime saved her. She didn't have any spirits in her deck just yet, but the right card would come along soon.

"_By all means, ask away Alexis." _Jetfire said with his accent.

"Keep Optimus safe. No matter how difficult the opposition is, have him keep his cool and good luck out there." Elita said with a smile.

"_He does that on his own. But we'll remind him and thanks." _Scattershot said with a wave.

Any more of the conversation died when Syrus rushed in. The spirits vanished back into their decks so they didn't make Elita and Optimus look crazy. Syrus panted before looking at the two.

"Prime! What are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you!" Syrus nearly shouted.

"What? Why?" Optimus asked honestly confused.

"For the Meet and Greet! North DA just came!" Syrus said.

"That must mean your opponent is here, Optimus. We better go." Elita said.

"Right. Come on!" Optimus said as he grabbed the deck box that had his Cybertron deck.

The boy ran out of the room and leapt over the railing. Elita followed though she didn't jump over the railing. She looked at Syrus and spoke.

"You're coming, right?"

"Yeah. Wait for us, Optimus!" Syrus yelled as he ran after the unofficial king of DA with Elita right next to the short boy.

**Docks**

At the docks, Sheppard, Crowler and the rest of the student body were watching a man wearing a yellow tattered coat and wearing a sweatband on his head walk up from a submarine. Sheppard smiled before speaking to the man.

"Ah, Foster. How have you been?" The head of Central DA asked as he extended his hand.

"I've been fine after I got over the crushing defeat you handed us the last time we met." Foster said as he took the offered hand.

"Oh, come now, it was a close match." Sheppard said with a smile.

"No, it wasn't." Foster muttered aloud.

Sheppard looked at the man confused before the chancellor of North DA spoke again.

"But I believe this year shall be different." Foster said with a smile.

"Yes, to a spirited duel between our two best students." Sheppard said with the smile returning.

"Excellent speech, Uncle Sheppard." Optimus said as he walked up with Elita and Syrus behind him.

"Why thank you Jaden. Foster, I would like to introduce you to my nephew, Jaden Yuki AKA Optimus Prime, gang hero of the dreaded cult war." Sheppard said as he placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Really? I didn't know that you had a War hero here, Sheppard. And your own nephew too." Foster said surprised.

"Foster, don't think for one second that I chose him to be the rep simply because he's related to me. There were two others including another war hero…which reminds me. Where?" Sheppard asked as he looked around when he noticed something that was out of place.

"What the? When did the sky get overcast?" A random student asked as he looked up at the sky.

Everyone looked up, including Foster, and saw that the sky had become dark with black clouds. Optimus paled a little when he saw the formation the clouds were doing. It was like the eye of a hurricane with the clouds spinning around but there were no gale force winds following it, which could only mean one thing to the Autobot fighter; Unicron.

As soon as the clouds had gathered there was an air raid siren that screamed through the air. There was a single streak of lightning that flashed blinding everyone as a set of drums began a familiar beat with a guitar riff following. The thunder followed the beat of the drums setting up for a wild light show. The howling wind that came carried the words of a dreadful song announcing the coming of a figure that was worse then Death.

_(Insert Indestructible by Disturbed)_

_Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again!_

No explanation will matter after we begin!  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within!  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win!

I'll have you know  
That I've become

Indestructible!

_Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side, a terror to behold!  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!_

Another reason, another cause for me to fight!  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light!  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret!

My declaration embedded deep under my skin!  
A permanent reminder of how it began!  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike!  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life!

You will be shown  
How I've become

Indestructible!

_Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side, a terror to behold!  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around while you're alive!  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

During the solo, everyone watched in absolute horror and amazement as a tornado with a very wide diameter touched down just 12 feet in front of the docks as the winds carried the words of the song. Several figures stepped out of the twister and joined the students. Everyone gasped as they recognized the Decepticon gang minus one member. The students fear shot up several notches when nine figures with ruby red eyes walked out of the spiraling cloud and lined up like they were waiting for a king. The wind tripled in wind speed and strength as the words resumed.

_I'm Indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side, a terror to behold!  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around while you're alive!  
I am indestructible!

_**Indestructible!**_

_Indestructible!_

The nine figures knelt down as a single, lone shadow appeared. Its walk was slow, but it was a walk with a purpose. Everyone held their breath as Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons walked out, his ruby red eye ablaze with the fires of Hell themselves. The wind whipped like a gale, blowing the back of his blazer open and his hair became all the more sinister as the wind whipped around him. Despite the seriousness of the situation, many girls thought that the young leader looked hot with that pose.

_Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side, a terror to behold!  
Annihilation will be unavoidable!_

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around while you're alive!  
I'm an indestructible master of waaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons walked toward the pier as the song ended and the freak weather dissipated. The gang leader crossed his hands and glared at the crowd of students who parted like the red sea and gave the leader a wide berth. Optimus could only glare at his twin brother as he made his way to the group. Foster could only stare at the boy and involuntarily shiver.

_What the hell is this guy? His stare creeps me out. It's like…he's seen some things that would make a grown man weep for his mommy. _Foster said as he stared into the red abyss that made Megatron's eyes.

"So…I see that this is North DA…where is their rep?" Megatron asked with his cold voice.

"Um…who are you?" Foster asked lamely.

The gang leader looked at the bald man and sneered.

"My name is Megatron…destroyer of life, bringer of Chaos and the unfortunate brother to Optimus Prime." Megatron stated with a straight face.

"Then you must be the other Nephew Sheppard mentioned." Foster said.

"Enough. We've wasted enough time as is. Where is your rep, Chancellor Foster?" Optimus interrupted.

"He's right here." A voice said from the submarine.

Everyone turned to see a boy in a black Blazer and black clothes being surrounded by five other boys. Optimus smirked when he saw who it was.

"Looks like I was right. DA is not done with you yet, Chazz." Optimus said.

"Bah, so the weakling comes back with his tail between his legs. How pathetic." Megatron said was a sneer.

"Hey watch what you're saying! He's going to Chazz your brother up!" Kyle hissed.

"Right and for dissing my new friend…" Czar said before charging forward with his fist raised.

"Lord Megatron!" Astrotrain shouted.

None of the Decepticons could move fast enough to block the incoming fist. Megatron just stood his ground with his arms crossed and glared at the oncoming North DA student. Czar smiled wickedly as he brought his fist toward the leader's face. But then there was a flash of something and Czar stopped cold as he gazed into the right eye of Megatron. He expected to see fear in the eye he was staring in; however, there was no fear…only something else. Czar could not explain it and he was terrified of the boy in front of him. The eyes told him that he was something that wasn't human at all.

Czar fell onto his rear still staring at the red orbs that made Megatron so feared. He turned his gaze away and crawled, _crawled! _back to the group. The four others could only stare in shock and amazement as the former king of AND crawled back to them. They were brought out of their stupor when they heard a new sound.

Another gust of wind made everyone duck their heads aside from Optimus and Megatron. They turned their heads up and saw twin helicopters. Optimus just stared with a neutral expression while Megatron just continued to glare.

"Hi, Chazz!" A man in a business suit said as the door slid open to reveal two men.

"How's it going, little brother?" the other man asked from his seat.

"Slade? Jagger? What the hell are you two doing here?" Chazz roared.

"Why else? To celebrate your big dueling victory!" Jagger said as the Helicopters touched down.

"You are going to win, right Chazz?" Slade asked as the two brothers walked out.

A machine cart pulled up with a two people in it; one of them was holding a camera while the other was directing the camera man.

"Beautiful! Now just act natural!" Man said to the two brothers.

A second one of the carts pulled up in front of the gathered group. A man shouted up to the first cart.

"Alright, we're all set up here for Camera two!"

The small group of six looked up at the cart.

"Um, what's going on?" Foster asked confused.

"'What's going on?' The real question is 'When will you go on?'. Primetime baby! This school duel is being broadcast worldwide!" the second director said.

"What?" Elita asked in pure shock.

"You've got to be joking!" Optimus said with disbelief on his face.

"Nope! Hey, Mack, get a shot of this guy! I think he's the one that's dueling Chazz, the poor sap!" The director said.

"You got it, Chuck." Mack the cameraman said as he zoomed in on Optimus's face.

**All across the world**

All over the four corners of the globe, everyone could watch as a familiar face showed up in their homes, schools and office buildings.

"Hey is that…?"

"I don't believe it!"

"That kid…isn't that Optimus Prime? The war hero of that dreadful war with the Cultists?"

"It is! I recognize that face anywhere!"

All across the world, people called their friends and family informing them of the war hero who evaded their eyes for years. Now the dam was broken with the water being the info of Optimus Prime's whereabouts.

**Main DA Island**

"Great going, you idiots." Megatron snapped at the cameraman. "Now the people me and Prime tried to avoid for years are going to come here of all places!"

"How about getting a shot of this gloomy Gus? Bet it would make some people boo at him." Chuck asked.

"Right." Mack said as he aimed his camera at Megatron.

"By the spark of Unicron…" Megatron swore under his breath as the camera was aimed at him.

Again, everyone was shocked as they saw a face similar to Optimus's appear.

"Holy! That's Prime's brother, Jason!"

"He's changed! Look at his eyes and clothes!"

"I'll be…you're right he has changed! What the hell happened to those two?"

"Darned if I know!"

"I wonder if Prime and Megatron are still single."

"We better see! After all, I heard talk from the old Autobot gang that Optimus and a girl named Alexis Rhodes was dating and Megatron was dating a girl named Morgan."

Hell had unleashed itself in the form of old fan girls and all the men wished the two brothers the best of luck.

**Main DA – Locker Room**

"You set this broadcast up didn't you?" Chazz accused.

"Well, of course! We need the whole world to see that you are on your way to becoming Duel monsters best. It's all part of the plan." Slade said.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Chazz said.

"Look, world domination is ours for the taking! If we all do our part, Chazz." Jagger snapped.

"And we have. Now it's your turn bro. To conquer the world of Duel Monsters. To be the best!" Slade said

"And to not give up." Jagger finished before glaring at Chazz. "Did you really think you could get away from your duites and drop out of Duel Academy?"

"I…" Chazz started when he was smacked across his face.

"DON'T DENY IT!" Jagger roared at the fallen Princeton. "YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE SLACKER OF THIS FAMILY!"

"It doesn't matter now. The point is that you can still turn it around, Chazz." Slade said trying to avert his brother's anger from the third child.

"You can still show that we are superior! And this case of cards will prove it! They are the most expensive out there so you have no excuse to lose!" Jagger said as he held up a briefcase of cards.

Chazz could only look at the case as it was set down and his brothers began to walk out. Jagger turned around and snarled out his last words.

"Do NOT let the Princeton name down, Chazz! It all rests on you!"

The two walked out the door, not ever seeing Megatron leaning up against the wall to the locker room hearing the entire conversation.

**Hallway**

Optimus walked down the hallway, silently brooding over the fact that his face had been beamed all around the world. One he knew was that his bro was right; thanks to those two idiots manning those cameras, the one part of the female speices would come real soon. He passed by a locker room door and heard a voice; a very familiar voice.

"Man up, Chazz! Man the fuck up!"

_Chazz? What in the name of the Matrix? _Optimus thought as he stood still.

"Come on! Show them! Show them that you are not a slacker and are worthy of the Princeton name! Show that you can win and keep winning! Over and over again! You've got to do your part! You got to show them that you are supreme! It's your duty…its part of the plan!" the boy shouted out, unaware of his rival and opponent was nearby listening.

Prime resumed his walking after hearing enough. He spotted Meagtron up on a stairwell, looking down. The two shared a glance before going back to what they were doing.

"Now go and win…go and WIN!" Chazz shouted aloud as Optimus retreated.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Main Arena**

All the students cheered as they eagerly awaited the duel to begin. All around them were various cameramen.

"That's right; lotsa energy kids! Remember this duel is being broadcasted worldwide!"

"Go! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" North DA's Studnets shouted.

In a special booth, the two chancellors of the two schools sat watching in eager anticipation.

"Well, Sheppard same bet as usual?" Foster asked the larger man.

"Yes, that's what makes these things all the worthwhile." Sheppard said before turning serious.

_But I don't like this; thanks to the two elder Princetons, they made all of those that yearned for Jaden and Jason alerted to their location. Jaden has Alexis but Jason isn't seeing anyone so I pray that he'll be safe. _Sheppard thought.

Meanwhile, Optimus was chatting with Syrus, Chumley and Elita.

"Alright, Prime! You're dueling against you're ..." Syrus started to say when Elita interrupted him.

"If you say Archrival I'm going to hit you. Megatron is Prime's rival. But judging by your face Prime, something's eating you." Elita said.

Optimus chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend.

"You can read me like a book Elita. Yeah, something is bugging me. Before I came to the arena, I overheard Chazz. I don't know what went down, but he was really upset about something. Megatron knows too and knowing him, he's going to hurt the ones that made Chazz upset." Prime stated as he strapped in his disk and deck.

He looked over and saw that Kyle was doing the same for Chazz. The group looked up to see Sheppard stand up.

"Students and fellow duelists!" Sheppard said.

"Welcome to the annual school duel!" Foster interjected.

"And now…" Sheppard stated.

"Let this year's competition begin!" the two headmasters said in unison.

The roar of the cheering was heard even without the aid of the TV. Sheppard turned to a figure on the arena.

"Doctor Crowler if you please?" Sheppard asked the good doctor.

The doctor nodded before bring out his mike.

"Of course, Chancellor Sheppard! After all, I know these two students personally and they are both my favorite! But enough about my history with these two, hailing from Duel academy…!" Crowler said in to the mike.

Once the name was mentioned, all the students from Slifer Red to Obelisk Blue cheered loudly and pumped their fists into the air. Crowler smiled and he spoke into the mike, easily over the student's cheering.

"Alright, settle down…Jaden Yukcy AKA OPTIMUS PRIME! Eh? What that? OH! I mean, Yuki, Yuki!" Crowler shouted as soon as he heard his mistake before regaining his composure.

"And his opponent…" Crowler said but was interrupted.

"Get. Off. The. Stage."

"Huh?" Crowler asked.

I'll introduce myself, you scrub." Chazz said coldly.

"ERGH! Scrubs do NOT have PH.D's in dueling!" Crowler shouted while stamping his feet.

He was unaware of the mike's cord wrapping around him, which made a violet haired girl think that the cord was evil. When Crowler pointed the mike at Chazz he blinked a few times before realizing that he was a little tied up.

"Although, knot tying would've been a better major…" Crowler muttered as he hopped around dangerously close to the edge of the arena. "…Or rather untying!"

The poor man fell off the stage which made everyone, in the arena and around the world laugh. Optimus walked over to where the teacher had fallen and saw that the poor man was seeing stars.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Optimus asked.

"G-go ahead." Crowler moaned weakly.

"Next time, you should go cordless."

"Wait, they have those?" Crowler asked shocked.

"Both of you just shut up! It's the Chazz's turn! But then again, I really don't need an introduction! Everyone here should know who I am!" Chazz roared at the students of Main DA.

All the students could only stare in shock at the boy.

"Or do you truly know who I am? Because I may have been a classmate of yours, but when I left here I left the old Chazz behind! Now I'm North DA's Chazz, the new and improved Chazz! And I'm here…to…!" Chazz shouted as he raised his fist into the air.

"Chazz it up!" Several of North DA's students cried.

"Oh yeah! Say it again!" Chazz shouted.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" North DA cried.

"Whoa…it's like they really like Chazz." Syrus said.

"They like Chazz? Boy, they're morons." Elita stated.

"No! Mercy! Chazz!" Czar shouted to the raven haired teen.

"Got that right. Okay, it's go time. Show me what you got, Optimus!"

"With Pleasure!"

"No…the pleasure will be mine."

"Duel!" Both duelists shouted.

GXGXGXGXXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Hidden away from the crowds, Megatron was addressing his Decepticons.

"You all know what to do?" Megatron asked.

"Yes." The cons answered.

"Good. Now go." Megatron said.

The gang members all scattered to do whatever they needed to do, leaving their leader to watch the duel.

Back at the Arena, the two duelists drew their opening hand. The crowd behind Chazz chanted his patented cheer, 'Chazz it up' before yelling as one.

"Destroy him chazz!"

"Ask…and you shall receive!" Chazz roared as he drew a card. He looked at it before playing it on his MZ.

"For my first move, I'm summoning up a monster with some bite! Masked Dragon, Rise!"

_**(Masked Dragon-LV/3, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1400,DEF/1100, Type/Dragon/Effect. **__**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.)**_

The dragon appeared on the field before kneeling in front of Chazz. Everyone of North DA cheered. Chazz smirked as he shouted over the din.

"That'll due for now."

"Alright then. My turn." Optimus stated as he drew a card.

The gang leader looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He grabbed a card from his hand and played it on his MZ.

"I summon Landmine to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Landmine-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2100, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. If you have no monsters in play and your opponent controls at least 1monster in play, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card attacks a monster in Defense mode, destroy all monsters with ATK equal to or less then the destroyed monster. If the spell card "Cyber Planet Key-Earth" is in play, increase this card's ATK by 500.)**_

A large Yellow bulldozer rumbled out onto the field before transforming into a large yellow-toned, blue optics robot. He looked at the crowd before glancing down at Optimus.

"_Jeez, kid. You weren't kidding when this was a big to do." _The robot said in spiritese.

"Got that right…anyways, I was able to special summon Landmine due to his effect Chazz so don't accuse me of cheating. Next, I summon out a little fire support. Let's go Scattershot!"

The military jeep raced out onto the field once his card was played. He transformed into his robot mode and got into a battle stance. Optimus smirked as he pointed at Chazz's lone monster.

"Landmine, attack his lone monster with Earth tremor!"

The said Autobot smashed both of his hands onto the ground making the earth shake. Chazz could barely keep his footing as his monster was destroyed. Optimus made a fist before getting serious.

"Awesome he's taken the lead!" Annie said from the stands where she, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Elita and Violet sat.

Megatron just shook his head and scowled at the duel.

"No…all he's done is given Chazz what he needs." Megatron muttered.

"It appears your brother speaks the truth. I activate my dragon's effect! If he was destroyed by battle I can summon a dragon type monster with fifteen hundred or fewer attack points to the field in either attack or defense mode. So I play another masked dragon in defense."

The dragon roared as it was summoned from the deck making Optimus wonder why Chazz played another Masked Dragon. He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts before looking at Scattershot.

"I don't know what your plan is…but I'll attack your dragon again with Scattershot. Go, Missile tempest!"

The Autobot let out several missiles that flew toward the defensive dragon no one could see the smirk on Chazz's face as the missiles blew his dragon apart. Optimus could only frown as Chazz began to laugh.

"Thanks for destroying my second masked dragon, because with his effect, I summon Armed Dragon level three!" Chazz shouted as a new dragon took the field.

_**(Armed Dragon LV3-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1200, DEF/700, Type/Dragon/Effect. **__**During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.)**_

A tiny orange dragon with spikes appeared where the masked dragon once resided. Optimus could only stare at the monster with grimness.

"Level three? That's not good." Optimus muttered.

"Armed Dragon?" Syrus and Violet asked at the same time.

"It's a card series that deals with leveling up. Level three or LV three as it is usually called is the weakest form of the armed dragon. It will get stronger after certain requirements are fulfilled." Bastion explained.

Elita and Megatron said nothing as they watched the duel; one wondering where Chazz got the cards and the other hoping that her boyfriend would be alright.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Chancellor's booth**

"That card…Foster did you?" Sheppard asked before Foster interrupted him.

"Yes, I did. I told you that I'm holding nothing back, I want that prize and I shall win it." Foster said with a smirk.

"The duel is still young Foster…and it would be wise not to underestimate my nephews. They have a certain…tendency to create victory from the jaws of defeat." Sheppard stated as he watched the duel below.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Main Arena**

"I play the spell card, Cyber Planet Key Earth. Now with this in play, not only do I get to add cards from my deck, but my two monsters gain an attack boost as well." Optimus explained as he played the spell card.

**Landmine-ATK/2600**

**Scattershot-ATK/2100**

"I'll set down another facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew a card.

He didn't bother looking at the card he had; he just added it to his hand before smirking.

"You see, Prime, during my standby phase, my armed dragon grows up a little. By sending him to my grave, I can play his teen form, Armed Dragon level five!"

_**(Armed Dragon LV5-LV/5, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2400, DEF/1700, Type/Dragon/Effect. **__**By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.)**_

A larger dragon took the place of the smaller dragon. There wasn't much of a change except that it had gotten bigger, its skin tone had changed to red and it had a lot more spikes then what the level three version had. Optimus could only smirk at the newly summoned monster.

"Not bad, but since my monsters have more attack points you can't use your monster's effect to destroy them." Optimus pointed out.

"True, but I can still attack your Scattershot! Go, Crimson Rampage!"

The dragon roared as its arms spun around at high velocities. Scattershot braced himself when Optimus's facedown revealed itself.

"I use the trap card, Over shield!"

_**(Over Shield-Type/Trap/Normal. When your opponent declares an attacks, negate the attack and then draw 1 card for each monster you have in play.)**_

"Due to Over shield, your attack is stopped cold and I gain three new cards since there are three monsters in play."

A large shield covered Scattershot and caused the dragon's attack to bash against the shield. Chazz could only scowl as the gang leader drew three new cards.

"Tch, whatever. I'll end my turn with two facedown."

"Alright, my move!" Optimus said as he drew again.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He then brought his hand out and pointed it at Chazz.

"I use the effect of my Cyber Planet Key. I can add one spell or Machine-type monster card from my hand and I chose another one of Cyber Planet Keys. Next I play Overdrive in attack mode!"

_**(Override-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can attack the opponent directly. This card gains 500 ATK when "Cyber Planet Key-Speed" is in play.)**_

A red and white racing car roared onto the field before transforming into the robot form everyone knew that was coming. What shocked them though was that it looked like a female. Override looked down at Optimus and spoke.

"_I take it that they never saw a Female robot before huh?" _the leader of Velocitron asked.

"No…haven't gotten the chance to play any of the female Autobots." Prime said as he slid a card into his spell/trap card zone. "I play the spell card, Cyber Planet Key-Speed!"

_**(Cyber Planet Key-Speed-Type/Spell/Continuous. As long as this card is in play, you can negate the effect of a spell or trap card that targets 1 card on your side of the field. This card can be used during either player's turn. **__**You can send this card to the grave along with "Cyber Planet Key-Speed", "Cyber Planet Key-Jungle", "Cyber Planet Key-Giga" and "Omega Lock" to the graveyard to Special Summon, "Primus-Lord of Light" from your deck or hand.)**_

A key seemed to shine down through the sky and slammed into Override. A pair of twin guns that formed her engine. She pointed the gun at Chazz and his monster which made Optimus smirk.

**Override-ATK/2100**

"Now Override can attack you directly and with her attack boost, it'll hurt. But that dragon of yours will prove to be difficult later on so I'll take it out with Landmine. Go, Cyclone Slice!"

Landmine let out a war cry as his wheels became large fans. The fans generated a slicing wind that tore through the teen dragon. Chazz scowled as his life counter dropped.

Chazz: 3800/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

"Thanks for getting rid of my level five dragon. Cuz now I can activate my trap card, Inferno Crimson!"

_**(Inferno Crimson-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this when an "Armed Dragon" monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK and end the current battle phase.)**_

"Thanks to this trap card, not only does your battle phase end, but you also take damage equal to my destroyed monster's attack."

"What?" Optimus said in shock.

A bolt of red lightning came out of the card and struck the Ra yellow. Optimus could only hiss in pain as his life counter fell.

Chazz: 3800/Optimus (Jaden): 1600

All of North DA's students began to chant Chazz's own chant allowing the teen to bask in their cheers. Optimus could only smirk as he looked up.

"Impressive Chazz. But now I'll play one card facedown and end."

Slade and Jagger could only smirk at the scene.

"Chazz is acting like a Princeton. This will go over greatly." Jagger said.

"It would be better that Chazz didn't beat this nobody too quickly." Slade said with a grin.

"What? Why?" Jagger asked.

"Just think of all the revenue from the commercials." Slade simply said.

"Well, since I can't do anything more, I use The Earth key's effect and gain another spell card." Optimus said as he searched his deck. "Then I set another facedown and call it quits."

"Alright, my turn." Chazz said as he drew.

The teen looked at it and instantly smirked. Optimus scowled once he saw that smirk. Chazz looked up at Optimus and spoke to the leader.

"hope you like some pain, Prime cuz in for a lot of it. I play the spell card, Level up!"

"That's not good." Optimus hissed.

_**(Level Up!-Type/Normal/Spell.**_ _**Send 1 face-up "LV" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon a monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of the sent monster, ignoring any and all Summoning conditions.)**_

"Thanks to this card, I can send my Armed Dragon level five in order to summon the mightiest monster of the Armed Dragon Series!"

"That must mean…" Optimus muttered.

"Heh…that idiot…he doesn't realize that the farther me and prime are pushed into a corner the stronger the power we hold become." Megatron said with a laugh.

"Arise! Armed Dragon Level Seven!" Chazz roared as a spikier and larger dragon took the stage.

_**(Armed Dragon LV7-LV/7, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2800, DEF/1000, Type/Dragon/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5". Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.)**_

The monster roared all across the world. The students of North DA pumped their fists into the air and cheered.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! NO MERCY CHAZZ!"

"You got it!" Chazz said as he held a hand up.

"What the? That card wasn't in the case I gave Chazz!" Slade said in shock.

"What?" Jagger asked as he looked at his brother.

Their thoughts were put on hold as Chazz roared over the din.

"I use my Dragon's effect! You see, Prime, by sending a monster to the graveyard, all monsters whose attack points are equal or fewer then the sent card gets destroyed. So I send Despair of the Dark to the grave and destroy all of your monsters! Go, Sonic Blade!"

The dragon roared in rage as he sent several blades of sonic energy at the three monsters Optimus had. Prime could only grit his teeth as the three blades slammed into his monsters. The three Autobots screamed in pain before they shattered leaving Optimus wide open.

"That is one powerful dragon." Zane said in shock.

"Now that was just his effect…here comes his main attack! Go Harden terror slash!"

The dragon roared again as it brought its fist up into the air. Optimus could only growl as the arm drew nearer. There was a massive explosion that rocked everyone to their cores and kicked up a heavy cloud of dust.

"Prime!" Elita and Syrus shouted together when the dust sprang up.

_Whew, looks like Optimus is in a real pickle. Sorry to cut it off but if I kept this up, I would have over 100 pages if I continued. Stay tuned for "School Face Off pt 2"! please Read and Review!_


	19. School Duel pt 2

_Hey folks. Here's part two of the School Duel. I don't know if you all noticed but there was a HUGE segment missing from the last chapter. The transfer had managed to lose the part where Chazz took his turn, revived his Armed Dragon LV 5 with Call of the Haunted, and it went straight to the end of Optimus's turn. I apologize for that but there's nothing I can do about it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Transformers._

_Claimer: I own only the plot._

_Credit goes to Peach Wookie for making the first GX-Transformers crossover._

_Last time on Transformers GX!_

"_**Enough. We've wasted enough time as is. Where is your rep, Chancellor Foster?" Optimus interrupted.**_

"_**He's right here." A voice said from the submarine.**_

_**Everyone turned to see a boy in a black Blazer and black clothes being surrounded by five other boys. Optimus smirked when he saw who it was.**_

"_**Looks like I was right. DA is not done with you yet, Chazz." Optimus said.**_

_**Students welcome to the school duel…" Sheppard announced.**_

"_**And now…" Foster added in.**_

"_**Let this year's duel begin!" Both chancellors's said.**_

"_**I play the spell card, Level Up!"**_

_**(Level Up!-Type/Normal/Spell. Send 1 face-up "LV" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon a monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of the sent monster, ignoring any and all Summoning conditions.)**_

_**"Thanks to this card, I can send my Armed Dragon level five in order to summon the mightiest monster of the Armed Dragon Series!"**_

_**"That must mean…" Optimus muttered.**_

_**"Heh…that idiot…he doesn't realize that the farther me and Prime are pushed into a corner the stronger the power we hold become." Megatron said with a laugh.**_

_**"Arise! Armed Dragon Level Seven!" Chazz roared as a spikier and larger dragon took the stage.**_

_**(Armed Dragon LV7-LV/7, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2800, DEF/1000, Type/Dragon/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5". Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.)**_

_**The dragon roared again as it brought its fist up into the air. Optimus could only growl as the arm drew nearer. There was a massive explosion that rocked everyone to their cores and kicked up a heavy cloud of dust.**_

_**"Prime!" Elita and Syrus shouted together when the dust sprang up.**_

_Now let's get back to the duel!_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The North DA students chanted as the dust began to move away.

Chazz waved to his fellow classmates only to hear Megatron.

"It's not over with yet, Princeton! Remember never to underestimate me or my brother!" The gang leader roared as he gazed into the cloud.

There was a gleam of metal from the area where Optimus was making everyone watch with baited breath as the dust cleared away to reveal a sliver Optimus. Chazz's jaw dropped when he saw that Optimus's life points hadn't dropped.

"What the? How the hell did you survive?"

"Easy. This is my Impervious Metal Trap card."

_**(Impervious Metal-Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Reduce all Battle and Effect damage to zero.)**_

"Thanks to this trap card, I take no battle damage and no effect damage."

"Tch…you got lucky. I'll end my turn."

"My move then…and I better make it a good one." Optimus said as he drew.

The Autobot gang leader looked at the card he drew and smiled. He placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I play pot of greed! Now I get to draw two more cards from my deck. Here's one! And here's number two!" Optimus said as he drew two new cards.

The leader looked at the two and smiled. Chazz scowled once he saw the smile on the gang leader's face. Optimus slid one of the cards he had drawn into his spell/trap card zone.

"Alright, Chazz. I play the Spell card, Omega Lock!"

_**(Omega Lock-Type/Spell/Continuous. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If "Cyber Planet Key-Earth", "Cyber Planet Key-Jungle" "Cyber Planet Giga", and "Cyber Planet Key-Speed" are in play the controller of this card takes no damage from battle and effects. The mentioned cards also cannot be destroyed by Spell and trap effects.)**_

A strange lock appeared from the card and rested near Optimus. The two keys that were in play slid into two of the slots and caused a massive surge of energy to be released. He smirked as he held up another card to show Chazz.

"Thanks to Omega Lock if I have all the Cyber Planet Keys in play, I take no effect damage and no battle damage. And thanks to pot of greed, I managed to get another one of the cards needed for the effect…so here it is! Cyber planet key Giga!"

_**(Cyber Planet Key-Giga-Type/Spell/Continuous. Once per turn, you can triple the attack power of 1 monster on the field. If a monster's attack power.)**_

A third key appeared and easily slid into the lock causing another surge of power. Optimus pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate the trap card, Jar of Greed. Now thanks to this I can draw one card from my deck." Optimus said as he drew another card.

The teen leader looked at it and placed onto his MZ…facedown.

"I'll set one monster facedown and end my turn. I know your monster's effect…and it will only work if a monster is face up."

"Tch…fine, I'll go." Chazz said as he drew his card.

The teen looked at it and then pointed at Optimus's single monster.

"Go Armed Dragon level seven! Attack with Harden Dragon Terror!"

The dragon roared with fury as it struck the facedown card. Optimus groaned as a Gray color scheme car was destroyed. Chazz laughed haughtily until his own monster groaned and shattered before getting sealed into a small container.

"What the! What happened to my monster!" Chazz shouted at Optimus.

Optimus just smirked as he slid out a card from his grave.

"The monster you attacked was known as Crosswire. When he's destroyed as a result of battle, he returns the monster that attacked him to the bottom of the deck." Optimus explained.

"Argh! I play the spell card, Graveyard in the fourth dimension! Now I get back two monsters that have level in their name!" Chazz roared as he played a spell card.

Armed Dragon level three and five were taken from the grave and then added to them to the deck. He grabbed another card and slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play Foolish Burial! Now thanks to this card, I can send one monster of mine to the grave…so I'll send Armed Dragon level five!"

Chazz tossed the card into his grave slot and then slammed another card into his MZ.

"I play Armed Dragon level three in defense mode! And then I play one card facedown. I end."

"Alright then…my move!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and scowled. It wasn't what he needed but it would have to do…for now.

"I play Breakdown in attack mode!"

_**(Breakdown-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card was sent to the grave by a card effect, reduce the ATK of the monster by 1000. If "Cyber Planet Key-Speed" is in play, this card gains 500 ATK points.)**_

An old robot appeared on the field and took up a battle stance. The Cyber Speed Key crashed into his back and caused his attack power to soar.

**Breakdown-ATK/2400**

"It's still short of twenty-eight hundred." Syrus pointed out.

"True, but I'm using Cyber planet key Earth's effect. I can add one spell or Machine-type monster to my hand. So I'll take this one." Optimus said as he took a card from his deck. "But don't expect it to be there for too long…cuz I'm playing Cyber Planet Key Jungle!"

_**(Cyber Planet Key-Jungle-Type/Spell/Continuous. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's cards. This card's effect also cannot be negated. Increase the ATK of all Beast and Beast-Warrior types by 500. Once per turn, you can chose one card on the field and change its type to Beast or Beast-Warrior. You can send this card to the grave along with "Cyber Planet Key-Speed", "Cyber Planet Key-Earth", "Cyber Planet Key-Giga" and "Omega Lock" to the graveyard to Special Summon, "Primus-Lord of Light" from your deck or hand.)**_

"Heh, he's got all of them…now he just needs his field…" Megatron muttered with a smirk.

"I attack your Armed Dragon LV three with Breakdown! Go Tire Whiplash!"

The older robot brought out tire whips and smashed them into the defending monster. Chazz growled as his monster was destroyed but then he began to laugh.

"I activate the trap card, Grave of Enkindling!"

_**(The Grave of Enkindling-Type/Trap/Normal. **__**You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard. You and your opponent each select 1 monster from your respective Graveyards and Special Summon them in Defense Position. Neither monster Special Summoned by this card's effect can change its battle position while it is face-up on the field, except with a card effect.)**_

"Thanks to this card, I can re-summon a monster that sleeps in my grave. So come on back, Armed Dragon level 5!"

The dragon returned and roared with a vengeance before balling up. Optimus glared at Chazz and chose a monster in his grave.

"Grave of Enkindling made that too easy! Isn't there some sort of Drawback?" Annie asked confused.

"Yeah, the monster summoned with the effect can't change its battle mode. Now please shut up, I want to see what happens next." Megatron said as he sat back.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"I re-summon Scattershot. I end my turn."

"Fine! My move then!" Chazz shouted as he drew.

The North DA king looked at the card and slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play another Level up and bring back…my Armed Dragon level seven in attack mode!"

The dragon roared before changing into its next form. Chazz laughed as the newly summoned monster took its place. Slade and Jagger smirked.

"Yes." Slade said as he watched the duel.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Chancellor's booth**

"Yes!" Foster said with a smirk.

"Hmmm…this will be Jaden's difficult duel yet." Sheppard said before he saw the five spells. "Then again…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"No…now that that brute's back, Prime will lose all of his monsters." Elita said scared.

"Yes…but Prime will be unharmed." Megatron said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

Megatron looked at the third year and smirked as he pointed at the lock.

"The Omega Lock. If the four Cyber Planet keys are placed into it, Prime takes no effect and battle damage. And look, Prime has all four in play."

"I've been waiting a long time for this Prime…I use my Armed Dragon level seven effect and discard a second Armed Dragon level five! Now all your monsters are destroyed!"

Optimus could only groan as three blades of energy blasted away his monster. He smirked, however, when the dust settled.

"Thanks Chazz. Because you tripped Breakdown's effect. You see, when he's destroyed by a card effect, then the monster that used said effect loses a thousand attack points."

"What?" Chazz asked shocked as his dragon slouched a little.

**Armed Dragon LV7-ATK/1800**

A tiny yellow creature appeared next to Chazz.

"_Jeez, boss, this guy is something else! He uses those monsters like a pro!" _Ojama Yellow said.

"Quiet you! If I want your opinion…I'll give it to you, understood!"

"_Yeah, I do…sorry boss." _

"Huh? A duel spirit? Cool. Now there are four of us." Optimus said aloud.

"Uh…there's no duel spirit here! Go away! Leave me alone!" Chazz said when he saw that Optimus could see Yellow.

Chazz clapped his hands onto the small spirit and caused him to go back to where ever he went to. After getting rid of the annoying spirit, Chazz looked at Optimus.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah! It doesn't matter if you've made my monster weaker! My monster still has enough to take you down! Go, Harden Terror Slash!"

The dragon roared as it brought its claws down onto the Leader. A large dust cloud sprang up while Chazz laughed. North DA brought their fists into the air and began to chant.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" they cried.

Chazz laughed as the cameras rolled up and showed his laughing face.

"What are you all so excited about? You actually think that Chazz has won?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the field.

Chazz stopped his laughing and looked into the receding dust cloud. There, Optimus Prime stood unharmed and his life points remained the same.

Chazz: 3800/Optimus (Jaden): 1600

"What the hell? How the fuck did you survive?" Chazz demanded while being bleeped out by the Camera crew.

"Easy. The Omega Lock. Thanks to me having all four of the Planet Keys I take no battle damage plus they can't be destroyed by a card effect." Optimus explained.

"Urgh…I'll end."

A faint glowing came from Optimus chest making Megatron and Elita smirk. The glowing got brighter and brighter making everyone around the arena and the world wonder what was going on.

"Fine, then I draw!" Optimus shouted as he drew his card as the light intensified.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn as the light dimmed. Once he saw what he card was, he smirked. Chazz, after getting his sight back, saw the smirk and knew that it was trouble.

"Alright, I play the field spell card, Cybertron!"

When Prime played the field, instead of the hulking metal towers, the sun was blocked out making everyone on the island and the world wonder what the heck was happening. Those that looked up saw a large planet blocking the sunlight. Optimus had a stone face and he brought his hand up.

"I send the Omega Lock and the four planet keys to the graveyard."

"What's Prime doing? He'll lose his protection!" Syrus and Annie said in shock.

"Not really." Megatron stated.

The group turned and looked at the dark leader who smirked.

"You should feel honored…you get to see another divine Machine." Megatron said with a chuckle.

The group looked at each other confused before returning their attention to the duel.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"By sending these five cards to the grave and by removing Cybertron from play, I can then special summon…Primus, the lord of Light and Life!" Optimus said as he took the field out and placed it in his deck box.

There was silence for a few scant seconds making the students of North DA think that the card was a dud. But the students of Main DA remembered what happened the last time this had happened; all hell had broken lose when Megatron had played Unicron. They all heard a thunderous noise and turned to look up. What they saw shocked them to the core.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Space**

The Omega Lock inserted into a large slot inside the core of the planet. Large gears started grinding against one another as energy flowed through the centuries old circuits. The planet's surface began to change as legs made themselves shown. Arms came out of the other hemisphere of the planet and Primus revealed himself to the universe. His face was similar in built to Rodimus Prime from the second generation of Transformers. His eyes lit up and he began to move toward the small organic planet called Earth.

**Earth-DA Main Arena**

Back on the arena, everyone received a message around the same time Primus's eyes flashed. The message was a simple one but it belied a powerful meaning.

"_**Till All are One." **_

_**(Primus-Lord of Light-LV/12, Attribute/Divine, ATK/?, DEF/?, Type/Divine-Beast/Effect. This card cannot be Normal summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned by sending "Omega Lock", "Cyber Planet Key-Speed", "Cyber Planet Key-Earth", "Cyber Planet Key-Jungle", and "Cyber Planet Key-Giga" to the grave as well as removing from play 1 "Cybertron" Field Spell card. This card's ATK and DEF is the number of monsters in the graveyard multiplied by 2000. When this card attacks, change all defense position monsters to Attack mode. (If a card is facedown, flip it into face up attack mode. Flip effects are negated.) This card is unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps and monster effects.)**_

"It's over Chazz. Primus's attack power is determined by the number of Monsters in my grave times two thousand. I count five; Override, Breakdown, Crosswire, Scattershot and Landmine. That's ten thousand attack points."

**Primus-ATK/10,000**

"What! No way!" Chazz said in utter shock.

"Believe it…Primus! Attack with Planetary Barrage!"

**Space**

High up in the cosmic void, Primus readied all of his weapons to unleash onto the young duelist below. He unleashed them all in a righteous fury that the world would never see ever again.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"Oh no! Chazz is about to lose! Cut the feed cut it right now!" A camera man said into his ear piece.

"_We can't! We've been locked out of our own system! Every time we try to access the computers to cut the feed this weird symbol comes up! It's a Theta sign with an Alpha sign!" _A techie replied.

Chazz could only shudder in fear as several missiles, energy bolts and who knows what else smashed through the dome and into his dragon. The monster groaned as it was consumed by the fire created by the blast. Chazz screamed in pain as his life points plummeted…and it all happened on live TV.

Everyone from North DA groaned as they realized that their school had lost…again!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Chancellor's Booth**

"No! I was so close!" Foster whined.

"A bet's a bet. DA wins." Sheppard said as he stood up and left the booth.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

**Arena**

Back at the arena, Chazz fell to the floor, utterly defeated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chazz roared to the sky where Primus still orbited.

Everyone on Main DA's side let out a cheer at the stunning victory Prime had managed to gain. Optimus stood on his end and smiled at the waving crowds. He then turned to Chazz and spoke.

"Game over, I win." Prime said.

"Argh…" Chazz stated when two undesirable figures made their presence known.

"You loser! You Dog! You've disgraced the Princeton Name!" Jagger roared.

"You are no brother of ours!" Slade snarled out.

"Sorry…just give me another chance." Chazz said sorrowfully.

"Another Chance? Do you know how much we spent on this duel? The cameras, the Rare cards the ones that you didn't use I might add!" Jagger roared.

"I thought I could win on my own…" Chazz said without looking at his brothers.

"That's just it! You never could do anything on your own or right!" Slade snapped as he grabbed the younger boy by the collar.

"Put. Him. Down." Came Optimus's voice, hard as diamond and cold as Space.

The two elder Princetons looked over at Optimus and his friends. Megatron was standing next to Optimus with his arms crossed and glaring at the two.

"True, Chazz lost but then again, how could he would you two assholes breathing down his neck. At least he gave it his all in that match." Optimus snarled.

"And at least he can duel. Unlike two certain Jackasses." Megatron stated with a glare.

"What? Don't you know who the hell we are?" Slade demanded his temper rising.

"A man who can't duel to save his life and who can't please a woman for that matter." Megatron said with a straight face.

The implications took a few minutes to sink in but the second it did, everyone, both the cameramen and the students of both schools, were laughing at the elder Princeton. Even Jagger was sniggering behind his hand. Slade's face became red with rage and he dropped Chazz.

He rushed toward the Decepticon leader and threw a fist at Jason's face. The young boy leaned to the side while grabbing the wrist. He spun around and brought the arm back until it was bending painfully at the side. Megatron had a stoic look on his face as he tightened the pressure.

"You know the difference between me and you, Slade?" Megatron hissed into the man's ear.

"W-what?" Slade snapped.

"I'm not afraid of facing my opponents." Megatron whispered as he pulled some more on the captured arm.

The Princeton screamed in pain as there was the sound of a snap. Megatron dropped his quarry to the ground and walked off the arena. He didn't look back nor did he care of what had just transpired. He just walked away.

Jagger looked around and just sighed.

"Idiot brother…" he muttered.

He then noticed Optimus was speaking to Chazz. The middle Princeton walked over just in time to hear something.

"Real nice duel out there Chazz. You dueled for you and not for your brothers. Know why?" Optimus asked the sulking child.

"No…" Chazz said in a hushed tone.

"You didn't use your brothers Rare cards…you used your own deck and not what their money bought. That's a real spirit of a duelist…in the end, I believe we both won." Optimus said aloud for everyone to hear.

"You're just saying that…no one here believes it." Chazz snapped.

There was silence for a few seconds before a random Main student shouted.

"I do Chazz."

This time a North student spoke up.

"Same here!"

More and more voices joined the symphony making Chazz look around the arena. Soon everyone, from both Main DA and North DA, began a famialr chant.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

All the students that were chanting had tears streaming down their face, everyone knowing that Chazz had resisted the easy way and tried to earn his victory. Chazz couldn't help but be moved by the support. Jagger himself smiled at the scene.

_Looks like you're on your way to becoming a great Duelist Chazz. _Jagger thought as he walked away from the arena.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

As the two helicopters carrying both the Princetons and the camera crews left, the students all went to the docks to see off North DA. Optimus was facing Chazz and his new friends. Megatron was off to the side, leaning up against the wall of the boat house. Optimus smiled at Chazz.

"Well, I guess this is farewell for now. Don't forget to write Chazz okay?" Optimus said with a laugh as Elita clasped her hand with his.

"Prime…I'm not going back to North DA." Chazz stated making everyone confused and for North DA surprised.

"But Chazz, you are best duelist!" Czar stated.

"I know but…I don't belong with you guys." Chazz said.

"Then where do you belong Chazz?" Kyle asked.

"Here, at Main DA. That is…if Sheppard would have me back."

"Of course. After all you were one of the best here." Sheppard said.

"Well…guess I'll be going then." Foster said nervous for some reason.

"_Attention all duelists!" _Crowler said getting the attention of all the students. "_Presenting the prize between North Academy and our esteemed university, I give you the most beautiful woman on the island…Miss Duel Academy!"_

All the boys minus Megatron and Optimus were pulled in: Megatron didn't join the crowd because of him poking around in the school files and Optimus didn't join because Elita had a tight grip on his collar.

"Sounds totally hot." Chumley said.

"By my wingman okay, Chumley?" Syrus asked.

"_Here she is!" _Crowler said as a woman was brought up from below stage.

Every one of the boys fell back in utter shock as they saw who it was.

"Dorothy is Miss Duel academy?" Syrus said in a dumbstruck tone.

"_Will the winning Chancellor please come up to receive their prize?" _Crowler asked.

Sheppard strolled onto the stage and stood next to Dorothy. She kissed him right on the cheek for a long time.

"A kiss? That was the big Prize?" Optimus asked confused.

"Here's your prize, Prime." Elita said before she caught his lips with her own.

Foster began to sob and then ran toward the Sub.

"I'll be back soon. Wait for me…my lady!"

Chazz watched as his former chancellor left before looking back at the stage.

"That's a chick?"

The submarine pulled away from the docks with the students waving good-bye to one another. Foster was still sobbing when Sheppard yelled across the sea.

"Don't worry Foster, I'll take good care of her!" Sheppard shouted.

This made Foster cry even harder. Czar also started to cry as he watched Chazz get smaller and smaller.

"We'll miss you Chazz…До свидания!" Czar said, his good-bye in his native tongue.

Kyle managed to get his tears under control before making a request.

"Alright guys…one more cheer!" Kyle said before his tears flowed again.

All the other boys got their tears under control before beginning to chant.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"See you next year!" Kyle blubbered out.

All the students of Main DA waved as well fully knowing that the good-bye was more for Chazz then them but still, it was a courtesy. Sheppard then grew serious as he looked at Chazz.

"Chazz…this one other thing." Sheppard said to the boy.

"What's that?" Chazz asked while turning around.

Sheppard just looked behind him.

"Banner if you please?"

"Yes. You see, Chazz, since you dropped out of DA but are now back you are considered a new student…therefore you must start at the bottom, Slifer Red." Banner explained.

"What?"

"we can get you fitted for a Blazer once we get back to the Dorm and then find you a roommate." Banner said while smiling.

"Roommate! Chazz Princeton bunks alone! You got that?"

"Alone huh? Do Cockroaches count as Roommates?" Syrus asked innocently.

Chazz rounded on the tiny boy.

"What?"

"The dorms got a few…plus a few rats around there somewhere." Optimus said thoughtfully.

"Rats! I changed my mind! Turn that Sub back around!" Chazz roared.

"Hehe…why don't you give him the Slifer Cheer too?" Megatron asked with sinister laughter.

"Slifer Cheer?" Optimus asked.

"We came up with it after you got promoted, Optimus." Chumley said.

"I don't want it!" Chazz groused out.

"S. L. I. F. E…" The crowd said while bumping their fists into the air minus Megatron.

"Can't we just change it to 'Chazz it up'?" Chazz asked.

"Or Slifer it up!" everyone replied before busting into laughter.

"Jeez! My new family is already dysfunctional!" Chazz griped making everyone laugh harder.

Meanwhile, back on the sub, Foster cried out in alarm.

"AH! I forgot to take the Armed Dragon Cards from Chazz! I was too busy lamenting on Dorothy!" Foster cried out.

_Well, there you have it. The conclusion to the School Duel. Up next, both Prime and Megatron have to face against an ancient civilization made up of…Gravekeeper's? tune in next time for 'Answers'!_


	20. A Grave Risk pt 1

_*sigh* Sorry about the long wait folks. The Playstation Network is back up and I spent a lot of time on my PS3 playing with some friends and my muse has been struck with the anvil of inspiration again, so I've been busy with another story._

_But here's the next Chapter, A Grave Risk pt 1._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Transformers in any way. P.S. If the title is the same as a GX one, that is only a coincidence._

_Claimer: I own the plot and story idea._

Night had fallen across the island of Duel Academy. It had been three weeks since the School duel and the impressive win Optimus Prime had managed to gain. But right now, we are focusing on Syrus Truesdale who had just gotten up for something.

The tiny Slifer red crawled down from the middle bunk and rubbed his eyes as he got his sneakers on.

"Man, that's the last time I mix Chili sauce with vanilla ice cream." Syrus muttered as he walked out the door.

As he descended the steps, he was still in a sleep daze so he naturally grabbed the wrong door knob and opened it up. He got his wits about him and he shook his head.

"Oops. This isn't the bathroom…this is professor Banner's room." Syrus said sheepishly and he started to close the door when he caught Banner talking to someone.

"_You are not here to ask why but to obey!" _a disguised voice said over the computer.

"But Jaden and Jason are the best duelists on the island! They could be buried alive!" Banner said concern.

"Buried?" Syrus muttered to himself.

"_If the tomb buries the two, then so be it! But their true potential must be tested." _

Syrus closed the door as silently as he could while backing up.

_Tested…while in a tomb…where they could be buried alive? This doesn't sound like mid–terms! _Syrus thought in a panic.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Next Day**

Optimus sat near Elita as he watched his old headmaster give a lecture on Alchemy.

"So as you can see we can learn a great deal about dueling from alchemy. Just as you would fuse two monsters to get a stronger one you can fuse two compounds to get something equally impressive." Banner said as he added a compound to another and lightly shook the beaker.

The beaker started to glow a bright orange before it blew up in the professor's face. Optimus stood up from his seat and looked at the smoke, concerned for his teacher. The smoke quickly billowed away showing a disheveled Banner. The man let out a cough and formed a smoke ring before speaking.

"And just as equally destructive." Banner said before falling to the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark…" Elita said with a shudder.

A bell tone sounded making Optimus stand up. Banner got back up but it caused him a lot of pain.

"Oh, before I forget…I've planned a little field trip." Banner said as he held a stack of papers.

"Really? Where to? A fair? Carnival?" Chumley asked.

"Even better. I've planned a ten mile hike to some recently excavated ruins where we will take some core samples for the scientists here to study. Be sure to get there at seven a.m. on Saturday!" Banner said with a really happy tone.

"Sweet…I always did love history." Optimus and Megatron said at the same exact time.

Both brothers looked at one another before returning to what they were doing. Elita looked at the two before she left for her next class.

**Saturday**

"Only five? Where is the rest?" Banner asked as Saturday dawned.

"Probably still asleep…" Optimus said as he crossed his arms.

"Humph…weaklings." Megatron snarled as he leapt down from the tree line.

"We're here cuz you threatened us with detention remember?" Syrus pointed out.

"Banner, before we start, is it true that the ruins used to hold the Shadow Games?" Megatron asked as he looked at the Teacher.

"Ho ho ho…yes, it is true but the relics are broken now so don't worry." Banner said reassuringly.

"Guess that means we'll find some info on your bro, Elita." Optimus said as he shouldered his backpack.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for." Elita said as she too put her backpack on.

"Now, we have to be careful when we get to the ruins…inside them is an old tomb." Banner said.

Syrus let out a small gasp before looking at Megatron and Optimus.

_A tomb? _The tiny boy thought before remembering last night.

"Uh…Prime, Megatron?" Syrus asked meekly.

"What?" Megatron stated coldly.

"What's up Sy?" Optimus asked as he looked at the teen.

"Can I talk to you?" Syrus asked.

"Sure."

"Bah, fine."

The three walked a little from the group and lowered their voices.

"Alright, I don't know much, but I overheard Banner last time about some test in a tomb and you guys getting buried in it." Syrus explained.

"Hmmm…this sounds serious. Bro, what do you think?" Optimus asked his tone cold.

"Humph…can't rule out that this is another plot that deals with the Shadow realm…and we also can't rule out that Banner is plotting something. For now, be on alert." Megatron said as he resumed the group.

"Okay let's go!" Banner said as he walked away from the school.

The rest followed after him, unaware of a figure following them.

**Hours Later**

After hiking and listening to Chumley complain about climbing, walking, crawling and wanting to take some breaks, the group finally made it out of the forest.

"Well, Chumley, I saw some red berries…oh, look! We're here!" Banner was answering to Chumley's latest complain when he saw where they had ended up.

Syrus, Optimus, Elita, Chumley (being held up by Syrus and Optimus) and Megatron looked at the place with awe and wonderment. Banner stood in the center of everything and put his hands out.

"Amazing! You can still make out the…" Banner began to lecture while everyone sat down.

"He sure seems excited to see some rock." Syrus said.

"I'm just excited to be sitting." Chumley sighed.

Megatron placed his own pack down and went off to explore. Optimus watched his brother go and then placed his own pack down.

"While we're at it, what do you say we break out the chow?" Optimus suggested.

"An excellent idea! And then after that we can hit a few Sarcophaguses…or is it Sarcophagi? Hmmm…" Banner lectured before going off on to his own world.

Optimus walked after his brother to see what the Decepticon leader was doing.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**With Megatron**

"Hmmmm…curious…" Megatron said as he knelt down and removed some moss from an altar.

The hieroglyphs that met his eyes shocked him to the core; there, staring back at him was…

"Megatron…what's going on?" Optimus asked making said boy spin around and get into a fighting stance.

There were a few tense seconds before Megatron relaxed his guard.

"Prime! Don't ever do that…what the hell are you doing out here?" Megatron demanded as he went back to his discovery.

"Wanted to see what you were up to. What'd you find?" Optimus asked as he tried to look over the shoulder of his brother but was stopped as the gang leader stood up.

"Nothing…we better get back before Banner blows a gasket." Megatron said as he shoved his brother and walked away from the altar.

Optimus watched the retreating back of his brother before shrugging and joined him.

The Autobot and Decepticon signs that were etched into the Altar glowed faintly and watched the two brothers leave.

**Back with the group**

"Ah, there you two are. I was wondering where you had gone off to." Banner said as the two brothers returned.

"Sorry, wanted to explore on my own." Megatron said as he sat down.

"No matter, we just sat down for lunch…I just love Pizza." Banner said.

The innocent statement caused the others to look at the teacher with shock on their faces; that's right, Megatron was a little shocked at the news. Optimus stood up holding two rice balls and confronted the teacher.

"Hold on! You get Pizza…while we get whatever it is that we're holding?" Optimus demanded.

"Um…yes! It's because I'm your teacher so I need a large meal…to teach you guys!" Banner said as he guarded his backpack.

Optimus sat back down with a groan while Banner reached into his pack. His face scrunched in confusion as soon as he touched something.

"Funny…I don't remember my pizza having a fur topping." Banner muttered aloud. "Huh?"

He brought the head of Pharaoh up who had crumbs all over his face. Megatron began to laugh as soon as the cat popped up. Banner's reaction was less than happy at the intruder.

"You were supposed to stay at home! Not hitch a ride and eat my lunch!" Banner said with several dark lines on his head making the other four laugh at his misfortune. The man was quickly back up and crying waterfalls while looking at his students.

"Maybe…you could share your lunch?" Banner asked innocently.

"So sorry, Banner but we need them since we're your students and we must have them to learn." Megatron said as he smirked at the professor.

"Yeah! Like learning how you weren't going to share with us!" Syrus included.

"But of course I was going to share!"

"Yeah right! You were going to share your pepperoni breath!" Elita pointed out.

"Look I have mints! Would anyone like a mint? See? I'm sharing!" Banner said in attempt to gain some lunch.

No one noticed Pharaoh hop out of the pack and walk over to a patch of dirt to take care of his business. The fat tabby cat pawed away the dirt, hoping to make a hole. During his digging, he uncovered a strange amulet in the shape of circle with an eye in the center. The minute the sunlight had hit the eye, a green burst of light came out.

Pharaoh howled in shock as he got away from the beam of light. Optimus and the others all gasped as more beams joined the first one.

"What's going on!"

"What's happening?"

"What kind of ruins does this?"

The beams all converged on the six and consumed them all. When the light show ended, the group all stood up.

"That was one powerful mint…" Optimus remarked.

"Prime! Look!" Elita said in surprise.

Everyone looked up and saw the sun begin to split. Two other suns joined the first one making everyone gaps.

"Is anyone else seeing in triplicate?" Banner asked scared.

Various colors joined the three suns creating a grand light show.

"Whoa! This is one totally lishous field trip!" Chumley said.

Megatron scowled as his danger sense kicked into overdrive.

"Prime! We all need to run! Right now!" Megatron demanded.

"Why? It's beautiful!" Syrus said with a smile.

A large clap of thunder made the tiny boy jump. Megatron looked at the Slifer with anger.

"Does that answer my reason? Let's go! NOW!"

The others didn't argue; they ran like bats out from hell. They ran down a winding path as more and more thunder crashed.

"Quickly Kids! We'll take shelter in that the selphecur!" Banner shouted.

"The what?" Chumley asked.

"That thing with the hole in the side!" Banner replied making everyone go 'oh'.

Optimus and Megatron stopped just outside of the hole and looked at the sky; Megatron glaring while Prime looked concern.

"Come on! Get in!" The four cried in unison.

"Stay there, guys! Megatron and I will lead this storm away!" Optimus said.

"What? Are you nuts, Jaden Yuki?" Elita screamed nearly hysterical.

The Autobot leader didn't reply as he and Megatron began to run again. The strange light seemed to follow the two but was slowly gaining more speed. The twin brothers continued to run when they felt the light on their backs and was then consumed by it.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

"**Prime! Prime! Wake the fucking hell up right now!**" Came the voice of Megatron, but it sounded…different.

Optimus slowly came to and groaned.

"_Megatron? Argh…since when did you sound like Frank Welker?_" Optimus asked before he heard his own voice. "_And why do I sound like Peter Cullen?_"

"**Open your eyes and look you fool!**"

Optimus did open his eyes and what he saw made do a double take. There standing in front of him was Megatron, but not as a human boy! He was now what his namesake was, a robot but more at Frenzy or Rumble's (the robots) height.

He was completely white aside from his legs which were black and had a giant scope on his arm. His head was in the shape of a Roman Gladiator minus the plume. His eyes were still the same red though but the rest of him was Machine. He looked like the G1 version from the first show.

"**I don't know what happened, Prime. But we better try and fix it before something else goes wrong!**" Megatron said, his voice sounding like Frank Welker.

The evil gang leader took a look at his brother and tried to scowl but his new face made that near impossible. Jaden looked like the G1 version of his namesake as well; his torso was red with glass windows found in truck cabs. The Autobot insignia was on his right shoulder and two tires were on his brother's hips. The head was blue with a large mask over the move area. His legs were light blue and the upper parts of the legs were white.

Optimus looked around and saw a large pyramid.

"_Somehow I don't think that we're on the island anymore._" Optimus said his voice sounding like Peter Cullen.

"**What gave that away, Prime?**"

Before the argument could go any farther there was a harsh voice behind them. The two turned to see a black haired, brown eyed woman.

"This is sacred ground! You must leave here at once!" A woman said.

The woman wore a black robe with more black clothes with a purple streak. On her feet were Egyptian sandals. Megatron scowled before he brought the arm with the scope up.

"**I will not be talked to like that! Prepare to be Vaporized!**" Megatron snarled.

"_Brother wait! Listen!_" Optimus hissed.

The vile gang leader did listen and he didn't like what he was hearing; footsteps and a lot of them.

The girl seemed to hear them too because she looked at the two.

"Quickly! Over here!"

The two ran toward the edge of the stairs and pressed themselves against the side. They all saw several men wearing robes carrying spears going up the stairs and to who knows where. After the group had gone past, the three sighed in relief.

The woman looked up again and spoke.

"You must leave this place now! Or else you will share the same fate as the others!" The woman said again.

"_Others?_" Optimus asked before his optics lit up. "_Elita! Banner! Syrus! And Chumley!_"

"**What is going to happen to them? And you best not lie. For if you do…I'll make sure that you will not live to see the next sun rise!**" Megatron snapped as he raised his fusion cannon again.

The woman took a step back at the threat before answering the leader's question.

"They are to be punished for trespassing on the chief's sacred grounds. They are to entombed alive." The woman said coldly.

"_WHAT?_" Optimus roared before grabbing the woman by the cloak. "_Now you listen here and listen well! You will take me to my girlfriend and my friends before I make the threats Megatron made look like a vacation!_"

The woman could only gasp for breath as the gang leader started to chock her. Megatron's optics widened a bit when he saw that Prime's color scheme had undergone a radical change.

Gone was the red, white and blue that the leader was known for; in their place was black and purple. The once blue optics had become red and painted on the sides was a single sentence…

_**Till all are Gone!**_

Megatron felt a tinge of fear course through him as he saw the transformed Optimus. But he swallowed it and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He spoke trying to break through to the boy.

"**Prime…if you kill her, you won't be able to save Elita. Let her go.**" Megatron said.

The Autobot gang leader heard the words and reluctantly dropped the woman. She started to breath in the precious air that she was denied while Megatron breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, the lock is still holding…curious though. When the threat of Elita getting harmed surfaces, the lock weakens…I'll have to make sure that she is protected so that I don't have to face…'him' again. _Megatron thought.

"I-if you wish to save the others…then please follow me…" The woman said as she walked away.

Both the brothers followed after her to see where in the nine realms of hell they had ended up. As they were walking, the woman spoke to them.

"So strangers…may I ask how you got here?"

"**My name is Jason Yuki…but call me Megatron.**"

"_And my name is Jaden Yuki…but call me Optimus Prime. And as for how we got here, we're still trying to figure that out._"

"**But this place would make a killing if they opened up their own tanning place.**" Megatron said as he gestured to the three blazing suns.

The two were lead to a small area were there were only two windows. The woman looked at the two.

"You are both to stay here. I can find the others far more quickly due to me knowing the area." The woman said quickly when she saw Optimus's fists clench up.

"_You better find them…or else._" Optimus snapped.

The woman nodded and rushed away from the two brothers who just watched her leave.

"**Well, might as well get comfy.**" Megatron said as he sat down.

Optimus followed silently wondering where his girlfriend was.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

Megatron was leaning against the wall, awaiting the return of the woman while Optimus was pacing back and forth which in turn was making Megatron annoyed at his brother's action.

"**Prime! Stop your incessant worrying! It's making me sick!**" Megatron snapped.

"_How can I stop when Elita is missing! Unlike you, I need her to hold onto my Sanity! Unlike you, I need someone in my life to help me through rather than just becoming a monster!_" Optimus snapped back at the evil leader.

Megatron snarled and got off the wall.

"**Is that you can say and think about? Elita can handle herself! I'm more worried about myself! In case you didn't notice, that woman hasn't come back yet, meaning that she was in league with that Gravekeeper Chief! Now because I didn't take care if her, we're all in danger!**"

Their argument was put on hold when a familiar voice shouted through the air.

"Someone help us!" Came the voice of a female.

Optimus's optics got big and he scrambled for the window.

"_Elita! Elita!_" Optimus shouted as he peered through the window.

The sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold. There, floating over a black abyss, were four coffins. Inside them were Syrus, Chumley, Banner and pharaoh with the last one holding Elita. All four of them were partially wrapped up like Mummies. Optimus's optics became red when he saw the condition of his friends and girlfriend. But before he could do something drastic, he felt Megatron tap his shoulder.

"**Prime, get down. We've got company.**"

The Autobot leader turned around and saw a small garrison spear wielding men. The minute Prime was down more spears joined the others. Megatron clenched his fist around one of the spears before snapping it like a twig.

"**Really? I guess they don't make spears like they used to.**" Megatron said with a laugh.

"Stop harassing my men and tell me who you are!" A man in white ceremonial robes at the back of the garrison demanded.

"**I'm Megatron. Leader of the Decepticon Gang…and your death if you don't get these primitive weapons out of my face!**"

The man nodded at his men who took the spears away. Optimus glared at the man before speaking.

"_I'm Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobot Army and boyfriend to the girl down there. So let her and the others go…before I lose my temper._"

"I'm the Gravekeeper chief and you all have traversed on my domain." Gravekeeper chief said ignoring the demand.

"_Our apologies. We were just exploring some ruins in our dimension when we ended up here. So if you'll let us go…"_

"That is not possible! Those four were found in the scared treasure room and therefore must be punished."

"_What?_"

"**Buddy trust me when I say you do not what Prime mad at you…or me for that matter. We're leaving whether you like it…or not.**" Megatron said as he pointed his cannon at one of the spear holders.

The man tensed up and jabbed his spear into the chest of the Decepticon leader trying to kill him. The spear snapped in half like the spear that Megatron had grabbed. Megatron chuckled darkly as he blasted the man into lightless oblivion; the soul wrenching scream was music to the gang leader's audio receivers and he pointed the cannon at the others in a threatening manner.

The Gravekeeper Chief did not look happy when one of his men was killed in front of him. He growled at the Leader before he regained his cold demeanor.

"I will pardon you…but for the others to gain the same pardon…you must accept my challenge."

"_What's the challenge?_" Optimus asked uneasily.

The man smirked as he brought out a deck. The two brothers looked at one another and nodded.

"_A duel…fine! But only if you promise to let them go should I win._"

"Who said that they would all get to go? If you win, Optimus Prime, you must choose ONE of the capture to go free."

"_What? But what about the others?_"

"They will get to go if Megatron wins."

"_Damn….fine. Let's get our game started." _

"Should either of you lose, then you all will be buried alive."

"**We won't lose. Count on that!" **Megatron snarled as he clenched his fist.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Over the abyss**

When the others saw the transformed brothers, they were shocked. Optimus walked up to the platform first and watched as his arm change into a duel disk. Optimus chose one of his decks and

"Prime! We're all rooting for you…very much so!" Banner said nervously

"Optimus! Please save us!" Elita cried out.

"_Don't worry, guys…I won't lose to this hack job!_" Optimus said as he clenched his other fist.

"Let's duel!" The chief shouted as he drew his opening hand with Optimus doing the same thing.

G.C.: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

The chief drew another card and looked it at. He added the card to his hand before grabbing another one.

"I shall set one card facedown and end my turn."

"_My turn then!_" Optimus said as he drew a card.

The transformed gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and slammed it into his MZ.

"_I play Cliffjumper in attack mode!_"

_**(Cliffjumper-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800, DEF/1300, Type/Machine/Effect. If this is the only card on the field and there are no spells and/or traps in your spell/trap card zone, draw two cards.)**_

A red version that looked like Bumblebee appeared next to the leader. If Optimus had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"_Thanks to Cliffjumper's effect, since he's the only one in play and I have no spells or traps, I gain two more cards._" Optimus explained as he drew another two cards.

The gang leader looked at them and saw that it was his namesake and a spell card he needed. He looked over the rest of his hand and saw two traps he could use.

"_I'll set two cards facedown and end._"

"Now it is my turn!" The Chief roared as he drew.

The chief looked at the card he had drawn and he placed it onto his MZ.

"I play Gravekeeper Spearholder in attack mode!"

_**(Gravekeeper's Spearholder-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1500, DEF/1000, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.)**_

A man wearing a cloak and carrying a spear appeared on the field. Optimus didn't like the new monster or the facedown.

"He will now be joined by the Gravekeeper's Guard! I hope that your monster gave you some good cards…because now that he has been summoned, he can now return one monster on the field back to your hand. And I chose Cliffjumper."

_**(Gravekeeper's Guard-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/1900, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. FLIP:**_ _**Return 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field to its owner's hand.)**_

"_What? Oh no!_"

The red Autobot groaned as he was removed from the field and back into Optimus's hand. Megatron knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. The man laughed as the two monsters joined up.

"Now…I shall have my Spearholder attack you directly!"

The man monster roared as he charged forward. The spear made contact and phased right through the shoulder of the Autobot leader. Optimus roared in agony as his life points dropped.

G.C.: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 2500

Down below, the coffins that Elita and the others were placed into moved until they were covering where their right shoulders would be.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked scared.

"Not lishous…so not lishous." Chumley chanted.

"Oh, this is not good…" Banner muttered.

"Prime! Our lids moved!" Elita cried out to her boyfriend.

Said Leader looked down and saw that his image of his girlfriend was slightly smaller then what he originally saw.

"_Elita!_" Optimus said shocked and worried.

He then glared at the gravekeeper chief.

"_What the hell if going on? I demand a straight answer for once!_"

The man just laughed cruelly as he looked at Optimus in the optics.

"This is the power of the Shadow Realm. When your life points hit zero, you, your brother and your friends will be buried alive."

Optimus made a low growl in his throat as prepared for another attack.

"Now gravekeeper's Guard, attack Optimus as well!"

The man roared as he charged forward and slashed his spear against Prime's Chest. The gang leader cried out in anguish as his life points fell again.

G.C.: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 1500

Down below, the coffin lids moved again this time covering a mere quarter. The only thing that they could see was the suns intense rays.

"I'm claustrophobic…for real!" Syrus whimpered in the near darkness.

"Me too…if it'll get me outta here!" Chumley said also in fear.

Banner was whimpering while Elita prayed.

_Come on Prime…you can do this! You beat this guy! Do it for me! _Elita thought as she tried to see the match.

Up at the makeshift arena, Prime was on his knees. But the strange thing was…his color scheme was rapidly changing back and forth between the colors his nickname was most known for and the strange black and purple scheme. He slowly got up and glared at the chief with two different colored optics; his left one was still the same blue…but his right had become the blood ruby red.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**On the sidelines**

_Fuck! The lock is straining! Elita is in too much danger! If that chief keeps this up, we could be looking at another Central Arena Massacre! _Megatron thought in a panic as he watched the duel on the sides.

There were a few things that frightened the Decepticon leader; one of the most truly terrifying things, though, was about to be unlocked.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Back with the duel**

Optimus managed to get back to his feet, his colors back to normal. He looked back down to see Elita's face for encouragement but when his optics saw the closed lid, (Partially closed from Elita's point of view) he just looked disbelieving.

"_Elita?_" Optimus called down.

No response.

"_Elita?_" Optimus shouted with more urgency in his voice.

There was still no response from the girl.

"_ELITA!_" Optimus screamed hysterical.

Yet again, there was no response to the call. The gravekeeper chief began to laugh when there was an unearthly bellow of rage.

"_YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU SAID THAT IF I LOST ALL MY LIFE POINTS, THEN THEY WOULD BE BURIED! BUT LOOK, I STILL HAVE LIFE POINTS MEANING YOU SET ME UP! I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOU APART WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!_" Optimus bellowed as there was a bright flash of light from his side.

The gravekeepers all covered their eyes as the bright light raced all around the area. From the light, came a scream of such unholy fury it would make even a certain Nine-tailed Fox demon tremble in absolute terror.

**?**

Somewhere in an dark, dank sewer, a giant fox with nine tails heard the scream and she instantly cowered further into her cage with the tingle of fear touching her spine.

_I don't want to meet the person who made that scream. _The vixen thought to herself.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**With Megatron**

Megatron's optics went wide with shock and fear as the light show went on.

_Oh god help us all! No…no wait…the lock hasn't completely broken. It's only cracked open a little…good, good…that means that 'he' won't be coming out just yet… _Megatron thought with relief as the light dimmed.

But the resounding explosion told him that Optimus had just used a combo that ended the duel.

**Duel**

A cloud of smoke and dust greeted everyone's sight when the light had died down. When it cleared, the gravekeepers all saw that their chief on the ground with Optima holding him by the scruff of his neck.

G.C.: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 500

"_I won! Now let the one named Alexis Rhodes go! Right NOW!_" Optimus demanded.

"I-is that your d-decision?" The chief asked before he felt the iron teen tighten his grip.

"_YES! THAT IS MY DECISION!_" Optimus snarled.

"U-u-under-understood!" Gravekeeper Chief as he waved his hands.

In the chasm, the coffin that held Elita popped back open, making said girl blink in the triple sun. She soon found herself freed from her bindings and up on the area where Optimus had been dueling.

She was quickly embraced by her now robot boyfriend and held tightly to his chest. Despite his metallic appearance, he was quite warm. Elita returned the embrace and looked around.

"Where are the others?"

"I forced Optimus to chose one of you…now it time to duel Megatron for the other's fates." G.C. said as he re-took his position.

Meanwhile, Megatron was looking at Prime.

_The lock is now secure…curious. Is Prime so deeply in love with Elita that the lock reactions to his emotions? Bah, I don't have time to theorize right now…it's time to duel! _The gang leader thought as he chose a deck.

It was time to win the battle to go home.

_Alright, that wraps it up. Before you all go ape shit crazy on me for such a short duel, there is a reason. I wanted to show some reviewers that I know of Shattered Glass and have set the second season to revolve around this Mirror Timeline. Now that's outta of the way, Read and Review please! I need the motivation to get the second part done._


	21. A Grave Terror pt 2

***Holds Megatron in a sleeper hold***

**YF54: Megatron! Calm the hell down!**

**Megatron: NEVER! HOW DARE THAT BOY MAKE ME SERVE SOMEONE! I SERVE NO ONE! I BELONG TO NOBODY!**

**YF54: Hey folks! Sorry that you all had to see this but Megatron here recently read Revenge of the Supreme King and is pissed off for some reason. He just keeps babbling about his character serving someone.**

***Megatron Breaks out of sleeper hold and runs***

**YF54: Shit! Gotta go Folks! Someone do the Disclaimer! *runs after Megatron***

***Elita walks onto the stage and pulls out a card.* **

**Elita: Yugiohfreak54 don't own GX or Transformers. He only owns the story idea and plot. Now onto the story.**

_Last time on Transformers GX:_

"_**You are not here to ask why but to obey**__**!" a disguised voice said over the computer.**_

"_**But Jaden and Jason are the best duelists on the island! They could be buried alive!" Banner said concern.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

_**Optimus watched the retreating back of his brother before shrugging and joined him. **_

_**The Autobot and Decepticon signs that were etched into the Altar glowed faintly and watched the two brothers leave.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"**Prime! Prime! Wake the fucking hell up right now!"**_** Came the voice of Megatron, but it sounded…different.**_

_**Optimus slowly came to and groaned.**_

"_Megatron? Argh…since when did you sound like Frank Welker?"__** Optimus asked before he heard his own voice. **__"And why do I sound like Peter Cullen?" _

"**Open your eyes and look you fool!" **

_**Optimus did open his eyes and what he saw made do a double take. There standing in front of him was Megatron, but not as a human boy! He was now what his namesake was, a robot but more at Frenzy or Rumble's (the robots) height.**_

"_**Someone help us!" Came the voice of a female.**_

_**Optimus's optics got big and he scrambled for the window. **_

"_Elita! Elita!"__** Optimus shouted as he peered through the window.**_

_**The sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold. There, floating over a black abyss, were four coffins. Inside them were Syrus, Chumley, Banner and pharaoh with the last one holding Elita. All four of them were partially wrapped up like Mummies. Optimus's optics became red when he saw the condition of his friends and girlfriend. But before he could do something drastic, he felt Megatron tap his shoulder.**_

"**Prime, get down. We've got company."**

_**Optimus managed to get back to his feet, his colors back to normal. He looked back down to see Elita's face for encouragement but when his optics saw the closed**__** lid, (Partially closed from her point of view) he just looked disbelieving.**_

"_Elita?"__** Optimus called down. **_

_**No response.**_

"_Elita?"__** Optimus shouted with more urgency in his voice.**_

_**There was still no response from the girl. **_

"_ELITA!"__** Optimus screamed hysterical.**_

_**Yet again, there was no response to the call. The gravekeeper chief began to laugh when there was an unearthly bellow of rage.**_

"_YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU SAID THAT IF I LOST ALL MY LIFE POINTS, THEN THEY WOULD BE BURIED! BUT LOOK, I STILL HAVE LIFE POINTS MEANING YOU SET ME UP! I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOU APART WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"__** Optimus bellowed as there was a bright flash of light from his side.**_

_**The gravekeepers all covered their eyes as the bright light raced all around the area. From the light, came a scream of such unholy fury it would make even a certain Nine-tailed Fox demon tremble in absolute terror.**_

_The lock is now secure…curious. Is Prime so deeply in love with Elita that the lock reactions to his emotions? Bah, I don't have time to theorize right now…it's time to duel!__** The gang leader thought as he chose a deck.**_

_**It was time to win the battle to go home.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

_Now it's time for…A grave terror pt 2._

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Are you ready to lose Megatron?" G.C. asked as his disk appeared.

"**Not in this or in any other life, will I lose!**"Megatron declared as his left arm changed into a duel disk and he slotted his most powerful Decepticon deck in.

"Ha! You talk big…but it doesn't matter." G.C. said as he looked at his hand. "I believe I shall let you make the first move."

"**That eager to be beaten? Fine, I shall oblige.**" Megatron said as he drew a card.

The evil gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He didn't want to give away too much but he felt that he had no choice.

"**I play the mini-con, Blackout! And with his summoning, I can play Demolisher in attack mode!" **

_**(Blackout/LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/600, DEF/800, Type/Machine/Union. When this card is summoned successfully, special summon "Demolisher" in attack mode. Once per turn, you can negate the effects of a Spell and/or Trap card. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to "Demolisher", if it is face up, as an Equip Spell card, OR unequip it and Special Summon this card in Attack Mode. When this card is equipped to "Demolisher" by this card's effect, Demolisher's ATK/DEF increase by 500 points. (If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A tiny robot with twin turrets and a radio transmitter appeared from a green panel. Its optics glowed as a purple sphere appeared behind the gang leader. A monster's form appeared in the orb and descended to the ground.

The monster had the form of a military grade tank with four large cannons for shoulders. Green optics glared at the G.C. and the robot's mouth formed into sneer.

_**(Demolisher-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2600, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can attack twice per turn. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spells and/or Traps.)**_

"**I now Equip Blackout to Demolisher and increase his attack points by five hundred.**"

_Demolisher-ATK/3100_

"**Next I play one card facedown and end my turn. Your move.**"

**With Prime and Elita**

"Do you think Megatron has a chance to win this duel, Jaden?" Elita asked her boyfriend turned robot.

"_Yes. He does. The Gravekeeper Chief only uses Gravekeeper's and Megatron faced them before. Way before you joined up Elita. He knows the cards inside and out."_ Optimus said as he held onto his girlfriend's hand.

Elita shot a worried glance down at the other coffins and mentally prayed that Megatron would defeat the G.C.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel**

"It's my move." G.C. said as he drew a card from his deck.

The Chief of the graves looked at the card he had drawn and then at the single monster Megatron had in play. He looked again at the card and nodded to himself.

"I shall set one card facedown and one card facedown. I will then end."

"**I'll go then!**" Megatron snarled as he drew a card from his deck.

The gang leader looked at the card and at the field. He didn't know what the facedown was but it could be trouble and a trap. He smirked; if it was a trap the only safe thing to do was…spring it.

"**I shall attack with Demolisher! Go! Blaster Onslaught!**"

The Armada Era Decepticon nodded eagerly and pointed its turrets at the single defense position monster. G.C. just smirked as he awaited the attack to begin.

The large Decepticon's turrets glowed a bright purple before unleashing four large bursts. The chief smirked as he pressed a button.

"I activate the trap card, Gravekeeper's Shield!"

_**(Gravekeeper's Shield-Type/Trap/Normal. This card cannot be negated by other card effects. If an opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and destroy the monster. Then, add 1 monster that has 'Gravekeeper' in its name from your deck or Graveyard. This card is unaffected by 'Necrovalley'.)**_

A large golden and bronze shield appeared in front of the facedown monster and blocked the four attacks before redirecting them back to the Decepticon.

Megatron scowled as the blasts struck his monster and made it blow up. He chose another card and placed in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I play one card facedown and end my turn. Go.**"

"I will." G.C. said as he drew.

The man looked at the card before adding it to his hand. He grabbed another and placed it on his MZ.

"I shall summon the Gravekeeper's Curse in attack mode!"

_**(Gravekeeper's Curse-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/800, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. **__**When this monster is Summoned, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

A man holding a scepter appeared before his chief. The man smirked before uttering a strange chant. An aura of green surrounded the Decepticon leader.

Megatron didn't even yell in agony making the Chief look at the teen in shock.

G.C.: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 3500

"I will now flip Gravekeeper's Spearholder up into attack mode. Then I play a spell card called Gravekeeper's Assault!"

_**(Gravekeeper's Assault-Type/Spell/Continuous. When a monster that has 'Gravekeeper' in its name attacks and inflicts damage, your opponent sends a number of cards equal to the attacking monster's Level.)**_

G.C. smirked as he placed a card into his Field zone.

"I play the Field Spell card, Necrovalley!"

_**(Necrovalley-Type/Spell/Field. All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Cards in either player's Graveyard cannot be removed from play. Cards in either player's Graveyard cannot be affected by card effects, except for their own effects.)**_

"Now thanks to this card, all of my troops gain five hundred attack points."

"**Pity you won't be able to use them for battle.**"

"What do you mean you cur?" G.C. demanded.

"**I activate the trap card called Forced Retreat!**"

_**(Forced Retreat-Type/Trap/Normal. This card can only be activated during your opponent's Main Phase. You opponent cannot attack this turn and all monsters on the field are returned to both player's hands. During the End phase of this turn, the returned monsters are summoned back in their respective positions.)**_

"**The monsters return to the field later on, but its well worth it to make you end immediately.**"

The two monsters cried out in pain as they were pulled back into the hand making G.C. scowl. He looked at his hand and grew angry again. Megatron was correct; he had to end his turn.

"I shall end…but make no mistake you will still take some damage."

The two monsters reappeared and once again, the aura surrounded Megatron.

_Gravekeeper's Curse-ATK/1300, DEF/1300_

_Gravekeeper's Spearholder-ATK/2000, DEF/1500_

G.C.: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 3000

"**My move then.**" Megatron said as he drew his card.

The boy turned robot looked at the card he had drawn and would've smiled if he could. He placed the card he had drawn into his spell/trap card zone.

"**I shall set one card facedown and end.**"

"Again you play no monsters. You truly are pathetic Megatron." The chief said as he drew a card from his deck.

The Chief looked at the card he had drawn and placed it on his MZ.

"I shall summon Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode!"

_**(Gravekeeper's Assailant-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1500+500=2000, DEF/1500+500=2000, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. **__**You cannot activate this card's effect unless "Necrovalley" is on the field. When this card declares an attack, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.)**_

A cloaked monster appeared on the field next to the two other monsters. Megatron's optics narrowed once he saw the new monster and he growled.

"**I've been waiting for this…now to show you what happens when you cross the Leader of the Decepticons.**" Megatron said at the assailant.

The monster didn't reply but she did tremble a bit at the threat. The chief ignored the banter and pointed at Megatron.

"I shall declare an attack with my Assailant! Go Shadow strike!"

The monster grunted before vanishing from sight. Megatron just shook his head as he pressed a button on his disk.

"**I'll use the trap card, Energon Field Barrier!**"

_**(Energon Field Barrier-Type/Trap/Continuous. You can only activate this card during the battle phase of your opponent's turn. You take no battle damage as long as you have 1 monster in your graveyard. During your standby phase, you must pay 600 life points to keep this card in play. If you do not, destroy this card.)**_

A dome of green energy surrounded Megatron and protected him from the deadly blade of the assailant. The Chief growled as the monster returned to the side of his field. He looked over his hand and scowled; there was nothing else he could play.

"I end."

"**About time! My draw!**" Megatron roared as he drew a new card.

The gang leader looked at the card and slammed it on one of his MZs. His life points dropped as the Energon Field Barrier activated.

G.C.:4000/Megatron (Jason): 2400

"**I play Swindle in attack mode! And since he was summoned successfully, I take control of the skies with Starscream!**"

A small red Formula-1 racing car appeared next to Megatron. The others heard the scream of an engine come from the sky and watched as the familiar Decepticon descend to the ground. Megatron just smirked as he pointed at the chief.

"**I combine Swindle to Starscream and increase his attack power by 500!**"

The race car changed into its vehicle mode and attached itself to Starscream's back. Twin missiles launchers detached themselves from the back and swung forward.

_Starscream-ATK/3100_

"**Now my Decepticon…Attack with Solar Burst! Take out that Curse!**"

Starscream flew into the air and targeted the sole monster that had a scepter. The man looked ready to defend himself but he was caught by surprise as twin beams of extraordinary heat crashed down on him. The ear piercing wail was music to the gang leader's audio receivers.

G.C.: 2200/Megatron (Jason): 2600

"**I shall end my turn at that.**"

"Fine then. I draw!" Gravekeeper Chief shouted as he drew a card.

The monster looked at it before smiling wickedly. Megatron scowled knowing that the duelist no doubt got a good card.

"I shall sacrifice my Spearholder to summon…myself! The Gravekeeper's Chief!"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**With Prime and Elita**

"He's doing what? Prime can he do that?"

"_Looks like it…but if the next move is what I think it is…then Megatron may just have this duel in the bag._" Optimus mused aloud.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel**

_**(Gravekeeper's Chief-LV/5, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900+500=2400, DEF/1200, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. You can only control 1 "Gravekeeper's Chief" at a time. Your Graveyard is unaffected by "Necrovalley". When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster from your Graveyard.)**_

"**So what? It doesn't matter if you join the fight! I shall still win this duel!**" Megatron snarled as he watched as the monster stepped onto the field.

"That may be but thanks to my own effect, I can resurrect my Curse and bring you down even further!"

True to his word, the scepter wielding monster reappeared and chanted its deadly spell. Once more, Megatron did not cry out in pain. All he did was glare at the Chief. G.C. just smirked wickedly as he pointed at Starscream.

G.C.: 2200/Megatron(Jason): 2100

"I declare an attack with Gravekeeper's assailant and thanks to his effect, it switches your monster into defense mode."

Starscream, however, didn't do what the chief wanted him to do. The Decepticon changed into its jet form and flew off. G.C. gaped at the change.

"What happened?"

"**Starscream's effect. That's what happened. You see when he is the target of an attack, he can be removed from play. But he doesn't stay removed…he returns and inflicts five hundred points of damage to you.**"

"Argh! I can't attack you directly due to that field barrier! I have no choice but to end my turn!"

"**And now it is my move!**" Megatron snarled as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at the card and he nodded, approving of the card he had drawn. The skies were blasted with the scream of engines and several bolts of energy rained down on the gravekeeper chief. The man howled in pain as his life counter dropped.

G.C.: 1200/Megatron(Jason): 2100

"WHAT! How did I take a thousand points of damage when you said that I would take five hundred?"

"**Did I forget to mention that if Swindle was equipped to Starscream you would take double the amount of damage? No? no matter, you've lost this duel. I play Ramjet in attack mode!**"

_**(Ramjet-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1200, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Union. When this card is summoned, special summon all monsters that have 'Dark Fleet' in their name. Once per Turn, you equip this card to 'Tidal Wave' as an Equip Spell card OR unequip it and summon it to the field in attack mode. When this card is equipped to 'Tidal Wave' it gains 700 ATK/DEF points. (If the equipped monster would be destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

A tiny white jet appeared from the card and stood next to Starscream. Three components of a monster appeared on the other MZs. Megatron began to laugh as he picked the three cards up and slid them into his graveyard.

"**I send the Dark Fleet to the graveyard in order to summon…Tidal Wave!**"

The three components launched themselves into the air and changed their form. A middle component became a torso while another part of the ship looking like the bow became legs and the main control room became a chest and a head emerged from it. Its ruby red eyes flashed once before the monster came down on Megatron's side of the field. It was easily the same size as Omega Supreme.

_**(Tidal Wave-LV/9, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3900, DEF/3500, Type/Machine/Effect. This cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by sending all monsters with 'Dark Fleet' in their name to the graveyard. If this card attacks a defense position monster, your opponent takes damage equal to the difference.)**_

Megatron simply laughed as the monster gazed down at the Gravekeeper Chief. The vile gang leader chuckled darkly as he took the Ramjet card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"**I now equip Ramjet to Tidal Wave and increase his attack points by seven hundred!**"

_Tidal Wave-ATK/4600, DEF/4200_

Megatron roared with laughter as he gazed at the G.C.

"**I told you that you were destined to lose this duel! If I attack with Starscream OR Tidal Wave, then you lose the rest of your life points! So to make you suffer even more…Tidal Wave! Attack the Gravekeeper Chief with Tidal Onslaught!**"

The monster nodded its head before turning its laser sights on the man in white. Several large turrets and mini-guns arranged themselves and aimed. In an explosion of sound, several missiles roared out of the turrets and several bullets rained down.

The gravekeeper chief roared in agony as the attack rained down on him. The explosion shook the island and everything on it. The smoke and dust was pushed off the side by the wind revealing…a broken and beaten Chief.

G.C.: 0/Megatron (Jason): 2100

"**I won this duel…now free the others!**"

"I shall do that…you have earned their freedom." G.C. said with a wave of his hand.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Below**

Syrus, Chumley and Banner all groaned and squinted as the sunlight struck their eyes.

"Ah, I love sunlight." Banner commented as he gazed at the three suns.

"Megatron or Prime must've won!"

"I know they could do it!"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Later

Everyone had gathered at the base of the temple and was talking to one another.

"Well done you two! I just knew that you would pass the test!" Banner said.

"_Wait, how did you know that this was a test Professor?_" Optimus asked confused…and suspicious.

"Um, well, I, ah…oh! What are you doing here?" Banner asked the question over Optimus's shoulder.

The group turned to see the G.C. and the Assailant walking toward them. The G.C. spoke to the two gang leaders.

"Optimus and Megatron, you have both passed the test of the shadow realm and have earned the right to use…these." The G.C. stated as he brought out a piece of an amulet while the Assailant produced a bracelet with an eye in the center.

Optimus took the half amulet while Megatron took the amulet and attached it to his own wrist. Optimus looked at the amulet piece and spoke.

"_This is only one part of the whole amulet…may I inquire where the other half is?_"

The G.C. nodded and replied to the gang leader's question.

"The other part of the amulet was won by another who had also journeyed to our world."

Megatron snapped his head up and glared behind the two.

"**Slag…we've got company and they are not friendly at all.**" Megatron snarled as he readied his fusion cannon.

Everyone watched as various soldiers armed with spears and swords walked up with glares adorned on their faces. The G.C. spoke to the angry looking men.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"These infidels must be punished either by you…or by us!" a spear holding man snarled in front.

The G.C. looked appalled at the snarl and glared.

"They have won the challenge fair and square! They have earned their freedom!" he bellowed.

The men took no heed of the words and began to chant.

"Punished! Punished! Punished!"

Elita and the others backed away as Megatron aimed his cannon at the group while Optimus got his gun out as well. There was flash of light and the assailant that was next to them was in front of them with the hood being cut away making Optimus stiffen.

"_It's you!_"

"Yes, it is I. My name is Yasmin. I apologize for leaving you two but I had to inform my chief of your presence."

"Prime! Aren't you going to introduce me…I mean, us to your friend?" Syrus whined making everyone look at him.

The two leaders resumed their listening to Yasmin.

"We are only the keepers of the grave, not the makers of them. Let them pass." Yasmin said as she glared at the group of men.

The men scowled back but they slowly parted like the red sea. Yasmin then returned her attention to Optimus and Megatron.

"I have a request for the both of you. If you find the one who holds the other piece of the amulet, please inform him that Yasmin is waiting for him." The woman said to the group.

"Sorry Sy, looks like she's already got someone." Elita said making Syrus sigh.

"Story of my life…"

"Also, in an altar in your dimension there are two decks emblazed with your emblems." Yasmin said.

"**That's all well and good but how do we get back?**" Megatron asked as he kept his cannon trained on the group.

"You must go to the ruins from where you came from when the three suns become one." Yasmin said making the group look up.

The three suns were beginning to come together making the group panic.

"We'll never make it!" Syrus said.

Megatron just snorted before he leapt into the air. Everyone's jaws dropped as he began to soar through the air without the use of jet engines. Megatron did a loop de loop and hovered in front of the group.

"**You forget that me and Prime are robots! Prime! Change into that vehicle form of yours and move it!**" Megatron roared before he turned in mid-air and flew off toward the ruins.

Optimus nodded before changing into a truck. He opened his door and everyone piled in except for Chumley. As the big boned teen ran toward the door, he fell and landed on his leg wrong.

"OW!" Chumley cried out.

"Chumley!" Syrus said hysterical.

"Just go! It's an old football injury!" Chumley yelled.

"_No way Chumley! We're not leaving you!_" Optimus said in his cab form.

Chumley was about to retort when there was a flash of light from his deck case. A giant kola appeared next to Chumley and picked him up. The beast started to run making Chumley yell in pleasure.

"I love running!"

Optimus gunned his engine and roared down the small stretch. Megatron looked down at scene from the air and clenched his fist. Chumley was already at the ruins, but Prime still had a few feet to go. Megatron shook his head; curse this honor of his!

Swooping down behind Prime, Megatron grabbed the trailer and channeled on his power to his flying unit. Optimus noticed the surge of speed but he wasn't complaining.

The group got the ruins just as the three had become one. Elita, Syrus and Banner with Pharaoh in his arms clambered out as Megatron touched down and Optimus transformed back into his robot mode. The same green light surrounded the group and they all saw a bright flash of light before darkness overtook them.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

Optimus groaned as he opened his eyes. The minute he did, the first thing he noticed was a weight on his chest. Peering down he saw Elita fast asleep, curled up on his lap. Prime could only smile at the sight when he heard a clearing throat.

"A-herm…Prime…here." Came Megatron's voice.

Optimus looked up to see his twin brother holding two decks. One of the decks was already in a Decepticon deck case and the other was still unprotected.

Megatron glanced at the deck in his right hand and held it out for Optimus. The Autobot gang leader took the deck and leafed through it while still holding onto Elita.

Megatron watched as his brother shifted through the deck before he spoke.

"I don't know what nonsense that all was…but I've got a feeling that this…was only the beginning."

"And if it was?" Optimus asked.

"Then you better stay the hell out of my way." Megatron snarled as he left the area.

Optimus watched as his brother left, knowing that this was indeed only the beginning…but of what?

**YF54: Whew! Man, why did I make this guy a War vet? **

**Optimus: you wanted to make at least some sense to the whole story.**

**YF54: Well, yeah! But did I have to make Megatron so damn fast?**

**Optimus:…good point. Anyways, please Read and Review people!**


	22. Declaration of War pt 1

_Hey Fans! Here's the Shadow Rider Arc and I did it before W.I.T.C.H Gx! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Transformers, or W.I.T.C.H GX…I can't recall the author that made that wonderful story so if someone can remind me, I would be greatly appreciate it._

_Claimer: I own the plot._

_Credit to Peach Wookie for making the first Transformers/GX crossover._

_Note: The deck Jaden is using in this chapter is based off of the Transformers: War for Cybertron Video game._

Clouds covered the blood red moon that hung in the air. No one knew that a force more sinister then Pegasus or Marik was about to go and assault Duel Academy for something that rivaled the God Cards.

Deep in a cavern below the blood red moon, seven figures of darkness were present, four of them having red glowing eyes while the other three sat back in the deeper recesses of the shadows.

A disembodied voice spoke through the night of the cave.

"Our enemies have been tested and our allies are in place. The hour is upon us to cover this foul world in shadow." The voice said in a gravelly monotone voice.

From the shadows all the members nodded before resuming their listening as the voice continued.

"Which one of you will be the first to lead us into battle?" The voice asked the seven shadows.

Not one of the figures spoke, each one trying to see the pros and cons of going first when a male voice spoke up.

"I shall be the first one, master."

Everyone looked at the second smallest shadow as the voice spoke again.

"Nightshroud…you wish to be first? Then so be it."

The shadows parted to reveal a masked teen that wore a black blazer and a half of an amulet. He placed an academy issued duel disk on his arm and laughed darkly.

"I will not fail…and Academy Island's prize will soon belong…to us!" Nightshroud said as the disk activated.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel Island**

Lightning flashed through the sky as Rain poured down hard. In Sheppard's office, Sheppard himself watched the storm unleash its total fury on the isle.

At the next lightning flash, Sheppard gasped aloud; for there, flying through the dangerous storm was a hang glider in the shape of a bat or dragon depending on one's view.

The chancellor sighed as the glider blended in with the clouds.

"And so it begins…the fight…the war. I pray that Megatron and Optimus can hold their own." Sheppard said as he continued to watch the sky unleash its fury.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The controller of the glider skillfully landed his transportation on the side of the volcano and threw off his glider. The glider itself crumpled up and became alit with fire. Nightshroud chuckled as he overlooked the main campus and the pier. His chuckling was interrupted by the half amulet glowing brightly.

Nightshroud looked down at the amulet and picked it up. He knew that someone had the other half…but who?

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Cliff Edge**

Megatron looked out at the raging sea and brought his head up to gaze at the sky. He always enjoyed thunderstorms and loved how they always seemed to reflect his mood; dark, cold, and angry at everything and everyone.

His musings were interrupted by the bracelet. He looked down and scowled; the strange object was glowing of all things! Just what had it sensed that he hadn't?

"Perhaps…the beginning I mentioned to Prime…has arrived." Megatron said quietly as he spun on his heel and walked off.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorm**

More lightning flashed making Syrus and Chumley whimper. Optimus looked up from the new deck he had gotten from the ruin site and glanced at the two.

"You guys alright?" Optimus asked.

"N-no! I'm brontophobia!" Syrus exclaimed in fear.

Optimus winced at that; he knew a guy that had that particular phobia. Not pretty seeing that he was a survivor and the mortar shells constantly made that awful booming noise. He and Megatron had to constantly stop to calm the guy down!

"Look, the storm will be over soon kay? You guys can hold out till then right?" Optimus asked before he noticed a light…that wasn't coming from his lamp!

"What the?" Optimus asked as he looked down.

He saw that the one part of the amulet was glowing brightly making Optimus frown.

_What's causing it to glow like that? Could it be that the thing Megatron mentioned is…starting? _Optimus thought.

The gang leader only knew one thing and one thing only; he would get his answers tomorrow.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Next Day**

Optimus sat back next to Elita and watched as Banner continued his lecture. He noticed that Megatron was constantly looking at that bracelet of his and knew that whatever happened to his amulet happened to his bracelet. His musings were interrupted by Banner.

"Optimus! Optimus!" Banner called out.

"Huh? Oh, yes Professor?" Optimus replied.

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to talk to you today. You are excused from the rest of your classes to go and meet him." Banner said with the cheery smile.

This alone sent warning lights off in Optimus's head. He looked over at Megatron just continued to glare at Banner, like something was off. He was interrupted once more, not by Banner, but by that guy we love to hate, Chazz.

"I guess you've finally worn out your welcome here, Prime! A meeting with Sheppard is never good! You are so busted!" Chazz said in a high and mighty tone.

"Can it Princeton. I've got a feeling that this meeting is serious and that there are more with you included." Megatron snarled as he stood up.

Banner nodded and smiled.

"Megatron is correct. The Chancellor wants to see you, Chazz, and you, Megatron as well as two others." Banner replied.

"He what?" Chazz said now scared.

Megatron just sighed at the idiocy and crossed his arms, waiting for the other two to be announced.

Banner cleared his throat and looked at the other two.

"You are wanted too, Bastion." Banner said causing the Ra Genius to rise before looking at where Optimus was standing. "And you Elita."

Elita stood next to her boyfriend and looked at him. Optimus grasped her hand and smiled at her. But his inner thoughts betrayed his calm demeanor.

_This can't be good at all. _Optimus thought with fear.

**Hallway near Sheppard's office**

"I wonder what Uncle Sheppard wants…" Optimus mused aloud as he held onto Elita's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Sheppard is your uncle? For real!" Chazz demanded.

"Yes, he is. Now, shut the hell up and get moving!" Megatron snapped as he plowed on ahead.

Optimus wondered what was eating Megatron when he snapped his fingers.

"Bastion, what's today's date?"

"Um…may twenty-third. Why?" Bastion asked.

"Oh man…Morgan." Optimus muttered and Elita gasped.

"Morgan? Who is he?" Chazz asked.

"Not he…she and she was Megatron's girlfriend." Elita replied.

"What happen? She dump him for a better man?" Chazz asked with a laugh.

"No…she was killed back in the war. Her codename was Blackarachnia; and I think that she was one of several factors that made Megatron what he is today." Optimus said as he watched his brother storm ahead of the group.

The others continued their walking toward the Chancellor's office.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside of Sheppard's office**

Megatron, Optimus, Elita, Chazz and Bastion got the Sheppard's office and they were greeted with the sight of…

"Zane! Dr. Crowler. You guys were summoned by Sheppard too?" Elita asked.

"Well, would you look at this? Some of the most best students of the school!" Crowler said ignoring Elita's question.

He spied Megatron and Optimus and gave a smirk.

"Uh-oh! Which of these duelists is not like the others? Clearly two people are a little lost? Who are they?" Crowler asked goading.

Megatron was quick to quip on the question.

"He wears lipstick and more often than not is mistaken for a woman while the other dresses all in black because he thinks it makes him look cool when it reality it makes him look like an Emo." Megatron snapped making Crowler and Chazz flounder like dying fish as he entered the office.

Optimus shot a glare at Crowler before going in as well.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Inside Sheppard's office**

Everyone had gathered around the single desk that was in Sheppard's room listening intently.

"I'm glad that you could make it. I'm afraid that our school is about to come under siege from some…sinister forces." Sheppard said.

"And what are these forces?" Megatron asked with his arms crossed and his scowl present.

"Before I answer that, have any of you heard of the three sacred beast cards?"

"Three sacred what cards?" Chazz asked.

"Beasts. And both Megatron and I heard of them." Optimus said.

"That's right; your great grandfather discovered the tablets containing the three and brought them to Pegasus. A mistake that I believe Pegasus regrets today. But before I get off track here…the academy was built to protect the cards sealed away underground." Sheppard continued making everyone except Megatron and Optimus gasp at the knowledge that three powerful cards were sealed away right below them.

Megatron took over from Sheppard's speech.

"According to the ancient texts that Great granddad found, should the beasts ever see the light of day, a great and terrible cataclysm would occur; buildings would be vaporized, the earth would be ripped apart and souls would be damned. In other words…the end times." Megatron said as he continued to stare with no emotion on his face.

Elita gulped uneasily before tightening her grip on Prime's arm. Optimus looked at her comfortingly before returning his attention to his uncle.

"Yes, what Megatron said is true. Should the beasts ever get out, our world would be no more. That is why you are all here, to protect these cards from the wicked ones."

"Wicked ones?" Chazz asked.

"No doubt the shadow Riders…I remember them being mentioned in the tablet too. They coveted these cards because they're vital to resurrect a king…a Supreme king to be precise." Optimus informed everyone.

"That's correct. This Supreme King was the nastiest of all evil doers. He could command the beast's powers with ease and nearly had the world under his control."

"Until seven mages defeated his armies of darkness…by creating the spirit keys and locked the beasts away." Megatron said coldly.

"Forgive me for interrupting but wasn't there also an ancient edict surrounding the beasts?" Optimus asked as he had done some more in-depth research on the tablet then Megatron did.

"Ah yes there is, thank you Optimus. As Optimus just said, to protect the beasts from getting out you must protect the spirit keys that were mentioned by Megatron. Now the originals were lost, but the mages left instructions on how to re-create them. But they also left a warning."

"What was the warning?" Bastion asked.

"Unknown. The warning has been rubbed away from the sands of time." Sheppard said woefully before straightening up. "That's why the seven of you are here…to guard the keys. Well…six of you. I needed seven though so…you know."

"Dueling is the only way to protect them right?" Elita asked.

"Yes."

"That'll make us targets!" Chazz yelped.

"Idiot…remember the edict? The keys must be won in a duel…or the lock won't unlock. The keys must be won in a duel! Unless…you're chicken." Megatron snarled as he walked up and grabbed a key.

Chazz glared at Megatron as Optimus grabbed his own.

"I fought in a war that nearly took everything from me…and I'm always ready to get back into the fight." Optimus said as he placed the key around his neck.

"Guess that means I'm in." Elita said as she grabbed one of the remaining keys.

"I too accept." Bastion said.

"I'll show you whose chicken…_Megs_." Chazz said with a laugh.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you won't be able to get a date for the rest of your natural life!" Megatron snapped. "Or did you forget what happened the last time the school news printed something that ruined your image?"

Chazz flinched at that being reminded of the school newspaper showing…something that made many question his sexuality.

Zane stepped forward and picked up the second to last key. Crowler strode forward and smiled.

"How can I refuse? After all, the world is at stake and if I say no, I won't get this posh piece of jewelry."

"Don't forget…this is war everyone. We will be attacked anytime anywhere. So for your sake…you better not lose when it's your time to step up." Megatron said as he left.

Sheppard watched his nephew leave and sighed.

"Jason is right…this is war. So you will be attacked at anytime anyplace. Good luck, all of you." Sheppard said as he turned around.

**Nightfall**

"…and that's why I was called to Sheppard's office." Optimus explained to Syrus and Chumley as he stared at his spirit key.

"Aw man…you're kidding right? Shadow guys who want to beat you and take over the world? That doesn't sound very good." Chumley said.

"So…now what?" Syrus asked while casting glances over his shoulders.

"We, meaning me and the others, just wait…the riders could attack at any moment so I need to be ready for when they strike." Optimus said as he got up and walked over to his bag.

The young gang leader took out all of his decks and opened them up ready to inspect them. Syrus and Chumley looked at one another and nodded.

"While you prep, Prime, me and Sy are going to catch some Z's. While we may not be needed to save the world, we are required to attend class. So…" Chumley said as he climbed up into the top bunk.

"I understand guys. Get some sleep. After all, the year end exams are coming up…unless this Shadow Riders problem lasts till then…never mind. Get some rest." Optimus said as he glanced at his first nine before looking at the tenth deck.

_I wonder what's in here…_Optimus thought as he pulled it out and began to leaf through it.

**Outside-Path to Red Dorm**

Elita looked up in worry at the blood red moon as she walked to the Slifer Dorm. While she didn't doubt her boyfriend's skills, she did have a nasty dream that one of the Shadow Riders was in fact her missing brother. So to combat the nightmare, she had sought out Optimus's comforting arms. She was unaware of a figure hiding in the bushes just ahead of her staring intently at the Slifer Dorm.

Nightshroud's eyes glowed red once more and the entire room that Optimus and the others were staying in glowed purple.

**Inside the Dorm**

Optimus had just finished cataloging the new deck and was leaning back about to drift off in his seat when a purple light covered the room.

"What the?" Optimus said snapping to attention.

The purple light filled the room making Optimus uneasy. He ran over to the bunk bed and tried to wake the two up.

"Syrus! Wake up! You've got to get out of here!" Optimus said as he shook the boy before clambering up to where Chumley slept.

"Chums! Wake up!" Optimus said to no avail; the two boys were out like lights.

Optimus groaned in frustration as he watched as the light became even brighter.

**Outside**

Elita's eyes went wide as she spotted a ray of purple light coming from the window of Optimus room. Her heart hammering in fear, she started to run toward the door.

"Jaden!" Elita shouted as she flew up the steps.

_There goes our night of cuddling. _Elita thought in a panic before shaking her head.

She had more important matters then worry about something as trivial as that!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Inside**

Optimus looked frantically as he tried again to wake up Syrus and Chumley but again to no avail. The gang leader snapped his head up when he heard the door slam open and spun around to see…

"Elita!" Optimus said as he saw his girlfriend.

Sinister laughter echoed through the air as the light got brighter and brighter. Elita looked frantically for the laughter.

"What's going on?" She yelled.

"_The first duel!" _A twisted voice said through the air.

The Light became so bright that it blinded both Optimus and Elita. When the light died down, neither they nor the other two Slifer were present.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**?**

Optimus groaned as he got his wits about him. The young leader got up and felt two hands around his shoulders. He looked up to see a worried-stricken Elita. The thing that he instantly noticed was he was on some sort of glowing blue disk.

"Optimus…oh thank god, you're okay." Elita said with a smile as her boyfriend got up.

"It'll take more than a light show to keep me down. But the real question is…where are we?"

Elita looked around and she gasped in shock.

"Prime…we're inside the volcano!"

Optimus's eyes widened before narrowing.

"No doubt the first Shadow Rider is here."

"_How very Observant of you!_" A man's voice echoed around them.

From the lava came a dragon made entirely of fire that roared as it soar through the air. Elita grabbed onto Optimus and watched in pure terror as the dragon crashed down in front of them. The masked teen walked out from the inferno none the worse for wear and smirked.

"_Allow me to introduce myself key keepers. I am called Nightshroud._" The masked teen said.

"I'm Optimus Prime. So you're one of the Shadow Riders…not much to look at." Optimus said with a cheeky grin.

The comment seemed to get Nightshroud mad if the clenching of his jaw was anything. It was then that the Shadow Rider noticed the one part of the amulet.

Upon him noticing, the part around his neck glowed at the same time as Optimus's.

"_A nice trinket you got there. The Gravekeeper must be slipping if he gave that to you._"

"Not really. He was very eager to give it to me as I held his life in the very balance." Optimus said off-handed.

"_Nonetheless, I want to introduce you to a few friends of mine…_" Nightshroud said with a smile.

"Friends…that can't be good for Prime." Elita said worried.

"_Oh, my bad. I meant to say your friends. Please welcome, Syrus and Chumley._"

"What!" Optimus and Elita said at the same time.

True enough, when Nightshroud pointed down the two saw a blue colored orb holding both Syrus and Chumley. Both of them were whimpering in fright.

"No! Guys!" Optimus breathed out.

"Hold on!" Elita shouted in alarm.

"Not much we can do!" Syrus replied while looking at the three.

Optimus turned on Nightshroud with a glare present on his face.

"Why drag them into this when it was me you wanted? Answer me!" Optimus snarled.

Nightshroud smirked arrogantly at the question.

"_They're to ensure a speedy duel! After all, the protection orb will only last for so long…so I'll leave you to your imagination of what will happen._"

Optimus growled as he thought of the worst case scenario; he did NOT like it at all. But before he could respond, Nightshroud spoke again.

"_Oh, and the two below aren't the only things on the line. If you accept this duel and lose, your soul will be sealed inside this card. Of course, I too accept the same stakes should I lose. But let's face it, me lose? It's impossible._" The teen said as he brought up a black card that overflowed with darkness.

Elita looked scared at stakes and she voiced it.

"Prime, you can't accept those terms! What would happen if you lost! How would I cope?" She asked scared out of her wits.

Optimus looked at her with loving but cold eyes.

"Elita I knew the risks when I signed up to fight these guys. But I'll be damned in the deepest realm of hell before I just give up and let people walk all over me. If I lose then it's up to you to avenge me. Show these riders that you can duel with the best of us and beat the best too!" Optimus said with a smile.

Elita's eyes widened before she blushed; if he lost, her boyfriend was counting on her to avenge him, trusting her to raise her own hell…if that wasn't true affection, I don't know what is.

Optimus turned back to Nightshroud and smirked.

"I'll accept those terms! Let's throw down!" Optimus said as he slotted in the tenth and mysterious deck into his disk.

Nightshroud didn't say anything as he slotted his deck into his disk as well.

Nightshroud: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 4000

Both of the duelists drew their five cards and looked them over. Nightshroud smirked as he looked at his hand.

"_I'll start first! I draw!_" Nightshroud said as he drew a card.

The rider of darkness looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it on his MZ.

"_I summon the Troop Dragon in Defense mode!_"

_**(Troop Dragon-LV3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/700, DEF/800, Type/Dragon/Effect. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck.)**_

A lightly armored dragon wielding a sword appeared on the field before kneeling down. Nightshroud smirked as he grabbed another card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"_I place one card facedown and end my turn._"

"Then it's my turn." Optimus said as he drew a card.

The young leader looked at the card and placed it onto his Spell/trap card zone.

"I play the Autobot Medium Soldier in attack mode!"

_**(Autobot Medium Soldier-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/1000, Type/Machine. One of the most common of soldier in the Autobot army. This unit is used primarily in raids and counter-attacks.)**_

A red card roared onto the field and transformed into a robot that had a visor. A type of machine gun replaced the arm and pointed it at the single dragon on the field.

"Alright, now I attack your troop dragon with my Medium Soldier! Go!"

The soldier nodded before aiming its machine gun at the troop dragon and opened fire. The bullets ripped through the monster causing it to roar in protest as it blew up.

Nightshroud chuckled as his graveyard glowed.

"_Thanks for that…because now I can summon another troop dragon via its effect from the grave._" Nightshroud explained as another dragon in light armor and a big sword appeared.

"That's a real trooper." Optimus said with a scowl.

"Y_ou've got that right! I take it you end?_"

"Not until I place this card facedown." Optimus said as he slid a card into his spell/trap card zone. "Now I end."

"_Good!_" Nightshroud said as he drew.

The shadow rider looked at the card he had drawn before declaring his next move.

"_I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted! Now thanks to this card, I can resurrect one monster that sleeps in my grave…and there is one! My troop dragon!_"

The armored dragon returned to the field brandishing its sword with a low roar. Optimus frowned; he did not like the forming pit in his stomach. Nightshroud laughed wickedly before holding the card of his high into the air.

"_I now give up my two monsters…in order to play the ever so fearsome Red Eyes Black Dragon!_"

The two monsters were absorbed by the lava below before a large lava flare in the shape of a dragon flew out and around the area. Syrus and Chumley screamed in terror as the dragon flew straight at them before veering off.

Chumley sighed in relief before standing up.

"It's okay, Sy. It's still in one piece." Chumley said as he knocked his fist against the orb's wall.

The panic set in though once Chumley's hand went right through the dome's wall. Chumley nearly fell out of the dome had it not been for the timely intervention of Syrus.

After Chumley managed to get his heart rate down, he and Syrus yelled up at the Autobot gang leader.

"Optimus! This thing is breaking apart!" Syrus shouted in a panic.

Optimus looked down and frowned.

"Just…hold on!" Optimus said as he returned his attention toward Nightshroud.

The fire-like dragon roared as the fire dropped away to reveal a black dragon with two red eyes. Optimus scowled as he looked at the new monster.

Nightshroud began to laugh his head off.

"_With this new monster, I can't be beat! Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!_"

The dragon roared as a ball of red fire unleashed itself toward the single monster Optimus had. But just before the blast hit, Optimus activated a trap.

"I use the trap card, Autobot Reserves!"

_**(Autobot Reserves-Type/Trap/Continuous. When a machine type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle or by a card effect, special summon 1 level 4 or lower machine type monster from your deck.)**_

The blast struck the Autobot machine and caused it to melt into scrap. Optimus hissed in pain as his life counter dropped.

Nightshroud: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 3100

"That…that hurt." Optimus wheezed out as he struggled to stand up.

"T_hat's because this is a shadow game! The damage will always hurt!_" Nightshroud gloated.

"Yeah…but too bad for you, my field isn't as barren as you thought. I summon another Autobot Medium Soldier straight from my deck via my Autobot Reserves!"

True enough, another solder took the place of the fallen one. Nightshroud scowled as he looked over his hand.

"_I end._" He said scowling even further.

"I draw then!" Optimus shouted as he drew.

When Optimus looked at the card, he smiled knowing that it would come in handy later on in the duel.

"Alright, I set one card in facedown defense mode and then switch my Soldier into defense as well. That's all I can do…for now."

"_That was a waste of time. Not a lot of it left either for Syrus and Chumley I might add._" Nightshroud said as he drew a card.

When the shadow rider saw it, he instantly smiled darkly.

"_If you think I'll attack and let you use that trap card…forget it! I use the spell card named after Red Eyes' attack! Go, Inferno Fire Blast!_"

_**(Inferno Fire Blast-Type/Spell/Normal. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.)**_

"_What this card does is inflict direct damage to you equal to my Dragon's original attack! So, go! Inferno Fire Blast!_"

The Black dragon roared as it let loose another orb of red fire that struck Optimus in the chest. The gang leader roared in agony as his life points dropped like a stone.

Nightshroud: 4000/Optimus (Jaden): 700

"Optimus!" Syrus, Elita and Chumley shouted as the boy fell down onto the ground in a lot of pain.

Nightshroud began to laugh at the fallen form of Optimus. But he was shocked as the gang leader got right back up aside from him wobbling a bit after getting upright.

"_Neat card huh? It's as strong as my dragon's actual attack! Difference is that you take damage equal to my dragon's full attack. But I'm not done yet. I summon Attachment dragon in attack mode!_"

_**(Attachment Dragon-LV/1, Attribute/Wind, ATK/100, DEF/100, Type/Dragon/Effect. When this card is Summoned, equip this card as an Equip Card to a monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can change that monster's battle position.)**_

A tiny teal and purple dragon with sharp claws appeared next to the larger and more sinister dragon. It screeched before it vanished from sight.

"_True to my dragon's name, it's not the attacking type but rather of the attaching type. And look, your Soldier has made a new friend!" _

"What!" Optimus asked before hearing the scream of the dragon returned above the teen.

The dragon swooped down and grabbed the machine in its claws. It struggled to bring it into the air before clinging to it. Optimus scowled and thanked Pegasus for making the card Inferno Fire blast to have a downside.

"_Due to me using my spell card, I can't attack. So I shall end my turn._"

"Then its my draw!" Optimus said as he started his draw.

_And I better hope it's a good one! _The gang leader thought as he stared down the Red Eyes Black dragon. _Or else Syrus and Chumley…are going to have one real nasty tan. _

_Well, there you go! Find out what happens to Jaden next in Declaration of War, Pt. 2! Please read and Review!_


	23. Declaration of War pt 2

_Hey GX fans! Good news! I'm officially done with my finals so I'll have more time to work on this story. Oh and I want to thank you all for your patenice…my muse has been acting up as of late and I had to write down a chapter for a future project of mine that deals with this and another story. Anywho, onto the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX or transformers in any way shape or form._

_Claimer: I own the plot and card ideas._

_Credit to Peach Wookie for making the first GX-TF crossover._

_**Last time on Transformers GX:**_

"_**Yes, what Megatron said is true. Should the beasts ever get out, our world would be no more. That is why you are all here, to protect these cards from the wicked ones." Sheppard said after Megatron's description of the world's end.**_

"_**Wicked Ones?" Chazz asked.**_

"_**The Shadow Riders."**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"**Allow me to introduce myself key keepers. I am called Nightshroud._" The masked teen said._**

"_**I'm Optimus Prime…so you're a shadow rider. Not much to look at." Optimus quipped.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"**Go Red Eyes! Attack that soldier with Inferno Fire Blast!"_ Nightshroud shouted to his dragon._**

_**Optimus screamed in pain as his life points fell.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"_**It's my move!" Optimus said as he started his draw.**_

**And I better hope it's a good one! _The gang leader thought as he stared down the Red Eyes Black dragon. _Or else Syrus and Chumley…are going to have one real nasty tan. **

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

_Now for Declaration of War pt 2._

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Optimus looked at the card he had drawn and smiled. Nightshroud looked at the gang leader confused at the teen's actions.

"_What did you draw?_" Nightshroud asked.

"Nothing that won't turn this duel around!" Optimus said with a smirk. "I sacrifice my Medium Soldier to summon one of the few flying Autobots…I summon…Jetfire in attack mode! And attachment dragon? Attach yourself to his grave!"

_**(Jetfire-LV/5, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2100, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as this card remains in play, reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by 300 points per Standby Phase. Once Per turn, you can special summon 1 Machine-Type monster from your deck. (This effect is not applied during the turn Jetfire was Summoned.)**_

A red and gray jet roared out onto the field and flew around the energy disk. Nightshroud scowled at the new monster regarding it as nothing more than an annoying gnat. The jet changed into its robot form and hovered next to the gang leader. Optimus smirked as he flipped over the one facedown card he had.

"I flip summon the machine that's going to deal you a lot of pain, Nightshroud. I play the Autobot Cloaker in attack mode!"

_**(Autobot Cloaker-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1300, DEF/1100, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can attack the opponent directly. It cannot be the target of an attack declared by a Non-Machine-type monster.)**_

A robot that was a little skinnier then Jetfire landed onto the field next to said Autobot. On its left hand was a weapon called a Plasma cannon. It looked at Nightshroud before it vanished completely making everyone gasp (Well, Nightshroud tensed up) before they all sighed in relief as the monster reappeared.

"Now with this in play, you're through Nightshroud. I attack you directly with my cloaker! Go Plasma charge!"

The tiny Autobot nodded before it vanished once more. Nightshroud looked around frantically trying to find the tiny machine.

"_Where is it?_" Nightshroud demanded.

"It's right behind you." Optimus said calmly.

"_What?_" Nightshroud said as he looked behind him.

Sure enough, the cloaker was right behind the Shadow rider and it held a fully charge plasma bolt.

The machine let its charged blast loose and struck the Rider in the back. The explosion was enough to rattle everyone's teeth. As the smoke cleared away, they all were met with the sight of Nightshroud still standing seemingly unaffected by the attack.

Nightshroud: 2700/Optimus (Jaden): 700

"I'll play the spell card, Cyber Illusions. What this card does is allow me to draw till I have five cards in my hand during your turn. Course…I take a thousand points of damage for each one I draw during my Standby Phase." Optimus explained before he grabbed his remaining cards. "I'll set three cards facedown and end."

Nightshroud smirked as he drew the card and he looked at it.

"_Well, since it's my turn, you get your five cards._" Nightshroud said with a smirk.

"And thanks to Jetfire's effect, your Dragon loses 300 attack points."

True enough, Jetfire launched several homing missiles at the dragon. The missiles impacted on the dragon making it roar weakly. Nightshroud scowled but then just smiled.

"_No matter. Just remember that you take five thousand points of damage during your next turn._"

"Actually, Nightshroud…that's not going to happen."

"_What?_" the shadow rider asked now confused.

"I play the spell card, Emergency Provisions! Now by sending a spell or trap card to the grave, I gain a thousand life points! So good-bye Cyber Illusions!"

Nightshroud: 2700/Optimus (Jaden): 1700

"Now his spell card's effect is no longer active. Nice play, Prime." Elita said with a small smile.

"_It doesn't matter! You'll still lose that Cloaker of yours! Go Inferno Fire blast!_"Nightshroud snapped.

The mighty dragon roared before launching its famous attack at the Autobot sniper. But imagine the shock that Nightshroud and the others got with Jetfire FLEW into the attack protecting the Cloaker from harm. But the shock didn't wear off when Jetfire emerged from the attack burning but in his jet form and guns ablaze with firepower.

The Autobot did a Kamikaze attack on the dragon who roared in protest before the two fell through the disk and crashed into the molten rock below.

Nightshroud was the one to get his wits back.

"_What…what happened?_" The shadow rider asked.

"Simple. My cloaker couldn't be the target of your attack via his own effect. Jetfire stepped in and gave his spark to protect my other monster from harm. And now your field is completely barren. Plus my trap card activates, allowing me to summon another Medium Soldier."

"_Not bad. But my field won't be empty for too long…victory is all but an illusion to you…but my mirage Dragon isn't an illusion!_" Nightshroud roared as he played another card.

_**(Mirage Dragon-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1600, DEF/600, Type/Dragon/Effect. Your opponent cannot activate traps during the Battle Phase.)**_

A golden dragon appeared next to the shadow rider and roared. Nightshroud smirked at Optimus.

"_I think that'll do…for now._"

"Alright then…my move." Optimus said as he looked at his deck and then back at the orb.

_And I better make it count if I'm to save those guys. _Optimus thought as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and instantly smiled and thanked the higher-ups from giving him the card.

"I play The Autobot scout, Bumblebee in attack mode!"

_**(Bumblebee-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1200, DEF/900, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card attacks, your opponent must reveal 1 card in their hand. This card gains the following effect depending on what is shown:**_

_**Monster: This card gains 100 ATK points times the level of the revealed monster.**_

_**Spell: This card can attack the opponent directly.**_

_**Trap: End the battle phase)**_

A futuristic version of a Love bug raced out onto the field before it transformed into its robot form. Its blue optics glowed as his arm became an assault rifle. It looked at Nightshroud and his monster before smirking.

Optimus smirked too and pointed at Nightshroud and his monster.

"I'll attack you directly with my Cloaker! Go, Plasma Burst!"

The Autobot Saboteur vanished from sight making Nightshroud go on edge. He looked around to try and find the tall tale sign of the plasma orb but the cloaker was smart and had leapt ABOVE Nightshroud.

So when the attack came from above, Nightshroud roared in agony as his life counter dropped.

Nightshroud: 1400/Optimus (Jaden): 1700

"There's that cringe…now I'll have Bumblebee attack your Mirage Dragon!"

"What?" Elita, Syrus and Chumley shouted in shock.

"_But why? My dragon is stronger!" _Nightshroud snarled.

"Because Bumblebee has an effect that activates when he attacks. Reveal one card in your hand. And depending on what the card is, Monster, spell or Trap, determines his effect." Optimus said coldly.

Nightshroud chose a card and showed it to Optimus; it was a monster, an Armed Dragon LV 3. Optimus smirked as his monster power matched the Mirage Dragon's and the two clashed before blowing up.

"_Another Tie! Just what are you planning!_" Nightshroud roared.

"Simple. My trap card effect. I play my final Autobot Medium soldier in defense mode and I'll attack with my second soldier! Go, Assault barrage!

The Autobot soldier changed its arm to a rifle and opened fire on the defenseless Shadow rider…or at least, they thought he was defenseless.

"_I'll activate my Zero Dragon's effect. Once per duel, I can send this card from my deck to the grave to negate battle damage." _Nightshroud explained as he took a card and sent it to his grave.

_**(Zero Dragon-LV/1, Attribute/Earth, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Dragon/Effect. Once per duel, you can send this card to the graveyard to reduce all battle damage to zero. This effect can only activate during your opponent's battle phase and when he/she attacks you directly.)**_

Optimus scowled and looked over his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll set down one facedown and end at that."

"_My move then._" Nightshroud snarled as he drew a card.

The shadow rider looked at it before he began to laugh manically. Optimus got a sinking feeling in his stomach and he knew what was coming wasn't going to be good for him.

"_I have drawn the card needed to defeat you Key keeper. I play Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!_"

_**(Red Eyes B. Chick-LV/1, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/500, Type/Dragon/Effect. By sending this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.)**_

A tiny red egg appeared on the field before it hatched to show a mini-version of the fearsome Red eyes. Optimus gulped knowing of the card's effect and what was going to happen next.

"_I now tribute my chick to reveal his father…the fearsome Red Eyes Black Dragon!_"

The tiny dragon glowed a bright light as it shattered into several light particles and reformed itself into the fearsome dragon. It roared as it landed next to Nightshroud who smirked.

"_I now release my Dragon to summon a much more terrifying form of this beast. I now play…Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!_"

"Oh shit!" Optimus said in shock as he heard rumors of the card but didn't think too much of them.

But the rumors proved true as the dragon vanished only to be replaced with a metallic looking form with several jewels shining as it descended.

_**(Red Eyes Darkness Dragon-LV/9, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2400, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.)**_

"_Thanks to you key keeper, my dragon is the mightiest monster in play. I have two troop dragons, two red eyes, Mirage, Chick and Zero. So I have seven dragon's lurking in my grave. My dragon gains twenty-one hundred attack points!_"

The lava below sprang up and became fiery forms of the dragons in the graveyard. The forms swirled around the arena and became absorbed by the Darkness Dragon who roared with power.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon-ATK/4500**

"Oh that's not good." Optimus muttered as he stared at the powered up dragon.

"_Next I play the spell card, Fissure and destroy the weakest monster you have…your Cloaker!_" Nightshroud said as the disk opened and the Cloaker fell into the lava below.

Optimus growled but held his ground knowing what was coming.

"_Now I'll play a rare card, Dragon Meteor Storm!_"

_**(Dragon Meteor Storm-Type/Spell/Normal. This card can only be played if a Dragon-Type monster is on your side of the field. When a Dragon-type monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage equal to the original attack of the destroyed monster.)**_

"_I now attack your Medium soldier that is in attack mode! Go, Dark Flare Burst!_" Nightshroud shouted to his dragon.

The dragon roared before letting loose a stream of fire toward the defenseless Autobot…or thought to be defenseless.

"I activate the effect of my Autobot Medic Ratchet! By sending him from my hand to the grave, all battle damage to me becomes zero."

_**(Ratchet-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900, DEF/2300, Type/Machine/Effect. You can discard this card from your hand to reduce all battle damage to zero. This effect is only applied during your opponent's battle phase.)**_

"_Not bad. But you still take damage due to my Dragon Meteor storm spell. It causes you to lose life points equal to the original attack of the destroyed monster._" Nightshroud said as the fire consumed the soldier.

"Oh shit!" Optimus hissed before several meteors struck him.

The scream of pain echoed throughout the volcano making Elita to shudder as she watched the duel continue.

Nightshroud: 1400/Optimus (Jaden): 200

Optimus panted weakly as the smoke trailed off of his body. He groaned as he fell forward onto the disk and didn't get back up.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorm-Chazz's room**

Chazz was laying down in his bed trying to wrap his mind over what happened in the office when he spotted the tiny creature that plagued him.

Ojama yellow began to shake his tiny body to an invisible beat which pissed Chazz off.

"HEY! Get that disgusting dance out of my face!" Chazz snapped at his spirit.

"_Hehehe, sorry boss but I'm just trying to keep in rhythm with that spirit key!_" The tiny spirit replied.

That statement made Chazz get up in a hurry.

"Now that you mention it…this key is vibrating. But why?" Chazz said confused as he looked at his key.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Ra Yellow Dorm-Bastion's room**

Bastion was at his terminal working out a few deck equations when he gasped. He looked down at his chest and felt the key around his neck vibrating.

"What's going on?" Bastion asked shocked at the turn of events.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Lighthouse**

Zane stared coldly at the water; he had arrived at the lighthouse to talk to Elita about something but the girl hadn't shown up.

He did wonder where his surrogate sister was when he felt it;

His key was vibrating indicating danger.

"The first duel…and it's got to be either Alexis or Optimus." Zane said as he looked at the volcano.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Forest**

Megatron leaned against the tree's trunk looking at the stars above and silently wondering 'what if' scenarios about his past when he scowled.

He felt a tug at his heart (GASP! Megatron has a heart!) and the vibration of his spirit key.

The gang leader looked toward the volcano where a lot of smoke was coming out.

"Prime…" The boy whispered before he sped off through the trees.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Volcano**

Elita knelt next to Optimus with a worried gaze in her eye. After seeing the bruises and the cuts on his body she got a fire burning in her eyes.

"Enough! This duel is over!" Elita cried at Nightshroud.

Nightshroud appeared to glare at her before he replied.

"Says who?" The shadow rider asked.

"Says me and this!" Elita snarled as she brought up her own key. "I too have a spirit key. Let my boyfriend and his friends go and you and I will duel for the key as well as my own soul."

Nightshroud didn't reply; he was busy looking at her face.

_I…know her…from somewhere._ Nightshroud thought as he zoned back in to hear Elita.

"You can't lose…so just let them go and deal with me!" The female Autobot member said.

Whatever answer Nightshroud had died when a third and familiar voice spoke up.

"N-no! I'm not down and out just yet!" Came Optimus's strained voice.

Elita and Nightshroud gasped along with Syrus and Chumley as Optimus stood up albeit on shaky legs. Elita could only stare in shock as he glared down at Nightshroud; she gasped as the right eye began to transform to an evil red color similar to Megatron's while the left remained the same.

"I'm just about to win this Elita…because Night over there forgot about my trap card…Autobot Reserves. Now I summon out, Arialbot Drone in attack mode!"

_**(Arialbot Drone-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1600, DEF/1800, Type/Machine. A drone under the command of Jetfire and his Arialbots. The drone is used for high-altitude bombing runs on key Decepticon bases.)**_

A red jet roared out from the card and joined the Soldier that was still in defense mode. When it transformed it hovered with its feet and had photon gun on its left arm. Its face was similar to the Autobot cloaker with a helmet over the head.

"_Pft, these machines keep coming back for more. No matter, I'll play Spear Dragon in attack mode and end my turn._"

"My go then!" Optimus said as he drew his card.

The gang leader looked at it and smiled a big smile when he saw what he had drawn. Nightshroud saw the smile and felt a cold numbness in his stomach.

"Alright, you ready for this? I give up both my Soldier and Aerial Drone in order to summon the leader of the Autobots before Optimus…I play…Zeta Prime in attack mode!"

_**(Zeta Prime-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2800, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card attacks, you can add "Optimus Prime" or "Omega Locator" from your deck to your hand. If "Omega Locator" is in play and this card is destroyed as a result of battle, reduce the attack of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field by this card's original attack points.)**_

As the two monsters vanished into streaks of light, a gold-faced blue plated monster with several streaks of red circuits appeared on the field next to Optimus.

"**Let it be known that this threat shall be dealt with accordingly with the way the Decepticon threat is being dealt with…Destroy them with no mercy!" **Zeta Prime said in an arrogant but wisdom filled voice.

"Next up I play the field spell card, Iacon Vault!"

_**(Iacon Vault-Type/Spell/Field. This card can only be played when "Zeta Prime" is in play. Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK of Zeta Prime by 500 to destroy 1 monster on the field. By sending 1 card from the top of your deck to the grave you can special summon "Energon Clone Tokens" (LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/?, DEF/?) The Tokens ATK and DEF is equal to "Zeta Prime's" Attack and defense points.)**_

A large room surrounded the two duelists and Zeta was placed into the center of it where a large dome shield covered him and a large Holographic version of him appeared from the top. Optimus smirked at Nightshroud when the field was finished assembling.

"Now with this in play, you'll witness total defeat. I reduce my Prime's attack by five hundred." Optimus said but was interrupted by Nightshroud.

**Zeta Prime-ATK/2300**

"_Why on earth would you make your monster even weaker? It doesn't make sense!_" Nightshroud roared.

"Simple. That's to the field spell I have, it destroys a monster of my choosing…and it'll be that Darkness Dragon of yours."

"_What? NO!_" Nightshroud screamed in terror.

The ground underneath the dragon began to glow with orange writing of various Autobot Symbols. Everyone was shocked as the ceiling came down on top of the dragon who roared in protest as he was smashed.

Nightshroud growled as the dust sprang up around him and he glared at Optimus once the dust died down.

"_You'll pay for that!_"

"We'll see about that…I then use the secondary effect of my Field. By sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard, I can summon an Energon Clone Token to the field and this token has the same attack and defense as my original Zeta."

The large hologram threw its arms and hands forward. Lightning crackled from the hologram and brought a clone made entirely of Energon.

**Energon Clone-ATK/2300, DEF/2000**

"Like I said, Nightshroud…this duel is finished. Energon Clone! Attack Spear Dragon with Energon Lance Strike!"

The clone raced forward before it leapt into the air and brought its lance down onto the dragon's head. The dragon blew up leaving Nightshroud open.

Nightshroud: 1000/Optimus (Jaden): 200

"Now here comes the finale! Zeta Prime! Attack Nightshroud directly with Overdrive Barrage!"

The second leader of the Autobots rushed forward from his dome of protection and smashed his fists into the defenseless Shadow rider.

Nightshroud screamed in agony as the punches hit their mark and he lost the remainder of his life points.

Nightshroud: 0/Optimus (Jaden): 200

Nightshroud continued to scream as the fire from the lava surrounded him.

Optimus fell to his knees as he watched Syrus and Chumley glow brightly for a second before the lava covered them. He smiled as he fell before he embraced soothing darkness.

Elita raced toward her boyfriend scared.

"JADEN!" she cried before a ring of fire surrounded her and Optimus.

She let out a scream as a bright light consumed her vision.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Side of the Volcano**

Syrus and Chumley awoke on the side of the volcano and looked around shocked.

"We…we're alive!" Chumley said shocked.

"Prime did it! He really did it!" Syrus exclaimed happily.

"PRIME!" A cold voice shouted from over the cliff.

Syrus and Chumley looked over to see Bastion, Chazz, Zane and Megatron running toward their position.

"Guys! What happened!" Bastion shouted as he slowed down along with the two others.

Megatron raced ahead to where he had spotted Optimus and Elita with the former looking over the fallen Nightshroud.

"A shadow rider named Nightshroud challenged Optimus to a duel. It was a lisuous battle; there was lava and some talk of French fries." Chumley said as he recalled the side conversation he had with Syrus.

"But did Prime win?" Chazz snapped.

"Yeah…but something happened to him." Syrus said.

"Prime will be alright…he's just tired…not that I can blame my brother…that duel must've been a doozy. I can't wait till the next one comes so that I, Megatron, may have my chance." Megatron said after he finished checking over Prime and stood up.

He watched as Zane pull away from the group and head to where Elita was; the gang leader followed too as well to see what this shadow rider was.

When he arrived her heard Elita speak to Zane.

"It's him Zane! It's really him! I thought he was gone forever but he's back! He's really back!" Elita said sobbing.

"Who's back Alexis?" Zane asked.

"Dolt…its Atticus, her once missing brother!" Megatron said with shock as he remembered the face of the picture Prime had given to her.

Zane gasped as Elita held onto the comatose form of her brother as the sun rose in the air.

"It wasn't him before…but when Prime won, whatever Darkness was holding him…it just…dissipated." Elita said while smiling through her tears.

"By the allspark…if this is what happens if you WIN…just imagine what'll happen should you LOSE…" Megatron said before he looked at the rising sun.

"The sun may be rising now…but darkness will return…and with it, another shadow rider will be amongst its ranks. So we must be ready for it!" Megatron said before he took his prone brother and began to walk back to the school for medical treatment.

Yes, the battle may have been over…but the true war was about to begin.

_Well, there you go! The first shadow rider is down and the next one is coming plus its Megatron's time to shine in the spotlight! Stay tuned for Field of Nightmares pt 1!_

_Please R&R!_


	24. Field of Nightmares pt 1

_Elita: "Has anyone seen YF? It's time to start the next chapter." _

_Chazz: "Who needs that Slacker! The Chazz and you are good enough Elita."_

_*Chazz takes Elita's Hand and kisses it. Elita gains a tick mark and kicks Chazz in the jewels.*_

_Elita: "Leave me alone Chazz! I will not…"_

_*Elita's rant dies as YF54 walks in looking like a Zombie. His eyes were sunken into his skull and had dark rings around the eyes. His clothes were ruffled like they were hastily thrown on and his shoes are on the wrong feet. Cast of GX pokes their heads out of their rooms and shivers.*_

_Camula: "YF! What in the nine realms of hell happened to you?" _

_*YF turns to Camula and speaks in a death laden tone.*_

_YF54: "Sorry…I…just…lost…a…dear…family…member…of…mine."_

_*Crew's eyes widened at the sentence and crowd around YF placing their hands on his back reassuringly.*_

_Optimus: "Easy YF, Easy. Take the rest of this off…we'll do the disclaimer and claimer." _

_*YF shakes head.*_

_YF54: "No…need…to…do…this." _

_Camula: "Darling, rest. You've been through a lot. Rest." _

_*Crew looks at Camula who makes a face at them*_

_Camula: "What? Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm Heartless!" _

_YF: "Dis…" _

_*YF falls to the ground and begins to snore*_

_Chazz: "Shit! He must've been really in mourning for not to get any sleep…let's get this done slackers."_

_Optimus: "YF54 doesn't own GX or Transformers. Those are owned separately by Hasbro and Konami."_

_Camula: "He does own the plot idea._

_Zane: "Credit to Peach Wookie for creating the first TF-GX crossover."_

An eerie fog rolled in onto the only freshwater lake on DA; the moon was a crescent shape in the midnight black sky similar to the Cheshire cat's grin. Several bats flew through the air seemingly guiding something through the water safely; that something was a boat of black wood. But it was inside the boat that the bats guarded for inside the boat was a sheet and a black coffin. The bats hovered over the boat as the coffin opened up as the fog parted.

The body of a female rose from the coffin; red ruby lips gleamed in the light as the woman chuckled darkly.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Megatron snapped awake in his bed and bolted upright with a gasp. He panted slightly before he regained his breath.

He glanced out the window and scowled.

"A…girl…my dream was of a girl?" The Decepticon leader asked before he shook his head.

His glare deepened as he realized the one thing the dream could mean.

"No…not a girl…but the second shadow rider."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

Megatron walked through the halls with the cold ruthless air surrounding him. He stopped and looked at a door before nodding to himself. He walked into the infirmary and saw Elita sitting next to the prone but stable forms of her brother, Atticus Rhodes, and Prime.

"How's Prime?" Megatron asked scaring Elita out of her skin.

The female Autobot member spun around and glared at him.

"Still out cold…same with Atticus. Why? What's going on?" Elita said her tone softening when she saw Megatron's look.

Megatron glared at the prone form of his brother before he spoke.

"I had a dream about a girl earlier …and it wasn't about Morgan." Megatron said his ruby eyes flashing.

Elita didn't know what Megatron usually dream about so she remained silent as Megatron continued.

"I think I was being warned that the second Shadow Rider was coming…or if she was already here." Megatron stated.

"Already? The second one is already here?" Elita said shocked.

"Yeah…and she might be the most dangerous one of them all." Megatron said before he glanced at Optimus's prone form.

"If Prime was awake I wouldn't worry…but we're short one member and in war…that's never a good thing." The Decepticon leader said as he left the hospital.

Elita watched the leader leave and silently prayed that her boyfriend would awaken and soon.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Elsewhere**

The woman from Megatron's dream put her hand out and spoke to the bats flying around her.

"Go, my pets! Find me my prey! So that I may succeed where Nightshroud failed!" the woman cried in a thick Transylvanian accent.

The bats heard and obeyed as they fell off to find the seven.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Next morning**

Megatron sat in Professor Sartyr's class listening in on how to use various spells and traps in conjunction with one another; however, a student's voice recalled him out of his dream-like state.

"Hey…did you guys hear about the Vampire?" A Ra asked his fellow students.

"Vampire?" Another Ra asked.

"Dude! I saw her with my own two eyes!" The Ra said before looking sheepish. "Well, my roommate did…but that's beside the point! She's got like theses killer fangs!"

The Ra students zeroed in on word 'she'.

"Wait! So this Vampire…is a chick!" The Ra to the boy's left said in shock.

Megatron got up from his seat and walked over to the Yellow Students. He stood behind the group and coughed.

The three turned and instantly paled when they saw the Decepticon Leader standing behind them.

"M-Megatron! Um…uh…what's up?" A student to the right asked nervously.

"I want info on that Vampire…and if you leave out a single detail…I will end your dueling career before it even began. Got it?" Megatron said coldly.

"S-s-s-sure! Well, from my roommate's description…the girl wears long dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. She also has long straight green waist length hair with 1 large curl above her forehead." The student said hastily.

Megatron filed the info away and glared at the Student.

"Anything else?"

"Well…oh yeah! She wears this weird choker on her neck. It's like golden and has an eye in the center of it! That's all I can give you."

Megatron nodded in approval and turned around but not before speaking again.

"It would be in your best interest to warn the other students NOT to engage that woman in a conversation…it would be killer on your health." Megatron stated as he walked away and out the door as the bell rung.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hallways**

As Megatron walked through the halls toward his uncle's office, he overheard several conversations and most of them were about the Vampire.

"That's right, the Vampire is a she!" one girl said to two of her friends.

"Well, all I can say is that she stays away from my boyfriend." Another girl said in a huff making Megatron shake his head.

_Ignorant fools…the lot of them. They don't realize that there is a war being raged…_Megatron thought as he made his way to the Chancellor's office.

**Chancellor's Office**

"Vampire!" Chazz said in a panic laced tone.

"It appears that the rumors going around aren't exactly rumors at all." Sheppard said with his hands clasped.

"…" Zane remained silent as Crowler spoke up.

"PLEASE! It's a practical Joke!" The teacher said smugly.

"A joke huh? Was it a joke that Prime ended up in a mild coma?" Megatron stated with venom.

"Is it safe to assume that this Vampire is the 2nd shadow rider?" Bastion asked.

"No doubt about it." Megatron said with conviction. "In dealing with the supernatural…one must always assume things are not what they seem."

"Agreed. But still, be on the lookout for ANYTHING suspicious." Sheppard said as he looked around.

"Right." The group said as one before they left.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer dorm-Chazz's room**

Chazz sat at his desk with his entire deck spread out. He looked at a few before smirking.

"Let's see this vampire girl get the drop on the Chazz." Chazz said in third person as he added some cards in.

Unbeknownst to him, a vampire bat, its eyes glowing red, had taken home just above him and watched as he added cards in and/or took cards out.

The bat flew off quickly after Chazz completed the deck.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Ra Yellow Dorm**

Bastion was doing the same thing that Chazz was doing, altering his deck should he need to duel this vampire.

Just like at the Red dorm, the bat took up residence just in the rafters and watched as Bastion made adjustments to the deck. Its eyes glowed once before it flapped off after Bastion was done with the deck.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk Blue Dorm-Crowler's office**

"A vampire? What's next the boogeyman? Who would believe such nonsense?" Crowler asked himself as he went to work on his paperwork.

He too was unaware of the bat that was just underneath the window watching him as he worked.

Once the bat's curiosity was satisfied, it flew away to look at the last three key bearers.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm-Zane's room**

Zane went over his deck like Chazz and Bastion were doing, adding some cards in and taking a few out. He too was completely unaware of the vampire bat outside his window watching his every move.

Once Zane was done, the bat flew off to look at the one that had fallen to Nightshroud despite winning.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Academy Hospital**

Elita sighed to herself as she looked at the two sleeping forms of her brother and boyfriend. Despite them not being awake, she still talked to them if not to ease herself.

This time, the conversation was to Optimus; she took turns talking to the two.

"Prime...I'm glad that you got my brother back...but I'm dreading telling him what happened over the past years...telling him about mom and dad...that part is going to tear him up inside...and I'm nervous about telling him about...us. Don't get me wrong! You are the most wonderful person I ever met...but my brother is a bit...eccentric when it comes to my social life..." Elita said with a shudder as she remembered countless times when she was younger and her brother tried to set her up with several guys.

The vampire bat watched intently to the conversation; true, they weren't altering their decks but this would still prove to be helpful in the long run.

The bat flew off with its precious information to look at the final key keeper.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Decepticon Dorm**

Megatron sat in his darkened room, listening to the 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin and strumming his electric guitar to most of the guitar chords.

He was currently shirtless revealing the ugly scars that adorned his body since the war and was just staring off into space as he recalled his past to reopen his healing wounds.

The bat stared in what could be described as shock at the numerous scars on the boy's body.

Megatron's head snapped up and looked in the direction of the bat; the bat felt shivers go down its spine as it felt the ruby eyes of the gang leader gaze into its own.

The bat, shaken, took off to inform its mistress of the seven...and to get the hell away from the cold, ruthless boy.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**?**

The vampire sighed as she raised her arm above the rose petal bath that she had drawn for herself in her new castle. She smiled sweetly as one of her bat's returned to her.

"Ah, my precious...what did you bring me?" The vampire asked sweetly.

The bat's eyes glowed red as did the vampire girl's. In her left eye, it went through Bastion, Chazz, and Crowler with her right eye doing the same only in a different order; first Chazz, then Crowler and Bastion.

"So, this is our opposition...but who shall it be?" The vampire said before she gasped in wonder and shock.

Her right eye now showed Zane while her left showed Megatron glaring.

"Ah, they are both so handsome! But who shall be my first?" The woman said with lust.

Both did have qualities of an Alpha...but she didn't know Megatron's deck...so with a sigh, her left eye showed the same image of Zane.

"I guess...you shall be my first." The vampire said with a chuckle.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**DA-Chancellor's Office that night**

"Good news, Chancellor. I searched the entire campus and there was no sign of a...What the?" Chazz shouted before he dove to the ground along with the others, except Megatron back in his clothes, as a hawk crashed through the glass screeching.

Megatron calmly extended his arm out and let the hawk perch on it as it began to preen itself after landing.

"Ah, Laserbeak...unlike some of my other warriors, you have yet to fail me...playback your findings my pet." Megatron said as he put the hawk on his shoulder and offered it some food.

The hawk screeched again before a tiny camera popped out of its helmet, grabbed the food from Megatron's hand and began a recording.

Everyone gasped as they saw the figure of a woman around the lake shore.

Sheppard's gaze hardened and then looked at the group.

"We're on it." Megatron said as he left with Laserbeak still on his shoulder.

The others quickly followed after the gang leader.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Lake shore**

Everyone, now with their disks strapped on, walked toward the shore of the lake and promptly gasped as a carpet came out.

"At least, she's giving us the red carpet treatment." Crowler said with a nervous chuckle.

"Crimson red...how disgustingly appropriate." Megatron commented.

"Who will the first one to duel her?" Bastion asked the group.

Crowler, meanwhile, back away in fear.

Unfortunately he walked right into the back of a local cactus plant. The sharp needles made the man scream and leap forward in front of the group.

"Crowler...how noble of you to offer yourself up...we will forever remember this sacrifice." Megatron said in a mocking tone.

"Heh, didn't think you were the brave type Crowler." Bastion said.

"We'll be right behind you, Doctor." Zane said without emotions.

"Yeah...a good ten feet away." Megatron said making the doctor tense up at the boy's sick humor.

The group was unaware of a portly red that had followed them was now running off toward the hospital.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Academy Hospital**

"SYRUS! Crowler's going to duel the vampire lady!" Chumley said as he ran into the hospital.

Syrus, who was visiting Prime, stood up and looked at the larger red.

"Good, he'll beat her easily...right?" Syrus asked.

"W-wrong!" A strained voice said making the others gasp.

"Optimus!"

"C-Crowler talks...talks a big game, b-but plays a terrible one. True, he's got some good cards...but he doesn't know how to utilize them." Prime said as he struggled to get up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER! YOU ARE NOT GETTING UP FROM THAT BED YOU HEAR ME!" Elita all but roared at her boyfriend.

"Elita..." Prime whined but was silenced by her hand.

"No! You are not getting up you hear me! If I have to strap you down and then sit on you, then so be it!" Elita snapped.

Prime didn't know what made him say the next part but...he just proved that he was a minor pervert with it.

"I didn't know that you were into that kind of stuff, Lex. It kind of turns me on." Prime said with a goofy grin.

Elita had the decency to blush bright red before she smacked the chest of Prime making him yelp.

She turned on Syrus and Chumley with a scary looking face on.

"If you breathe a word of this conversation to ANYONE...I will make life hell here for you!" Elita said making the two nod quickly.

The two nodded rapidly before Elita reverted to her worried girlfriend mode.

The two slifers shot each other a glance.

_Man, Elita is scary! _They thought at the same time.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Lake**

Crowler stared at the red carpet that was upon the lake with a nervous gleam and wishing he was anywhere but here.

The doctor's inner ranting was interrupted by Chazz.

"So Crowler, what's the holdup?" Chazz asked.

"Yes, what is the trouble? It is, after all, rude to keep a lady waiting." Megatron said coldly as he stared at the fog covered lake.

Crowler glared at the two as he spoke.

"If you're in such a rush why don't you go first!" The man-thing shouted.

A sudden gust of wind made everyone go on edge. Megatron smirked as the fog cleared away.

"She's here..." The gang leader said as he felt the tingle of excitement roll down his spine.

True enough, the fog parted to reveal the boat and the woman.

She was what the Ra had described; she wore a long dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins.

She also had long straight green waist length hair with 1 large curl above her forehead. Her lips were blood red full and she smiled at the group.

"Gentlemen, do not worry. I shall come to you." The woman said as she stepped onto the floating carpet. Everyone tensed as the vampire came closer and closer.

The vampire looked at Dr. Crowler disgusted as he stood up.

"And who might you be?" The vampire asked.

"Why...I'm your challenger..." Crowler said nervously.

The Vampire's face distorted into further disgust as she looked at the man thing.

_I think not...for I crave two others. _The woman thought as she cast a glance at Zane and then at Megatron.

Megatron returned the gaze he received with a glare that made the Vampire step back as shadows swirled around the boy revealing nine giants, all with ruby eyes glaring at her.

"You are not worthy to duel me." The vampire said making Crowler's eyes twitch in anger.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON BUT I HAVE A PH.D IN DUELING! THAT TAKES NINE YEARS OF DUEL SCHOOL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Crowler screamed at the woman.

The vampire smirked before she spoke.

"If you are that anxious to lose your spirit key, then you may duel me, Camula Vampire Mistress of the shadows!" Camula now cried as several bats flew around her sides and her eyes glowed red.

The bats flew around the four other males who all flinched as they flew around them...well, the other three did but Megatron just calmly looked around at the swarm.

Megatron looked at the swirling mass before he put a hand out and a bat landed on his arm.

"Such beautiful beasts...they are animals like rats but they fly like the birds...a marvelous thing Mother Nature has done..." The boy said off in his own memories.

"Rubber Bats and plastic teeth...your tricks won't scare me away." Crowler said ignoring Megatron.

"That's not all...for if you lose, I shall take your soul...well, this little doll will." Camula said.

"You want his soul and the key!" Bastion cried.

"Forget it!" Chazz snarled.

Crowler had a different thought then the others though.

"Is that all? You don't want to give anything to your mummy...or even your pet werewolf?" The good doctor said in a joking manner.

Camula's mouth became a lot bigger and filled with razor teeth.

"Be careful what you wish for key keeper, for it may just come true." Camula said before she smiled.

"Now key keeper, come! Let us duel!" Camula cried.

The two drew their opening hands and looked them over.

"Duel!" They both cried out as their life counters were set to four thousand.

Camula: 4000/Crowler: 4000

Camula drew a card from her deck and looked at it before she spoke to Crowler.

"So key keeper...you don't believe in werewolves? Maybe this will change your mind! I summon Zombie Werewolf to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Zombie Werewolf-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1200, DEF/1200, Type/Zombie/Effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Zombie Werewolf" from your Deck. That monster gains 500 ATK.)**_

A werewolf wearing torn green pants and a broken chain cuffs appeared on the field with a howl at the moon. Megatron scowled as he had run into this card back in the war...after _her _death.

"I shall set one card facedown and end."

"What do you take me for, a rookie amateur? That facedown is clearly a trap and the flea circus is bait...no matter, I'll bite." Crowler said as he drew his card.

The doc looked at the card he had drawn and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"On the other hand, you've bitten off more than you can chew! For I play the spell card, Ancient Gear Castle!"

_**(Ancient Gear Castle-Type/Spell/Continuous. Face-up "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster(s) is Normal Summoned or Set, put 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster, you can substitute this card for a Tribute(s), if the number of counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s).)**_

A castle made out of rusted metal and turrets arose behind Crowler.

"Thanks to this castle of mine, all Ancient Gear monsters gain an addition three hundred attack points. Next, I play the Ancient Gear Solider in attack mode!"

_**(Ancient Gear Soldier-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1300+300=1600, DEF/1300, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spells and/or Trap cards until the End Phase of the Damage step.)**_

A rusty machine soldier broke through the earth and leveled its machine gun arm at Camula.

"It's time to give that oversized mutt his shots! Go, my soldier! Rapid Fire Hell storm!"

The monster complied as its chambers spun around slowly at first then picked up in speed. It launched a barrage of bullets that overwhelmed the werewolf.

The creature of the night howled in pain as it exploded and caused Camula some damage.

Camula: 3600/Crowler: 4000

"Guess Crowler's more of a cat person." Zane commented.

"Don't count that mutt out yet...it'll be back." Megatron said with a scowl.

"What?" Bastion asked confused.

"Zombie Werewolf is able to cheat death...by summoning another one from the deck. But that's not the worst part." Megatron said.

"What's the worst part?" Chazz asked.

"The second hound gains five hundred attack points making it stronger then Soldier."

"What?" Chazz and Bastion cried out.

Crowler giggled giddily, not hearing the conversation, before he cheered.

"I should really get out of the classroom more often! That was fun!" Crowler goaded.

"On the contrary, you should study up. Because unlike you, darling Megatron knows my monster's effect." Camula said with a sweet smile at the gang leader.

Megatron scowled at the woman at the smile she gave him.

True enough, undead hound returned and howled to the moon as its muscle mass increased slightly.

**Zombie Werewolf-ATK/1700**

"A minor setback." Crowler said as he gazed at the monster. "I set one card facedown and turn it over to you."

"Why thank you." Camula said as she drew a card.

The mistress of the night smirked at what she drew and placed it on one of her MZs.

"I play Vampire Bat in attack mode!"

_**(Vampire Bat-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/800, Type/Zombie/Effect. All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can send 1 "Vampire Bat" from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.)**_

A swarm of bats from Camula's boat appeared next to the mistress before becoming on into a giant bat.

Camula smirked as she gazed at her pet bat.

"Now that my Bat is in play, all Zombie-type monsters gain an additional two hundred attack points!"

**Vampire Bat-ATK/1000**

**Zombie Werewolf-ATK/1900**

"That's not good!" Chazz shouted.

"Now my hound of hell, go and destroy that soldier...with Midnight Pounce!"

The wolf howled in delight as it leapt onto the metal monster and managed to chew out a large chunk of its chest before the monster in question blew up.

Camula: 3600/Crowler: 3700

"Well, it appears that your mutt still has some bite to go along with its bark. But I still have more life points."

"For now you do. But you still forget my Vampire Bat! Go, attacking with swarming scourge!"

The large bat became several small ones again making Crowler frightened. As the tiny bats attacked him, he realized something that made him even more terrified.

_I...I can actually feel their little teeth biting into me! This isn't some Duel Hologram! This is real! And that could mean only one thing! That Shadow games really do exist! _Crowler thought in a panic.

Camula: 3600/Crowler: 2700

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hospital**

"Oh man...Crowler's taking a beating." Syrus said as he watched the duel with Elita and Chumley on his PDA.

"Oh man, he can't! If he loses, he'll lose his soul along with that spirit key!" Chumley said.

"The bigger question is...what'll we do?" Elita asked concerned.

Optimus grunted as he tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp glare from Elita. The gang leader quickly lied back down and silently wondered how he was going to get out of the hospital.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**With Crowler**

The swarm of bats became one as they flew back to Camula.

"For rubber bats, they pack quite a punch don't they?" Camula asked the now kneeling doctor.

"Listen dear, you don't have to endure this...just give up now and I shall duel either the one in white..." Camula said while looking at Zane.

"Hear that Zane? Sounds like you're her type." Chazz said with a grin.

"...Or I shall duel the one shrouded in Darkness." Camula said now looking at Megatron.

"I guess Megatron is more her blood type." Bastion said in a joking manner.

"You better can it, Misawa...before I remove that large head of yours from the rest of your body." Megatron stated coldly as he stared Camula down.

"So what do you say, darling? I duel either one of those two and you go free."

"As tempting as that offer is...and believe me, it IS tempting because you threw in Megatron...I won't allow you near my pupils! I am the headmaster of the most famous Duel academy in the world! So to get to Zane and Megatron...you have to get through yours truly!" Crowler roared.

"But you can barely stand!" Chazz thundered out.

"I'll be fine, after all I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Crowler said before he pressed a button on his disk.

"I play the trap card, Damage Condenser! Now thanks to this trap, all the damage you dealt me, I can summon a monster whose attack points are equal to the damage I took. In other words, the pain I take, the more hurt you gain!"

A machine that sparked with electricity appeared before blowing up to reveal...

"Arise, Ancient Gear Soldier! And since you attacked, you must end your turn."

"Fine. I end. Make your move."

"With pleasure!" Crowler shouted as he drew.

The doc looked at the card he had drawn and saw that it would come in handy later. But now he saw a card that could greatly help him out.

"I release my Ancient Gear Soldier in order to play...Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!"

_**(Ancient Gear Beast-LV/6, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2000+300=2300, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.)**_

A large hound made up of rusted metal arose onto the field before it growled at the two monsters.

"Now my beast! Attack that hound!"

"Has Crowler lost it?" Chazz asked in shock.

"No...you forget that Beast has the effect of negating a monster effect even if it activates in the grave." Megatron said with a small smirk. "An impressive idea to say the least."

As the mechanical monster bit down on the wolf, it howled in agony before it blew up and dealt Camula damage.

Camula: 3000/Crowler: 2700

"I'll end at that."

"My move then." Camula said as she drew a card.

The instant she looked at it, she laughed cruelly.

I have just drawn your demise. I play the field spell card, Infernalvania!"

_**(Infernalvania-Type/Spell/Field. Once per turn, during the Main Phase, the turn player can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to destroy all monsters on the field. If this effect is used, the turn player cannot Normal Summon or Set that turn.)**_

As Camula slotted the card in her field zone the background changed to a castle overlooking a steep cliff. Megatron scowled when he saw that card.

"Not good. Thanks to the field spell, she now can destroy all the cards Crowler has."

"But she'll lose the Bat right?" Bastion asked.

"Wrong." Megatron said as he watched. "The bat can stave off its demise by sending another copy to the graveyard. That move will leave Crowler open for an attack."

"I now will use the power of Infernalvania! I shall discard my Vampire Lord to destroy all monsters on the field." Camula said as she sent the card to the grave.

Crowler's monster turned to rusted dust before being blown into the graveyard while Camula's bat became similar to rose petals about to go into the graveyard. But Camula smiled as she grabbed her deck and a copy of the Vampire Bat.

"I send another copy of Vampire bat to the graveyard in order to persevere my own monster."

The petals reformed into the bat making everyone tense. Crowler groaned as he glared the card down.

"Now my bat, attack Crowler directly!"

The bat was joined by others and they all flew toward the doctor. They all began to bite into him making him groan in pain.

Camula: 3000/Crowler: 1700

"Crowler! You have to let us take over!" Zane shouted at the doctor.

"N-no! I-I won't a-allow it! You all must protect...the...keys." Crowler said as he crashed onto the ground.

"You can't expect us to sit and do nothing!" Zane argued.

"Yes, darling, step in and save your professor...it's obvious he can't save himself." Camula said.

"WRONG!" A familiar voice shouted making Camula gasp.

Everyone turned to see Chumley, Syrus and Optimus with Optimus on Chumley's back. Chumley set the gang leader down, but Syrus had gotten pulled away by Zane so he had started to fall...well, he did start but was stopped by...

"Megatron...why are you helping me up?" Prime asked in a whisper.

"Because you're my rival...and if you look weak, then I look weak." Megatron snapped in a hiss before looking around. "Say...where's your girl, Prime?"

Optimus blushed a fine shade of red as he gulped uneasily at Megatron's question.

"Let me say that she is..._tied _up at the moment."

**Hospital**

The creaking of a bed echoed throughout the semi-empty room. Atticus was sleeping peacefully but it was the bed that Prime was once in that held the creaking.

If one looked, they would see Elita restrained to the bed via straps around her wrists (You know, the kind that some hospitals use to prevent a suicidal person from killing themselves) and had a strip of medical tape over her mouth making her screams muffled.

Her face was contorted into a glare as she thought of the one who did this.

_JADEN! When I get free from this, I'll make sure you never leave this hospital bed again! _Elita thought in anger.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Lake Shore**

Megatron looked at his twin and sighed.

"You know what? Forget it. I've got a feeling that I'll find out soon enough." Megatron said interrupting Optimus's thoughts.

"Anyways...I know Doctor Crowler can win this. I should know because I dueled him! And let me tell you...he can throw down!" Optimus shouted

Crowler got up, though he was in a bit of pain, and smiled.

"Prime is right! I can duel, I can throw down and I can most certainly get my game on!" Crowler shouted before he realized what he said.

"I think I need to wash my mouth out."

"It's not that bad, Teach...although your life points are another story." Prime muttered.

"That's true...Crowler will have to make quite a comeback for this to work." Bastion said.

"It's my draw!" Crowler said as his disk spat out a card.

The good doc looked at the card before he slammed it onto one of his MZs.

"I summon Ancient Gear golem in attack mode!"

The large mechanical beast roared as it appeared on the field. Megatron smirked as the monster came up.

"Smart move playing that Castle..." Megatron said.

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Of course...Crowler played that castle not only to boost his monster's attack power...but to use it to summon his Gear Golem. Ingenious." Optimus said with a smile.

"Now! Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee!"

The metal menace launched its fist at the monster and smashed through it causing a lot of Damage to Camula who screamed in agony.

Camula: 1000/Crowler: 1700

"Did you forget? I can negate the destruction of my Bat by sending another to the graveyard." Camula said as she slotted the final copy of the Bat.

"Alright! Crowler's going to win this!" Syrus said.

"Not with that Infernalvania in play." Megatron stated.

"Easily Remedied." Crowler said as he slid a card into his spell/trap zone. "Witness the wrath of Heavy Storm!"

A hurricane like wind blew through the area making everyone gasp in shock as the castle and Camula's only facedown were turned to rubble and blown away.

Crowler smirked before he noticed that Camula was...laughing?

"So predictable...you must be a bore for your students." Camula said.

"Uh-oh..." Megatron muttered.

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"Crowler destroyed Zombie Bed...a trap whose effect only activates IF it's destroyed!" Megatron explained.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode! And due to bat still in play, it gains two hundred attack points!"

**Werewolf-ATK/1400**

"Next I play Book of Moon! I can now resurrect my Vampire Lord! Of course, I can't gain a life without taking one in return, so I will remove your Beast from play so you can't use it again. But now I remove my Lord from play to summon...Vampire Genesis!"

_**(Vampire Genesis-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000+200=3200, DEF/2100, Type/Zombie/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing 1 "Vampire Lord" on your side of the field from play. Discard 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select and Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster. You can only use this effect once per turn.)**_

A large multi-winged vampire arose on the field next to the Vampire Werewolf and bat. Chazz groaned as he watched the three monsters.

"It's like she knows every move of Crowler's before he even makes it!" Chazz said.

"Of course...it's easy when there are a hundred bats spying on you." Megatron said as the bat that rested on his arm flew off and landed on Camula's shoulder.

Crowler looked at the three monsters before he sighed and turned to the others.

"My students, remember this...at times I am hard on you all, but only because I believe in you all." Crowler said with tears appearing in his eyes.

"Crowler?" Chazz asked.

"Even if I fall, at least you will be there...to rise! And Megatron?" Crowler asked looking at the gang leader.

"Yeah?" Megatron asked.

"Sorry that I couldn't step up to face the threat."

"Don't talk like that doctor!" Bastion said.

"Save your breath...he's done for." Megatron said as the duel came to its close.

"Genesis! Attack his golem!" Camula cried.

The large vampire became a mist and enshrouded the golem before it blew up. Crowler groaned as he stepped back.

Camula: 1000/Crowler: 1500

"Is that all?" Crowler goaded.

"No, it is not! Werewolf go! Midnight pounce!"

The werewolf howled as it charged forward and slashed its claws into the man. Crowler cried out as his life meter fell further.

Camula: 1000/Crowler: 100

"And now...for the final blow. Vampire bat! Attack the good professor directly!" Camula cried to her large pet.

The bat roared before being joined by a hundreds of its brothers and attacked Crowler directly. Their tiny teeth ripped into the good doctor's flesh which caused him to scream in agony as he fell to the ground as his life meter dropped to zero.

"I win. His key is mine." Camula said.

Megatron scowled and he made a fist; despite Crowler being a pain, he reminded Megatron of...no...He mustn't remember THAT memory.

Camula walked toward the fallen doc and picked up the key that had fallen from Crowler's neck. She looked at it as it vanished in a blue light.

She chuckled before she looked at the group.

"And now, children...I take my second prize." The Vampiress said as she held up a doll.

Dark energy flowed around the doll and around Crowler's prone form. Pretty soon, the doll had taken a likeness to Crowler.

"She's taken Crowler's soul and put it into that doll!" Syrus shouted.

"Doll's are so pretty...but this one...this is horrid! It's nothing but trash!" Camula snarled as she threw the doll onto the ground.

Optimus's eyes flash red and he snarled in rage.

"That's it!" Prime said as he tried to stand only to be stopped by two people. "Zane...Megatron...don't try and stop me!"

"Prime...you're in no condition to fight and you won't be after Elita gets to you." Megatron said coldly.

"Children...I bid you farewell." Camula said as the fog on the lake parted to reveal a dark, gloomy castle.

"We'll find you!" Bastion roared.

"And duel!" Chazz finished making Camula laugh.

"Children...that is precisely what I'm hoping for." Camula said before becoming a whirlwind and retreating to the castle laughing darkly.

_*Chazz slips on stage and makes a loud crash.*_

_Crew:" SHHHHHH!"_

_Chazz (in a hushed tone): "Sorry! Alright you scrubs! Please read and review and give your condolences to YF. He'll need them. Chazz out."_


	25. Field of Nightmares pt 2

***Elita walks out on stage***

**Elita: "Thank you all for you're…"**

***YF runs out gasping and panting***

**Elita: "YF! What are you doing out here?" **

**YF: "Want to…*pants* Explain to everyone why it took me so long to update and…*wheeze* and to thank them for their condolences."**

**Elita: "Al…right. I better get back to Prime. Bye YF."**

**YF: "See ya. Okay, thanks everyone for your condolences on one of my grandparents passing. Yes, it was immediate family for the reviewer who asked that. But that's only one part of my slow update. Another part was during last week my family and I watched Harry Potter Years 1 all the way to Deathly hollows pt 1. Since seeing those movies, I've been reading HP fan fiction like no tomorrow. I would like to apologize to you all for my laziness and to give a big shout out to DZ2; keep up the great works on your Harry Potter fics man."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Transformers.**

**Claimer: I only own certain characters and the plot.**

**Credit to Peach Wookie for making the first GX-TF crossover.**

* * *

_Last Time on Transformers GX: _

"If you are that anxious to lose your spirit key, then you may duel me, Camula Vampire Mistress of the shadows!"_** Camula now cried as several bats flew around her sides and her eyes glowed red.**_

"Rubber Bats and plastic teeth...your tricks won't scare me away."_** Crowler said ignoring Megatron.**_

"That's not all...for if you lose, I shall take your soul...well, this little doll will."_** Camula said.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Now! Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee!"

_**The metal menace launched its fist at the monster and smashed through it causing a lot of Damage to Camula who screamed in agony.**_

_**Camula: 1000/Crowler: 1700**_

"Did you forget? I can negate the destruction of my Bat by sending another to the graveyard."_** Camula said as she slotted the final copy of the Bat.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"And now...for the final blow. Vampire bat! Attack the good professor directly!"_** Camula cried to her large pet. **_

_**The bat roared before being joined by a hundreds of its brothers and attacked Crowler directly. Their tiny teeth ripped into the good doctor's flesh which caused him to scream in agony as he fell to the ground as his life meter dropped to zero.**_

"And now, children...I take my second prize."_** The Vampiress said as she held up a doll.**_

_**Dark energy flowed around the doll and around Crowler's prone form. Pretty soon, the doll had taken a likeness to Crowler.**_

"She's taken Crowler's soul and put it into that doll!"_** Syrus shouted. **_

"Children...I bid you farewell."_** Camula said as the fog on the lake parted to reveal a dark, gloomy castle. **_

"We'll find you!"_** Bastion roared.**_

"And duel!"_** Chazz finished making Camula laugh.**_

"Children...that is precisely what I'm hoping for."_** Camula said before becoming a whirlwind and retreating to the castle laughing darkly.**_

_Now for Fields of Nightmares pt 2_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"That Camula…she's going to regret attacking Crowler." Optimus said as he lay out on his bed, restrained and looked up at Elita that was sitting on his chest.

As soon as the Autobot leader got back, he was whisked inside the hospital. The sounds of grunts and a couple yells made everyone flinch outside the door knowing what was happening to Prime. Megatron just shook his head and sighed at the foolishness of his brother.

When the group was FINALLY allowed in, they saw Elita sitting on Prime's chest with her famous glare on her face.

Chazz was silently lamenting about not being in Prime's place while the others were trying their damndest not to burst out laughing and incur Elita's wrath.

The only ones not laughing at the scene were Zane and Megatron who were sitting at the back; one was staring off into space and the other was simply glaring.

"While this is a tragic thing to happen…you're not going to a thing, Prime!" Elita snapped. "You are staying right here in bed and recovering from that last duel! I'm not going to let you out of my sight again!"

Optimus visibly cringed at the tone his girlfriend had and now knew that the first time he was just lucky. This time, he wouldn't be able to get away this time.

"I'm afraid there more to it than that." Bastion said making everyone look at him.

"You did it again, Brain. You need Pinky's help to figure that out though?" Megatron asked as he pointed at Chazz.

"Hey!" Chazz shouted before grumbling.

"Camula has one key now…she needs just the other six and soon those beasts will be ready to feast." Megatron said before he blanched. "Ugh, rhyming…I feel like a preschool teacher talking to little kids."

Megatron thought about what he said and smirked.

"On second thought…most of you guys ARE little kids."

That comment was met with some harsh glares but Megatron just brushed them off and leaned back against the wall.

"I'll ignore that comment Megatron just made. Look, Prime isn't up to snuff so I say…that I duel Camula." Chazz said.

"You? Please, you can't duel out of a wet paper bag. Leave this duel to the genius." Bastion quipped.

"You want to go Misawa!" Chazz snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Megatron roared making the two jump into each other's arms.

"Hey! Let go!" Chazz snapped.

"You grabbed me!" Bastion retorted.

The two looked at each other before leaping back from one another. The group laughed at the antics of the two but realized the seriousness of the situation and Megatron was glaring at them all.

"You all seem to forget something…Camula stated that she craved two others…myself…and Zane." Megatron said making the group's eyes widen.

"Megatron's right. Camula said that she wanted either me or him…or maybe even both of us. But for purpose…I have no clue." Zane said speaking up for the first time.

"That said, if one of you moots duels her instead of me or Zane…she'll get pissed. And if you think Elita is scary…Camula might be ten times worse than her." Megatron stated before he left the hospital room with Zane right behind him.

That comment really made them shiver. They didn't want to deal with an angry Elita much less a pissed off vampiress.

Zane walked down the hall heading back to his room when Megatron stopped and looked up.

He spotted the lone bat watching him and Zane, its eyes red. Megatron glowered at it making the bat take off in fright.

The gang leader smirked before he too took off for his room.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

Camula sat in her bathtub enjoying the suds against her body and watched as her bat spied on the children. She watched as Megatron and Zane went separate ways making her smile.

"Soon…one of the two I crave shall come…and I am all prepared." Camula said as she blew some bubbles.

The bubbles drifted over a vanity set where another doll lay.

Camula laughed cruelly as her bats swarmed out of the castle.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Dorm-Chazz's Room**

Chazz sat at his bed looking over three separate decks and his disk nearby.

He grabbed one of the decks and looked at some of the cards when his spirit monster showed up.

"_Hey Boss! How are things going?" _Yellow asked as he hovered in front of the boy's face.

The monster's answer was a fist into his body which sent him hurtling through the television screen.

"Everything was fine…until you got here." Chazz snarled as he added a few cards from the second pile into a third pile.

Yellow pulled himself out of screen and smiled.

"_So everything's great then! You always knew how to make me feel warm and fuzzy boss!_" Yellow squeaked happily.

Chazz ignored the spirit as he placed a few more cards into the deck he was assembling as the spirit floated over.

"_Whatcha doin? Arrangin' your deck? Mind if I help?_" Yellow asked.

His answer as Chazz's fist meeting his tiny body. The poor spirit went flying right into the Crowler doll.

"**Oof! Watch it! Fragile here!**" the doll snapped.

"_Huh?" _Yellow asked himself confused.

He picked up Crowler's arm and placed his fingers inside the armpit. Immediately the doctor doll began to laugh.

"**S-s-s-stop t-t-t-t-that!**" he cried making Ojama gasp.

"_Boss! This doll…it's alive!" _Yellow exclaimed.

"What?" Chazz said shocked.

The boy picked up his former Headmaster and squeezed a little. The doll yelped in pain.

"**OW! Do you mind easing up on that grip? It's ruffling my coat!**" the Doll exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that is so Crowler." Chazz stated before he heard a flapping noise.

The blue turned red looked out his window along with Yellow and saw a large mass of bats. Quickly grabbing his disk, he ran out the door.

"It's starting again." Chazz muttered as he ran through the forest.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Ra Dorm**

Bastion ran outside of his dorm when he saw the large contingent of bats massing.

He took another glance before continuing his running.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Forest**

Megatron landed on another tree branch training his body like always before he felt something perch on his shoulder. Dropping the two five hundred weights off of his legs and arms, he stood up and looked at what perched.

The gang leader was met with the latest addition to the Decepticon IGA (Intelligence Gathering Agency); Ratbat.

"Ah, Ratbat…tell me, is your former mistress preparing to duel?" Megatron asked.

"_**Yes, Lord Megatron.**_" Ratbat said in a monotone like voice.

The reason Ratbat could talk, albeit like Soundwave, was due to a collar originally designed to translate a dog's bark but with a modification to it; it translated bat screeches and chirps via a special microchip Soundwave had designed.

"I see. Very well." Megatron stated before he began to leap through the trees again.

His destination? The castle of Camula.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hospital**

"Guys! Get down to the castle so that me and Elita can see the duel! Now go and Run!" Prime snapped as he looked at Syrus and Chumley.

"Right!" Syrus said before he began to run.

"Ah, running?" Chumley complained as he ran.

"That vamp is going to bite again…and it'll either sink its teeth into Zane…or into Jason." Prime muttered before he blushed as a bit of weight came down on his chest.

Elita had fallen asleep on his body and was busy burying her head into his chest while uttering a sigh of contentment.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

Zane stood at the red carpet, glaring at the castle. He heard a rustle from the tree tops and a dull thud next to him.

"So the emperor of the school is here first…you in a hurry to lose that virginity of yours?" Megatron asked coldly.

The question made Zane whip his head at Megatron with a shocked expression.

"What?" Zane asked intelligently.

"I did a lot of time thinking…and no comments from you Chazz!"

That made Chazz's eyes widened in shock.

_How the hell did he know I was here? Let alone that I'm behind him!_ Chazz thought.

"Anyway…the only reason Camula is even interested in both of us is clear…she needs us to revive something…a race of some sort." Megatron said.

"A new Vampire race?" Bastion asked shocked as he arrived just in time to hear the theory.

"Possibly." Megatron stated.

Zane contemplated what Megatron had said before he moved out onto the carpet.

Megatron followed after him with Chumley complaining.

"Anyone mind telling me why we're going toward this place? Instead of running away?" Chumley whined before he realized what he said. "Er…walking away?"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

The group watched with baited breath as the door opened up in front of them. As soon as the door was opened they group walked inside.

"Into the belly of the beast…" Megatron muttered while Chumley complained again.

"Now we gotta do stairs?"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hallway**

The group now walked down a hallway lit by fire. Chumley looked around before he complained once more.

"Man, why did Prime need me here anyways! I should be back at the Red Dorm chilling with some grill cheese French fries."

"Silence Fool! We're close." Megatron snapped at the portly red making said red clap his hands over his mouth.

The group entered into the ruins of a ballroom when they heard Camula's voice.

"Ah, right on time!"

The disembodied voice made everyone go on edge. Zane, who stood in the middle of the room, looked around.

Megatron directed his gaze at a pillar as the Vampiress made herself known. The lady of the night smiled sweetly at both Zane and Megatron.

"Looking for me?" Camula asked innocently.

Everyone tensed as the rest of the group looked up to see Camula.

"Yeah, we are!" Chazz snapped.

"We want Crowler returned to us now!" Bastion snarled.

Megatron shook his head before sighing.

"Sorry, Camula…I tried to inform tweedledee and tweedledum over there that you're not interested in infants. But humanity rarely if ever…listens." Megatron said in a truly apologetic tone.

"It is alright Megatron. I am not interested in little school boys anyways." Camula said which made Chazz and Bastion get into an argument as to who she meant.

The vampire mistress looked at Zane during the petty squabble and smiled again.

"Are you ready darling?"

Zane turned to face his adversary and put on his coldest glare to date.

"Let's duel."

No sooner were the words spoken that a flash of lightning sailed through the air.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Top of the Ballroom**

The two duelists stared each other down as they stood on top of the pillars in the room. Camula smiled again at Zane as she spoke.

"Let us review; if you win, then you get your teacher's soul back and I'm on my way. Lose, and I get you spirit key, your soul and continue my quest for the sacred beasts."

Zane didn't say a thing as he slotted his deck making Megatron interested. Of course, a gang leader of the Decepticons interested in someone…is never a good thing.

The two deployed their disks and shouted one word to start.

"DUEL!"

Camula: 4000/Zane: 4000

"I like to lead." Camula said as she drew a card from her deck.

The vampire mistress smirked as she looked at the card.

"I summon Vampire Lady in defense mode!"

_**(Vampire Lady-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1550, DEF/1550, Type/Zombie/Effect. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from their Deck and sends it to the Graveyard.)**_

A vampire woman dressed in royal purple robes appeared onto the field and knelt down in front of Camula. Said vampire grabbed another card and slid it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I shall now set one card facedown and end my turn. That will do for now."

"Will it?" Zane asked as he drew a card from his deck.

The card that the emperor of the school had drawn made Megatron smirk as he revealed it to Camula who gasped in surprise.

"For it won't be enough to save you from this! Power bond allows me to fuse machine type monsters that are either in my hand or on my field. And look, I have three of them. I fuse my three Cyber Dragons together!" Zane shouted.

"Is your bro nuts Sy? Power bond's going to kill him!" Chazz shouted.

"There's more to this move then what meets the eyes…Zane has a plan." Megatron stated as he watched the duel.

"Now unite! And form the almighty Cyber End Dragon!"

There were several flashes of lightning as the three became one. A dragon similar to a famous blue eyes three headed dragon arose next to Zane and roared with might.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hospital **

Optimus's eyes widened in shock as he watched the duel from his PDA while Elita tried to give him some food.

"No way! MMPH!" Optimus shouted only for Elita to stuff a spoonful of cooked spinach down his throat.

"Prime! Oh I'm sorry!" Elita said as she watched her boyfriend choke as she rubbed his back.

After a few seconds, Optimus breathed deeply.

"Zane…what the hell is he doing?" Optimus wheezed.

"Huh?" Elita asked confused.

"Lex…what's Zane dueling style?"

"Um…he normally feels out an opponent before he goes all out." Elita said to Optimus. "Why?"

"Because he just summoned his ace on his first turn!"

"What?" Elita shouted in shock before she joined her boyfriend in watching the duel.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

Camula looked at Zane amused but also seemingly concerned.

"Playing Power bond has its risks, darling Zane. Can you handle the consequences?" Camula asked.

"She's right! At the turn's end, Zane will take damage equal to Cyber's original attack points!" Bastion stated.

"And that's four thousand! The same amount as his life points!" Chazz muttered.

"But you peons forget that Power doubles the attacking power of Cyber End. Meaning that if this goes well…Zane will win." Megatron said before glaring at Camula.

_But…that still leaves her facedown card. And if it is what I think it is…than Zane is as good as gone. _Megatron thought to himself.

**Cyber End Dragon-ATK/8000**

"Eight thousand points?" Camula said shocked.

"I won't have to deal with the consequences anytime soon!" Zane said with a hint of Smugness in his voice. "Go! Super Strident Blaze!"

The metallic dragon roared as it charged its primary cannons. Three blazes of energy streamed out from their mouths and collided as one. The beam sailed through space toward the defense guarding monster.

The group held their breath as they watched the beam get closer and closer when it happened; it was too fast for the others to see but Megatron caught it out of the corner of his eyes.

_Uh-oh, she just smirked._

"I reveal my trap card! Red Ghost Moon!"

_**(Red Ghost Moon-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Discard 1 Zombie-Type monster. Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Then, end the Battle Phase.)**_

"Now Darling, by sending one zombie type monster from my hand to the grave, I gain life points equal to the attack of one of your monsters."

"T-that's Zane's Cyber End with eight thousand!" Chazz yelped.

The red ghost moon card appeared in front of the blast and began to absorb it. Camula began to laugh evilly as the energy began to transfer to her.

"That's eight thousand added to my untouched four thousand…giving me a total of twelve thousand!" Camula crowed.

"Not so fast! I play the spell card De-Fusion!"

_**(De-Fusion-Type/Spell/Quick-play. Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Extra Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your the Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field.)**_

"Superb. With Cyber disassembled, Camula doesn't gain a thing. But the battle phase still ends." Bastion said with a smirk.

The mighty metal beast roared as it was split into its three separate monsters. Camula growled as she realized something else.

"Now that's how you play…by using De-fusion, Power bond's own effect was negated meaning Zane's safe…for now." Megatron said a smile that made him look even more scary.

Zane took a card from his hand and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll end with one facedown card."

"I see why you're ranked at the top. But then again, you are threatened by Megatron and his brother." Camula said.

"True, but then, neither one of you have seen anything yet." Zane said with a small smirk.

"I do hope so. Because this way…I get to have more fun with you." Camula said with a coy smirk.

"Something tells me…that her brand of fun is not what we consider fun." Chazz mumbled.

He would've said more but Camula interrupted.

"Now then, shall we?" Camula said as she drew.

The queen of the night looked at the card before smirking.

"I tribute my Lady to summon…Vampire Lord!"

The caped monster rose onto the field before it growled as the Lady left. Camula just smirked before she spoke.

"I remove him from play to summon…Vampire Genesis!"

The monster that had helped in ending Crowler arose onto the field and roared.

"Ugly!" Chazz commented while Syrus cowered behind Chumley.

"Are you having Fun yet, darling?" Camula asked with coyness.

Zane just grunted in annoyance making Megatron shake his head.

"He shouldn't have done that…Camula's going to be pissed now."

True to the gang leader's word, Camula erupted.

"Uh! You're such a bore! Vampire Genesis! Attack!"

The monster growled at the inferior being that dared to displease his mistress. Surrounded by dark purple energy, Genesis became a mist and soared toward one of the defenseless dragons. Zane's voice cut through the roar.

"As much fun as this is, I have to interrupt it with my trap. Go, Attack Reflector Unit!"

_**(Attack Reflector Unit-Type/Trap/Normal. Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck.)**_

"A trap?" Camula gasped.

"One that evolves my Cyber Dragon into…the Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

One of the dragon's vanished in a golden light only to show a dragon that looked the same except for one difference; this dragon had a square surrounding its head with four prongs sticking out. Zane went on to explain what the dragon could do.

_**(Cyber Barrier Dragon-LV/6, Attribute/Light, ATK/800, DEF/2800, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated.)**_

"Thanks to this dragon, your attack is negated once a turn."

True to the Kaiser's words, the head of the dragon pulled inward as the prongs extended and a green barrier sprang up. The attack crashed into the shield and was sent sailing back to Camula's side of the field making her face turn into a scowl.

"How dare you!" Camula growled.

"Zane's totally on his game." Chumley said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Syrus said a little unsure making Megatron look at him.

_The boy knows that this duel is far from over…and that Camula still has a few tricks up her sleeve. _Megatron thought as Zane started his turn.

"It's my move." Zane stated as he drew.

The Kaiser looked at the card before revealing it all.

"And I use the power of Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck."

Zane drew the two and looked at them before showing another spell card.

"I play the spell card, Photon Generator Unit!"

_**(Photon Generator Unit-Type/Spell/Quick-play. Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.)**_

"By sacrificing my other two dragons with this spell…I can summon out…the Cyber Laser Dragon!"

_**(Cyber Laser Dragon-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2400, DEF/1800, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card.)**_

A pristine dragon rose onto the field where the two Dragons once were. Megatron smiled when he caught on.

"Now I'll use the effect of my Laser Dragon! Once a turn, he can destroy a monster whose attack or defense power is equal to or greater than his own."

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that." Camula grumbled.

"No, just to the ones I don't like. Now go! Blue Storm Blast!"

The dragon roared as its tail sent out a beam of pure blue light and struck the vampire in the chest. It roared in agony as it turned completely to dust.

"Now, Cyber Laser! Attack her directly with Blue Lightning Blast!"

The dragon roared as it fired a concentrated beam of light at the vampire mistress. She gasped in shock before screaming in agony as the attack struck true.

Camula: 1600/Zane: 4000

"And let's not forget my Cyber Barrier! Go! Sonic Shriek!"

Said monster let loose a shriek that made the bats dive for cover and everyone clamp their hands of their ears. Camula shrieked again in pain as her life points took another hit.

Camula: 800/Zane: 4000

"Alright!"

"Bravo!"

"Don't count this duel done just yet." Megatron said with a scowl.

"Wha?" Everyone asked.

"Camula is backed into a corner…and that's not good."

"What are you blabbing about?" Chazz demanded.

"When a wounded animal is cornered, it'll do everything in its power to survive; it'll lash out blindly to anything. I can expect that Camula is going to retaliate…and not in a good way." Megatron said coldly.

Zane heard what Megatron had said and couldn't help but to agree; Camula was pushed into a corner and now…she was going to lash out and lash out hard!

"I'll place a facedown…and end."

"Zane…darling, you're forcing me to bring out my ugly side." Camula said as her jaws opened and her fangs became longer. "See?"

Zane could in grunt in response making everyone worried.

Camula drew a card from her deck and looked at it before she revealed it.

"I play…Illusion Gate!"

"Illusion Gate?" Chazz asked.

"Never heard of it."

Megatron on the other hand stiffened at the card name before his fist became clenched.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hospital**

"No…how is it possible that she has THAT card?" Optimus breathed.

"Why? What does it do?" Elita asked.

"What doesn't it do…Illusion gate was an incomplete card much like the Golden Castle of Stromberg before Von Schroder the elder brother got his hands on it. Because of that, it was never set out for distribution like many other cards. But how did Camula gain it…and what sort of effect did she give it?" Optimus asked worried.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

A gate of rainbow colors appeared behind Camula as it opened making her laugh.

_**(Illusion gate-Type/Spell/Normal. Offer a soul to the Sacred Beasts other than that of your opponent's. Destroy all monsters that your opponent controls. Then Special Summon 1 monster which your opponent used during this Duel, ignoring the Summoning conditions. If you lose the Duel, the offered soul is taken.)**_

"This card has twin functions darling. First it destroys all monsters in play."

Cyber Laser and Barrier blew up as two beams of the rainbow light struck making Zane grimace.

"Next, I can summon any monster that you used this turn, ignoring certain summoning conditions that is."

"There's no way a card is that powerful! There has to be a catch!" Chazz shouted.

"Why, yes there is. I must offer up…a soul to the sacred beasts." Camula said as she split in two.

"Well good! It's what you get for taking Crowler's." Bastion said.

"Nimrod! She said** A** soul, not hers! We're all in the line of fire here because of this shadow duel!" Megatron snarled making everyone gasp and begin to back away.

Camula looked at them, rather at a small red, and smiled evilly.

"Syrus…" She crooned making said boy cringe.

Zane realized what she planned to and he became…scared.

"SYRUS! RUN!" Zane roared.

"No you don't!" Camula cried.

Everyone, both in the castle and in the hospital, gasped as the doppelganger grabbed Syrus before anyone could react.

"DAMN!" Megatron roared as he watched the clone take Syrus toward the gate.

"And now…I summon the almighty Cyber end Dragon!"

The gate glowed with an unholy sheen of light as the famous dragon returned with a roar.

"Look at that! Cyber End's back…but it's a ghost!" Chazz said in awe.

"Not good…Syrus's soul will be channeled into the card." Bastion muttered.

"A coward's tactic…I'll rectify that when I duel her." Megatron said as he turned and walked away.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hospital**

"That little cheating…" Elita snarled as Optimus growled.

"Damn her…damn her to the deepest part of the Shadow realm. Zane's lost." Optimus muttered as he watched helplessly.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

"Whatever shall you do Zane? I have your best card and your little brother." Camula said before striking a thinking pose. "Actually, they're one and the same. Just remember Zane, if you do in Cyber End…you end Syrus's life as well."

Zane looked at Camula then at his facedown card.

_My facedown is Call of the haunted…I can use it to bring Cyber Barrier back, negate the attack and defeat Camula and continue the fight. And we would lose is Syrus's soul. The choice is obvious… _Zane thought.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hospital**

"Shit…He's going to do it…" Optimus mumbled.

"Do what?" Elita asked hearing her boyfriend.

"Nothing." Optimus said quickly.

_I hope Zane knows what he's doing. _Optimus thought.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

"So what shall it be? Save the world…or your brother which means you lose your soul?" Camula said with a smirk.

"That bitch! She's made it so that Zane loses no matter what!" Chazz thundered.

"I agree. Zane's not going walk out of this one without some very bad scars." Bastion said calmly.

"Zane…" A weak filled voice said making everyone stop and turn their attention back to the duel. "Do it…Zane. My soul…is a small price to pay. After all…if Camula wins, then the shadow riders will be a step closer to releasing the beasts."

"Syrus…" Zane said shocked.

Syrus gave his older brother a smile that for an instant melted the cold boy's heart, making him realize something that was right in front of him all along.

Syrus belonged and it was time for him to do his duty.

"I stand down." Zane said making everyone gasp and Syrus look up in shock.

"So be it! Cyber End Dragon! Finish your former master!"

The dragon roared in response before letting lose its full fury. The attack struck true and caused a massive explosion to shake the castle.

Camula: 800/Zane: 0

Camula's spirit clone dropped the smaller Truesdale as the elder one dropped to his knees. He groaned as his former monster faded from view and his eyes glazed over as his key vanished in a flash of light.

Camula chuckled as she held up the doll as it glowed with energy. The doll took on the features of Zane as the real one vanished.

"At last…I have one of you in my hand. And you're so cute! True a bit smaller and less talkative but still! Now to complete my collection…I need Megatron. I bid you all farewell." Camula said as she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone just stood there stunned at what had happened. They came back to their senses and slowly trudged out of the castle.

_Alright…that's done and trust me…I'm working on the next chapter and I…oh! Bit of News; I've issued a challenge fic for Harry Potter. To get to the forum that it's placed at, please go to DZ2's profile and click on the link to his challenge forums'. My challenge fic is 'Harry Potter & Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic (KOTOR for short) Challenge'. _

_Thank you for reading this and May God Bless and protect you. _


	26. Field of Nightmares pt 3

_**Okay, I apologize for the lateness but my damn muse is not paying attention again. She's off on some tangent of me doing a Harry Potter fic and won't leave me alone! And on a lighter note, College is starting again; Hellooooooooo stress!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing relate to Transformers or GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own the plot and OCs.**_

_**Credit to Peach Wookie for making the first TF-GX crossover.**_

_Last Time on Transformers GX:_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Let us review; if you win, then you get your teacher's soul back and I'm on my way. Lose, and I get you spirit key, your soul and continue my quest for the sacred beasts." _**Camula said to the emperor of DA.**_

_**The two deployed their disks and shouted one word to start.**_

"DUEL!"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Now, Cyber Laser! Attack her directly with Blue Lightning Blast!"__

_**The dragon roared as it fired a concentrated beam of light at the vampire mistress. She gasped in shock before screaming in agony as the attack struck true.**_

_**Camula: 1600/Zane: 4000**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"So be it! Cyber End Dragon! Finish your former master!"__

_**The dragon roared in response before letting lose its full fury. The attack struck true and caused a massive explosion to shake the castle. **_

_**Camula: 800/Zane: 0**_

_**Camula's spirit clone dropped the smaller Truesdale as the elder one dropped to his knees. He groaned as his former monster faded from view and his eyes glazed over as his key vanished in a flash of light. **_

_**Camula chuckled as she held up the doll as it glowed with energy. The doll took on the features of Zane as the real one vanished.**_

"At last…I have one of you in my hand. And you're so cute! True a bit smaller and less talkative but still! Now to complete my collection…I need Megatron. I bid you all farewell."_** Camula said as she vanished in a cloud of smoke.**_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

_Now for field of Nightmares pt 3:_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXG

An unnatural night had fallen on the island which shook slightly as the first two locks were pulled away from the safe containing the Beast cards. There was a slight roar of…something as the locks stopped. Lightning flash across the sky showing that the beast cards were starting to wake up and they were hungry.

Hungry for souls.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Chancellor's Office**

Sheppard stood just behind his chair looking out at the dark gray skies and glared.

"Two of the seven gates have opened. I just hope the others can hold their own." Sheppard said before his screen came on.

A shadowy figure appeared on the screen who was laughing.

"_You disappoint me. You excellent students…only excel at losing each duel. Why don't you simply give up and surrender the remaining five keys?_" The shadow asked.

"Never! Besides…Jason would have my ass for denying him a good duel." Sheppard said with last part being whispered to himself. "But that's why my students have come here. To be champions."

"_And they'll end up victims. My vampire is ready to feed once again._" The shadow said as the screen went black.

Sheppard glared at the screen before turning back to the overcast sky.

_Jaden…Jason…good luck. Both of you. _Sheppard thought.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Hospital**

Down in the infirmary, Optimus was freed of his restraints but he was now asleep and, judging by his tossing and turning, he was having one nasty nightmare. Elita sat over by her brother watching her poor boyfriend shiver and shake as the dream continued.

"Prime…please get better soon. With Zane's soul held hostage and my brother out cold…we need all the help we can get. No doubt your own brother is going to duel Camula next and…while you and him never had the best sibling relationship…I know that you still love him before his fall." Elita muttered before a groan made her look up.

She gasped in shock as Atticus's eyes opened.

"Al-Alexis…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside of the Castle**

Bastion, Chazz and Chumley stood at the end of the red carpet leading to the castle.

"Did everyone remember to put garlic aftershave on?" Chumley asked.

"No, but don't worry. This is a job for the Chazz." Chazz said with a smug tone.

Bastion looked away toward the castle as he spoke.

"If you mean running and getting the aftershave, then why don't you go and get it?" Bastion quipped before he realized something. "Where's Syrus?"

That comment made the other two stop in their oncoming bicker and looked around.

"Come to think of it…I haven't seen him since Zane's…loss." Chazz said a bit solemnly.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**School Grounds**

Syrus was sitting on the beach looking at the angry waves as they crashed against the sea. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he saw an after image of his brother.

"Zane…why did you do it huh?" Syrus asked himself aloud.

"Syrus?" A familiar voice asked making the boy look up and turn around.

A girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes similar to Optimus's stood behind the tiny red. Syrus's eyes widened when he saw just who it was.

"A-Annie? W-what are you doing out here?" Syrus asked.

"Classes been canceled due to the extremely odd weather." Annie said as she pointed up at the dark overhanging above their heads.

"Oh..." Syrus muttered before he went silent.

Annie noticed the silent mood the tiny red had and frowned; if there was one thing she didn't like, it was seeing someone sad.

"Syrus? What's wrong?" Annie asked gently.

"My…brother. See, Zane, Crowler, Chazz, Bastion, Optimus, Elita and Megatron were chosen to guard these mystical keys that open up a vault to three cards that are like twisted forms of the Egyptian gods from seven figures called the shadow riders." Syrus began to explain.

Annie's eyes widened a fraction before she tuned back in.

"Optimus dueled the first rider, Nightshroud. Me and Chumley were captured and held hostage to ensure a speedy duel."

Annie frowned at the description but held her tongue so that Syrus could continue.

"Both of us were in a dome that would lose its power as the duel continued and considering the location…it prompted Optimus to really think on the fly.

"Where were you two?" Annie asked honestly curious.

The answer nearly made her heart collapse from fright.

"Inside the volcano…near the lava." Syrus said with a gulp and saw Annie tense up. "Annie? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…just a little shocked that's all." Annie said as she fought to control the erratic of her heartbeat.

Syrus looked at her in concern before nodding and continuing the tale.

"Nightshroud used a dragon deck that focused on summoning out the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon card…a card that's equivalent to the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Anyways, Optimus nearly lost had it not been for a card called Zeta Prime and Iacon Vault. After the duel was won…we discovered that Nightshroud was really…Atticus Rhodes, Elita's brother."

"What? But what was he doing on the side of evil?" Annie asked shocked again but not as much as the volcano.

"I don't know…but I think he did it unknowingly. But after Atticus was rescued…Camula, a Vampire Mistress, arrived. And…she beat Crowler easily. She turned him into a doll after he lost and took the spirit key per the rules of the Shadows. But that's not what has me down." Syrus said to the girl.

Annie noticed that tears were starting to form again and quickly embraced the tiny red…making sure that his face _did not _enter her chest.

"It's alright Sy…let it out." Annie said in a soothing tone.

Syrus began to openly sob as he reached the one that still haunted him even when he was awake.

"T-t-t-then Zane…dueled her. It looked like he was going to win too…first by summoning out his Cyber End with Power Bond. Unfortunately she expected that and used a trap card to absorb Cyber's attack power and transfer it to her life points. She nearly got twelve thousand life points but Zane used De-fusion and got his three dragons back. This made Camula a little peeved but she reined in her emotion. Zane managed to stop her attacks with Cyber Barrier Dragon and then summon Cyber Laser which he used to destroy Genesis with its effect." Syrus said with a small smile. "My older bro dealt her a lot of damage and would've likely won the duel…had it not been for one card."

"What card was that?" Annie asked.

"Gate of Illusions…according to Optimus it was an incomplete card that was created by Pegasus. Camula got her hands on it and completed while also pouring the powers of the shadow realm into it. She played the card and well, it allows her to use a card that was used in the duel and despite Cyber End being disassembled…she managed to get control of it."

"No way! There's no card in all of duel monsters that can do that without a catch." Annie said shocked.

"There was a catch. Remember what I said about that card being infused with the shadow realm?" Syrus asked the Blue pixie.

At Annie's nod, Syrus continued.

"Well, Camula had to give up a soul…now we all thought her soul but it was any that she could pick! And…she picked the one person closest to my brother."

Annie looked confused but she quickly put the pieces together.

"She chose you didn't she?" Annie asked in a cold tone.

When Syrus nodded, Annie felt a cold flash of anger directed at the shadow rider. But through the anger, she managed to remind herself that Syrus was broken hearted. So she did the one thing that could she do despite the anger that was simmering below.

She embraced the tiny boy in a hug once more and stroked his hair as the red student cried his heart out.

"Shush…it's alright, Syrus. Let it all out." Annie said soothingly.

The tender moment was shattered by a cold, cruel voice.

"UGH! GET A ROOM!" A voice rang out.

The two broke apart with deep blushes on their cheeks as they looked toward the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Annie demanded hotly as she spotted a black cloaked figure.

"Me? No one important. Or…maybe I'm the key to all of this?" The figure said in a cheeky tone.

"What do you want?" Syrus snapped making the figure look at the tiny student.

"Heh, so you do have some balls after all…I wonder…anyways, I'm here to inform you that the Vamp is back and Old Megs is going to face her." The Figure said before he took off into the trees.

"What?" Syrus shouted after the figure before looking down the stretch of beach.

"Alright…Annie, I'm going to watch. If only to save my brother." Syrus said.

"Right, I'm going with you." Annie said making Syrus spin around to face her.

"W-what? No! Annie, I couldn't live with myself if…" Syrus said before Annie cut him off.

"Syrus, I'll be damned if I let you go there on your own. I'm going and that is final." Annie said before she started to run.

Syrus only stood still for a second before he sighed.

_Annie sure is stubborn…at least when it comes to her friends. _The Slifer thought as he took off after her.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

Chazz, Bastion and Chumley gaped as a boat arrived as Syrus and Annie ran up.

"The cavalry is here!" Elita's voice said as she parked the boat next to the carpet.

There was a bundle of blankets in front of the boat that rustled. Optimus emerged from the blankets with a small grin.

"Hey." Optimus said making everyone's, aside from Elita's, jaws drop.

"Prime! What the hell are you doing? You're still hurt!" Bastion snapped.

"What Misawa said!" Chazz rebuked.

"Enough you two. Prime is here because of my brother." Elita said before she began to explain. "See, back in the hospital…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Flashback**

"_Alexis…you can't beat the Vampire Camula…at least not with normal means." _Atticus explained to his sister.

"_We know that…wait. Normal means?" _Elita asked confused.

"_Around her neck…Camula has a shadow charm that allows her to take the souls of others. The only other way to beat a shadow charm is with another. I have a piece here…and it looks like that bushy haired boy has the other half. Take my half…and use it to defeat Camula." _Atticus rasped out before he fell back asleep.

**Flashback end**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Shore**

"Optimus is the only other ace we have. Megatron, I believe, has another shadow charm that bracelet around his left arm. But still." Elita said trailing off.

"Alright. We better go in then." Bastion said.

"Wait…where is my brother?" Optimus asked.

"Who cares? Let's just end this nightmare once and for all." Chazz said snidely as he walked toward the carpet before he stopped and bowed to Elita. "Oh…ladies first."

"How very kind." Alexis said in a sarcastic tone as she took Optimus's arm. "Come on Prime…I get the feeling that your brother will meet up with us real soon."

Optimus could only nod thinking the same thing.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Castle**

The group walked into the torn down ball room and what they saw shocked them to their cores.

"What the?" Chazz yelped in shock. "How the hell did he get here first?"

"Looks like you're right again Elita." Optimus mumbled as he watched as his brother absently strummed an electric guitar.

The Decepticon lord paused before looking at their way and smirked.

"Ah, about time. Camula and I have been waiting for you losers to show up." Megatron said as he stood up and turned to where the said vampire was standing.

"Ah, yes. It appears you know them better then what I gave you credit for Megatron. This will be a lovely duel." Camula said as her disk deployed.

"Less talking more dueling." Megatron stated annoyed as he deployed his own disk and drew five cards.

"DUEL!" Megatron and Camula shouted as the life counters flipped on.

Camula: 4000/Megatron: 4000

"I'll lead this tango." Megatron said as he drew a card.

The gang leader looked at it and began to form his plan.

"First up, I play the field spell, Energon Factory."

_**(Dark Energon Factory-Type/Spell/Field. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase, Place 1 'Dark Energon' counter on this card. You can remove any number of 'Dark Energon' Counters to destroy monsters whose Star Level is equal to the number removed OR Take any number of 'Dark Energon' counters and place them on 'Dark Energon Container' if it is in play. If this card is destroyed while it has 2 or more Dark Energon Counters, special summon 1 level 8 or above DARK Machine type monster. If 'Transformation Cog' is in play, this card is unaffected by Card effects and no new field spell cards can be played.)**_

A hologram of outer space showed up and a large space station appeared in the void. Several Satellites were deployed form the station and orbited just outside of Earth's Atmosphere.

Megatron grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Energon Container."

_**(Dark Energon Container-Type/Spell/Continuous. Every time you or your opponent Normal summon, Set, or Special Summons a monster, place 1 'Dark Energon' Counter on this card. You can remove any number of 'Dark Energon' counters from this card to increase the Attack power of 1 DARK Machine-Type monster in play.)**_

A canister that could fit an entire robot rose behind Megatron and began to crackle with power. Megatron grabbed three more and placed them in his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll set three cards facedown and then I'll play the spell card, Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards." Megatron said before he looked at one of the cards. "I'll set one of the cards facedown and call it quits."

The container crackled as dark purple energy filled it.

"Is that all you can do? My, you nearly exhausted your hand. No matter. My draw!" Camula said.

No sooner had she said that that a trap flipped up.

"I play the trap card, Energon Bridge! This increases the number of Energon Counters on my station by five."

_**(Energon Bridge-Type/Trap/Normal. On Dark Energon Factory, increase the Number of Dark Energon Counters by five.)**_

Six of the satellites lit up via a beam of purple Energon. Megatron smirked as he planned his next few moves.

**Dark Energon Counters-6**

"With that done, you may continue."

"Fine. I shall continue." Camula said before she looked at the card she drew and smirked.

"I shall play…Gate of Illusions!"

"That card!" Annie gasped.

"Not good!" Chazz said.

"You should remember this card darling…First everything on the field is destroyed." Camula said as Megatron's facedown blew up making the leader scowl.

"Then by offering up a soul…I can revive the destroyed monster. Now the only question that remains…is whose soul to take?" Camula asked herself as she looked over the large group and fingered her charm while deep in thought.

Megatron glared at the vampire as she continued to think. He knew that his brother was the most likely choice…but Camula had the mind of a Decepticon, despite what the others thought. No, she wouldn't settle for Prime. She would take all of them at once.

"My, this is such a difficult choice…I know! I shall simply take all of them!" Camula crowed as the gates opened and darkness poured out.

The darkness took on the form of smoke and began to choke everyone. Megatron growled before he shouted out to the group. He was NOT going to be denied the ultimate bout with his brother.

"PRIME! USE THAT DAMN AMULET!" Megatron roared making everyone jump in fright.

The sudden jump that Prime did caused the two halves of the amulet to jingle around before becoming one. The light from the amulet blinded everyone as tendrils of Light fought against the tendrils of darkness. Camula gasped before screaming out in as the gates were forcibly shut.

"Ugh…what happened?" Camula cried out.

"Prime's own charm negated yours, Camula. Now there will be no more soul snatching!" Megatron sneered.

The gang leader expected Camula to start to wail and scream about unfairness. What he got was the least thing he expected.

He got…laughter.

Everyone looked at the laughing vampire mistress as she placed a finger on her charm.

"Ah, I haven't laughed like that in a long time…you may have stopped me from taking their souls…but there is one trump card I have. Excuse…I mean, trump soul." Camula said with a smirk before she pointed down at the ground. "It took me a while…but I finally found…_her._"

"Her? Her who?" Chazz asked confused.

"No idea." Bastion said quietly.

Megatron cocked an eyebrow before he took in a sharp breath as a Mahoney coffin with a golden line emerged from the earth, creaking and groaning. Optimus's eyes widened in unhidden terror as the coffin slowly rose.

"Elita…" Optimus whispered in a quiver.

"What?" Elita asked not noticing the quiver.

"Get everyone back…_right now_." Optimus hissed urgently.

"What? Why?" Elita asked shocked.

Optimus turned his face to Elita and she promptly gasped in shock at the absolute terror that was on his face.

"Because the Nine realms of hell…are about to be unleashed on the earth." Optimus said using the code of an imminent Mt. Jason eruption.

Elita's eyes flew open as she recognized the code and realized just _who _Camula was going to use.

"Father in the heavens above…help us in our darkest hour." Elita mumbled before she spoke to the group. "Everyone back away now! This is not going to be pretty trust me."

"Why?" Chazz asked.

Elita was interrupted by Camula talking.

"Gate of Illusion! Open your doors and accept this soul from the dead!" Camula said.

"She can do that?" Bastion asked shocked.

"Yeah! And if that soul is what I think it is…we're going to witness Megatron going nuclear." Optimus snarled as he backed away.

"Behold Megatron! I offer this soul to the sacred beasts!" Camula said as the coffin's lid fell away.

As the lid crashed onto the ground, the body of a girl with an age of fourteen lay there with her arms crossed like a mummy. The girl's hair went to her mid-back and was black with three red streaks; two on her front bangs and one long streak going down the back.

The girl's body had knee-length socks with black high heeled shoes with a mini-skirt. She bore the familiar uniform of the Decepticons…except…it was not black with a purple trim; but rather white with a red trim similar to Optimus's.

As the rest of the coffin fell away, the group all saw the Decepticon face on the back of the blazer and noticed a BIG difference; the face was red not the legendary purple.

The girl's eyes fluttered open and emerald green stared at blood ruby red.

"_Megatron? What happened? What's going on?_" The girl asked confused.

Megatron's mouth hung agape as the soul spoke to him.

"Morgan…" The gang leader whispered but in the empty ball room it echoed.

"Hahahahaha! How does it feel, darling? To be reunited with your lost love?" Camula crowed.

She would've continued to laugh…had it not been for the violent outburst of darkness.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR FOUL KIND TO DEEPEST, DARKEST, SLIMEST PIT OF HELL CAMULA! HOW DARE YOU DREDGE UP MY PAST! I WILL SEE YOU WAIL WITH THE SOULS OF THE DAMNED AND LOST AS LUCIFER CHEWS ON YOUR UNHOLY BODY! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Megatron screamed as the darkness that was in his soul let loose in a gale force that rivaled all the earth's mightiest natural disasters and then some.

Annie gasped as the amount of anger and rage flew across the room.

"H-how can he have so much anger? It's beyond human!" Annie said to herself while making the sign of the cross on her.

"Whoa! Megatron's going nuclear!" Chazz said with chattering teeth.

Bastion didn't say anything because the explosion of emotion was equal to if not surpassed twenty supernovas.

"Not good. So not good!" Optimus mumbled.

"CAMULA! PREPARE TO FACE…ARMAGEDDON!" Megatron roared as he thrusted his left arm out.

The bracelet that was around that arm glowed a bright gold before several beams of light shot out and forced the gates to close once more.

"What?" Camula said in shock as Morgan's soul floated over to Megatron.

"Camula…" Megatron said with such cold conviction that it sent shivers down everyone's spines. "This is the end of your race."

"Not quite! I offer up my soul to the beasts! I will still win this duel and you as my prize." Camula shouted as the gates opened and the facedown returned…face-up.

A tiny machine in the form of a spider appeared next to her making her gasp.

"What?"

"Behold my Decepticon Spider Scout."

_**(Decepticon Spider Scout-LV/1, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/100, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can place 2 'Dark Energon Counters' on 'Dark Energon Factory' and special summon 1 level four or below Machine-Type Monster.)**_

Two other satellites lit up making everyone wonder what they were for.

**Dark Energon Counters-8**

"I really should thank you, Camula. If not for that card's demise, I wouldn't be able to play this. Go, Decepticon Seeker! Defense Mode!"

_**(Decepticon Seeker-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1400, DEF/1400, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card is special summoned by a card effect, add 2 Dark Energon Counters to Dark Energon Factory.)**_

Two more of the satellites lit up around the station as a Decepticon Jet roared next to Megatron.

**Dark Energon Counters-10**

**Dark Energon Container-2**

"So what? I shall give up your scout in order to play Vampire Lord!"

The familiar monster appeared making the others nervous as Megatron stared it down.

"But now I shall remove my monster from play…to summon Vampire Genesis in attack mode!"

The monster arose with a roar making Morgan's soul inch closer to Megatron and made said leader get in front of her. Camula chose another card and showed it to everyone.

"I play Genesis Crisis! But I will chain it with this spell card, Go! Hand Destruction!"

_**(Genesis Crisis-Type/Spell/Continuous. Select 1 face-up "Vampire Genesis" you control. Once per turn, you can add 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. If the selected "Vampire Genesis" is removed from the field, destroy this card and all Zombie-Type monsters you control.)**_

"Hand destruction forces us both to discard two cards and draw two new ones." Camula said as she threw out two cards; ones that Megatron noticed were Zombie types.

The gang leader threw out two useless spells and placed his fingers on his top two cards. He froze when he saw the dainty hand of Morgan place her ghostly hand on his own and assumed the same pose that his fingers had. He cast a look into his former girl's emerald eyes and gave a brief but small smile which made her smile in return.

The two brought drew together as a light began to shine from Megatron's chest. Optimus gasped as the light intensified and covered his eyes along with everyone else.

Camula hissed in pain as the light harmed her eyes before the light died down. She looked at the two temporarily reunited lovers and saw that Megatron was smiling kindly at Morgan before he returned his fury on Camula.

"Continue."

"Fine. I shall use the power of Genesis Crisis. I add one zombie type monster from my hand." Camula said as she chose a monster before revealing it to Megatron.

"I shall now use my Genesis's special effect. By discarding one Zombie type monster from my hand to the grave, I can resurrect a Zombie monster from my grave. So long as it's level is less than the one I discarded. So I get rid of Ryu Kokki to bring back…Zombie Werewolf!"

The canine of the night howled as it appeared next to the Vampire Genesis. Camula smirked at the gang leader.

"I don't know what that station of yours above does. But it would a tragedy if it was disassembled correct? I play the spell card, Giant Trunade! This forces all of our spells and traps back to our hand!"

"Wrong! Because I'm stopping this storm cold, behold. Magic Jammer!" Megatron snarled as he revealed a trap card.

"What? No!" Camula shouted in shock.

"I discard Shockwave to negate the effect of your spell and destroy it. I give you a B for effort though." Megatron said.

"No matter! Vampire Genesis attack his Seeker!"

The King of Zombies roared before he became a mist and tore through the Decepticon machine. Megatron's muscles tensed up when he got the feeling that it wasn't over.

"Zombie Werewolf! Attack Megatron directly!"

The wolf howled before it lunged at Megatron and slashed him with its claws.

Camula: 4000/Megatron: 2800

"Urgh…okay…that stung." Megatron mumbled as he managed to get upright.

"I shall end my turn. Your move darling."

"Alright." Megatron said as he drew a card.

When Megatron saw what it was, he looked at Morgan who nodded with a smile.

"_Show her what it means to cross the lord of the Decepticons._" Morgan said with a grin.

"You got it…" Megatron whispered before turning to Camula.

He slid the card he had drawn into his spell/trap card zone and glared at Camula.

"I'll set a card facedown and then I'll remove eight counters from my Energon station and place them in my Energon Container." Megatron said as eight of the satellites went out while there were several crackles of energy behind him.

**Station-2 Dark Energon Counters**

**Container-10 Dark Energon Counters**

"I end my turn."

"That's all? You must have lost hope my dear." Camula said as she drew a card before shouting toward her behemoth of a Vampire. "Vampire Genesis! Attack and bring me my Prize!"

"I knew that Megatron shouldn't have dueled her!" Chazz snarled.

"Don't count him out yet…you saw the way he reacted to Morgan's soul being put on the line. I get the distinct feeling that Megatron is not going to go quietly." Bastion said.

"Damn right! I activate the trap card! Transformation Cog!" Megatron snapped.

_**(Transformation Cog-Type/Trap/Continuous. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, select and destroy 1 card on the field.)**_

A tiny, silver, almost crystalline cog emerged from the card making Camula laugh.

"What good would that tiny thing do? Better yet, what good would that trap card do? My genesis is still attacking."

"You underestimate me Camula. There's a difference between playing cards…and using cards. True, cog may look weak…but haven't you forgotten my _other _facedown?" Megatron asked with a smirk making Camula freeze as the other facedown card appeared. "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A whirling typhoon of Space dust appeared from the card making Camula smirk.

"That is you plan? Foolish boy. It won't stop my attack and even if you destroyed Genesis Crisis, it wouldn't do a thing! So go ahead! Destroy my card!" Camula crowed.

Megatron looked at the vampire before letting out a barking laugh.

"You think I'm targeting your spell? Sorry! But you're more delusional then Chazz! I'm not targeting your card…I targeting my Cog!"

"What?" Camula and the group said in shock.

True enough, the wind of cosmic dust caused the cog to rapidly rust before it shattered into several pieces. Megatron smirked as he made a fist.

"Since I destroyed my cog via a card effect…I can select and destroy one card on my side of the field. I chose my Station."

The station up in space began to explode from the inside out and debris began to fall.

But unknown to everyone, including Camula, the station began to…well, transform! It changed its form into…something as it entered Earth's atmosphere. Megatron smirked at Morgan as his plan came to be; soon Camula would pay for her travesty.

"Due to my station's demise, I can special summon a level eight or above dark attribute machine type monster from my deck. And I know just what monster to summon…behold the true form of my Space Station!"

"What?" Everyone asked again in shock.

"I give you…Trypticon!"

_**(Trypticon-LV/9, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3900, DEF/2300, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned except by the effect of Dark Energon Station. Your opponent takes no battle damage involving this card. This card can attack (in addition to its regular attack) equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, during the main phases, you can add 1 Dark Energon counter to this card (max. 10). By removing all Dark Energon counters from this card, you can inflict damage equal to 1000 for each counter removed.)**_

The giant meteor that was the remnants of the station showed themselves as the meteor crashed into the lake. Everyone could feel the wake of the impact as the tidal wave smashed into the cliff. Megatron just continued to smirk.

Camula regained her bearings from the tidal wave only to lose her footing again when the wall behind Megatron was blown inward and spraying dust everywhere. The ones on the balcony began to cough and sputter as they accidently inhaled the dust.

Annie was having a difficult time trying not to pass out due to the intensity of the duel and the now invading dust.

_Maybe Syrus was right! I shouldn't have come! _Annie thought as she coughed and wheezed.

When the dust had finally settled, everyone gazed up in shock as a robot the same size of Omega Supreme made its appearance.

The robot in question was a giant dinosaur but it held a keener intellect then the now dead race. It glared down at Camula before roaring at Vampire Genesis causing the Zombie to back down.

"Argh…I'll end my turn." Camula snarled as she glared at the hulking behemoth.

"And it'll be your last move." Megatron snarled as he drew.

The gang leader looked at the card before he slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the field spell, Cybertron! Now with this in play…let me introduce you to my Ace monster." Megatron snarled as the dark energy from before began to rise from his body.

Several spires of metal and chasms appeared around the two making Camula glare.

"What do you plan to do with this…this dead world?" Camula asked.

"Simple." Megatron replied. "The power of Cybertron allows me to summon Machine-type monsters that have higher levels to the field without a single sacrifice. So, Rise! MEGATRON!"

A tank that hovered over the metallic surface came onto the field and landed next to Jason. The tank changed its form to a farm eerily similar to what Jason changed into when they saw the Gravekeepers. The darkness surrounding Jason poured itself into Megatron and made Jason similar to Morgan; a ghost.

_**(Megatron-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, increase your life points by the destroyed monster's original ATK. Once per turn, place 1 Dark Energon Counter on any card that support counters (If it is a monster, that card loses 500 ATK). You can give up 1 Dark Energon Counter to destroy all non-machine type monsters in play.)**_

"So what? Our monsters are two for two. True, your old relic of a dinosaur could take my Vampire Genesis…but that still leaves my Zombie Werewolf and its effect." Camula said with a smirk.

"So? The last card has been played…but first…I use the effect of the _Dark _Energon Container." Jason said with emphasis on the word 'dark' his voice coming from Megatron as well.

Optimus's eyes widened in shock.

_Dark Energon? There's such a thing? _He thought.

The musings were put on hold as Jason explained with his voice echoing from Megatron.

"By removing all the counters on my card, I can increase the attack power of a Dark Machine-type by a thousand times the number of counters."

"WHAT?" Camula screeched in shock as the container opened up and Megatron stepped inside before he was torn apart.

When Camula saw that Jason's ace had been ripped to shreds, she sighed in relief; her joy was short lived.

Megatron began to laugh as he came back together and his voice had become darker and colder.

"_**I AM THE DOMINATOR! I AM THE DESTROY!" **_Megatron and Jason roared before the robot stepped down his white coating even whiter and the gray parts becoming black.

"_**I AM MEGATRON!"**_

**Dark Energon Counters-0**

**Megatron-ATK/13,000**

"Thirteen thousand attack points?" Camula gasped.

"_**Trypticon, Attack her Vampire Genesis! Go, Missile Barrage!" **_

Trypticon roared before several energy missiles launched from the back of the large Decepticon. Genesis screamed as the blast struck it and Camula groaned as the dust swept past her.

Camula: 4000/Megatron (Jason): 2800

"What the? Why didn't Camula lose points?" Chazz asked.

"Trypticon must have an effect that prevents itself from doing damage to Camula." Annie theorized.

"Oh great! And here I was thinking it was a great card!" Chazz grumbled.

"_**Attack again my loyal Decepticon! Missile barrage! Teach that pooch to play dead and stay dead!" **_

The werewolf howled as the barrage crashed into it. Jason smirked as the monster returned and gained five hundred more points.

"_**Trypticon, again!"**_

The same thing repeated itself making Camula growl.

"Is that the best you can do darling?" Camula snapped as the hound returned a third time.

"_**I can do things better! Trypticon! Once more!" **_

The missiles flew out of the shoulders and smashed into the final Werewolf.

Camula's eyes widened in shock and terror as she realized his plan.

"No…this can't be!" Camula screamed.

"_**It be…Camula! For dredging up the one person who ever loved me and threatening to send into the belly of the beasts…I declare you guilty of disturbing the dead and thus sentience you to lightless…OBLIVION!" **_Jason and Megatron roared as the darkness rose from Megatron's body.

The robot brought out a strange stick from its side before he held it out. Everyone drew a sharp breath as the stick transformed into a large mace with dark purple spikes. Both Jason and Megatron grinned wickedly as boosters in the Decepticon leader's feet propelled him forward.

Camula gasped as she took a step back from oncoming freight train that wax Jason and Megatron combined.

"_**Batter UP!" **_Megatron roared as he smashed the mace right into Camula who screamed bloody murder at the contact.

She was knocked back into the wall and left an impression of herself in it.

Camula: 0/Megatron (Jason): 2800

"_**Ga**_**me **over." Jason said his voice returning to normal.

Camula fell to her knees and Zane's doll fell out. Camula just stared listlessly as the Gate of Illusions appeared behind her. Tendrils of light took her soul into the beastly gate as it slammed shut.

There was flash of light and Zane was standing where Camula once was.

"Bro!" Syrus said with tears in his eyes as he ran up to his brother.

Crowler appeared too, hugging Chazz.

Unknown, except to Optimus and Elita, Jason was very happily talking to Morgan who appeared sad. Jason's eyes widened in shock before his fist clenched in anger as Morgan interrupted him and told him something unpleasant. He seemed ready to argue with her when the castle rumbled.

Everyone looked up in fear as the ceiling began to collapse onto them.

"Everyone! Get on Trypticon's Tail!" Megatron roared causing everyone to scramble for the dinosaur Decepticon.

The gang leader looked forlornly at Morgan who gave him a brief but passionate kiss on his lips before floating back over to her coffin. Once the emerald eyes were closed once again and the lid on tight, the coffin descended back to the earth. Megatron watched silently as he watched his dead girlfriend return to the earth once more.

A large crash caused Megatron to jump back in action and scramble on Trypticon's tail joining his brother and the other key keepers.

Trypticon roared before lumbering out into the lake and kept his tail out of the water lest his cargo get really annoyed at him.

The group, now safely on shore, watched as the castle collapsed in on itself showing no signs of ever being there. Megatron picked up the shadow charm that Camula once wore and glared at the sunlit skies.

"Morgan…" The boy whispered as a single lone tear had dropped.

The sun may have risen…but the night was going to return.

Optimus gazed at his brother, wondering if he should comfort him when Megatron turned on his heel and briskly walk back toward his dorm.

Optimus could only watch him go.

_Jason…what the hell happened to you? _Optimus thought.

_Okay, please R&R. oh and check out for a Harry Potter/Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic crossover by DZ2!_


	27. A Distracting Duel pt 1

_Gah! Sorry, Sorry! College is killing me and the Harry Potter idea won't leave me alone! Right, welcome to A distracting duel, part 1. Sorry, but I need to post this and get off, i need to go to bed over here due to my class starting at eight-thrity in the morning. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Transformers._

_Claimer: I own the OC card effects and OCs._

_Credit to Peach-Wookie for making the first TF-GX crossover._

It was about three days after Camula had been defeated. A lone boy in a yellow jacket had gotten up early and was looking at the ocean as the sun rose.

"Ah! A beautiful day to practice and prepare my deck for the next shadow rider." Bastion said to the air.

_Both Optimus and Megatron have proven themselves well against the first two riders. I need to the same when it comes time for me to duel. _The Ra genius thought as he did some stretches before he opened his blazer.

"Good thing I'm always prepared." Bastion said as he eyed his six deck holders.

He took out one of his six decks and looked through them. He came across a monster card that he didn't recall putting in.

"Hello, how did you get into my deck?" Bastion muttered to the card.

The card was White Magician Pikeru. He looked around and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Silly distractions." He said aloud as he took the card out of his deck.

Pocketing the card, he walked toward the Slifer Red dorm to awake three sleeping beauties.

Little did he know that he would also be waking up a very mean and very nasty dragon up from a peaceful slumber.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red dorm**

Syrus, Chumley, Optimus and Elita were sleeping contently in their beds when Bastion entered. He smirked as he deployed his disk and cranked the volume up to high.

He completely missed Elita's face and just assumed that Optimus, Syrus and Chumley were the ones that were sleeping. He set a monster card, Barrel Dragon, and covered his ears.

"Alright…ready? Get set…and fire!" Bastion whispered to beast who responded like it was attacking.

Three large blasts rocked the Slifer Dorm and startled the four heavy sleepers awake. Chumley glared at the hologram and snapped irritably.

"Someone hit the Snooze button!"

"More like hit the Snooze Trigger!" Syrus commented.

"Ugh…I heard of getting up with a bang but that…that's just ridiculous." Optimus mumbled before he went stark white. "Oh fuck."

"Huh? Prime? What's wrong?" Syrus asked before he felt it. "Oh shit."

"Good morning gents! How are you this fine morning?" Bastion asked unaware of the Killer intent spiking.

"Why don't you ask that question later, Bastion?" Optimus said while pointing a finger. "Because you're 'good morning' just became hell on earth."

"Huh? Whatever do you…OH~!" Bastion screamed the 'oh' becoming higher and higher like an opera singer.

"THAT WAS FOR WAKING ME UP SO RUDELY!" Elita all but screamed at Bastion who was now holding his family jewels before he felt the mean phantom left hook of Elita's. "THAT WAS INTERRUPTING MY MOST GLORIUS DREAM EVER! AND THIS IS…"

Elita continued to whale on Bastion while Optimus, Syrus and Chumley looked on in absolute fear and pitied the poor boy who got Elita worked up.

"Bro…she's scary."

"I know Sy…I know."

Outside of the Dorm, Megatron awoke with a start at the yelling and screaming. Identifying the bellowing voice as Elita, he scowled.

"Hell hath no fury then a woman angered…or when her aunt plans her monthly visit." Megatron stated with a shiver before he drifted back into a light snooze.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

After Elita was calmed down (by a good make-out from Prime), she along the three boys were looking at a very beaten and very bruised Bastion as they practiced the dueling drills.

"1…2…ow…draw." Bastion said in a daze as he drew cards from the top of his deck.

Optimus and the others followed along muttering the chant.

"Oh yeah…this was so getting up for." Elita stated sarcastically.

"Um…Elita…could you not comment? I'll lose count." Syrus said timidly.

"Uh…yeah. Please?" Chumley said before he spotted the card Syrus had drawn. "What the? Is that Thunder Nyan Nyan?"

Syrus, realizing that he was caught, blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I've kind of got a card crush on her." Syrus said sheepishly.

"That's so lame Sy. At least having a card crush on that one. Check out my crush." Chumley said as he held up Dian Keto the Healer.

"Wow, she's…um…really something." Syrus commented.

"I know right? She totally reminds me of my girl back home. Sally, I think…no wait! Adrianna. Man, I get her and her twin mixed up." Chumley said before Syrus turned to Optimus.

"Hey Prime! What about you? Do you have any card crushes?" Syrus asked.

"Not anymore. I used to have one on Elemental Hero Burstinitrix, but then I met someone whose fire burns even bright then hers ever did." Optimus said with a warm smile at Elita making said girl blush.

"What about you Elita?" Chumley asked eagerly.

"Um…well…I used to have a card crush on Dark Magician. It was the mysteriousness that drew me to him. But then I found Optimus and trust me…Prime is ten times hotter then what the Magician ever was." Elita said as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE TRAINING HERE! NOT TALKING ABOUT…BIRDS!" Bastion cried ignoring the comments Prime and Elita said.

"Birds?" Syrus asked.

"English term for girls, Syrus. But man, Bastion needs to…" Optimus was saying when there was a massive explosion.

"What on earth?" Bastion asked when they heard a loud roar in the air.

They all watched silently as a tiny dot got larger and larger. The five all scrambled to get out of the way of the incoming object and barely managed to get to cover. Another explosion rocked the area where they had just been standing in and dust sprang up along with heavy coughing.

"Bloody Allspark! *cough* I SOOOOOOO don't need this right now!" came a cold familiar tone from the crater.

"Megatron?" Syrus squeaked out.

"How did he survive that fall?" Chumley asked from behind a _**very **_tiny pebble.

"Damned if I know." Bastion said confused from behind the ledge.

Optimus and Elita walked out to assist the Decepticon Gang leader when they got the shock of their lives as a large metal scorpion emerged from the earth screaming a warbled war cry.

"Scorpinox! But how the hell did he come to life?" Optimus asked shocked.

"This damn charm that's what! The minute I dozed off, this heat from my bracelet came and brought him to life and covered me in armor!" Megatron snapped as he stepped out from the second dust cloud.

True to his word, the gang leader was covered head to toe of his G1 namesake like the bracelet was using the power of the trap card used to defeat Sega and Isabella.

He would've said more but he had to duck under the only animalistic Decepticon as it lunged at him. Megatron sprang back up and grabbed the tail and began to whip him around.

The five all ducked as Megatron whipped the metal scorpion around faster and faster till it was nothing but a bronze blur. Megatron let loose a loud roar as he released his hold on the tail and sent the Decepticon flying. There was a loud explosion as Scorpinox struck the ground. Megatron spat on the ground before he leapt up and chased after his quarry.

Bastion and the others stepped out and looked at one another.

"Trainings over with." Bastion said as he shuffled off making Syrus, Chumley and Elita relieved.

Optimus wasn't sure if he should be nervous or giddy; something about today…just seemed off.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Professor Banner's Class**

Whatever gut feeling Optimus had became more than that as he looked around his classroom.

"Not good." Optimus mumbled making Elita look at him.

"Prime? What's up?" Elita asked.

"Notice anything unusual?" Optimus asked with his left arm spread out.

Elita took a quick glance and gasped.

"Where is the rest of our class?"

"I don't know…and I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It's even worse Prime." Came Megatron's voice.

The duo turned around and saw that Megatron was out of the armor and a light scrape on his right cheek. He hobbled to where the two were sitting indicating that there was another injury.

"The missing students? They're all a part of the male population. I hate to say it but the Riders may have struck again." Megatron said.

"Oh my. This is most peculiar. Where is the rest of my class?" Professor Banner asked as he walked in with Pharaoh in his arms.

After the question was asked, a woman in an orange blazer walked in carrying a duffel bag.

"Yes?" Banner asked the woman.

"Excuse me, but do you recognize this?" the woman asked.

Banner looked at the bag and nodded confused.

"Yes, it belongs to one of my students. Where was it found?"

"It was laying on the ground in the forest." The woman answered.

The three shared a look; it was time to investigate.

**Forest**

"Wonder who would leave their bag all the way out here?" Optimus mused.

"Don't know. But I'm more concern about its owner and whether or not they're in trouble." Bastion said

The group then began to call out hoping to find the missing students.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

The group wandered into a clearing and everyone gasped at what they saw; carved into the very canyon wall.

"Where did that come from?" Chazz asked shocked.

"No idea." Syrus said while Chumley stared.

"I'm going in!" Bastion said before he broke into a run.

"That idiot!" Megatron snarled as he ran after the genius.

The rest soon followed behind the two with Chumley's usual bout of complaining.

Once the group was inside the structure they were floored at what they saw; several students ranging from Blue to Red were working…together of all things!

"Hey, that guy's from class!" Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah, and him too!" Chumley said pointing to a red student moving a block of stone.

"Crowler!" Chazz asked in absolute shock making everyone turn to the see the good doctor. "What in the name of that is holy are you doing!"

"A man's work!" Crowler called down to the six.

"Huh…guess whoever is doing this ran out of men." Zane joked.

That caused several heads to turn to the sky and start looking around. Zane caught this and glared.

"What are you guys looking for?" Zane demanded.

"The riders." Megatron said casually.

"The riders?"

"Yeah, The Riders of the end times."

That comment got everyone to giggle slightly while Zane gave a half smirk.

"Guess I should joke more often then."

The conversation was interrupted by a scream from Elita.

The group all turned to see a large animal in front of them and Optimus in front of his girlfriend.

"A tiger!" Chazz shouted before the group started to run…well, Megatron tried to engage the Tiger but he was grabbed by Bastion and Chazz.

The group climbed up a pillar to avoid the tiger's sharp claws. Optimus held Elita bridal style much to the chagrin of Chazz while Megatron stood on top and glared at the tiger.

"First a coliseum…then a tiger…what's next? A gladiator!" Optimus mused.

"I believe she prefers the term Amazon!" Crowler inputted making everyone confused.

"Amazon? What or who is Amazon?" Chazz asked.

"Amazon is a term that is applied to the Amazon River…though legends and myths state that there was a tribe of all women called Amazoness." Bastion commented when they heard a whoop and a large roar.

The group turned to see Megatron riding the Tiger, which was not happy. The large feline tired to shake the Gang leader off and managed to do it. Megatron flipped through the air and landed on the top of coliseum steps and grinned at the large cat.

"That all you got?" Megatron sneered.

The answer was drowned out by the sound of hands clapping. The gang looked up and saw that a woman with ruby red hair and honey-colored eyes was applauding the gang leader.

The group noticed that the woman wore leather armor on her legs and chest leaving the shoulders bare. She also had a set of scars running down her left cheek.

"Not bad. Got to admit you're really bold to do that to my pet. And as for the raven haired one's question…I am an Amazon and with the help of your friends and teacher, I've finished my Arena." The woman said as she flipped into the air.

"Arena…for dueling?" Optimus asked shocked as he held onto Elita.

"That's right…but before we get to that. Boys! Come on down!" The woman said making all the boys scrambled for places.

The woman looked at the lined up men and nodded in approval.

"Excellent work! I never knew that Duel Academy could produce such fine labor! Now as promised here is a pack of rare cards. Till next time!" The woman said as the boys left with wave's of good-bye to her.

As soon as the cat left them alone, the group clambered down.

"Can someone explain to the Chazz what's going on here?" Chazz snapped.

"Humph!" Came a large yell as Megatron landed next to the Red student.

He gave a glare to the woman and scowled.

"She's setting the stage for us to vanquished. She's a shadow Rider. And a tough one at that. The Amazon tribe as Bastion stated is made entirely made up of women. Not to insult you or anything, but Wonder Woman is a prime example of an Amazon."

"None Taken. She is a model Amazon but peace can only be bought by the blood of others. My name is Tania." Tania introduced herself before she smirked saucily.

"Now which one of you big strong men wants to duel little ole me? I would never battle a fellow sister."

Elita's eyes narrowed and she snarled her reply.

"Don't do me any favors. I'm as tough as they come." Elita snapped while Optimus placed a hand on her arm.

"So which of you big strong males is my challenge?" Tania asked with a smile.

Megatron scowled and crossed his arms.

"No thanks. I've dueled my share of Females…I'm sitting this one out."

"Why? Scared of little me?" Tania cooed.

"No…Megatron's probably still recovering from…Camula's summoning of…Morgan." Optimus said making Tania frown.

"What did that Vampire do?" She asked curiously.

"She resurrected an old flame of Megatron's." Optimus said making Tania growl in anger.

"Damn her. I knew she was cruel but that was a low blow. Summoning back a soul from the dead and offering it as tribute? Makes my blood just boil thinking about it." Tania sneered before she smirked at Megatron. "Glad that you took care of her though…I'll let you sit out this one time. After that, you're fair game."

"Fine." Megatron said as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"So, now that's settled…who shall be my challenge?" Tania asked again.

"Yours truly." Chazz snapped as he stepped forward.

"I am it." Bastion said as he too stepped forward.

"I'm going to sit this one out too. I want to spend some time with Elita. We've hadn't gone on a date for a while…I know this isn't the best but…" Optimus when Elita shut him up by kissing him.

"Well, guess that answers that. You better not let him go or else I'll snatch him up sister." Tania catcalled to Elita.

This caused Elita to tighten her grip on her boyfriend as Tania looked at the two boys. She put a finger on her chin as she examined the two.

"If this is the best…then I'll go with…you." Tania said as she pointed at Bastion.

Chazz left grumbling as he joined Syrus, Chumley, a preoccupied Optimus and Elita, and a distant Megatron. The tiger left the field as well leaving only Tania and Bastion.

"So what's your name?" Tania asked with genuine curiosity.

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa." Bastion said with a cold tone.

Tania hummed in acceptance and smiled.

"Here's to a glorious duel then, Bastion."

"Quite…question is…what deck to use?" Bastion said as he opened his blazer up revealing the six decks.

"Huh. It appears that we both have the same trouble. I have two decks here; one of knowledge and the other of courage. You may pick one of the two decks I have." Tania said as she held up two spate decks.

"The deck of knowledge." Bastion said automatically.

"A wise choice." Tania said as she slotted the deck in.

"Yes. I imagine so. But not as nice as the deck I've selected! My earth deck!" Bastion said as he grabbed a deck and slotted it into his own disk.

"Well, then shall we begin? And don't worry Bastion. The duel won't be a shadow game."

"What?" Everyone cried.

"See, I don't want your soul, Bastion. I want you!" Tania said as she wiggled her body some.

Megatron's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth.

_Shit…she is searching for a husband and with her 'deck guns' it won't be hard to get any boy under her spell._ Megatron thought with a grimace.

"Let's duel!" Tania and Bastion cried.

Tania: 4000/Bastion: 4000

"I'll start things off." Tania said as she drew a card.

She glanced at the card before she placed it on her MZ.

"I play the Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!"

_**(Amazoness Swordswoman-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effect. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card.)**_

A woman in leather armor and wielding a sharp sword leapt onto the field with a war cry erupting from her lips. Tania slid a card into her spell/trap zone.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn at that."

"Then it's my turn." Bastion said as he drew a card.

The Ra Genius looked at the card he drew before he placed it on his one of his MZs.

"I play Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode!"

_**(Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1800, DEF/1500, Type/Rock/Effect. This card cannot declare an attack targeting a "Plus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Minus" monster, this card must attack it, if able.)**_

A red monster made of various magnets appeared on the field with a burst of static electricity. Bastion clenched his teeth and pointed at the swordswoman.

"I'll now wage an attack on your monster! Go!"

The monster roared as it took its staff and charged it with electricity. The staff met the sword of the woman who moved it up to parry. The staff was stopped but the electricity used the metal to shock the woman into the grave.

Tania: 4000/Bastion: 3700

"What the? How'd Bastion lose life points?" Chazz asked.

"Swordswoman's effect. It inflicts the battle damage to the opponent rather than the controller." Optimus explained.

"That's not like Bastion." Syrus commented.

"Not really. True, he's down on life points but he has the lead with monsters." Elita commented.

"And that's going to change right now." Megatron said with clenched teeth.

"I activate the trap card, Pride of Tribe!"

_**(Pride of Tribe-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate when an "Amazoness" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your Deck.)**_

"Thanks to this trap, I can bring another Amazoness to the field in attack mode. Looks like we're back to square one, Hun." Tania said as Bastion slouched a bit as another swordswoman came to the field.

The genius took a breath to steady himself and slid a card into his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll set a facedown and that will suffice."

"Oh! 'That will suffice!'? Say it again! It sounds so cool!" Tania said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Not good. Tania's probably gone decades without a man so…" Optimus said before Megatron picked it up.

"She's absolutely nuts for a man…and she's doing her damndest to make Bastion fall for her." Megatron snarled.

Any further thoughts were put on hold when Bastion spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do my dear. Pity it won't work. Know why?" Bastion asked with a small grin.

"No, why?" Tania asked genuinely curious.

"I'm too focused. That's why you'll never beat me." Bastion said a bit cockily.

The cocky attitude got Tania a bit miffed.

"Is that so?" Tania snarled as she drew a card.

The Amazon warrior looked at the card she drew before adding it to her hand. She grabbed another card and slammed it into her MZ.

"I play Amazoness Blowpiper in attack mode!"

_**(Amazoness Blowpiper-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800, DEF/1500, Type/Warrior/Effect. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls during each of your Standby Phases. It loses 500 ATK until the end of this turn.)**_

A woman similar to the Swordswoman but smaller jumped onto the field and brought her musical instrument in front of her lips. Bastion smirked as he pressed a button on his disk.

"I play the trap card, Magnet Force Minus!"

_**(Magnet Force Minus-Type/Trap/Normal. Equip this card to a monster. The equipped monster is treated as a "Minus" monster. If you control a "Plus" monster, the equipped monster must attack it if possible.)**_

"Due to this trap card, a card on the field is targeted. From there it gains a negative charge and that's where things begin to get interesting. The monster is now known as a Negative monster and if I had happened to have another Negative monster in play, then they wouldn't battle." Bastion explained making Megatron smirk.

"Good move…but I fear this thing is far from over." Megatron whispered to himself.

Bastion went on with his explanation.

"But if a positively charged monster is in play, then the sky's the limit Tania!"

Tania gasped as she got the idea.

"Since Blowpiper is a negative monster…"

Bastion picked right where the woman left off.

"That's right, Magnet Sigma plus is a Positive and therefore the two must battle!"

True to his word, sparks of magnetism came from the two respective monsters and collided with one another. Bastion smirked at the play.

"You know the old saying, 'Opposites attract'? Well, that speaks true here." Bastion said smugly.

"I know of it, just look at us!" Tania said dramatically which made Bastion glower.

"Please! Enough of our acting!"

"This is no act, Bastion! I play the spell card, Amazoness Spellcaster!"

_**(Amazoness Spellcaster-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 face-up "Amazoness" monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Switch the original ATK of these monsters until the end of this turn.)**_

"Uh-oh! That card swaps the attack and defense rating like Shield and Sword!" Chumley said in shock.

"You got that right!" A voice said next to them.

The group turned to see Annie sitting next to Syrus watching the duel with rapt attention.

"Annie? How did you get here?" Syrus asked honestly confused.

"I snuck out of class and followed you." Annie said calmly as if it was the weather.

"Oh." Everyone said as they returned to the duel.

During the conversation the two opposing monster's attack power swapped with the other and Bastion monster was incinerated.

Tania: 4000/Bastion: 2700

"And now, Amazoness Swordswoman! Attack Bastion directly!"

The woman let out a war cry and brought her sword down on the hapless boy causing him to stumble a bit.

Tania: 4000/Bastion: 1200

_How did she manage to do that? That's twice now!_ Bastion thought to himself.

"Well, at least we know where the kids will get their smarts from!" Bastion said good-heartedly.

"KIDS! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KIDS! YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW ME!" Bastion hollered.

"I know enough! My little sugar booger."

"Sugar booger? Ok, it's official. I am staying as far away from that woman as possible." Chazz said with a huff.

"I'm not going to comment on that." Optimus wisely said as he crossed his arms.

_Is she truly smitten with me? Ah! No! Ridiculous! Just like those silly card crushes Syrus and Chumley have!_ Bastion thought before he recalled the cards.

He gripped his head and shouted.

"I am above all that!" Bastion roared making the group watch with sweat drops on their brows.

"Man, Bastion's losing it." Chazz said coldly.

"Love works in mysterious ways Chazz." Syrus quipped making Bastion rapidly turn around.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" He shouted before he drew a card. "And I'll prove it with this move!"

The Ra genius looked at the card before he revealed a spell card.

"I play the spell card, Magnet Conductor Plus!"

_**(Magnet Conductor Plus-Type/Spell/Normal. Add 1 "Plus" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.)**_

"Thanks to this card, I can add one monster that has 'plus' in its name from the grave into my hand." Bastion explained as he took his Sigma plus monster and placed it in his hand.

The card didn't stay for too long; Bastion revealed it and another card in his hand and explained.

"I send both Sigma Plus and Omega Minus from my hand to the graveyard in order to summon out…Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!"

_**(Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus-LV/7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2700, DEF/1300, Type/Rock/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 "Plus" monster and 1 "Minus" monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. When this card attacks, you can select 1 face-up "Plus" or "Minus" monster on the field to have this card gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK, until the End Phase. This card cannot attack "Minus" monsters. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it if possible.)**_

A monster that was yellow for its main body and purple cannons emerged onto the field with a roar. Bastion smirked as he looked at his new monster.

"I now play my Warrior's effect. Once a turn, it absorbs half the attacking power of a Minus Monster and adds it to his own!"

**Amazoness Blowpiper-ATK/400**

**C.W.L.M.P.M.-ATK/3100**

"He's got her outmatched now!" Optimus shouted with a smile.

"Now my Warrior! Attack the Blowpiper was Pulverizing blast!"

The monster roared before it shot out twin at the hapless woman. She screamed as the blast struck her and Tania caught a static discharge.

Tania: 1700/Bastion: 1200

"I'll set two facedowns and end."

**C.W.L.M.P.M-ATK/2700**

"What a move! Now I know why I fell for you. And why…" Tania said with joy before doing a one-eighty as she drew her card. "I must beat you!"

The warrior woman looked at the card before smirked.

"I declare an attack with my Amazoness Swordswoman!"

"Not good! If that attack hits, that Bastion is done for!" Elita said with a shudder.

"Then it's a good thing I have a few facedowns to use! Like my quick-play spell, Power Off!"

_**(Power-off-Type/Spell/Quick-play-Send 1 face-up "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon the monsters used to Special Summon it from your Graveyard.)**_

"Thanks to this card, my Warrior is split back into the two monsters that formed him thus negating your attack."

"No fair!" Tania cried as the one monster became two.

The warrior shook her head and sighed.

"Oh, well. I'll just have to get you next time. For now I play this!" Tania cried as she slammed a card on her MZ. "I play the Amazoness Paladin in attack mode! This bad girl gains a hundred attack points for each Amazoness in play."

**Amazoness Paladin-ATK/1900**

A woman in leather armor and a cape arose onto the field with a sword in her right hand. Tania picked two cards from her hand and slid them into her Spell/trap card zone.

"I'll set two cards facedown and that will do for now."

_At least now she's concentrating on her dueling rather than me. _Bastion thought but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret at her not paying attention.

Megatron scowled as he stood up and brushed the seat of his pants off.

"Tania's won this round. Bastion's allowed her to worm her into his heart." Megatron muttered as he stalked off.

"Man, can he be anymore wrong? Bastion will win this." Chazz said snidely.

"Don't get your hopes up…I think Tania is moving in for the kill." Optimus said with frown.

"It's my move!" Bastion said as he drew.

Before he could play a card, Tania spoke.

"Speaking of moves…I think it would be best if you moved in with me, you know, after we get married. Just picture it! We'll have the coziest home! Oops, am I distracting you? I just can't help it! When I'm with a handsome man like yourself, I get all tingly! In fact, I do believe that…" Tania said with a coy smile.

Bastion stepped back as a blush appeared on his face. Optimus's and Elita's eyes widened in a panic.

_Oh shit! _The two simultaneously thought as they caught the dream-like daze on Bastion.

"I think I'm head over heels in love with you!" Tania said with a grin.

Bastion returned the grin with his own.

"Yes…I believe I am too." Bastion said in a quiet voice.

The genius looked at the card and placed it on his MZ.

"I play Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus in attack mode!"

_**(Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/1800, Type/Rock/Effect. This card cannot declare an attack targeting a "Minus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it, if able.)**_

A club wielding monster in green, blue and a smidge of yellow appeared with a roar next to his brethren. Bastion looked at the field and nodded.

"I now play the trap card, one hundred thousand gauss!"

_**(100,000 Gauss-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only while you control a face-up "Plus" monster and a "Minus" monster. Change 1 of your opponent's face-up Defense Position monsters to Attack Position. It loses 800 ATK.)**_

"This card can only be used when I have a Plus and Minus monster in play. I can change one of your monsters from defense mode and into attack mode! This card also reduces the attacking power of your Paladin by eight hundred."

**Amazoness Paladin-ATK/1100**

"Alright! Now that card doesn't stand a chance!" Chazz cheered.

"Not bad. But I play the trap card, Dramatic Rescue!"

_**(Dramatic Rescue-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only when a card is activated that targets an "Amazoness" monster. Return the targeted monster to its owner's hand and Special Summon 1 other monster from your hand.)**_

"This little trap card allows me to return my Paladin and summon out a new creature. So I summon out, Amazoness Tiger in attack mode!"

There was a flash of light as Paladin was returned to the hand and a large tiger with a scar over its left took its place. Tania smirked as soon as the monster was in play.

_**(Amazoness Tiger-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1100, DEF/1800, Type/Beast/Effect. You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tiger". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Your opponent cannot attack another "Amazoness" monster.)**_

"Thanks to my pet, he gains four hundred attack points per Amazoness monster in play and you have to target him and him alone." Tania explained.

**Amazoness Tiger-ATK/1900**

"Oh great. Now Bastion's got more to deal with." Elita mumbled.

"Omega Minus! Attack her tiger!" Bastion shouted suddenly much to the shock of Optimus.

"Doesn't he know that Tania still has a facedown card?" Optimus shouted.

"Shit! The talk of love must frozen his gears! He's thrown logic out the window!" Chazz thundered as Tania laughed.

"Got ya! I activate the trap card, Amazoness Archers!"

_**(Amazoness Archers-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Amazoness" monster. All monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), and lose 500 ATK as long as they remain face-up on the field. Your opponent must attack with all of their monsters.)**_

"This trap card works like that Gauss trap only instead of targeting one monster, it targets all of them. Now you're forced to attack my Tiger and your monsters lose five hundred attack points as well." Tania said with a small smirk.

**M.W.O.M.-ATK/1400**

**M.W.S.P.-ATK/1300**

**M.W.S.M-ATK/1000**

"Not good! With all those attacks, Bastion is…" Optimus said when there were three separate explosions from the arena.

"I win." Tania said as Bastion crumpled to the ground.

Tania: 1700/Bastion: 0

"Yes…I'm yours." Bastion said in a dazed voice making everyone look at him with shock.

"No…we lost another key." Elita moaned.

"That's right, sister. And now…oh kitty!" Tania said as the tiger pounced near the group.

The group took off and ran out the exit where Megatron was currently sitting.

***CLANG* **

Megatron looked up to see an iron gate slam down on the ground aand he shook his head.

"Bastion lost…and now Tania wants to continue playing with his mind…I fear he's lost to us." The gang leader mumbled as Optimus looked through the gate.

"Tania will pay for this…mark my words…she will…pay." Optimus promised coldly as he stared through the gate.

_Read and Review and be sure to check out my upcoming Harry Potter story; Return of the Sith._


	28. A Distracting Duel pt 2

_***GX crew walks out on stage and sees a note***_

_**Alexis: "What the? Where YF?" *Picks up the note***_

_**Optimus: "Dunno. But he did leave a note. What does it say?"**_

_**Chazz: "Probably a Lame Excuse Note."**_

_**Alexis (Begins reading): "Dear Crew, I'm currently absent from announcing the next chapter because I might have some pretty pissed off readers right now. I'm currently under a Charm that protects me from others with myself as a secret Keeper. I don't want people coming here and trying ot maim me. and if Chazz has made a comment about this being a lame excuse letter/note, someone please use Plan 21."**_

_**Chazz: "Plan 21?" **_

_***Alexis pressed a button labeled 21***_

_***Chazz gets whacked in the nuts with a fifty pound hammer. He falls into fetal postion whimpering.***_

_**Bastion: "And on that note, let's begin the disclaimer"**_

_**Everyone: "YF54 does not own Transformers or GX. Though he does own three Number Cards."**_

_Last Time on Transformers GX: _

* * *

"She's setting the stage for us to be vanquished. She's a shadow Rider. And a tough one at that. The Amazon tribe as Bastion stated is made entirely made up of women. Not to insult you or anything, but Wonder Woman is a prime example of an Amazon."

"None Taken. She is a model Amazon but peace can only be bought by the blood of others. My name is Tania."_ Tania introduced herself before she smirked saucily._

**TFGX**

"Well, then shall we begin? And don't worry Bastion. The duel won't be a shadow game."

"What?" _Everyone cried._

"See, I don't want your soul, Bastion. I want you!"_ Tania said as she wiggled her body some._

_Megatron's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth._

_**Shit…she is searching for a husband and with her 'deck guns' it won't be hard to get any boy under her spell.** Megatron thought with a grimace._

**TFGX**

"Omega Minus! Attack her tiger!" _Bastion shouted suddenly much to the shock of Optimus._

"Doesn't he know that Tania still has a facedown card?" _Optimus shouted._

"Shit! The talk of love must frozen his gears! He's thrown logic out the window!" _Chazz thundered as Tania laughed._

"Got ya! I activate the trap card, Amazoness Archers!"

_**(Amazoness Archers-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Amazoness" monster. All monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), and lose 500 ATK as long as they remain face-up on the field. Your opponent must attack with all of their monsters.)**_

**TFGX**

"Yes…I'm yours." _Bastion said in a dazed voice making everyone look at him with shock._

"No…we lost another key." _Elita moaned._

"That's right, sister. And now…oh kitty!" _Tania said as the tiger pounced near the group._

**TFGX**

"Tania will pay for this…mark my words…she will…pay." _Optimus promised coldly as he stared through the gate._

**TFGX**

_Now for 'A distracting duel pt 2'._

**TFGX**

A loud, agony filled scream tore through the night making Chazz look at the Arena with a scowl.

"Man, they're still at it? They've been dueling all night. And judging by those cries, Bastion's losing." Chazz commented.

"I can't help but feel hopeless at not being able to help him." Elita said with a frown.

"Nothing we can do right now. We have to wait for morning's first light to do anything." Optimus said as he glanced at his brother up in trees.

Megatron was standing on one of the branches and was looking up at the stars, a look of sorrow on his face. There was a streak of light and Megatron sighed in agitation.

_Morgan…I swear I'll never forget you or what you said to me. Heh…just like you to see if I was alright…considering…the horrors of the darker human nature that I've seen. _Megatron thought as he sat down on the branch, leaned back and drifted off into a light sleep.

**TFGX**

Daylight streamed through the leafs and cast itself into Megatron's eyes. The gang leader opened them only to snap them shut once the light struck.

"Damn rays…can't get any sleep around here." The boy grumbled as he worked the kinks out of his shoulders.

He was distracted by a unison gasp from the group below. Megatron looked toward the arena and saw Bastion walking out, his blazer open and a dazed look on his face.

"Bastion!" Optimus shouted as ran toward the boy.

Megatron leapt down from his tree and joined the group as they crowded the boy as he slumped to the ground. Megatron took notice of the flushed look on the boy's face and scowled.

"Not good. Bastion's in a dangerous love loop." Megatron hissed to himself.

"Bastion, come on snap out of it!" Chazz hissed at the Ra genius.

Optimus's and Elita's eyes widened in realization at the mournful look on the boy's face seeing it one time on Megatron's face before he had went AWOL on everyone.

"Wait a second…she dumped you?" Elita asked in shock.

"I don't understand; she was smitten with you." Syrus said shocked that Tania would flirt, marry and then dump someone.

"That's right; we were to be married." Bastion said in an airy voice making the group gasp.

**TFGX**

_Flashback_

"_**But she decided that I wasn't duelist enough." Bastion said as he recalled the memory.**_

"You call that a duel?" _Tania asked as Bastion's life points fell to zero. _"You aren't worthy to be my husband. Beat it."

_Bastion gasped in surprise as he stared up at the now dawning sky as Tania turned away from him._

"I need someone…someone who can duel at my level." _Tania commented as she retired to her private quarters leaving Bastion to stare after her._

"My love…" _Bastion whispered._

_**Flashback end**_

**TFGX**

"She wanted a champion…someone who can give her the challenge of a lifetime…and I…was not good enough for her." Bastion said as a lone tear escaped his right eye.

"Bastion…" Optimus muttered as the Ra student got up and walked away from the arena and he group.

**TFGX**

Bastion stared at the sky through the hall windows, the flush on his cheeks still visible. He groaned in pain as he clutched his head, remembering the flirting of Tania in the duel.

"Tania…" Bastion muttered in a love sick tone.

Behind the Ra, Optimus and Elita stood watching the boy.

"Man, this isn't good…he still got Tania on the brain." Optimus said.

"Yeah, he's got it really bad…" Elita said with a concerned look.

"We'll need something to get his mind off of his girl trouble…hmmm…science club is out…same with the math club…a duel…yeah! A duel!" Optimus said with excitement. "Elita go get the others while I go and get one of Bastion's decks. Rendezvous at the Duel Arena."

Elita caught the gleam in her boyfriend's eye and smiled; she knew that look all too well.

"You got it! I'll see you at the Arena." Elita said as she raced off to get the others.

**TFGX**

**Duel Arena**

Bastion walked into the duel arena after getting a message from Optimus saying to meet him there. The minute he walked in, he spotted Optimus, Elita, Megatron and the rest of the key bearers.

"What do you lot want?" Bastion asked sullenly.

Optimus brought out a deck and showed it to Bastion.

"A duel." Optimus said with a smile.

"I can't…it's too soon. I can't duel without…my Tania." Bastion said, his eyes glazing over at the Shadow Riders name.

"Bah! I knew that this was a waste of time. Misawa is worthless both as a duelist and a lover." Megatron said as he began to walk out.

"The same could be said for you too! After all, a lover would've made sure that their loved ones didn't die a meaningless and worthless death!" Bastion shouted back at Megatron, angry at being insulted.

The Decepticon overlord paused in his steps, making Optimus's neck hairs stand on end.

"Oh…shit." Optimus mumbled as his brother slowly turned around to face the Ra genius.

The words justified the aura that Megatron was emitting; he slowly stalked forward and everyone got of the way, knowing that an angry Megatron was a deadly Megatron.

The twin to Jaden got up in Bastion face and sneered, with his voice cold and dark.

"Care to repeat what you just said, Yellowbelly?" Megatron calmly asked.

"I said, quote, 'The same could be said for you too! After all, a lover would've made sure that their loved ones didn't die a meaningless and worthless death!' end quote." Bastion snapped hotly.

"I thought so." Megatron snarled before he punched Bastion in the gut.

Bastion doubled over in pain but he was distracted by the pain his face was feeling as Megatron's knee smashed into his face. The Ra stumbled back only to be caught be Megatron's hand and brought to eye level with the gang leader.

"Let me make this perfectly clear and simple for you; I tried my damndest to keep Morgan safe and out of the war's way. But it was fruitless. The next time you insult the dead…I'll make sure you'll never wake up from nightmares of your own creation." Megatron said his voice cold and even.

Bastion rapidly nodded his head and he was placed back down to earth a bit roughly. The gang leader gave the genius a glare before he frowned.

"What the hell was I thinking? You? Worthy of my attention and dueling skill? What a joke." Megatron said as he stalked off.

Once Megatron left, some of the others did too casting sorrowful looks at the boy who looked down, knowing that he had crossed a forbidden line.

The attack cemented Prime's plan in the gang leader's head; he knew that it was time to duel Tania.

**TFGX**

**Arena**

"ARGH!" came the roar of a very pissed off Amazoness.

"This island is full of weaklings!" Tania roared as she beat her chest like some sort of female Tarzan.

She turned her fists on a poor defenseless wall making Bass, her tiger, cringe. Whenever his mistress got like that, it was best to run and/or hide.

"I need someone that can give the thrill of a true battle." Tania said after she struck a beam causing Bass to cringe again.

The Amazoness then left the area she was in with Bass right behind her. The ceiling came down just after Bass got his tail out of the door.

**TFGX**

**Slifer Dorm**

Optimus rummaged through his many decks looking over the cards.

"No doubt about it…I'll need to use my Cybertronion War deck." Optimus mumbled to himself.

"Huh? Prime? What are you doing up?" Syrus asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Getting ready Syrus…I know I need some rest but something tells me that Tania wants a duel…and soon." Optimus said before there was knocking at the door.

Optimus looked up before he got up from his desk and walked over to the door. Once he opened it, he was shocked to see…

"Bastion! What…what's up?" Optimus asked confused.

"No time! You need to get to the Arena now! Tania wants a duel!" Bastion shouted before he turned around and ran off into the woods.

"Wait! Now?" Optimus shouted after the retreating figure. "Shit! Syrus! Alert the others! Knowing Megatron he's already there!"

"You got it!" Syrus shouted as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his PDA as Optimus ran out.

**TFGX**

**Arena**

Optimus managed to catch up to Bastion and the two raced their way to the Arena. Once they got there, Bastion cried out.

"Tania! Where are you?" Bastion shouted causing a voice to reply.

"Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Megatron roared from a tree before he went back to sleep.

The others soon reached the area where Optimus and Bastion were. Elita wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's.

"Thought you could use the back-up, Optimus." Elita said when there was a rustling from the bushes.

The rustling got louder and a shadow leapt out from them causing everyone to gasp and squeal in terror as Tania and her cat landed in front of the group.

The amazoness looked at the group before her eyes landed on Bastion. She face became a glare at the boy making Bastion cringe.

"Didn't I beat you already? Go, get out of here!" Tania snapped before Optimus walked forward.

"Tania! I challenge you to a duel!" Optimus said as he stared the shadow rider down.

"A duel huh? Well, I admit that I'm in a good mood for a fight now. You know the rules right?" Tania asked as she looked the boy up and down.

Elita glared at the woman who was looking at her man like a piece of meat, but she stayed her tongue as the group marched inside the arena.

**TFGX**

**Arena**

Optimus stood on one end of the Arena while Tania stood on the other and the two stared one another down. Tania brought out the two decks and held them up for everyone to see.

"Alright, you know the deal; you lose, I get you spirit key and you leave that Alexis girl and get to be my husband. Win and I'll leave. Now pick a deck." Tania said with a wide smile.

"I chose the deck of power." Optimus said he slammed his War for Cybertron deck into his disk.

"Wise choice. Why don't you start us off?" Tania said with a coy smile.

"With pleasure!" Optimus said as he drew five cards and then a sixth one to follow along.

The gang leader looked over his hand and saw that he had drawn the cards he needed.

"I play Autobot Medium Solider in defense mode!"

_**(Autobot Medium Soldier-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/1000, Type/Machine. One of the most common of soldier in the Autobot army. This unit is used primarily in raids and counter-attacks.)**_

The red car from Nightshroud/Atticus's duel drove out from the card and onto the arena. It transformed into its robot mode and brought forth its machine gun as it knelt down in front of Optimus.

"I'll set down a facedown and end my turn."

"That's your move? Ha!" Tania said as she drew a card.

The warrior lady looked at the card before placing it on an MZ space.

"I play Amazoness Paladin! You should know this card's effect. She gains a hundred attack points for each card that has Amazoness in its name."

**Paladin-ATK/1700+100=1800**

"Next I play the spell card, Amazoness Charm."

_**(Amazoness Charm-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls. Change it to face-up Attack Position; it gains 200 ATK.)**_

"This card forces your monster into attack mode and gives it an attack boost of two hundred points."

The Autobot warrior rose from its position as Energon flooded his circuits giving him the power he needed.

**Autobot Solider-ATK/1700**

"I don't get it, why give that monster a boost?" Chazz asked.

"For the thrill of it. The passion." Bastion replied as he watched the duel.

"So feeling excited yet? Hope you aren't getting too distracted."

"No, nothing distracts me…well, expect my girlfriend. She's the only one that distracts me." Optimus said with clear conviction.

The statement caused Elita to blush but smile at the praise; it only caused Tania to get a bit annoyed.

"Looks like I'll have to beat that girl out of your head then. And what better way to beat it out of you then with this spell card? I play the field spell, Amazoness Arena!"

_**(Amazoness Arena-Type/Spell/Field. When you activate this card, both players gain 600 Life Points. If a monster battles, each player can pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to their opponent.)**_

"The arena is a sacred place where souls will do battle; it is not only beautiful to look at but deadly to your health. First we gain six hundred life points." Tania explained as a large cage covered the entire field.

Chazz gulped as he gazed at the cage.

"Man, she must be man crazy if she's got to use a cage." Chazz gulped.

Optimus knew the card's effect and got into a ready stance which made Tania smirk.

Tania: 4600/Optimus (Jaden): 4600

"Seems to me that you know the effect of my card so I'll just get straight to the battle. Go Amazoness Paladin, attack his Mech Solider!"

The woman warrior let out a battle cry as it leapt into the air and slashed her sword through the machine like a hot knife through butter. Optimus quickly pressed a button his disk and revealed the trap card.

"I play the trap card, Autobot Reserves!"

_**(Autobot Reserves-Type/Trap/Continuous. When a machine type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle or by a card effect, special summon 1 level 4 or lower machine type monster from your deck.)**_

"Thanks to this trap card, I can summon out an Autobot Cloaker in attack mode."

"That's all well and good, but you forgot my arena and battle damage is still going." Tania said with a small smirk.

Tania: 4600/Optimus (Jaden): 4500

"Now I give up a hundred of my life points so that our spirits may do battle."

"What?" Everyone asked making Megatron (How he got there is still a mystery to this very day) explain.

"Amazoness Arena is a double edged field spell card. Tania is sacrificing her life points to do damage to Optimus's Life points." Megatron said answering the question.

"I give up a hundred of my life points so that our souls may do battle!" Tania roared as her life meter dropped.

Tania: 4500/Optimus (Jaden): 4500

A spectral form of Tania appeared on the field and a Spectral form of…

"No way! Optimus Prime!" Everyone, including Megatron, shouted in shock as the Robot form of Jaden's Namesake appeared.

The form was of the G1 variant in a spectral form; its blue optics was glowing bright blue as it stared Tania down. The robot and woman spirit braced their bodies before kicking off.

Tania's spirit let out a war cry as it smashed its fist into the chest plate of the robot. Jaden hissed in pain as his life points fell again.

Tania: 4500/Optimus (Jaden): 4400

The robot spirit flew back a bit due to the hit but it lashed out with its leg and struck Tania in the stomach.

Tania: 4400/Optimus (Jaden): 4400

"Ugh…nice kick there." Tania said as she clutched her stomach.

"That was a pretty good punch too. Pity you weren't in Domino when the cult war was going on. You'd make an invaluable ally." Jaden said with a smirk.

"What the? They complement their attacks?" Chazz asked shocked.

"I'll end my turn at that."

"Right my move!" Jaden snarled as he drew a card.

When the gang leader looked at the card he had drawn, he smiled as it would come in handy later on but for now…

"I declare a direct attack with my Cloaker! Go, Plasma surge!"

The Autobot snickered in its mechanical voice before vanishing from sight. Tania looked everywhere for the smallest bot but didn't see it or a large ball of energy forming behind her.

Tania was blasted off her feet as the ball of energy was unleashed on her.

"ARGH!" Tania roared as her life meter dropped like a stone.

Tania: 3400/Optimus (Jaden): 4400

"Now that I'm entering my second main phase, I'll release cloaker to summon out…Autobot Berserker in attack mode!"

_**(Autobot Berserker-LV/6, Attribute/Light, ATK/2300, DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. This card can attack twice per turn. By giving up 500 life points, you can increase this monster's ATK by 2500. If you use this effect, destroy this card at the end phase of the turn.)**_

The smaller Autobot fell apart as a larger robot with a hammer and shield appeared next to Jaden.

"I'll end my turn at that."

"My move then! HAH!" Tania roared as she drew her card.

The female warrior looked at it before smirking.

"I'll set down a facedown and then I'll summon the Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!"

"Not good. That card will reflect the damage right back to Jaden." Zane said worried.

"I know that you know my monster's effect, so I'll just attack your monster. Go Sword slash frenzy!"

The swordswoman roared as it surged forward, holding its blade high. The Berserker brought its shield up and blocked the strike before spinning around and slamming its hammer into the gut of the female warrior destroying it.

A small bit of the sword cracked and soared through the air slicing its way through Jaden, making him howl.

Tania: 3400/Optimus (Jaden): 3600

"Ready for the second round?" Tania asked as her life points fell.

"You bet!" Jaden said as the Powermaster form of his Namesake appeared.

Tania: 3300/Optimus (Jaden): 3600

Tania's spirit roared as it took off into the air followed by Powermaster Optimus. The two spirits met in the center of the arena and clashed; Tania's leg went out and kicked Powermaster Prime's face causing the robot to stumble back a bit.

The leader of the Autobots got its bearings back and lashed out with a right hook to Tania's neck. The fist struck true and the spirit gasped a bit before she collapsed.

Tania: 3200/Optimus (Jaden): 3500

"Man, that's smarts…but nice attack there." Jaden said as he wiped some blood off his now bleeding lip.

"Thanks…but this duel is far from over." Tania said as she looked over her hand before grabbing another card.

"I'll place a card facedown and end."

"Right then. My turn!" Jaden said as he drew a card.

The gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and smirked.

"I play the monster, Arialbot Drone in attack mode!"

_**(Arialbot Drone-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1600, DEF/1800, Type/Machine. A drone under the command of Jetfire and his Arialbots. The drone is used for high-altitude bombing runs on key Decepticon bases.)**_

A red jet roared out from the card and joined the Soldier that was still in defense mode. When it transformed it hovered with its feet and had photon gun on its left arm. Its face was similar to the Autobot cloaker with a helmet over the head.

Tania looked at the card before smirking.

"You seem to have forgotten about my facedown card; go Amazoness Blessing!"

"What's that card do?" Chazz asked confused.

"What it does is allow me to summon an Amazoness from my grave. So return! Amazoness Swordswoman!"

_**(Amazoness Blessing-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card only if your opponent has summoned a monster excluding Ritual summoning. Special summon 1 monster that has Amazoness in its name.)**_

"Oh great…now I got to deal with this monster again." Jaden muttered as he looked over his hand.

He grabbed a card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll set down a facedown and then have my Drone attack your Swordswoman."

"WHAT?" Everyone, save Megatron, cried.

"Idiots…Arena's effect grants Prime to use it. Even the smallest amount of damage can turn the tide in a duel. Prime's trying to hit Tania hard and fast at the cost of his own life points." Megatron explained.

The drone changed itself into its vehicle form and strafed the field; the swordswoman managed to deflect most of the bullets right back to Jaden who groaned but the monster was ultimately destroyed as a missile struck it.

Tania: 3200/Optimus (Jaden): 3400

"Ready?" Jaden asked as his life points fell by another one hundred.

"Always for you." Tania said coyly making Jaden shake his head.

Tania: 3200/Optimus (Jaden): 3300

The spirit forms of both duelists appeared again, But Jaden's had changed to the Optimus Prime Robots in Disguise form. The two leapt into the air and began to exchange blow after blow much to the awe of the spectators as the fists of the Amazoness missed the body of the RID Optimus by mere millimeters while the fists of Optimus missed the Amazoness by scant inches.

Tania finally got a blow on the robot; her fist struck the plate that covered the robot's mouth. Jaden barely flinched but he grinned as his spirit got the same action that Tania had and it nearly snapped the woman's head as it lashed back.

Tania: 3100/Optimus (Jaden): 3200

"UGH! THAT HURT!" Tania roared as she recovered from the attack.

"Sorry, you left yourself open on that one." Jaden commented which made Tania chuckle.

"Good point…"

"But now its my Berserker's turn! Go! Thunder hammer pound!"

The robotic monster roared as it raced forward its shield raised high as it brought its hammer back. Tania growled as the Hammer struck the ground and sent several spikes of Earth digging into her skin.

Tania: 800/Optimus (Jaden): 3200

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then!" Tania roared as she drew a card.

The Amazoness looked at the card she had drawn and smirked at what she saw.

"I play Amazoness Tiger! With this kitten in play, she gains four hundred attack points for each Amazoness monster in play.

**Amazoness Tiger-1100+400=1500**

"Next I play Monster Reborn!"

"Uh oh." Jaden said as he saw the card.

"This card allows me to bring back a monster in either player's graveyard and I chose…My swordswoman!"

"Why not one of Jaden's cards?" Syrus asked making Alexis's eyes widened.

"Because her Tiger wouldn't then get the power boost! She aims to take out the Drone!"

"You got that right sister! Amazoness Tiger attack his Drone!"

The tiger roared as it launched itself as it grew larger than the drone. The robot tried to fight back but it turned into scrap metal by the claws of the beast.

Tania: 800/Optimus (Jaden): 2900

"Ready?"

"You bet!"

The two spirits came out, this one Optimus Primal from Beast Wars in its gorilla form roaring as it transformed. The two leapt into the air and began to exchange punches and kicks. Primal got a left uppercut to Tania's stomach as her right leg struck the area where an ear would be.

Tania: 700/Optimus (Jaden): 2800

"Pretty good. And now my Swordswoman attacks your Berserker!" Tania shouted as the Warrior lady rushed forward.

The Berserker let out a roar as it banged its fist on its chest and rushed forward. Jaden grimaced as he saw what was coming next.

_This is going to hurt. _He thought as the two monster's clashed.

The Swordswoman blade smashed against the shield of the Machine casuing it to shatter as the Hammer of the Warrior smashed itself against her head.

"Better duck!" Tania said with a laugh as the blade sailed right over the Machine and into the air.

Jaden didn't follow Tania's words; he stood tall and proud as the blade sliced through his body.

Tania: 700/Optimus (Jaden): 2000

"Here we go again." Jaden said as the aura surrounded both him and Tania.

The Optimus Prime from Transformers Armada appeared in front of Jaden and charged forward. Tania's soul appeared in front and charged at Jaden's spirit. The two spirits began to clash each one missing one another by mere micro-inches.

Tania got lucky and managed to knee Jaden's spirit in the chest but the robot didn't feel the pain.

Tania: 600/Optimus (Jaden): 1900

The robot spirit ducked another punch by Tania's and slipped behind her; bringing both of its hands together, it raised them high over the head and swiftly brought them down just as the Spirit Tania turned around to face the spirit. The clasped hands smashed down on the back of the Amazoness casuing her to cry out.

Tania: 500/Optimus (Jaden): 1900

"UGH!" Tania cried out as she returned to her body. "That was an impressive move on your part."

"Thanks, your strike was nothing to sneeze at either." Jaden said with a grin at the older woman.

"You know, both Optimus and Tania make a better couple then Tania and Bastion did." Chazz said with a hidden grin, thinking on how to woo Alexis.

"Idiot." Megatron sighed as he made sure that he was far enough away from the Black jacketed teen.

He wasn't the only one to do this; everyone, Key bearer and non-key bearer slowly moved away from the boy as Elita stood up and smiled sweetly.

"Chazz." Elita said with a fake sugary voice.

"Yes, my dove?" Chazz asked with a tinge of red.

POW!

Elita struck Chazz with a nasty Phantom Right Hook that sent him flying from his seat and back out into the forest. Megatron did some mental calculation on the trajectory and the angle of the punch; once he had figured it out, he began to chuckle.

"Elita, you just sent him in a small patch of Poison Ivy. Nice Shot." Megatron said with an evil grin.

Elita nodded curtly at the Gang leader before returning her attention to the duel, muttering something. Megatron only caught a small bit of her mumblings, words like, 'Jaden', 'date' and 'that thing'. He closed off the ramblings and returned to the duel.

"I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck.

The Autobot gang leader looked at the card he had drawn and gave a small smirk. Tania caught the smirk and narrowed her eyes.

_What did he draw that made him smirk like that? _The amazoness thought as Jaden looked up at her.

"Bet you're wondering what I drew." Jaden said smirking at Tania's nod of the head. "All in time. First up, I activate a Spell card called Iron Call."

_**(Iron Call-Type/Spell/Normal. If you control a face-up Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon the target. That monster is destroyed during the End Phase.)**_

"This spell card is just a proto-type, but with this field test, Pegasus may just set it out for distribution. What it does is allows me to special summon a Machine-type monster, as long as it star level is four or less. So rise again, Arial Drone!"

The flying Autobot returned to the field in a flash of light and its jets flaring. It settled down by the Berserker and Jaden grabbed another card from his hand.

"I tribute both Berserker and Arial Drone in order to summon out…Autobot Tank in attack mode!"

_**(Autobot Tank-LV/9, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3000, DEF/1900, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned Successfully, place 3 Armor Counters on this card. When this card attacks or is attacked, remove 1 armor counter and reduce this card's ATK by 500. If this card Attacks or is attacked with no Armor counters, destroy this card.)**_

The two robots vanished in twin sparks of light before a large tank rumbled in; the tank was massive! It was the size of a small yacht with a barrel that was at least the length of a car. It transformed to where it towered over the entire field and nearly touched the cage that the two combatants were in. The barrel became a side weapon for the monster and it looked down at the lone tiger on the field.

"This is it Tania. Bastion! I hope this got through your thick head. Autobot Tank! Attack that tiger with Twin Barrel Blaze!"

The tank shouted out a war cry as it changed back into its vehicle form and robot. Tania smirked before she looked at her card.

"Let's go out with a bang big guy! Amazoness Tiger! Attack with Jungle Pounce!" Tania shouted with the tiger roaring in agreement.

The tiger leapt forward to defend its mistress as the energy blast roared out of the Tank's cannons. There was a massive blast of pure white light that consumed the entireity of the field making everyone in the stands blind.

Elita cried out as the blast zone became even brighter.

"JADEN!"

**TFGX**

The dawning of the sun struck everyone's eyes and jolted them alive. Megatron was standing at the edge of the arena seats, his face cold and expressionless.

"Glad you idiots all are up. Prime won. I'm out of here." Megatron said as he turned on his heel and left the coliseum. The group looked down at the arena and saw Jaden standing with Tania prone a few feet away.

"PRIME!" Elita shouted as she jumped off the stands and raced over to her boyfriend and embraced him. Optimus returned the gesture making Tania's eyes soften and caused her to chuckle.

"I see how much you two mean to one another. I didn't join the shadow Riders for the Beast cards." Tania said making the couple and everyone look at her.

"You didn't want the beast cards? Then why join?" Zane asked.

"I joined to try and find a husband, a strong willed man. I did, but…he has someone else in his life. Take good care of him, Sister." Tania said as she looked at Optimus and Elita.

"I will." Elita said with a strong conviction in her tone of voice.

"Well, then. I take my leave." Tania said as a white glow surrounded her.

The crew gasped in shock as the woman shrank down until she was on four limbs. The glow died away revealing a white tiger with black stripes and a scar over one eye. Bastion heard something very faintly in his mind.

"_Good-bye Bastion." _He heard.

The tiger seemed to look at Bastion forlornly before turning around and walking away. The group watched until the other tiger ran after the white tiger.

"Three down…Four to go." Optimus said quietly.

* * *

_**Alexis: "Well, that's the end of that chapter. Please read and review. Get enough reviews and I'll show myself off to Optimus in a Slave Leia costume."**_


	29. Not a new Chapter! PLEASE READ!

Hey Fanfiction, I'm alive! All kidding aside, I've got some bad news regarding my Transformers GX story. You've all probably noticed that I haven't updated in a few months; Life is getting in the way but I digress. The real reason is that I've looked back over TFGX and to be blunt…It sucks. Therefore, I'm discontinuing TFGX and rewriting it. There are multiple reasons as to why I'm doing this, the primary one is that I chose too broadly; One does not simply write a story and incorporate all Generations of Transformers, that makes too many decks that quite honestly look too much alike. So, As I said, I'm going to re-write TFGX while focusing on ONE Generation. Since I've seen the first and second seasons of Transformers Prime both online and on Vortex, I'm choosing that as the basis for the Autobot and Decepticon decks. To those who have favorited this, I thank you but it's time to do some house cleaning and hope that the re-write is as good as this was.

Thank you, Fanfiction, GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
